30 Days of Christmas - A Destiel December
by MadWithMusic
Summary: Sam, Dean, Cas, Kevin, Charlie, and Crowley who's in the dungeon, are staying in the bunker for all of December and partying it out. I'm going to try to post one chapter per day of December. Full of fluff, bromance, and humor. Cas is still an angel here. Metatron never got involved.
1. December 1st

**30 Days of Christmas**

~A Destiel December~

* * *

Just a fun fluffy little story about Sam, Dean, Cas, Charlie, Kevin, and Crowley at the bunker.

I'm going to try to post a new chapter everyday.

My Tumblr: the-fallen-angel-has-the-tardis

So without further ado…

* * *

December 1st

"C'mon, Cas…" Dean whined. "It'll be fun. Trust me."

"I don't know Dean. I'm not sure your idea of fun is the same as mine." Castiel replied.

"Well if you're not going to do it for me, then do it for the children." Dean said dramatically.

"What children? I was not aware that their were youths at the bunker." Castiel asked confused.

"It's an expression." Dean explained. Cas nodded in acknowledgement and let Dean continue. "No, but seriously Cas. You have to come. It won't be the same without you. You're like family to Sam and I. And I'm sure you'd love to get to know Charlie and Kevin better."

"I'm sure they are very nice people. Dean, I'd love to join you for your festivities, but I have other responsibilities." Castiel denied.

"C'mon…" Dean teased. "You know you want to come."

"Yes I do, Dean. You know that, but I can't." Castiel replied.

"Sure you can. You can put aside heaven's duties for 30 days can't you? That's nothing compared to how long you've lived." Dean pushed.

"I'm an angel. I can't just "blow off" heaven, as you say." Castiel said with finger quotes.

"How about this?" Dean offered. "You stay with us, but if heaven needs you, _really needs you_, you can go."

"That arrangement would work." Castiel answered.

"Great!" Dean exclaimed. "It's gonna be awesome."

"What time should I be there?" Castiel asked.

"You can just ride with me. I'm going to pick up a pizza on the way home, though." Dean answered.

"That's fine." Castiel replied.

"Awesome. I'm gonna call Sam." Dean flipped open his phone and speed dialed Sam.

"Dean?" Sam answered.

"Hey Sammy." Dean replied.

"What's up? You on your way to the bunker?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I just have to grab the pizza. I got Cas to come." Dean said.

"No way." Sam scoffed.

"Yes way, my brother, Yes way." Dean responded.

"How did you get him to agree?" Sam asked.

"Just had to compromise a little. Nothing much. Underline is that he's coming." Dean said.

"That's great. I'll tell Charlie and Kevin. I'm sure Charlie will be glad to see Cas again." Sam said.

"You do that. See you soon, Sammy." Dean said, flipping the phone shut.

He turned the keys in the car engine, letting the infamous sound ring into the air.

"You ready, Cas?" Dean asked, turning to the trench coated angel next to him.

"Yes." Castiel replied.

"Here we go then." Dean smiled deviously as he went from 0 to 60 and took off down the road.

* * *

After a few minutes of driving, Dean flashily swung into the driveway of the pizza place, his tires screeching on the asphalt.

"That was a bit reckless, Dean." Cas said.

"Cas, I'm all kinds of dangerous. Safety's for losers." Dean said with a laugh.

"You should be more careful, Dean." Castiel replied seriously. "I don't want to have to bring you back to life again."

"Oh, don't be such a chick." Dean mused. "All the things I've killed with Sammy. Hell, I've been through hell and purgatory. I think I'll do fine in the car."

"If you say so." Castiel replied dubiously.

"Well, I say so. Now how about we get some pizza?" Dean said climbing out of the impala.

He and Cas walked into Pizza Hut. Dean walked up to the counter and smiled flirtatiously at the young blonde cashier.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" She asked returning the smile.

Dean glanced at her nametag briefly. "Well, Christina," He paused for a moment. She smiled at him.

"I'll get two large pepperoni pizzas. I only want one to have stuffed crust. Then I'll get two large meat lover's pizzas. Last but not least, I think I'll get a small pineapple pizza."

"Full house?" She asked as she rang up the order.

"You could say that." Dean said.

"Actually it's not even a house. It has a dungeon. We're keeping the king of Hell in there." Castiel said.

Dean kicked Cas under the counter and the cashier eyed Castiel confused.

"Don't mind him. He's my cousin. He's kind of a mental case. I volunteered to take care of him after his release from the mental facility." Dean said.

"But I-" Cas started. Dean kicked Castiel under the table.

"Shut up." He whispered quietly.

Christina smiled at Dean. "Aw. That's so sweet of you."

"Yeah, well. Anything for family." He replied.

"Your total comes to $51.87" She said.

Dean pulled out his wallet and fished out his credit card. "Here you go."

She glanced at the name on the credit card and then ran it through the system. The receipt started printing.

"Thank you, Mr. Krovozchki" She said slowly, handing Dean back his card. "Your order will be out in 15 minutes."

He grabbed Cas's wrist and walked him towards the bathrooms. As soon as they were out of sight from anyone else, Dean pushed Cas against the wall by his shoulders.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean whisper yelled.

"You were lying to her." Cas replied.

"Well I wasn't going to tell her the truth." Dean said. "Oh don't mind him. This is just my friend Cas. He's an angel of the Lord."

Cas was silent for a moment.

"I'm sure that would keep out of the asylum for sure." Dean said with a fake smile.

"Lying is a sin, Dean." Castiel said.

"Cas, you should know as well as anyone that what I do, what Sammy and I do, doesn't exactly follow God's rules." Dean spat back.

"That doesn't mean you lie to an innocent girl, Dean." Castiel replied.

"Well she doesn't deserve to know the truth. That's for sure. Like you said, she's innocent." Dean replied.

Castiel was about to reply when someone opened the bathroom door and walked in. They gave Cas and Dean a weird look at the sight of him pinned on the wall.

"Could you do that somewhere else?" The man asked.

Dean quickly retracted his hands off Cas. "This isn't what it look like!"

"Sure…" The guy replied. "Just, could you not. This is a bathroom, not a snog room."

"No one was kissing anyone in here!" Dean yelled at the guy.

"I bet you say that to all the guys who walk in on you." The guy said sarcastically.

Dean punched the man in the face.

"What the hell!?" The guy yelled.

"Dean. Let's go." Cas said grabbing Dean's arm.

"Why?" Dean shot.

"So you don't do anything you regret." Cas said through closed teeth.

The man was rubbing the side of his face where Dean hit him.

"Yeah. How about you get the hell away from me, you fag?"

Dean felt his face grow red. He jumped on the stranger and through him to the ground. He strattled him and repeatedly punched him in the face.

"I'm not gay, but I know people who are. And they are fucking awesome. So how about you apologize before I pound your face in?" Dean said with a pretend grin.

"No." The man under him said with a devious grin.

"That's it!" Dean yelled pulling his gun on the man and aiming it at his face.

"Don't kill me! Don't kill me! I'm sorry man! I'm sorry! I got a wife and kids! Don't hurt me!" The man cried.

"Dean, stop it!" Cas yelled, grabbing the gun.

"Give it back!' Dean yelled in reply.

"I'm not going to let you shoot an innocent man in the face just because he's a dick." Castiel said.

Dean squinted his eyes and rolled off the guy.

"We can leave my brother to that."

Dean smiled slightly at the remark. He sighed. "Fine."

The man on the ground laughed softly. "Anything for your boyfriend, huh?"

"Good." Cas said. He was about to tuck the gun into his trench coat, when Dean grabbed it and was seconds away from shooting the man.

"That's it!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, no!" Cas screamed. He realized he had no choice or this man would die. He quickly placed two fingers to Dean's head and he collapsed on the ground.

The man pulled out from under him and backed up against the wall. "Wh-what are you?" He stammered.

"I'm an angel of the Lord." Castiel responded nobly.

"That's not possible! You don't exist!" He yelled in fear.

"I assure you we are real. Here I'll help you up." Castiel said with a smile.

The man shakily nodded his head and Castiel walked over to him. He offered his hand the man grabbed it.

"Thank you." He said with a nervous smile.

"Not so much." Castiel said, and stopped smiling. He pinned the man up against the wall.

He whispered in his ear. "I know what you are."

The man was shaking even more. "Please. Please don't!"

"Sorry. I don't do requests." Castiel replied.

Black smoke quickly shot out of the man's mouth. Cas placed his hand in the air and pushed the smoke back in the man's mouth.

"Not so fast." He put his hand on the man's head and light burst through his eyes. The man collapsed on the ground and blood slowly pooled around his mouth.

Cas put two fingers to Dean's head. Dean woke up startled. "What the hell, Cas?!"

"Dean, get up. Get the pizza and get out of here." Castiel instructed helping Dean up.

"Cas what'd yo-" Dean started, but then stopped as he saw the man lying on the ground.

"I'll explain in the car." Castiel said and flew out to the impala.

Dean pushed open the bathroom door and waited by the counter. After a few minutes, the waitress came out from the back with the five pizza boxes. She placed a small pile of napkins on top of the pile. She placed one more napkin on top. The napkin had 10 digits scrawled in sharpie on it. She winked at him and put her hand to her ear. She mouthed call me.

He smiled and nodded. After he was out the door he opened the passenger door to the impala and set the large stack of pizza's on Cas's lap. "Hold these."

"Do I have a choice?" Cas asked.

"Nope." Dean smirked as he started up the car.

"Why'd you want to shoot that man back there?" Castiel asked.

"He was a dick. And something was off about him. My instincts were telling me he was up to no good." Dean said.

"I was wrong to stop you from shooting him." Castiel said quietly.

"What?" Dean said.

"I was wrong." Castiel repeated.

Dean smiled. "And why was that?"

"He was a demon. You should have shot him." Castiel answered.

Dean chuckled. "How did you know he was a demon?"

"No one in their right mind pisses you off when you have a gun to their faces. Unless they're asking for a death wish. That tipped me off that it wasn't human." Castiel explained.

"How'd you figure it was a demon though?" Dean prodded.

"Only demons are that big of smart asses." Castiel replied blatantly.

Dean laughed. "Demons and Gabriel."

"Gabriel is not that bad." Castiel said defending his brother.

"Have you seen him?" Dean scoffed.

"Maybe he is. At least he doesn't want to murder you and everyone you love." Castiel joked.

* * *

Castiel carried the pizzas into the bunker, leaning to the side so he could see where he was going. The door shut behind him.

Sam laughed as he saw the sight. "Let me help you with that."

Sam grabbed three of the boxes and walked with Cas to the area where everyone – sans Crowley – was sitting and talking.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked.

Castiel sighed. "You don't want to know."

"Well then." Sam replied as he set the pizza on the table.

"Dig in, mis amigos!" Dean yelled as he popped the lid off a beer from the cooler.

Charlie put away her Gameboy and looked up. She hadn't noticed Castiel was there. She let out a high pitched squeal.

"Castiel, right?" She asked.

"Yes. That's correct." Castiel replied. "And you're Charlie Bradbury."

"At the moment." She said and winked.

"You're adorable as ever!" She said as ran over and hugged him.

"Oh. Thank you I think." Castiel said.

"Could you have been saved by a cuter angel?" She mused as she tapped Castiel on the nose and sat back down.

Cas sat next to Dean on the sofa and opened the pizza box. He pulled out a piece of meat lovers pizza and took a bite.

"You know what this party needs to start of the month? Music." Dean said as he pulled a remote off the table and clicked behind him. A radio started blaring 'Under Pressure' and Dean placed the remote back on the table.

"So Charlie." Dean started.

"Hm?" She looked up and kept chewing.

"You find a girlfriend yet?" He asked.

She shook her head. After she finished chewing she began talking. "I want a girlfriend who's a hunter. I know I'm not really a hunter, but with practice, I'll get better. Either way, I'd love a girlfriend who's a hunter. That way I wouldn't have to hide knowing that there are angels and demons and all that stuff from her."

"Good luck." Dean laughed. "There aren't too many female hunters out there."

"Hopefully I'll find someone one day." Charlie replied optimistically. "Although, girls should hunt more often. I say less stilettos and more machetes."

Everyone laughed at the remark.

"Speaking of, do any of you know if there's a vamp nest around here somewhere?"

Sam almost spit out his beer. "Holy crap. Can't you guys go five minutes without talking about the job? This is supposed to be a party, not a stake out."

"Sorry." Charlie said with mock innocence.

"What does this have to do with steak?" Castiel asked.

Dean held back a laugh. "Nothing. Steak is a yummy food. Stake outs are something entirely different."

"Oh." Castiel replied. "My apologies."

"Whatever. Have a beer." Dean said as he rummaged through the beer cooler. "Actually, you're an angel. You need something stronger. Be right back."

Dean returned in a few moments holding a very dusty bottle. "It's good. I assure you." Dean said tossing the bottle to Cas.

"What is it?" asked Kevin.

"Don't get your hopes up." Dean said. "You're not legal just yet."

"I am in Michigan." Kevin said with a smile.

"You know what?" Dean said. "What the hell. Since when do we play by the law?"

Dean threw a beer towards Kevin.

"What is that anyways?" Kevin asked again.

"Some really strong whiskey. You see, it takes a lot to get Cas drunk. So he's going to chug this whole thing."

"No I'm not." Cas called behind Dean's voice. "

"And then he's gonna have normal beer. That way he'll get drunk around the same rate we do." Dean finished proudly.

"Dean. You are not getting Cas drunk." Sam scoffed. "We have thirty days to get drunk. And only one bottle of that stuff."

"Or so you think." Dean said with a wink.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"I bought extras. We have about ten more of these." Dean answered.

"Still, Dean." Sam said pointlessly. All argument he had against the idea was now gone.

Dean tossed a beer to Charlie and passed the Whiskey to Cas.

"Here's to 7 idiots and a 30 day sleepover!" Dean said as he held his beer up and took a large swig.

Everyone repeated. All of them were smiling except Kevin who looked like he was going to puke.

"You okay there?" Sam asked.

Kevin swallowed disgusted. "How do you guys drink this? It tastes _disgusting_!"

Everyone around him laughed except Cas. "Indeed it does."

"Why are you drinking it then?" Kevin asked.

"Because I'm not stupid." Cas answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kevin asked taking a bite of his pizza.

"It means that I know that I can drink it myself, or Dean will pin me down again and force me to drink it." Cas answered.

"Again?" Sam intervened.

"Don't ask. It's a long story." Dean said, glaring at Cas.

"Whatever." Sam said taking a swig of his drink.

* * *

The five spent the next few hours getting drunk, even Kevin, just because wondered what being drunk was like.

Castiel was the least drunk of them all, unsurprisingly.

Dean was upside down on the couch his legs hanging off the back of it.

"You know we should do, guys?" he said.

Charlie giggled for some reason.

"We should have an orgy." Dean continued.

Sam murmured in discontent.

"There's no girls here." Charlie whined.

"Oh yeah." Dean said drunkenly. "Nevermind."

"What's an orgy?" Castiel asked, his words barely slurred.

"You don't know?" Kevin said from the other side of Dean.

"It is not something we "had" in heaven." Cas said.

All of the drunkards around Cas laughed. Dean snorted a little.

"You need an education, my friend." Charlie said.

"Maybe you can teach me." Castiel said with a wink.

"Don't even go there." Sam mumbled. "Just don't."

"We should sing Christmas Carols." Charlie offered.

"That sounds like fun." Kevin replied.

"Mhm." Dean groaned nodding his head.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas!" Sam sang out of tune.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas!" Charlie chimed in.

Castiel sang something in Enochian.

"What the hell is that?" Dean mumbled from below.

"Wait. We're singing in English?" Cas asked.

"You're drunker than I thought." Sam mused. "Did you spike his drink, Dean?"

"Maybe." Dean giggled.

"With what?" Sam asked, obviously concerned through his drunkness.

"More alcohol. I wanted him extra drunk." Dean giggled again.

Sam laughed. "I think it's kicking in."

"Nosotros le deseamos una Feliz Navidad!" Castiel sang.

"Still not English." Dean muttered.

"Apologies." Cas said.

Charlie laughed. "Don't you just love how he's so sweet even when he's a drunk fool?"

"Mhm." Dean replied sarcastically. "Sure."

"See. That's what I like about you, Dean." Cas slurred. "You're always honest. You're such a great friend to have." Cas bent down and hugged Dean, which didn't exactly work since Dean was upside down.

Charlie put her hands to her mouth. "I ship it my brothas! I ship it!"

"Cas get off me." Dean said trying to push Cas off him. "Cas!"

Sam snickered and pointed his finger at them. Kevin had passed out on the couch already, so Cas was the next. This drunk, there was no waking him up.

"Will someone get this drunk angel off me." Dean called, Cas's trench coat flipping up and falling over Dean's face. "Great."

"Sorry, but we're enjoying this way too much." Sam said laughing.

"I hate you both." Dean groaned.

"Jerk." Sam said.

"Bitch." Dean called back from the dark of the trench coat.

Sam laughed in response.

Sam fell asleep quickly after.

Charlie noticed everyone asleep and figured she'd have some pizza. She pulled a half eaten piece of pizza out of Sam's hand and took a bite out of it.

Drunk and disorderly, Charlie dropped the pizza. "Shit. What the hell. I'll get in the morning." She groaned.

Charlie fumbled for the right remote and finally hit the lights. "Nighty night bitches." She slurred as she passed out moments later.


	2. December 2nd

December 2nd

Just a quick note. December 2nd is actually Kevin's birthday. Fun fact. :)

* * *

Sam, like usual was the first to wake up and was cooking a batch of scrambled eggs for everyone. He had two different pans cooking and an open bottle of aspirin on the counter next to him. After Sam dished the eggs into five dishes, he set them on the table where the pizza was last night. That way, no one had to get up for breakfast. He put some salt and pepper on the table next to them. He leaned against the counter and picked up a clump of eggs off his plate and tossed it towards his mouth. After a few minutes of chewing, Sam realized he wasn't hungry.

Sam swung open the door to the dungeon area and walked over to Crowley in chains.

"What's this, Moose?" Crowley asked craning his neck to see what was in Sam's hands.

Sam silently dropped it on the table in front of him. "No it's not poisoned. I'm not hungry and I'm feeling generous."

"Well, pull up a chair. It'll be our first date." Crowley winked.

"Go screw yourself." Sam muttered as he tossed a fork in Crowley's direction and closed the door behind him.

Sam watched as he saw some movement from the couch.

Dean groaned as his head throbbed and he drifted from his deep sleep. Dean opened his eyes but only saw black. Confused he turned his head, to find that it was some fabric covering his head. As he turned his head the other way, he felt something brush against his chin. _Was that hair_?After a moment of analyzing, Dean realized Cas had fallen asleep on him and that his trench coat was on top of Dean.

"Cas." Dean groaned shaking the hung over angel gently. "C'mon, Cas. Wake up."

Castiel stirred slightly.

"Cas wake up." Dean said a little louder. "Cas I have to pee. Move."

Cas slowly woke up, confused. He unwrapped his arms from Dean and pulled his trench coat off him.

"Thank you." Dean said irritated. "This headache is killing me."

Dean walked off towards the bathroom as Cas sat confused, analyzing the messy scene.

"Glad to see you're up." Sam mused from behind Cas.

"Oh hello, Sam. " Castiel said dizzily.

"Sleep well." Sam asked jokingly.

"I'm never drinking again." Cas moaned.

"That's what you said the last four times. " Sam stated.

"This time I mean it." Castiel replied.

"That's what you said all the other times, too, Cas." Sam said teasingly.

"Oh shut up, Sam." Cas replied with a sleepy smile.

"Never." Sam said. "Today's Kevin's birthday. Did you remember to get him something?"

"Oh." Castiel said. "Is there a cake yet?"

"Actually no." Sam answered.

"I'll get the cake, then." Cas stated. "What flavor does he like?"

"I believe he likes chocolate." Sam replied.

Cas nodded and flew off towards the bakery.

* * *

He walked in and saw a tall, skinny blonde waiting behind the counter.

"What are you looking for?" She asked smiling.

"Can I get a chocolate cake?" Cas replied.

"Sure thing." She said as she pulled a chocolate cake from the rack. It had a cream colored frosting.

"Would you like anything written on it?" She asked.

"Um. Yes." Cas answered. He thought for a minute. "Can you write in big letters **Kevin, it is your birthday.** And then underneath it write** Hopefully you'll still be alive for your next one." **

The blonde gave Cas a weird glance. "Okay. Anything else?"

"Yes. Do you have candles?" He asked.

"Yes we do. How many do you need?"

"I need twenty candles." He replied.

"You're in luck." She said. "This is our last twenty pack."

She handed Castiel a purple box of candles and he pocketed them.

"Your total will come to $21.37" She said.

Castiel searched the inner pockets of his coat and pulled out a credit card. She slid it and handed it back to him.

"Do you need a bag?" She asked as he picked up the cake and rested it on his arms.

"No thank you." He said as he finished into thin air.

* * *

Cas returned to the bunker to see Sam had changed into normal clothes and had brushed down his bedhead.

He set the cake on the counter. "I got a chocolate cake and twenty candles." He said to Sam.

'That's great, Cas. Thanks a million." Sam replied.

"A million what?" Cas asked confused.

"Figure of speech." Sam explained.

Cas nodded. "Where's Dean?" He asked.

"He's in the shower. The beer wasn't so nice to his stomach last night." Sam said slightly laughing.

Charlie walked over to Sam and Cas just waking up.

"Did I miss anything, boys?" She said, perky as ever, even with a hangover.

"Not at all." Sam said.

Charlie's shirt sleeve was pulled over her shoulder and Cas was staring intently at her breasts.

"Hello." Charlie said snapping her fingers. "My eyes are up here."

"I am aware." Castiel said as he continued staring with bewilderment at her chest.

"Then quit looking at my tits." Charlie said. Sam took notice of what was going on and kept quiet to not ruin the moment.

"I'm not staring at your breasts, Charlie." Cas explained. "I'm staring at that pizza. Are brassieres actually made to hold pizzas?"

Charlie looked down and realized what he was talking about. She had been to hung-over to notice, but a cold piece of pizza was nestled in between her breasts.

She laughed hysterically as she pulled the pizza out of her shirt and tossed it in the nearby trash.

"Sorry, Cas." She said still laughing,. "I should've know you were too innocent to be staring at boobs."

"it is no big deal." Castiel said forgivingly.

Charlie quickly ran to the left over pizza and grabbed a napkin off the boxes. She skipped back over to Sam and Cas.

"So, anything interesting happen?" Charlie continued, cleaning tomato sauce off herself.

"Other than you and Dean snuggling all night long." She sneered towards Cas. Even Sam chuckled at the remark.

"Dean and I shared no embrace whatsoever. We were just asleep on each other. That is what is expected of a "sleepover" am I right?" Castiel asked.

"I know what I saw!" Charlie blared. "And I ship you and Dean hard." She winked.

"I do not understand. Dean and I are not objects that can be shipped via the postal service." Castiel mused curiously.

"Here's a definition." Sam said handing Cas his smartphone.

"Either way. The ship has sailed, and it will keep sailing. And I will go down with this ship!" Charlie declared triumphantly.

Castiel mumbled the definition to ship out loud as he read. "The act of wanting two people in a romantic or sexual relationship."

"Wait. So you think Dean and I?" Castiel scoffed, gesturing between he and Dean's room. He half-laughed.

"That's not going to happen. Ever. Never. Never." Castiel said as he slowly backed away from the conversation.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Charlie teased and winked towards Sam.

"Don't bring me into this, Charlie. I don't want to get a freakin angel pissed at me. Feel free to dig your grave anytime." Sam said putting his hands up.

"What you guys talking about?" Dean said as he emerged from his room. He had a towel around his waist and was drying his hair with another.

Before Charlie or Sam could answer, Castiel stated, "Just the fact that Charlie thinks that you and I should be in a romantic or sexual relationship."

Dean glared at Charlie. If only looks could kill. "I will murder you."

Charlie stuck out her tongue at Dean. "Wrapped in a towel? You can't fight me like that. Then we'd all see parts of you that we don't want to see."

The others nodded in agreement.

"No hate my ass." Dean muttered jokingly.

A few moments later Kevin moaned from the coach. "My head hurts."

"That's what you get for drinking, kid." Dean retorted.

"I'm going to murder you." Kevin replied.

"That's not the first time that's been said this morning." Charlie piped in.

"Oh, shut up." Dean said playfully slugging Charlie in the arm.

"How about we all get dressed for the day and then we can have breakfast?" Sam asked.

Everyone murmured in agreement, except for Kevin, who was bee lining towards the bathroom, only stopping to grab the aspirin on the way.

"Guess he didn't enjoy being drunk." Sam mused.

Dean made sure his towel was secure around his waist and walked off towards his quarters.

"Cas, follow me!" Dean called when he was halfway to his room. Cas flew right next to Dean.

"This is my room if you need anything. You're room is right here." Dean said gesturing to the door next to his.

Castiel nodded. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean smiled in response and walked into his room.

After everyone was through changing and eating, they thought of what to do.

"We could go Christmas Caroling, except we're sober now." Charlie suggested.

"Dude." Dean said. "It's noon. And nowhere near Christmas. Maybe later on."

"Yeah you're right…"

"Hey, Dean." Sam began. "Since there's five of us and five days in a work week, why don't we each pick something to do each day per week? And we do what every they want unless there is a logical objection to it?"

Everyone nodded at the idea.

"We could pick the days in alphabetical order." Sam suggested. "Charlie, because ladies first, then Castiel, then Dean, then Kevin, then Me. On the weekends we can just party and get drunk."

"Sounds good to me." Dean said.

"Well, it _is_ Monday." Charlie said. "There's an outlet mall just a few blocks from here. We all have illegal credit cards with tons of funds on them. So, why don't we each buy ourselves a new outfit? And then we pick a new outfit for everyone else here?"

"Any objections?" Sam asked. No one objected to it. "Very well then. To the mall. And when we get home we'll celebrate Kevin's birthday."

Kevin looked shocked at the mention.

"You didn't think we'd forget, did you?" Dean asked in mock hurt.

"You guys rock." Kevin said. "You're fighting angels, demons, and other hellish creatures, but still have time for my birthday."

"Of course!" Sam exclaimed.

"Shall we go?" Dean asked walking to the door.

Everyone crammed into the Impala and Dean sped to the shopping mall.

* * *

"How about we meet outside the pie place in an hour? Is that enough time to get yourself an outfit?" Dean said.

"Of course the pie place." Charlie muttered.

"I have clothes on now. And I _will_ murder you." Dean said to her.

"You wish." Charlie joked.

"I will jump you and attack you when you aren't looking." Dean threatened.

"Just like you'll jump Cas when no one else is looking?" Charlie teased.

"There is a reason you two are friends." Sam stated.

"This isn't over." Dean glared, and Sam dragged him off towards the men's section with Cas.

Charlie made her decision quickly. She found a Lord of the Rings graphic tee on sale, and found a red and purple plaid over shirt. She grabbed the most expensive designer jeans that fit and got a new pair of army boots.

Kevin took a little longer, but finally found something he liked. He grabbed a pair of thick denim jeans and a collared striped shirt. He grabbed a pair of sneakers, too and went to the cash register.

The other men were having some difficulties finding clothes they liked. Dean stayed close to Cas so he wouldn't get into trouble.

Cas immediately walked up to Dean holding a black trench coat, lined with pockets.

"I found another trench coat!" Cas said proudly.

"Well try it on." Dean ushered.

Castiel slipped out of his tan coat and Dean held it for him. Castiel put his arms into the new, soft fibers of the black coat.

"Is it comfortable?" Dean asked.

"Very." Castiel said smiling.

Dean looked through racks until he found a few shirts he liked. One was solid black with Metallica on the front and the other was solid dark green.

"Hey, Cas. Which do you think looks best?" Dean called to Cas.

"The green one definitely. It brings out your eyes." Castiel answered.

"Okay then, Mr. Fashionista." Dean smirked, placing the black shirt back on a rack.

"What about a new suit?" Cas asked Dean. "Or should I go more casual?"

Dean shrugged. "Whichever you want."

"I'll think I'll go for a more casual look, then." Castiel said with a small smile.

"You do that." Dean said as he looked through racks of thin over shirts. He finally settled on an olive green button up with a large breast pocket.

"You know Cas." Dean started.

"Hm?" Cas responded, not bothering to look up.

"I've never gone shopping with anyone else than Sammy before. It's so weird." Dean stated.

"Dean. I've never changed out of these clothes before. How do you think I feel?"

"Touché…" Dean replied with a laugh.

Dean briefly looked at the jackets, but he was happy with his MacGyver.

He looked at the men's army style boots and picked his size and searched for the jeans.

Dean ran into Cas while searching for the jeans. Cas had a few shirts and jeans draped off his arm.

"I think I found some stuff I like." Cas said eagerly. "Where are the dressing rooms?"

"Right over here." Dean said as he walked Cas over to the dressing rooms.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel said walking into the small room.

After a few moments, Dean heard banging and thudding on the walls.

"You okay in there, Cas?" Dean asked.

The door slowly opened. "Can you help with my tie?"

Castiel's already messy blue tie was even more knotted and all over the place.

Dean sighed. "You never cease to amaze me. In so many more ways than one…" Dean muttered.

He worked his fingers through Castiel's knotted tie. Sam nearby, started laughing.

"Not now, Sam. We're in public." Dean scolded.

"Sorry I can't help it. You two look like idiots." Sam said.

"Wow. Thanks." Dean replied as he pulled Cas's tie out from around his neck and undid the top two buttons.

"You should be good to go from there." Dean said reassuringly.

'Thank you again, Dean." Castiel said returning to the room.

"If you need anymore _help_, I'll be nearby." Dean said heading towards the jean racks.

"Okay Castiel said.

After fidgeting with the "claspy things" as he called them, for a few minutes, Cas still couldn't figure out how is belt worked,

"Dean, I'm sorry, but I need help again." Castiel mumbled.

Dean walked over to Cas's changing room and Cas opened the door. He was in a white T-shirt now. Cas looked down towards his belt.

"You know, you could've mentioned you didn't know how to change before we came to mall, Cas." Dean suggested.

"Apologies." Castiel said.

Dean made sure Cas was watching as he quickly undid Cas's belt.

"Thank you again, Dean." Cas said, as he pulled down his trousers.

"Cas, close the freaking door. We're in public. Not that I'd consider you stripping down to your underwear normal in private either, but keep in mind that no one needs to see that." Dean whisper yelled, closing the door to the changing room.

Cas did as Dean showed him and buckled his belt around the blue jeans. He then put on a thick Christmas themed sweater, followed by his new trench coat. The sweater was extremely fuzzy and warm. It has Santa's embroidered around the cuffs of the sleeves and reindeer around the bottom hem. The neck was lined with bell patterns, and 'Merry Christmas' was crosstiched multiple times into the blank regions, He stepped out and Dean's mouth dropped a hair as he saw him.

"Dude, Cas. Put some gel in your hair and you could be a fancy mechanic. Minus the sweater." Dean remarked. "Only ten minutes until we should meet back with the others. You should start paying for your stuff."

Dean handed Cas his credit card as Dean went into the changing room and came out wearing the dark hued outfit.

After paying, Cas, Dean, and Sam went on their way to the pie store to wait for Charlie and Kevin who were already there.

* * *

"You look gorgeous" Castiel said to Dean.

"What?" Dean spat in disbelief.

"Gorgeous. It describes someone who looks nice. Does it not?" Castiel asked.

"Don't say that to a guy. Just say that he looks nice or something." Dean corrected. "Oh little angel, you have much to learn."

"Well then you look nice." Castiel said.

"As do you, Cas. Charlie's going to love this." He said.

As Charlie and Kevin came into view, the three men jogged to meet them.

"Looking sharp." Charlie said to them. "Minus the sweater, Castiel."

"What is wrong with this sweater?!" Castiel whined. "It's soft and fluffy and I like it."

The five continued their shopping procedure of creating outfits for each other. When they got home they each selected the outfit they thought was the most, "original" and had to wear it the rest of the day.

* * *

Kevin wore a pink T-Shirt for the breast cancer awareness and there was a brown fur coat, almost exactly like Macklemore's from Thrift Shop. His pants, were brown gym shorts and his shoes were just his normal sneakers.

"Charlie." He grimaced and she giggled.

Charlie was wearing a cowgirl hat and matching boots. Her top was a red and brown plaid button up, with a matching cheerleader style skirt.

"I feel like someone wanted to make me look like a slutty cowgirl." Charlie muttered She coughed into her arm, clearly saying Dean's name.

He wasn't one to laugh though. He was in black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt. He had a black and red plaid over shirt, and then a black leather jacket. On top of all that, he had punk platform boots.

"This has Kevin written all over it." Sam assumed. Dean nodded in confirmation.

Sam was in moose antlers – that lit up when he moved. He was in a red shirt that said, "I like ho-ho-hoes." Below the text, it had a silhouette of a stripper in a Santa hat on it. His pants were normal jeans, and his overcoat had moose hooves hanging off the sleeves. It was the kind you could put your hands in and "look like a moose" in.

"I'd say Crowley, but I know better than that." Sam said turning to face Dean.

Castiel was surprising in a more normal outfit. He had, for once not a Santa hat, but a hat shaped like a dreidle on. Other than that, his outfit consisted of a maroon T-shirt and khakis. He got to wear his normal tan trench coat. Apparently Kevin went easy on him.

After that, the five styling divas began celebrating Kevin's birthday.

* * *

"I'll go get the cake." Sam said. A few moments later, everyone was confused by the laughter coming from the other room. They all shot Sam weird glances as he carried the cake in.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked.

"I told Cas to get the cake for Kevin as his present." Sam answered, setting the cake in front of the others on the coffee table.

They all started laughing as they read the cake.

"Oh Cas, you're so-" Charlie began,

"If you call me adorable one more time, so help me, I will bring my wrath upon you." Castiel interrupted.

"No you won't. You're too adorable." Charlie said with a smile.

"How do you humans tolerate each other?" Castiel asked.

"We don't." They all answered in unison.

Sam laughed awkwardly. "Shall we eat?"

After they all had their cake, Castiel dipped his finger in his frosting.

"Boop." He said as he dotted the frosting on Kevin's nose.

Kevin sighed. "Not this again."

"What?" Castiel asked innocently, his mouth full. "Happy memories."

"Sure." Kevin retorted, wiping the frosting off the tip of his nose.

"This is for you." Charlie said proudly as she pulled out a bag from behind the sofa. Kevin pulled away the tissue paper and pulled it out. It was a cross-stitched picture of the five of them.

Sam and Castiel admired the handiwork in the pillow as Kevin thanked her for it.

Dean pulled out a CD from in between the sofa cushions and handed it to him. Kevin looked at the cover.

"I had Charlie help with the cover." Dean said. It was a cartoon of the four humans in a rock band, while Castiel was floating above playing a harp.

Kevin chuckled as he turned to the track listing on the back.

"I've never heard of these songs." He said.

"That's why they're on here. You need some good music in your life." Dean said.

The first few tracks were Carry On My Wayward Son, Bad Moon Rising, and Cold as Ice.

"Oh. Thanks." Kevin said with a smile.

"I bought the cake." Castiel said. "But if you want more…"

Castiel snaked his hand into Dean's jeans pocket next to him, searching for his wallet. Dean slapped Cas's hand and whispered, "Stop it. You're not jacking my wallet for him."

"Apologies." Castiel said.

"You better be sorry." Dean said humorously squinting. He could never be truly mad with the angel.

"It's kind of late." Sam said checking his phone. It was almost midnight.

"Oh. I forgot to give you your present, didn't I?" Sam chuckled.

Sam picked up a small black box out from under the couch.

Kevin took it and his eyes widened as he saw what was inside. "Dude. This must've been way expensive! I can't take this!"

"We have pretty much unlimited funds. It's no big deal." Sam said.

"What is it?" Charlie inquired.

Kevin held up a silver Rolex. "This is awesome, Sam."

"You done good, brotha." Dean said reaching out to pat Sam on the back.

"Castiel probably has an exciting idea for tomorrow." Sam chuckled. "We should turn in for the night."

"Thanks a lot guys." Kevin said gratefully as the group disbanded to their quarters.


	3. December 3rd

December 3rd

* * *

**OMFG GUYS. I feel terrible about the birthday cake thing yesterday. I HAD NO CLUE TONIGHT WOULD HAPPEN. IT IS OKAY TO STAB ME. I REPEAT I GIVE YOU FULL PERMISSION.**

And sorry I didn't get this on exactly the third. It's like 2:40 AM my time right now, and my Internet crapped out for a while. But enjoy! I'll be sure to get today's up, too, and on time.

* * *

Dean woke up to the smell of strong, black, coffee coming from outside his room. He stood up and fixed his hair in the mirror. Dean opened up the door and saw Cas walking too his room with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"You thinking about what you want to do today?" Dean asked, popping his head out.

Cas spun around searching for the source. Once he located Dean he responded. "I was thinking a picnic would be nice."

"Seriously, a picnic?" Dean scoffed.

"I'll make sure it's worth your time." Castiel assured Dean.

"By…"

"It's a surprise." Castiel said with a smile, and walked off towards his room.

"One more thing, Cas." Dean called.

"What's that?" He replied.

"When the hell did you start drinking coffee?"

"Since today. It smelt nice. I'm sure there's more." Castiel answered before taking a sip of the hot drink. "It's actually quite energizing."

"That's the caffeine you're talking about there." Dean mused.

Castiel nodded before returning down the hallway. Dean stuck his head back in his room and shut the door. He leaned against it for a moment and ran his fingers through his hair. Dean walked over to his duffel bag and dug through it until he found his blue shirt. He pulled off yesterday's shirt and his golden necklace hit his bare chest. Dean fingered the golden necklace in his palm and thought back to the days of the impending apocalypse. At one point, Cas believed this necklace could've been the key to saving the world. Dean smiled bitter sweetly as he let the necklace fall back.

A knock at the door interrupted his thinking.

"What do you want, Sammy?" Dean asked his brother, who was still in pajamas.

"Just wanted to let you know that I made pancakes if you want breakfast." Sam said gesturing towards the direction of the living area.

"Sounds good to me." Dean responded. "I'll be out after I finished getting dressed."

He shut the door and walked back over to his duffel. He pulled on his leather jacket, a pair of jeans, his shoes, and pulled his necklace to the outside of his shirt.

* * *

Dean walked over to the couch and flipped on the weather. It was forecast to be a rainy day. Dean stabbed his pancaked and looked back as he heard a door open.

"Hey, Cas. It's a rainy day today. Not the best idea for a picnic." He called towards the energized angel.

"Who said anything about having the picnic locally?" Castiel winked and continued to pour himself more coffee.

"Dude. Enough with the coffee. You're impulsive enough without it." Dean remarked.

"I'm what?" Castiel replied, flying to Dean and grabbing him with both hands by the lapels.

Dean calmly looked down at Cas's hands on his jacket. "Like I said, no more coffee."

Cas let go of Dean and he slouched back down into the couch cushions. "I'm not sure what that was, Dean. Apologies."

"_That_ was the coffee talking." Dean chuckled.

"Maybe you are right. I think I'll wait a while before more coffee." Castiel smiled.

"Dude, have some pancakes." Dean said taking a bite of his own.

"Why?" Cas asked.

"Because Sam is Chef Boyardee." Dean said groaning.

"I'm not sure who that is." Cas replied cocking his head.

"Just sit down and eat some damn pancakes." Dean joked. "You'll see what I mean."

"If you say so. I'm trusting that this isn't a trick, Dean." Castiel said grabbing a plate of pancakes.

"You always trust me. Who wouldn't with a face like mine?" Dean joked.

"Many people. Not everyone trusts based of attractive features, Dean." Castiel replied, taking a bite of pancakes.

"You are correct, Dean. These are very good pancakes." Cas continued.

A few moments later, Charlie came out of her room, fixing her hair one last time. "I smell pancakes." She said cheerily.

"You should taste them." Dean said with his mouth full.

Castiel nodded in agreement and then swallowed. "I concur. Sam is quite the chef."

"I ship it so hard." Charlie muttered as she leaned to get her own plate.

"What was that?" Cas asked.

"Nothing." She smiled and sat opposite the two.

Dean shrugged in response.

"Is Kevin up yet?" Dean asked.

"I think so, especially considering I heard Kansas playing from his alarm clock." Charlie smirked.

"That's my boy." Dean beamed proudly.

"I do not see how he is your son." Castiel said. "Is there something you're hiding from us, Dean?"

Cas squinted, his eyes distrusting.

"Calm down, dude. It's an expression." Dean said putting his hands up.

"Apologies, Dean." Castiel replied.

"Possessive much?" Charlie retorted deviously.

"Cas? Possessive? Noooo." Dean exclaimed in mock surprise. "Have you seen the dude when someone get's near his trenchcoat?"

"That was _one time_, Dean." Cas said defensively. "One time."

"As if you would do anything different if I…" Dean said as he reached his syrup-covered fingers towards the jacket. Castiel instinctively slapped his hand. Dean quickly pulled it back and rubbed his wrist.

"Damn, child." Charlie joked.

"I am not your child, Charlie." Cas replied.

"Again." Dean said, wiping his fingers on his jeans. "Figure of speech, Cas."

"This is way too enjoyable…" Charlie mused.

"What's so enjoyable that I'm missing out on?" Kevin asked walking up behind Charlie.

"Just the way that these two fight and bicker like they're already canon. It's so humorous watching them deny it." Charlie whispered.

"Ah." Kevin said nodding. "Dean and Cas? You're insane." He whispered.

"You'll see." Charlie replied.

"Whatever." Kevin said and walked off to get himself a mug of hot coffee.

"You'll see the light eventually!" Charlie called off towards the prophet.

"Or maybe you're just blinded. Maybe you see too much light." Kevin replied sitting next to her.

"Either way, you're in the dark." Charlie teased.

"This are really good pancakes. Who made these beauties?" Kevin asked.

"Me. And you've been around Dean too much." Sam said coming back from his room and ruffling Kevin's hair.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked looking up towards him.

"You're flirting with inanimate objects." Sam said.

"Since when do-" Dean defended.

"The Impala." Sam said with a bitchface.

Dean didn't bother continuing his argument.

"And any pie sexy enough." Charlie added.

"I was drunk. And that was a bachelor's party!" Dean argued.

"Doesn't matter. You asked the pie if she wanted to get a room. I will never forget that. No one will." Charlie added.

"Where was I?" Castiel asked.

"Obviously not a bachelor party." Charlie said snarkily.

"They sound fun. You should invite me sometime. I can be fun at parties." Castiel said proudly.

"When was the last time you were even near a stripper pole, dude?" Dean scoffed.

"Actually it was a few years ago, and I was centimeters away from it." Castiel defended.

"Do tell." Charlie said intrigued.

"It was Gabriel. He said it would be fun. Apparently it was a homosexual party. He made me put on thi-" Castiel started explaining.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. I don't to be scarred for life any worse." Dean said covering his ears.

Charlie snickered at the comment.

"I just overheard a conversation I never needed to." Kevin said looking to Sam.

"Just give me a minute to go tear out my eardrums." Sam replied.

After the friends finished with their coffee and pancakes, Sam turned to Cas. "Do you have an idea of what you what to do today?"

"Of course. I think a picnic would be pleasant." Cas said with a smile.

"Any reason we shouldn't?" Sam asked.

No one responded.

"Great. When do you want to go?" Sam continued.

"Now seems nice." Castiel answered.

"Sounds good." Dean said. "Earlier you said it's not local."

"I'll tell you where it is when we get there." Castiel said with a sly expression on his face.

He touched Dean's head, then proceeded to touch everyone else's.

* * *

"Cas." Charlie said breathily. "This is so beautiful. Where are we?"

Everyone turned to see his response. "It is a place called Eden. Well, a replica anyway."

"As in the garden of Eden?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but don't worry – it is safe to eat the fruit. Fruit are not sinful. That is a myth." Cas answered.

"Well the bible says-" Dean said.

"You can not believe everything you read in the bible. You should know that, Dean." Castiel said.

"It's so romantic here." Charlie said still in awe of the beautiful scenery. "Just the right place for a ship to sail." She muttered to herself.

"I suppose it could be romantic." Castiel replied. "I don't believe Adam and Eve saw it that way. It would be like finding your house romantic."

Dean chuckled softly at the comment. "Next week on _How to Ruin a Moment_ with Castiel, Angel of the Lord." He said in his best announcer voice.

"Were you mocking me?" Castiel glared at Dean.

"Nope." He said.

"I'm watching you, Dean Winchester." He joked.

"You're always watching him." Charlie said from the side.

"Don't think I'm afraid to hit a girl." Dean said to her.

"Don't think I'm afraid to hit a whiny bitch." She joked in reply.

"Sam, watch out. Charlie might hit you." Dean called to his brother.

"Leave me out of this." Sam said.

"You said this was a picnic." Kevin mentioned after just watching for a moment. "We're not going to just eat fruit and grass are we?"

"Well pizza men can't deliver to the garden of Eden now can they?" Castiel replied.

"Touchy." Kevin said, pulling out his phone.

"Don't try to call either. You'll just waste your battery trying." Castiel added.

"Where are we then?" Kevin asked.

"On another planet." Castiel answered nonchalantly.

"Another planet?" Dean choked out in disbelief.

"Yes. This was how Earth was started. A garden was made and it grew from there. This is the garden, untouched by humans." Cas explained.

"No shit." Dean muttered to himself.

"Feel free to explore. It's very massive and beautiful place." Cas said.

"But seriously. About food." Dean said.

"You'll just have to wait. I kind of lied about the food to get you guys ere." Castiel said with a smile.

Dean nodded and walked off towards a group of trees.

* * *

Sam was examining an apple when he heard a fluttering behind him.

"Hey, Cas." He said.

"Can I ask you a question, Sam?" Cas said vaguely.

"Fire away." Sam said taking a bite from the apple.

"You've been through a lot, Sam. And you've experienced many emotions, am I correct?" Cas started.

"Yeah…Where's this going, Cas?" Sam asked.

"I feel I may be experiencing a new emotion. If it's not that, than I fear I may be sick." Cas explained.

"Angels don't get sick." Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"I know. That's why I want to make sure I rule everything else out." Cas said.

"So explain to me, Cas. What do you feel?" Sam asked, placing the apple in his pocket, then immediately pulling it out and dusting it off.

"It's sort of a good feeling, but at the same time it makes me feel terrible. It's this shivering in the pit of my stomach. It's this vague shiver I get. And I get excited. It's the strangest thing Sam." Cas said trailing off.

"Sounds like…" Sam paused for a moment.

"What?" Cas asked.

"Does this happen around a certain person or…" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. It only happens with a certain group of people." Castiel explained. "This group."

Sam thought for a moment. "It sounds like you're experiencing excitement and joy."

"It's more than that. I've been joyful before and it feels much different." Cas mused.

"I think you like someone then." Sam said giving Castiel a humorous look.

"Of course. I like all of you. You're my best friends." Cas said.

"I meant that I think you like someone as more than just friends." Sam suggested.

"You mean like…" Castiel started confused.

"Like you really enjoy being around them. You want to spend more time with them. You want to do things with them and be around them more. You want to hug them and kiss them. You want to cuddle with them at night at watch a movie." Sam explained.

"Oh." Castiel said. "That's a weird emotion. I'm not sure if I like it."

"I'm sure after a while, no one does." Sam said bitter sweetly, taking a bite from his apple. "Hey Cas?"

"Yes, Sam." He replied.

"Can I take some of these apples home? They're the best I've ever had. I think Dean would love an apple pie with these babies. " Sam asked.

"Sure. Take as many as you like. They were made by God himself." Castiel said. "And Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"How do I make it stop?" He asked.

"You mean make you stop liking whoever you do?" Sam replied.

"Yes. That." Cas answered.

Sam chuckled. "You don't."

"What do you mean? There's a way around everything." Cas prodded.

"Not this. Normally it fades once you are no longer around them. Or I guess you could always act upon it and see where that leads. Hopefully they feel the same way, though." Sam said.

"This is unsettling." Cas stated.

"It tends to be this way." Sam said with a smile and looked towards the apple tree. With a flutter of wings, Cas flew off.

* * *

"Dean, can I talk with you?" Castiel asked.

"Sure." Dean said. "What about?"

"What do you think would be a good dinner other than pizza?" Cas asked.

"A barbeque always sounds good. Nothing like a nice BBQ." Dean mused.

"A barbeque?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, you know. Get a grill, some steaks and burgers, fry 'em up. Then get, some A1 and have yourself a barbeque." Dean said licking his lips.

"That sounds acceptable." Cas said. "Thank you, Dean."

"No problem, Cas." Dean replied with a smile. "Question. Why am I so hungry?"

"Time passes differently here. An hour here, is equal to 5 on Earth." Cas explained.

"So are we going to go home when we're starving?" Dean asked.

"If you want more time, you can always eat fruit. I know Sam loved it. It _is_ made by God himself after all." Cas said.

"Oh. Interesting." Dean said. "I don't know how much fruit we're going to be able to take."

"Take any fruit you like. You're brother's making a pie with some apples I believe." Castiel said and flew away.

"Well that was weird." Dean muttered out loud.

The sun was just rising in the high noon sky and it was getting very hot very fast.

"We should probably go about now." Castiel said and the others agreed.

* * *

The five were quickly back at the bunker.

"Does a barbeque sound good?" Castiel asked.

"I think I'd go for a milkshake at the moment. And why is it nighttime?" Charlie asked.

"Time moves different between the two planets." Castiel explained.

"Ah." Charlie said nodding her head.

"Milkshakes sound good." Dean agreed, taking off his leather jacked at throwing it on the sofa.

"I would kill for a cold beverage right now." Kevin groaned.

"There is no need for murder, Kevin." Castiel said turning to face the young adult.

Kevin pulled his pocket knife out and flipped the blade. He held it up to his face and as seriously as he could, he said, "Than you better hurry before I have to use this."

The other's laughed as a scared expression fell upon Castiel.

"Put that away!" Castiel exclaimed. "Don't hurt anyone. We'll get you your milkshake!"

The others were laughing their heads off.

"What is so funny right now?" Castiel inquired. "Obviously Kevin has gone rogue!"

Kevin flipped shut his knife and put it back in his pocket.

"He's joking, Cas." Charlie said.

"You humans have a morbid sense of humor." Castiel glowered.

"Yes we do." Dean said. "Now how about some milkshakes?"

* * *

Dean drove to a nearby Dairy Queen and walked up to the counter while the others sat down.

"How many I help you?" The brunette at the cash register asked.

"Can I get 3 chocolate milkshakes and 2 vanilla?" Dean replied.

"Sure thing. Anything else?" She asked.

"Yes, in fact." Dean replied. "I'd like M&M's mixed into a vanilla shake, and one of the chocolate shakes to have brownie bits in it." Dean ordered.

"Ok. Coming right up." She smiled gently and accepted his credit card.

"Would you like your receipt?" She asked tearing the slip of paper from the machine.

"No thanks." Dean said with a warm smile and walked over to the booth where the rest of his friends were sitting.

"What'd you order?" Sam asked.

"Just what you guys like." Dean said.

"How do you even know what we like?" Kevin asked.

Dean pointed to Sam. "You're my brother. I've known you over 30 years."

Dean then pointed to Cas. "You're my best friend."

He turned towards Kevin and Charlie. "And I have bought you guys enough meals to know that you like vanilla with M&M's." Dean said pointing at Charlie. "And that you like plain chocolate." Towards Kevin.

"You're a real freak sometimes, Dean." Sam said.

"Even for you." He joked.

"Shut up, bitch." Dean remarked.

"Jerk." Sam shot back.

They laughed as the brunette walked over with their milkshakes on a tray.

"Here you go." The waitress said with a friendly smile.

They all grabbed their milkshakes, and Dean hesitantly gave her a dollar bill tip.

He looked the napkin she folded to stick out from the others. He took it and looked at it. 10 digits stared him in the face.

"What is it with girls and giving me their numbers?" Dean quietly exclaimed.

"Dude." Sam gave Dean a shocked look. "It's when a dog doesn't eat that you worry." Sam said.

"Yeah, you said that when famine was in town." Dean said sipping from his chocolate shake.

"Well, since when do you not want to get with any girl in a ten mile radius?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Last couple weeks, I haven't felt like it." Dean shrugged.

"Well if you don't want her, I'll take her." Charlie said.

"I'm not giving you her number. She gave it to me." Dean argued.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. Why?" Dean replied.

"Because last I checked you weren't a 'Redhead with nice lipstick', Dean." Charlie said.

Sam chuckled at that.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Flip the thing over." Charlie said.

Dean flipped it over and found out that the number was indeed meant for Charlie.

Dean passed the napkin to Charlie and she put it in her pocket with a sly smile.

Sam yawned and stretched his arms. "Let's finish our milkshakes at get out of here. I'm tired."

Dean and Charlie nodded in agreement.

"I'm trusting that you _don't_ completely fatigue us next time, Cas." Dean said.

"You always trust me." Cas replied with a smug smile.

"Oh not this shit again." Dean muttered.

* * *

After they all finished, they went back to the bunker, and tried not to fall asleep before approaching their rooms.

"Today was great, Cas." Kevin smiled.

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "You done good."

Cas smiled in response and Dean slugged off to his room.

He didn't bother with a shower or even changing. The most energy he could muster was to untie his shoelaces and kick off his boots.


	4. December 4th

**December 4th**

* * *

I know this chapter's shorter, but my good laptop got stolen, so I'm using another one, which doesn't even have Word on it. Hopefully we'll recover my laptop soon, and typing won't be such a pain in the ass.

* * *

Dean was brushing his teeth when Sam knocked on his door. Dean let out an agitated sigh and went to open the door. Dean was standing there with his toothbrush hanging from the side of his mouth and toothpaste on the corners of his mouth.

"What?" Dean mumbled through foam.

"Dude. It's almost ten. Where've you been all morning?" Sam asked sharply.

"What are you, my mom?" Dean scoffed.

Sam shot Dean a weird glance at the loosely used term of 'mom'. "No, but you're usually up earlier than this and we have stuff we're doing today."

"Does it really matter what I've been doing?" Dean asked rolling his eyes.

"It does if it mean's you're going to sleep in until all hours of the day. We're waiting for you." Sam scolded.

Dean groaned. "Dude. It's ten. This is not all hours of the day."

"It is for us. Normally you're up at seven." Sam said.

"Whatever. I'll be out in five." Dean mumbled, starting to shut the door. "Wait. What's Charlie doing with us today?"

"Movie day." Sam replied.

"Cool." Dean mused and closed his door.

He walked back in the bathroom and rinsed his toothbrush in the sink. Dean rinsed his mouth and gelled his hair before throwing on his daytime outfit.

Dean walked out of his room to see everyone standing by the door.

"It's about time you woke up. I was about ready to watch some pay per view." Charlie said.

"Why do we always take my car? Don't you guys have your own transportation?" Dean asked, adjusting his jacket.

The group was silent, until Castiel piped up. "I can fly."

"I have a buss pass." Charlie said with a sheepish smile.

"Whatever. Let's go." Dean smiled.

* * *

The group stood outside the theater and walked up to pay booth.

"What movie are we going to see?" Sam asked to Charlie.

"I was thinking a bunch of them." She replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Kevin asked.

"I mean that we stay all day and go from one movie to another, leeching of free refills." Charlie beamed proudly.

"Sounds like my kind of fun." Dean smirked.

"So which should we start with then?" Sam asked turning back towards Charlie.

"I think we can still make Thor 2 in time." She said checking the overhead monitor.

"Sounds good." Dean said, stepping forward to the teller.

"How may I help you?" The man asked.

"I'll get 5 adult tickets for the 10:20 showing of Thor 2." Dean ordered.

"Dean." Cas whispered in his ear.

"Not now, Cas." Dean shot back.

"I'm not an adult. I'm an angel." Cas said furrowing his brow.

"Well, you're an adult now. Just roll with it, Cas." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"But-" Cas began.

Dean pushed a finger to Cas's lips. "No but's about it."

Cas glared at Dean before pulling away from his hand and stepping back.

"Here you go." The teller said pushing 5 tickets and Dean's credit card through the slot.

Dean smiled as he took the items and gave everyone a ticket.

"Refreshments are on you, Charlie." He said.

She chuckled. "Bill Gates can't afford movie theater refreshments."

"Good thing we're not Bill Gates." He replied.

Charlie stuck her tongue out at Dean and pushed open the doors to the theater. They approached the refreshment bar and a woman in a black uniform came to take their order.

"Get whatever you like." Charlie said.

"I'll get a large popcorn, 2 packs of M&M's, and a Coke." Dean said thoughtfully and Sam gawked at him.

"Since when do you eat that much?" He scoffed.

"Since Charlie's buying." Dean replied slyly.

"I have no clue how we are related." Sam said.

"You are related through your parents." Castiel intervened.

"Wow. Thanks for telling us something we didn't know, Cas." Dean said sarcastically and Sam sent the same tone through a bitchface.

"I'll get a medium popcorn and a red slushee." Sam said to the lady ringing up the food.

"I'll get a large popcorn and reese's." Kevin ordered.

"I'll get one pack of M&M's, one pack of Butterfingers, and two packs of Swedish fish." Charlie said.

"Sweet tooth, much?" Dean joked.

"Says you." She replied.

"Whatever." Dean said with a massive eye roll.

"What would you like, Sir?" The cashier asked Castiel.

"For Dean to be more literal." He replied.

All the friends tried to hold in their laughs.

"I meant what you wanted to eat..." The lady explained confused.

"Oh." Castiel said flatly.

"I'll just get a large popcorn, coke, and M&M's." He said after a moment of thinking.

Charlie handed her card to the cashier and watched as the receipt printed out and came to a total of over 40 dollars. As she read the receipt, Charlie whistled and then chucked it in the trash.

"Lets go watch some Loki!" She exclaimed gleefully as she tugged Dean and Sam by the sleeves of their jackets.

* * *

The five picked the row of seats in the very back of the theater and they each scooted in. Sam went in first, and then Dean. Cas was about to take the aisle seat, but Charlie quickly took it, so he was forced to take the seat in between Dean and Kevin.

After a heaping round of advertisements the movie began. All throughout the movie, Cas was asking questions, and each question's answer was a hand covering his mouth.

After the movie dismissed, Charlie turned to Cas. "No talking in the movie, bro."

"But I didn-"

"No talking in the movie." Dean finished.

"What movie should we hit next?" Sam asked.

Charlie searched for the nearest movie monitor and they looked at the showings.

"In fifteen minutes, Last Vegas is playing." Dean said. "It sounds awesome. I heard there's drag queens."

"Since when do you like drag queens?" Sam asked.

"Since one taught me where to find the best strip clubs." Dean smirked.

"No relation." Sam muttered. "No relation to you at all."

Dean walked off to buy five more tickets and then they went into the screening room.

"Same seats?" Kevin asked.

"Sure. They were good last time." Charlie said.

* * *

The five ascended the stairs and sat back down in their original seats.

"Remember to shut up this time, Cas." Charlie said.

"I'll try." Cas responded.

"You better." Kevin added. "I'm getting tired of you licking my hand."

Dean chuckled at the statement.

"That's what you get for putting it over my mouth." Castiel said.

"We'll be sure to do worse this time." Dean said with a wink.

"Like what?" Castiel argued.

"Like one of my socks." Sam said.

"I feel like this argument is unbalanced." Castiel observed.

"It doesn't have to be." Charlie whispered. "Not if you hush that adorable face of yours and keep your tongue in your mouth."

She paused for a moment and smiled slyly.

"Unless it's in Dean's mouth. Then it's fine." She finished.

"Why wo-" Castiel started but was interupted.

"Oh would you shut, Charlie?" Dean whined.

"How about you shut up, asshat!" A voice from lower in the theater called. "The movie's starting!"

"Either way." Charlie said innocently. "I think you'd like putting your tongue in Dean's mouth. You should try it sometime."

"No." Dean said sharply. "No you should not."

"I did not actually intend on doing so, Dean." Castiel said furrowing his brow.

"You better not. I'm not getting tongue from an angel." Dean retorted.

"I said to shut the hell up!" The same voice from below called. "We're hear to watch a movie, not hear you argue over frenching people!"

"Mind your own business!" Dean yelled back down. "I came here to be with my friends, not get bossed around by some cocky bastard!" Dean yelled back.

The man was silent after that.

"Good thing he shut up, or I would've thrown the wrath of Cas on him. He wouldn't know what hit him." Dean smirked.

"I wouldn't hit him. Angels don't hit. We just smite." Cas said.

"Whatever, the movie's starting." Dean whispered.

"Now _that_ was a good movie." Charlie said, shoving her mouth full of M&M's.

"We should watch Delivery Man next." Sam said.

"What's it about?" Kevin asked.

"It's about this guy, David, who found out that there was a mix-up at the sperm bank that he donated to when he was in his 20's and that he has over 530 children." Sam explained.

"Sounds weird." Dean remarked.

"It's better than it sounds." Sam reassured.

"It better be worth not my money." Dean mumbled.

"Anyone need refills?" Charlie asked. "We have a good 30 minutes before it shows."

"I could get my popcorn refilled, and I think Cas could go for some more sugar." Dean answered.

"Sure. I'll meet you in theater 12." She said with a smile.

* * *

"Was Charlie right?" Cas asked Dean.

"Right about what?" He replied.

"Would I like my tongue in your mouth?" Cas clarified.

Dean laughed. "Maybe. maybe not."

"Can I see?" Cas asked.

"Haha. No." Dean answered.

"Why not?" Cas countered.

"Because I'm not doing 'that' with you, and I don't plan on doing 'that' with you."

"What's 'that'"? Cas asked.

"I'm not french kissing you." Dean argued.

"I didn't know countries kissed differently." Cas said curiously.

"Who cares?" Dean finished. "Thank God. Here's Charlie."

Dean grabbed his popcorn and Charlie tossed two packs of M&M's at Cas. Cas fumbled, but eventually caught them.

"You guys are costing me a fortune." She said after swallowing a sip of her soda.

"I thought our friendship was worth a million bucks." Dean said with a mock pouty face on.

"I thought attractive guys might not be douches." She replied.

"You wanna go?" Dean said pounding his chest.

"Guys..." Sam whined. "We are in a public place. Control your testosterone, Dean."

Dean stuck his tongue out at Sam. "Buzzkill."

By the end of the movie, Dean had fallen asleep and his head was resting on Cas's shoulder.

"Sam." Cas whispered over Dean.

"Yeah, Cas?" He reponsded.

"Dean is sleeping with me. What should I do?" Cas asked.

Sam spit out his drink. "Holy shit, Cas. You didn't tell us?"

"I just did. He's on my shoulder and I'm not sure if I should wake him or not." Cas furrowed his brow.

Sam let out a heavy, but relieved sigh. "You mean he's sleeping on you."

Sam slapped Dean on the head. "Get up, jerk."

Dean groaned in response. "I don't wanna get out of bed, Sammy."

"You're not in bed. You're in a movie theater. And on top of Cas." Sam added.

Dean quickly sat up. "Shit. Sorry Cas." Dean rubbed at his eyes.

"I did not mind, Dean." Castiel said with a curt nod.

"Still." Dean said before turning back to Sam.

"Bitch." He muttered.

"There's the Dean I know." Sam smiled. "You mind telling me what's been up with you lately?"

"Nothing. What do you mean?" Dean repsonded.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged. "You seem distant. You fell asleep 2 and a half hours after getting up. Late. And most of all, you don't sound like yourself."

"Well, it's me." Dean groaned.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Sam. I'm s-" Dean wiped a hand down his face and wiped the water on his clothes.

"Did you just splash me with holy water?" Dean scoffed.

"Yeah." Sam quietly said.

"I'm not a demon, Sam." Dean said sharply.

"Just checkin'." Sam said innocently.

"Go to hell, Sam." Dean groaned.

"We're getting you home." Charlie said joining in the brotherly bickering. "You look like you didn't sleep at all last night."

"I slept." Dean argued.

"How much?" Sam asked flashing a bitchface.

"1. Maybe 2 hours." Dean answered.

"Yeah. You're not driving. You're getting in the back." Charlie ordered.

Dean groaned something unheard.

"No choice in this one." She said.

Dean slugged out to the Impala with the rest of his friends. He climbed in the driver's side in the back, with Cas in the middle and Kevin on the passenger's side. Sam sat in the driver's seat, and Charlie sat in the passenger's seat.

Sam of course, followed the speed limit. By the time, they got back to the bunker, Dean had fallen asleep again. On Cas. Again.

Sam noticed and stopped abruptly when the pulled in, causing Dean to hit his head on the back of Sam's seat and wake up.

"Was I sleeping on you again?" Dean turned to Cas.

"Yes, but it doesn't bother me." Cas answered.

"MFEO!" Charlie chimed from the front seat.

"Shut up, red riding hood." Dean responded.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Charlie scoffed. "Because I take that as a compliment. That's the name of one of my favorite porn stars."

"She _is_ good." Dean agreed.

"Could you guys do this some other time?" Sam asked. "Sometime in private? Or when I'm not here to be scarred for life?"

"Time for bed, sleepyhead." Charlie said as she climbed out of the car.

Dean walked into his room and collapsed on the mattress immediately.

* * *

"Guess he was really tired." Charlie mused.

"Charlie." Sam said sternly. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"No." She said putting her hand to her chest and acting shocked. "Of course not."

"Tell the truth." Sam said.

"She's lying." Cas called from the other room.

"Fine." Charlie said crossing her arms.

"What'd you do?" Sam asked.

"When Dean got up last night for a beer, I spiked it with a few 5 Hour Energy's, so he'd fall asleep and get really tired today." She admitted.

"Is this all because you ship them or something?" Sam asked.

"Dean and Cas. Of course! Why else would I sabotage my day?" Charlie said with a wink.

"How are we even friends?" Sam said throwing his hands in the air and walking off towards Cas.

* * *

"Have you had any progress making that 'feeling' go away, Cas?" He asked.

"No. I've tried everything." Cas muttered as he adjusted his coat.

"Everything?" Sam prodded.

"Of course." Castiel answered.

"So you've tried to figure out who it is you have a crush on?" Sam asked.

"Well no. Not that." Cas muttered.

"Then, do that." Sam said. "It probably helps to know _who_ you're loving on."

"Is that the only thing I can do?" Cas asked.

"Sorry, but yeah." Sam said. "Have a beer. You'll probably need it."


	5. December 5th

December 5th

* * *

I'm so sorry this is late. I'll post two tomorrow. I was out of town, so I started writing as soon as I got in. These next few chapters are going to be very 'crack' chapters. Just because I'm having a weird week. :D

Please leave a review. Reviews are awesome!

* * *

Sam hit the OFF button on his alarm clock and stepped into his grey slippers. He checked the mirror hanging on the wall by his door and frowned at his hair. It stuck out in all directions. He sighed and searched for a brush. Sam brushed through his tangled muss of a hair. Even after rigorous brushing, he rechecked his hair. It was still lumpy and pieces still stuck out in weird directions.

"Good enough." he mumbled as he pushed open his door and went to start the coffee.

"Heya, Sammy." Dean said as he jovially walked up behind his younger brother.

"Morning" Sam replied as he started the pot boiling.

"Bad hair day?" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah. What's got you so amped?" Sam asked.

"Duh." Dean retorted. "It's my day to pick the agenda."

"And what's your plan?" Sam inquired.

"Ice cream and strip clubs." Dean smiled.

"Yeah, no." Sam said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Did I hear strip clubs?" Charlie piped, sticking her head around the corner. "I love strip clubs! Is that what we're doing today?"

"Yes." "No." Sam and Dean said simaltaneously.

"Well which is it?" She asked.

"It's no." Sam said.

"No. I get to pick the activity, and unless you can give a good reason why we can't go, then we're going." Dean said replied defiantly.

"Charlie's here." Sam answered.

"Yeah. And I love strip clubs!" Charlie interupted.

"Well, you can't take a girl to strip club." Sam said.

"I'll go wherever the hell I want." Charlie argued.

Sam sighed. "Well, we have Kevin. He's too young for topless women."

"Dude. He's twenty." Dean said. "He keeps skin mags in a box under his bed."

"That doesn't mean-" Sam started.

"It means that he's perfectly normal with naked chicks. If everyone else is fine with it, then we're going. And I know that you're more than okay with strip clubs. I'm the one who sees the pay per view charges on the hotel bills. And dude, you're into some kinky shit." Dean interrupted.

Red coloring crept onto Sam's face as Charlie giggled.

"Dude. The water." Dean said nodding towards the coffee pot.

"Oh. Right." Sam said, using the coffee pot as a distraction.

"How do you want your coffee?" Sam asked Charlie.

"Two sugars and two creamers." She replied.

"And you like it black." Sam said to Dean.

"You got it, Sammy." Dean smirked, patting Sam on the back.

Sam poured three cups of coffee and added sugar and creamer where it was needed. He placed the coffee on the table while Dean flipped on the TV. He figured that the news or weather would be on, but he was taken by surprise when he was greeted by a cartoon girl and her pet monkey.

* * *

"Vamanos, Boots! Let's go!" She called.

"Sam. What the hell is this?" Dean asked.

Sam snickered. "I let Cas use the TV last night."

Cas flew into the room. "I heard I was of mention."

"Yeah." Dean muttered. "What the hell were you watching Kora for?"

"Her name is Dora." Castiel glared at Dean.

"Watch out, Dean. I think you got some competition." Charlie teased. "So tell me everything you enjoy about Dora."

Castiel looked towards the screen. "She likes me."

Joining in the act, Sam asked, "What is it about her you like?"

"She talks to me. And she's always so exited and happy and smart. When she needs help she always asks for it, and she teaches me her language. She's really nice. I even get to help her get her stuff back from Swiper, this fox who steals her possessions. She's shown me how to take care of problems without smiting people, too." Cas smiled.

"It's good you found someone." Dean smiled.

"Yes. I am indeed very happy that I met her." Cas replied. "Thank you, Dean."

* * *

Dean nodded in return. "While you're here, Cas, how do you feel about going to a strip club today?"

"With you?" Cas asked.

"Well yeah. With all of us." Dean answered.

"I'm neutral on the subject." Cas replied.

"So you have no reasons to why we shouldn't go?" Dean smirked in Sam's direction.

"I have none, Dean." Cas asnwered.

"Great." Dean smiled. "We can depend on you. You're never wrong." Sam kicked Dean under the table.

"I'll go check if Kevin's up." Sam said pushing out of his seat and going to Kevin's room.

* * *

He heard shuffling from inside. "Hey Kevin?"

"Yeah, Sam?" Kevin answered, opening his door.

"How do you feel about strip clubs?" Sam asked.

"Well, I've never been to one, but I want to see what it's like." Kevin answered. "Is that where Dean's taking us today?"

Sam sighed. "It is now."

"Great. I'll put different clothes on. This is going to be awesome." Kevin chimed.

"I mean, are you sure?" Sam tried again. "It can get pretty graphic."

"Yeah. It's nothing I haven't seen, Sam. I have skin mags under my bed." Kevin said matter-of-factly.

"It _is_ the Christmas season. Shouldn't this time for doing fun family activities?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Strip clubs are fun and we're like a family. We're not breaking any rules here. Don't worry Sam." Kevin said.

Sam sighed. "I guess you're right." _Not._

* * *

"You don't plan on wearing _that_ to a strip club, Cas?" Dean asked.

"I don't see why not." Cas replied.

"Well, most girls don't see a bloodstained trenchcoat and want to give the owner a lap dance." Dean explained.

"Oh. What's a lap dance?" Cas asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Dean smirked. "Cuz we're going to doll you up."

Cas cocked his head.

"C'mon. Let's go to your room." Dean said as Cas walked down the hallway. "If Sam needs me, tell him I'll be in Cas's room."

Charlie nodded. "Don't forget to put a sock on the door."

Dean glared at Charlie before flipping her off. "Don't forget to go fuck yourself."

"You Winchesters and your mouths. Tsk tsk tsk." Charlie laughed.

Dean walked down the hallway to see Cas taking off his shoe.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Well Charlie said to put a sock on the door, so I figured I'd just use my own sock." Cas explained as he hung his sock onto the door knob.

Dean quickly snagged it off the handle. "She was just joking. Now c'mon."

"Where do you keep your clothes?" Dean asked as he stepped into Cas's room.

"In that suitcase over there." Cas responded pointing to a small, black suitcase by the unused bed.

Dean picked it up and placed it on the bed. He undid the buckles and flipped it open.

"First. Take off the trenchcoat." Dean instructed.

Cas reluctantly pulled the tan coat off himself and then folded it on the bed.

"You can lose the shoes and socks, too." Dean said.

Cas took off the other shoe and sock and tossed them by their pairs.

"Now let's see what's in here." Dean mused digging through the clothes.

"Here's the jeans that you got the other day." Dean threw the jeans at Cas's feet.

He rummaged through the case a little more before pulling out a blue T-shirt. He tossed that to Cas, too.

He put back all the extra clothing he removed and tossed it back by the bed.

"Is this all?" Cas asked.

"No of co-" Dean began

Dean sighed as he looked up and saw Cas flustered messing with his tie. He was standing in his underwear and had removed the outside jacket of his suit, leaving just his tie and white button-up.

"Again with the tie?" Dean laughed. "If you're gonna wear clothes, you might want to know how to manage them, Cas."

Dean made sure Cas was watching as he undid the tie and dropped it on the ground.

"You know you didn't have to change right in front of me either." Dean said.

"Apologies." Cas replied.

"What's done is done." Dean mused. "The damage is done."

"You were saying that this wasn't all the clothes you were to give me." Cas reminded Dean.

"Yeah. I think we're around the same size, so I'm going to give you something of mine to wear with all that." Dean finished.

"I'll be right back." Dean said, opening the door.

* * *

"Oh. Hey-" Sam started "Dean?"

"Yeah. What do you want, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Just. Um. What the hell is going on here?" Sam replied.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused. "Oh do you mean with Cas?"

"Yes. I mean with Cas!" Sam stated.

"I was just trying to find Cas something to wear to a strip club." Dean answered.

"Oh, that's all?" Sam asked harshly.

"Yes." Dean replied agitated. "That's all."

"So is that why his clothes are on the ground and he's standing there in boxers?" Sam argued.

"Actually, yes, but that was his doing not mine. And I am scarred for life." Dean countered.

"Well you can't be _that_ scarred." Sam scoffed. "Considering you're sleeping with him!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Dean yelled.

"Dean and I are not having intercourse of any type." Cas added from the background.

Dean answered himself as he saw the sock on the door. Both he and Cas had their socks.

"CHARLIE!" Dean yelled down the hallway. "I SWEAR I WILL-"

"Guilty." She smiled, popping her head into Dean's view. "And get that stick out of your ass. The both of you."

Sam and Dean looked at each other warily.

"Get out of my way." Dean said sharply.

Sam took in a sharp breath. "Yeah. I'm just gonna..."

* * *

After a few minutes of digging through his closet, Dean pulled out a black leather coat, that complimented Cas's outfit well.

Dean went back into Cas's room and handed him the coat. Cas put it on over his shirt and looked in the mirror.

"I look so different, Dean." He stated.

"That's kind of the point." Dean replied. "And untuck your shirt. This isn't another suit."

Cas did as told and looked back again. "I still look weird."

"Too bad." Dean chuckled. "Now we need to fix your hair. This should be quick."

Dean grabbed some hair gel from his room and ran the gel through Cas's hair. Then he grabbed Cas's brush and lightly brushed it out of his face.

"There. Now as long as you don't talk, there's a chance you might score." Dean said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cas asked.

"It means that you don't bring up their daddy issues." Dean chuckled at the memory. "Or anything like that.

"Looking sharp, Cas." Charlie commented when he walked where the others were.

"I didn't know you owned any leather." Sam said.

"I don't. That's Dean's jacket." Cas responded.

"Aw. You're sharing clothes already. How intimate." Charlie mused.

"You're already in my crosshairs, Charlie." Dean said. "Don't make me shoot you."

"You. Wish." She smiled.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Sam continued.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Dean answered.

"Maybe because we're going to a strip club on a Thursday morning." Sam blatantly replied.

"No we're not." Dean responded.

"We're not? Then why are we ready to go somewhere." Sam asked.

"Because we are going somewhere. We _are_ going to a strip club, just not on Thursday morning. We're going on Thursday night." Dean winked.

"Where are we going now, though?" Sam asked again.

"I said to a strip club." Dean responded.

"But-" Sam started.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean said pushing his hand over his brother's mouth. "Cas."

Dean handed Cas a sheet of paper. Cas snapped his fingers and the five of them were outside a strip club and the moon was in the sky.

* * *

"Did we time travel?" Sam asked excitedly.

"No. We just time zoned traveled." Castiel responded.

"Oh. So, judging by the sky and all the Chinese people walking around, I'm putting my bets on China." Sam mused.

"Yes. Hong Kong to be exact." Cas said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Dean exclaimed pushing open to the door and showing Charlie the sign on the door.

It had Chinese lettering on it, and then underneath it had a message in English: **Men, Women, and Transgenders Welcome.**

"You're awesome, Dean!" She called after him.

"Yes I am." He replied handing everyone a large stack of ones. "Go crazy."

"Dean, where do I go?" Cas asked.

"Wherever you want." Dean answered. "This is a deluxe club. I mean, they have private rooms, four different pole dancing stations, and two stripper catwalks."

"Dean I don't know what that means." Cas replied.

"Just follow me around and do as I do, then." Dean instructed.

"Of course, Dean."

Dean went over to one of the pole dancing areas and Cas followed.

"This is a pole dancer." Dean explained. "They do sexy stuff on poles."

"Hello boys." She said softly. "Any special requests?"

"Just do what you're best at." Dean winked at her.

"Sure thing." She replied as she walked over to the pole and bent her leg around it. "I'll show you the special."

The dancer stopped after a brief dance and bent down close to Dean and Cas.

"Do you two happen to be business men? I do special services for businessmen." She whispered.

Dean smirked. "You see, my friend Cas here, he's in Human Resources for a very, very, distinguished company."

"What about you?" She asked.

"He's my business partner." Cas stated quickly before Dean could answer.

"Well then." She said. "How would you two like to get a little treat in back?"

"What kind of treat?" Castiel asked.

"I do all sorts of stuff." She whispered. "So, Cas, that's your name right?"

"Castiel yes, but my friends call me Cas." He answered.

"Well, Cas." She started. "How about you and your business partner come around back and I'll show you what I can do?"

Dean swallowed nervously. "You know, I think it'd be best if you just took Cas."

"Oh come on." She smiled. "You too chicken?"

"Dean is no poultry." Cas said.

She chuckled. "We got a funny one on our hands, don't we?"

"I'm not scared. I've done stuff you wouldn't imagine." Dean said.

"Well then if you're not scared, does that mean that your ego is compensating for something?" She teased.

"Of course not!" Dean scoffed.

"Prove it." She winked.

"Normally I'd say yes. Trust me, you are gorgeous." Dean replied.

"Then why won't you?" She asked.

"You see, Cas here's my best friend, and I just don't think it would be right." Dean stammered out.

"It's okay to be a little wrong." She whispered in between them.

"I just think it'd be awkward for the both of us. Just take him. He's awesome." Dean smiled patting Cas on the back.

"Would that be coming from experience?" She asked as she sat on Cas's lap and wrapped her legs around his mid section. She pulled his arms up and wrapped them around her neck.

Dean held back laughter when Cas's eyes widened and he was mouthing 'HELP. HELP. HELP ME."

"Hell no. Not with Cas, but that's just what the word on the street is." Dean answered.

"Is that so? I think you should find out for sure then." She pushed.

"Nah. I think I'm fine leaving it up to imagination." He said. "Besides, he's my best friend. He's like family, really."

"Well you could share some brotherly love then." She said as she moved her hands lower behind Cas.

"I'm fine with our relationship staying strictly friendly." Dean smiled nervously.

"Strengthen that friendship, Dean. Like you said, go crazy."

"Sorry. I'm not doing that to me, and I'm surely not doing that to Cas. But maybe later we arrange something." Dean winked at her. "Go get 'em, Cas."

Dean walked off away from the two and the dancer had Cas walk her to a private room in back.

"I feel it is only appropriate I know your name before you treat me to anything." Castiel said.

"Well in English, it translates to Grace."

"That's a lovely name." Castiel complimented.

"Enough talk." Grace said, gently pushing Cas down in a chair by his shoulders.

"What-"

Grace put her finger on his lips. "Enough talk."

She pulled his shirt over his head slowly, tracing his collarbone with a red fingernail. Grace gently unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. She slid his jeans down and off his waist, revealing his boxers hanging low on his hipbones. She slid her hand down his chest and then proceeded to take her already revealing top off. Grace tossed the thin material to the side and leaned to side, kissing his jawline and down the side of his neck.

Castiel's face was littered with fear and confusion as she slipped her hand into the waistband of his boxers.

* * *

Dean tucked a couple dollar bills into the back of a stripper's underwear.

"Couldn't help but notice you were here with a group." A man next to Dean said, tossing dollars on stage.

"What's it to you?" Dean asked.

"Well obviously you guys have very different tastes. What is a group like you doing in a club like this in the middle of China?" The man asked.

"Having fun." Dean answered sharply.

"Anthony." The man said sticking out his hand.

"Dean."

"Nice to meet you." Anthony said.

"Anything and everything's nice in these surroundings." Dean smirked.

"So true." Anthony responded as he kept his eyes on the topless brunette.

When the clock struck midnight, she came around from the back and came up behind Anthony.

"I couldn't help but notice that you liked what you saw." She whispered seductively. "Maybe you and I should get a room. There's vacancies."

"Yes please." He replied trying to keep eye contact.

"Guess I got to go." Anthony said to Dean. "It was nice talking with you, Dean."

Dean nodded and checked his watch.

As soon as the doors shut behind Anthony and the stripper she pinned him against the wall. He began ferociously kissing her neck.

"So your name's Hayley I see." He traced the small tattoo on the side of her neck "It's a nice name."

"Glad you like it." She said flirtatiously as she pulled off her top. "Cause I think you'll be saying it a lot tonight."

* * *

Dean sighed and checked his watch again. He found it so frustrating. A whole building full of sexy young women, and he honestly didn't feel attracted to a single one of them. He hadn't felt like sleeping around recently. Sam was right. Dean really didn't feel like himself.

He looked around and saw Kevin making out with a small Chinese girl he saw earlier. Even Charlie was flirting with someone.

Anthony smiled as he buttoned his top button.

"That was great." He said.

"Hell yeah it was." Hayley said through heavy breaths as she stepped back into her underwear.

"You know, before I go I need to make a call." Anthony said.

"Oh sure. My phone's just in my purse." She said as she dug through her bag.

"That's not what I meant." he said, flipping a razor blade open in his hand.

Hayley turned to him. "Then what did you-"

She was interrupted by a bowl being placed above her chest and razor blade slitting her throat.

_They're here. The Winchesters and the angel. _

_Yes. The prophet is with them, too._

_Yes sir. There is also a red headed girl with them, too._

_I don't understand, sir. We came so far._

_This may be our only chance._

_Yes. I understand, Lucifer._

Anthony licked the blood off the tip of his finger.

* * *

Screams ran out from all sides of the club. Castiel heard the screams. He shoved Grace off his lap and flew to the sound of screams. The room stank of sulfur and a young American woman was laying on the floor in her own blood, her throat slit by a razor blade.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled. "Dean in here!"

Sam, Dean, Charlie, and Kevin all burst into the room.

"Sulfur." Dean muttered. "I think I know who did this."

"How?" Sam asked.

"There was a guy sitting next to me. He was flirting with this stripper and they got a room. Also, he smelled funny." Dean said.

"What'd he look like?" Sam continued.

"He was wearing a suit like Cas normally wears, just with a black tie. He had short, blonde hair and was about 5'8." Dean explained. "Sam, search the front, I'll search the back, and Cas, put that thing away."

"What thing?" Cas asked.

"_That_ thing." Dean said blatantly.

Cas looked down. "Oh."

"Do you think he could still be around here?" Kevin asked.

"I doubt it." Dean grumbled. "He's a demon. He probably buzzed out of here right away. Thing is, demons slit throats to make calls. So who was he calling?"

"Good question." Sam mused.

* * *

"Cas. It's not safe. Get your clothes and take us back to the bunker." Dean instructed.

Cas quickly stepped back into his clothes and with another snap of his fingers, the five were back at the bunker.

"Is it night?" Sam asked checking his phone. "Were we there really that long?"

"Yeah we were. I was keeping track." Dean said. "But hey, it was fun, right?"

"Yeah. Until the stripper got stripped." Kevin muttered.

"Shut up." Dean laughed.

"How did we spend so long there, though?" Sam asked.

"Time flies when you're getting laid." Dean smirked.

"You guys are idiots." Charlie said.

"Before we get to sleep, I want my jacket back."

"Of course." Cas said as he handed the black leather coat to Dean and he hung it on his arm.

"It's your day tomorrow, Sammy." Dean said.

"It is? I thought it was Kevin's" Sam asked.

"It is, but it isn't. It's yours tomorrow either way. Make it great." Dean said.

"Night, bitches." Charlie said as she went into her room.

* * *

"Sam, the feelings are getting stronger. I can't stop them." Cas said worried.

"Don't worry it's a natural thing." Sam said.

"I think I figured out who the feelings are for." Cas said hesitantly.

"Who? I won't tell anyone." Sam assured him.

"I think their for..."

"Go on. You can trust me."

"I think I'm in love with Dora."

* * *

*pssst* CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON. FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY CLICK THAT DAMN BUTTON.


	6. December 6th

December 6th

* * *

**I am still one day behind and it's killing me, but I've been stuck with my dad all week. Good news though, I'm with my mom Monday, so things will be back to normal by then! Ok? I promise. I swear. I swear on *_dramatic_** **music* my soul.**

* * *

"Up and at 'em, Sammy!" Dean knocked on Sam's door.

Sam groaned before opening it up. "Why? What do you want, Dean?"

"Dude. Everyone's up. Did you stay up last night or something?" Dean asked.

"Really? What time is it?"

"8:30" Dean answered.

"And yeah, I might have stayed up a little later than usual." Sam muttered.

"Doing what?"

"There was an Animal Planet marathon on." Sam responded.

"Your nerdiness will kill you someday, you know that?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up and get ready so we can do whatever you want to do."

"Okay, Dean. I'll be out in 15." Sam said.

"15 minutes? What takes you so long?" Dean scoffed.

"Do you know how hard it is to brush my hair in the morning? You know I have terrible bedhead." Sam replied sharply.

"Well, I'm sure Charlie would let you use her curlers if you want. And I think she has some extra hair dye, too." Dean remarked.

"Shut up."

"Bitch." Dean retorted.

"Jerk." Sam replied, shutting his door.

"Sam's going to be out in 15 minutes. Apparently his hair is high maintenance." Dean said.

"Why did he sleep in so late?" Kevin asked.

"He was watching an Animal Planet marathon." Dean answered.

"Sounds like Sam." Charlie chuckled.

"Hey where'd Cas go?" Dean asked.

His question was answered by an 'Hola, Dora!" coming from the next room.

"So his girlfriend came by I see." Dean muttered.

"I hope this is just a phase." Kevin said. "It's disturbing."

"You're telling me." Dean retorted. "Yesterday he gave a full on speech about everything he loved about the chick to Charlie, Sam, and I."

"That must've been hard not to laugh at." Kevin chuckled.

"I think normally I would've said something, but this is Cas. I do _not_ want Cas pissed at me. So I let him have his fun. He'll come around sometime. I hope." Dean added.

After 20 minutes had passed Dean stood up. "I'm going to go see what's taking Sam so long."

"Sam. It's been 15 minutes!" Dean barked, opening Sam's door.

No response.

"Sam? Sam?!" Dean called.

"What?" Sam finally replied agitated.

"What is-" Dean stopped when he saw Sam with a brush caught in his hair.

"Dean! Dean get away!" Sam yelled.

Sam swatted at Dean as he reached for the hair brush. "Dean stop it! I meant it!"

Dean grabbed hold of the handle and pulled. Sam screamed as the brush tore from his hair.

"Dammit, Dean! That hurt!" Sam whined.

"Oh tough it up. I got impatient." Dean grumbled.

Sam rubbed his head.

"So you coming?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed. "I guess I am now."

* * *

"It's about time." Charlie exclaimed.

"Wh-" She started.

"His hair." Dean interupted.

She nodded. "So what'd y-"

"I pulled his hair brush out." Dean interjected.

"Yeah you did." Sam groaned. "And it hurt!"

"Don't be such a baby." Dean remarked.

"So what were your plans for today?" Charlie asked Sam.

"I still don't see how it's my day today." Sam muttered.

"I had two days this week, Sam. I went after Cas. That's why Dean did yesterday. We worked it out. He needed one more day to sort something out. Kevin was passing an idea through me, the movies, and I just sort of took charge there since I know more about movie theaters."

"Oh." Sam said shortly.

"Don't tell me you didn't think about anything." Charlie sassed.

"Well, I was thinking a library, but-" Sam started.

Everyone simultaneously whined.

"Wow thanks for the support." Sam retorted. "Now like I was saying, I was thinking we go to a library, _but_ I changed my mind and thought we could stay here and do some baking."

"I didn't know you did pot, Sam." Charlie said confused.

"I meant baking as in cakes and pies and cookies." Sam clarified.

"Oh." Charlie darted her eyes away from Sam. "I'll go see Cas's thoughts on baking."

Charlie walked into the other room and saw Cas clapping his hands excitedly. "Hey Cas."

"Hello, Charlie." He greeted her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we just wanted to know what your thoughts on staying here and baking were." Charlie said.

"It's fine, Charlie. Dora is very patient. She doesn't mind." Cas assured her with a smile. "And baking sounds delightful."

"Awesome." Charlie remarked heading back towards the others. "He thinks it's a delightful idea."

"Alright then." Sam said clapping his hands together. "I think we should each write down one or two items we want to make, and then we'll go to the store and get all the ingredients."

"Why can't we just have Cas get them?" Dean asked.

"Because it's not tradition to have your best friend angel get your eggs." Sam retorted. "And we don't know where Cas gets his stuff."

Charlie nodded. "He could pull it out of his ass for all we know."

Dean winced. "Charlie. We're discussing food here. Was that necessary?" Dean groaned. "Ugh. That is a nasty image. That kind of thing can't be unseen."

Dean banged his head on the wall. "I swear, Charlie. Sometimes I think you were born just to annoy me."

Charlie smiled slyly.

"Anyways." Sam interrupted awkwardly. "Write down what you want to make."

Sam passed a pad to Kevin, who quickly scribbled 'cupcakes' and put a K next to it.

Charlie grabbed the pad and wrote 'chocolate chip cookies and red velvet cake' and signed it with a C.

"We all know what I want." Dean remarked, scratching 'pie' onto the pad. "I'll go give it to Cas."

Dean walked over by the TV. "Here Cas." He handed the yellow notepad to him. "Write down what you want to bake."

Cas thought for a moment. Dean was still holding the pad out to Cas. Suddenly the words 'brownies and sugar cookies' popped on the pad.

"Well, okay then." Dean retorted.

Dean walked back to Sam and threw the notepad at him. Sam caught it and read through the list.

"Off to the store, then." He smiled.

"Cas! We're going to the store now!" Dean called.

"Okay, Dean." Cas replied.

"I meant we, as in you, too!" Dean shouted.

"I'm busy." Cas whined.

Dean walked into the room and grabbed the remote off the table. "Not anymore."

"Dean..." Cas snarled, the lights briefly flickering.

"You're part of this family, too, Cas. Now come on." Dean grabbed Cas's arm and dragged him towards the rest of the group.

"Dude, the lights flickered." Kevin whispered to Dean. "What'd you say to piss him off that much?"

"Nothing. I just turned off the TV." Dean answered.

"If he weren't an invincible angel, I'd throw him in a psych ward." Kevin muttered.

"I wouldn't let you." Dean joked.

Dean looked at the ingredient list and turned down the flour aisle. He reached up to grab the flour and so did s

* * *

omeone else. Their hands collided. Dean laughed and turned to look at the hand's owner.

"Cas." He said blatantly.

"Dean." Cas replied in the same manner. The lights in the store flickered on and off a few times, causing the customers to murmur in confusion.

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay." Dean apologized.

"No you're not. I can tell when you're lying." Cas said coldly.

"She's just a girl, Cas." Dean tried to explain.

"She's a nice, smart, funny girl, Dean." Cas shot back. "You didn't need to send her away just because you were going to the store."

The lights kept flickering in the store. A gruff voice came on the intercom. "I'm sorry about the lights folks. We seem to be having some slight electrical issues. We'll have these sorted out in just a few minutes."

"Cas, cut it out." Dean ordered.

"I can't. It's my celestial frequencies interfering with the circuits." Cas glared at Dean.

"Then calm your celestial frequencies down." Dean said.

"It's not something I can control, Dean." Cas hissed.

"I think you can." Dean. "If you want to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cas asked.

"It means that I've been around enough angels to know that the lights only flicker when they use their powers a lot, and when they're getting emotional." Dean replied. "So calm down, and I think the lights will turn on normally."

Cas glared at Dean again. Dean grabbed a package of flour and went down another aisle. Soon enough, the lights went back to normal.

* * *

Dean soon after bumped into Kevin.

"Dean, was that Cas?" He asked.

"Yeah. Apparently he's still mad at me." Dean explained.

Kevin laughed. "Sounds like Cas. I think you'll need a little more than an apology to make it up to him."

Dean thought for a moment. "I think I know what you mean."

"Don't get too specific." Kevin retorted.

"Gotta go." Dean said, pushing the sugar down in his basket and hurrying off towards the food decoration aisle.

Dean grabbed a package of Christmas cookie cutters, a 24 pack of different food dye, a bunch of piping tubes, and some white frosting.

"Looks like Dean got Cas all hot and bothered." Charlie commented. "What did he do?"

"Cas is still mad about the TV incident." Kevin explained.

"Dean's just jealous." Charlie smirked. "Cas is crushing on another girl."

"Oh c'mon, Charlie." Kevin smiled. "Dean and Cas. It'll never happen. Even if they _were_ secretly in love with each other they'd never admit it."

"You never know." Charlie winked. "Dean's a sucker for heart to hearts."

Kevin half laughed. "Sure."

"Well if you're so sure, then how about we bet? Loser has to buy the other every season of Doctor Who on disk set." Charlie offered.

"Deal." Kevin said, holding out his hand.

"You got to do it proper." Charlie said spitting on her hand.

"Oh that's disgusting!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Then wash it off later." Charlie sassed.

Kevin sighed before spitting into his palm and shaking Charlie's hand. "I feel dirty."

"You'll get over it." Charlie smiled and wiped her palm on her jeans.

"You're a girl." Kevin muttered. "You're supposed to be the sanitary one."

Charlie laughed. "You wish."

"Yeah. I do." Kevin retorted. "Now I have to boil my hand."

* * *

After they'd gotten all their items, the five friends drove back to the bunker.

"Let's just go down the list in what we're going to make." Sam said.

"Or we could do the easy stuff first, like the brownies and chocolate chip cookies. They only need to be baked, while cake and cupcakes need to be frosted. Same goes for sugar cookies. And the pie should probably be last, but we put the crust in now." Kevin offered.

The others nodded at his idea, obviously logically planned out.

Dean pulled out a pie tin and ready-made pie crust from his bag. "This should only take a moment."

He tore open the packaging and pushed the crust down into the tin. "Put it in for 10 minutes at 350 degrees."

Sam lowered the pie tin into the oven and Dean tossed away the packaging.

"We should get going on the brownies, now." Sam said.

Castiel pulled out the brownie mix and ingredients from his bag.

"That's only a two man job. How about you and Dean work on those while Sam, Kevin, and I make the chocolate chip cookies?" Charlie offered.

Both Dean and Cas mouthed the word 'No' to her.

"Great." She smiled. "I'll let you guys get to it, then."

Charlie pulled the ingredients from her bag and set them on the counter in front of Sam and Kevin.

Cas scowled quietly as he grabbed the brownie mix from his bag and set it on the counter. Dean exhaled sharply as he watched him do so. Dean grabbed a bowl and set it next to the mix.

"Do you have everything we need?" Dean asked. Tension hung heavy in the air.

"Of course I do." Cas replied coldly.

Dean nodded and began to open up the brownie mix. Cas searched through his shopping bag for eggs, while Dean poured the mix into the bowl, all in an awkward silence. Dean figured he'd try to start a conversation.

"So Cas, why'd you want to make brownies?" Dean asked awkwardly.

"Just naming something that someone else hadn't. Why do you care?" Cas replied annoyed.

"Jeez. I'm just trying to start a conversation, dude." Dean answered.

"Well, I'm not interested." Cas turned away, breaking eye contact.

Dean looked away, turning back towards the brown powder in the bowl. He looked sharp and unfazed, but on the inside he was shrugging off hurt, pushing it towards the recesses of his mind. Dean searched the counter top until he found a large wooden spoon. He began slowly stirring the mix together as Cas poured in water and then oil. The ingredients blended together to create a thick brown batter.

"Do you want to pour the batter in, or do you want me to do it?" Dean asked.

"It doesn't matter to me. You can do it, Dean." Cas replied. Dean dared not let it show, but he was secretly happy that Cas had finally started calling him by name again.

Dean poured the mix into the rectangular pan, spooning it in. As Dean read the package for baking instructions, Cas pulled something out of the bag that wasn't on the ingredient list. Dean looked back to put the brownies into the oven and stopped in his tracks. Cas had poured red and green marshmallows all over the top of the brownie batter. Dean smiled subtly.

"Care to explain?" Dean asked.

"They looked weird. And they were soft and fluffy." Cas explained.

"You better pray these don't catch on fire." Dean smiled, as he plucked a marshmallow off the top. "Open your mouth."

"What? Why?" Cas asked.

"Just do it." Dean instructed.

Cas opened his mouth and Dean chucked a marshmallow at him. The marshmallow missed and bounced off the side of his face.

"What was the point of that?" Cas asked.

"Well, the marshmallow was supposed to land in your mouth." Dean said.

"I bet I could get it." Cas smirked cockily.

"I bet you couldn't even get it near my face, Cas." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Let's find out." Cas picked up a marshmallow off the batter and Dean opened his mouth. Cas threw it and it landed perfectly in Dean's mouth.

"How did you get that on your first try?" Dean asked bewildered.

"I aimed." Castiel replied bluntly.

"My turn again. I won't miss." Dean assured him.

"Don't let your ego get the best of you, Dean. You're putting yourself up against an angel." Cas smirked before opening his mouth

"My ego's perfectly fine. And my aim's even better." Dean said throwing the marshmallow, and watching it land perfectly in Cas's mouth.

Cas picked another marshmallow and Dean opened his mouth. Cas through it, but Dean ducked, sending the marshmallow over to the others.

* * *

Sam was crouching on the ground, loading the chocolate chip cookies into their oven. Charlie handed Sam the cookie tray. Sam was lowering the tray onto the top rack, when he shuddered and dropped it violently.

"What the hell was that?!" He exclaimed. Sam lowered his hand into the back of his pants and pulled out a marshmallow.

"Ok. Which one of you flung a marshmallow at me?" Sam asked annoyed.

Dean and Cas quickly turned their backs and pushed the brownies into the oven. They smiled at each other and held in laughs.

Dean reached in and pulled the pie crust out and set it on the back counter so it could cool.

"You guys can start with the sugar cookies and we'll work on red velvet cake, okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah that's cool." Dean replied with a nod.

Cas pulled out the sugar cookie mix and repeated something similar to the brownies. Dean used the wooden spoon to mix together the eggs, oil, water, and powder mix, which Cas measured and poured in. Dean had Cas separate the dough into balls while he searched through his own shopping bag. After a moment, Dean pulled out the pack of cookie cutters and tore open the backing. He dumped all but one cutter into his bag and placed it on the counter out of Cas's sight.

Dean showed Cas how to properly press the balls of dough into round circles.

"Cas, can you take my jacket to my room while I put these in the oven? It's kind of hot in here." Dean asked.

"Sure. Since you're helping me." Cas responded, taking Dean's jacket.

Dean quickly pressed the angel-shaped cookie cutter into one of the pressed out cookies and tore away the extra dough. He put the cutter back in his bag and put the dough into the oven, after he removed the brownies and set them on a counter.

"I folded it and put it on your bed, Dean." Cas nodded.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean smiled. "Hey guys, you almost done?"

"Yeah, we just need to pour the batter and get it in the stove." Sam replied.

"Great. We just got the cookies in the oven." Dean said.

"We can all make the cupcakes, then!" Charlie exclaimed.

"After today, I'm not even going to try to pretend I have dignity." Dean muttered.

"Since when have you had dignity?" Sam joked, as he scraped the last of the red batter into the third circular pan.

"Shut up." Dean replied.

"Jerk." Sam retorted.

"Bitch." Dean shot back.

"I do not see why you always call Sam a dog." Cas mused.

"It's a human thing." Dean shrugged.

"You humans have such weird customs and language slurs." Cas muttered.

"Well what can I say?" Dean half-smiled. "We're only human."

"So you are." Cas replied.

"We should mix up the frosting." Charlie said.

"I got tons of food coloring." Dean added.

"Great. How much?" She asked.

"24 colors." Dean answered.

"Damn child." Charlie laughed. "Why so many?"

"I have a side project you could say." Dean replied.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really." Dean smirked.

The five mixed the batter and baked the cupcakes. There was one batch vanilla and one batch chocolate. They frosted the cupcakes in all different colors using Dean's food coloring and a can of white frosting.

* * *

Dean pulled the sugar cookies out of the oven and set them on the counter. He nabbed the angel-shaped cookie from the batch before calling the others over. While everyone was busy decorating their own cookies, Dean pulled out the food coloring and piping tubes and set up multiple colors. He used butterscotch frosting to get a tan color. After that, he used chocolate frosting for dark brown and normal frosting for white. He used food coloring to get black frosting and blue frosting.

When no one was paying attention to him, Dean pulled out the angel cookie and began frosting it. He lined the arms and sides of the torso and legs with tan. He filled the inside of the legs with black and put a thin stripe of black down the sides of the torso. He filled in the rest of the torso with white, and put two crooked stripes of blue in the middle. To finish it off, Dean painted the wings black and used the dark brown chocolate for hair on the top. After he was finished, he stuck it behind the microwave where it wasn't seen, and frosted a few more cookies.

"I can feel my masculinity dying inside me." Dean retorted.

"It's not our fault you have such weirdo friends." Charlie laughed.

"You guys know I wouldn't exchange you for anyone." Dean said. "Unless I could trade you for a sexy lady made of pie. _That_ I could do."

Charlie hit Dean on the shoulder. "Shut up."

Dean rubbed his shoulder. "Ow! You do _not_ hit like a girl."

"She doesn't have the sanitary expectations of one either." Kevin added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"She does spit shakes." Kevin answered in disgust.

"Who doesn't do spit shakes?" Dean scoffed.

"People with a sense of hygiene. That's who." Kevin replied.

Dean was about to reply, but was cut off by a ringing coming from the oven.

"Pie's done!" Dean exclaimed, reaching in the oven with a towel and pulling out the tin. "Oh. This smells delicious!"

"You say that about every hot pie, Dean." Sam said sarcastically.

"Because every hot pie smells delicious." Dean snapped.

"Touchy, touchy." Sam said.

After the pie had cooled, Dean took a large piece and dropped it on a plate.

He moaned as he took a bite of the pie.

"Dean. Could you not?" Sam asked. "We don't need to hear your sex noises."

"Don't be so butthurt, Sammy." Dean slurred with a full mouth. "Homemade pie is always the best."

"You always say that." Sam replied.

"And it's always true!" Dean exclaimed.

"Whatever." Sam rolled his eyes.

* * *

As everyone was getting ready for sleep, Dean went back out into the room where he stashed the angel cookie and then went back to the rooms. He went into Cas's room. Cas was flipping through a small book when Dean walked in.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel greeted him without looking up.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said walking up to him. "I wanted to give you this as an apology present. I would give you money, but monetary items mean nothing to you."

Dean handed him the angel shaped cookie, decorated with frosting, made to look like him.

Cas observed it. "Is this supposed to be me?"

"What other angel wears a trenchcoat and backwards tie?" Dean asked rhetorically.

Cas nodded before placing it atop his dresser.

"You're not going to eat it?" Dean asked.

"Of course not. That would be like eating myself and that would be disturbing." Cas answered.

Dean chuckled. "I suppose it would."

"Well, that and it looks too nice to just eat, especially since I have no need to eat food." Cas added.

"Oh. Well thanks. And again, I'm sorry." Dean said.

"Well, I forgive you." Cas said with a smile. "I can't stay mad at you that long anyways. You're the closet thing I have to family, Dean."

"You too, Cas." Dean nodded and walked out of Cas's room, shutting the door behind him.

Cas turned around and looked back at the cookie version of him sitting on his dresser. He smiled softly at it before flying off.


	7. December 7th

December 7th

* * *

Dean yawned briefly before slamming the snooze on his alarm. He flipped over and put the pillow over his head. He mumbled something into his mattress and drifted back to sleep quickly. Fifteen minutes later, the alarm went off again.

"Son of a bitch." Dean groaned as he hit the off button and climbed out of bed.

Dean trudged out of his room wearing black sweat pants hanging low on his hips. He walked over to the couch and quickly sank down.

"Sam. Coffee. Now." Dean called.

"I'm not your waitress." Sam replied with a bitchface.

"Well, roleplay then." Dean sassed.

"You're a jerk, Dean." Sam retorted.

"And you're a bitch, Sammy." Dean replied.

"And this is the last time I'm making you coffee." Sam said, as he grabbed a coffee mug and poured the dark liquid in.

Dean took a large swig before contently sighing. "Good stuff, Sammy. Good stuff."

"It's coffee, Dean. It's always good." Sam smiled.

"So true." Dean sighed. "So what's the plan today? It's not a weekday."

"I was thinking that we all think of one little activity to do." Sam proposed.

"That sounds alright." Dean muttered. "You think Charlie, Cas, and Kevin will go with it?"

"I don't see why not." Sam replied.

"If not, what's your other plan?" Dean asked.

"Dunno. I'd leave the thinking to someone else." Sam shrugged.

Dean swallowed his coffee sharply. "You? Sam Winchester? Leave the thinking to someone else?" Dean scoffed.

Sam shrugged again.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Dean laughed.

"Shut up." Sam said.

"Make me." Dean teased sticking out his tongue.

"If you two kiss, I'm outta here!" Charlie exclaimed from the other room.

"What?" Sam and Dean replied simultaneously.

"You know." Charlie shrugged walking up to them. "That whole 'Shut up.' 'Make me' scene between two people and then the person who said shut up does this make out scene with the other person."

"I swear Charlie." Dean scolded. "You watch way too much TV."

"Says the one who confused porn with reality." Sam scoffed.

"Get bent." Dean retorted.

* * *

"You remember Chuck don't you?" Charlie asked.

"Of course. Creepy prostitute addicted prophet making money off our lives. Oh, Chuck." Dean smirked.

"Yeah him. Well on his site, apparently there are girls that ship you two guys. Hard. Really hard. Literally. If you see what I mean." Charlie explained.

"Too much detail there, Charlie." Sam stopped her from continuing.

"Sam briefly mentioned that back when we first found out about the 'Supernatural' books." Dean added. "But not like that."

"No, but guys. People have made NSFW fan art about it." Charlie continued. "See?"

Charlie typed something on her phone and passed it to Sam.

"Wait. What does NSFW mean?" Dean asked.

"Not safe for work." Charlie answered with a smile. "So pretty much some kinky stuff."

"I'm not going to want to open my eyes then, am I?" Sam asked squinting his eyes shut.

"Nope." Dean replied.

"Didn't think I'd want to in the first place." Sam added.

Charlie closed out of the web browser and put the phone back in her pocket.

"Why do you even know this anyways?" Dean asked.

"I keep up tabs on the Supernatural series, just to make sure there's no activity from time to time. This kind of stuffs all over the comments." Charlie explained. "You wanna know what other stuff's on there?"

Dean sighed. "Well you already started. Might as well get it all out there."

Dean took a sip of his coffee before Charlie started.

"Okay. So this whole shipping thing is huge in the fandom." She started.

"Fandom?" Dean asked.

"It's what you call the whole fanbase of a certain topic." Charlie explained.

Dean nodded and Charlie continued. "So everyone knows about this whole angels hullabaloo because that chick, Becky, uploaded the unpublished works on the internet. So many people ship you and Gabriel. It's unreal."

"Me?" Sam scoffed. "Me and Gabriel? No! I can't stand the corny bastard."

Dean was laughing and Charlie turned to him. "You're not in the clear yet, Dean."

Dean stopped laughing and gulped. "Just about everyone in the fandom ships you and Cas. More than those who ship Sabriel."

"Sabriel? That's Sam and Gabriel, right?" Dean asked.

"Yup." Charlie clarified. "And you and Cas are Destiel."

Dean threw his hands in the air and looked to Sam. "Of course we are." He sighed. "The internet is a scary place."

Charlie nodded. "A lot of people ship Sam and Lucifer though. They call it Samifer."

"Me and Lucifer?" Sam scoffed.

Charlie nodded.

"I am so fucking done with this shit." Sam exclaimed.

"Go get some soap young man." Charlie teased. "Anyways, it get's worse."

"How is that possible?" Sam asked.

"People call it Daddycest." Charlie started.

"This doesn't sound good." Dean turned to Sam.

"It's a ship with you and your father, Sam and your father, or all three of you." Charlie explained slowly.

"Someone get me a bucket. I'm going to barf." Dean retorted.

"Please tell me there's stuff about other people." Sam begged.

"Of course but it's not that bad. There's Bobby with Ellen and Bobby with Crowley. And there's Crowley with Kevin." Charlie explained.

"I'm done. I am done. Thank you for ruining the rest of my week." Sam smiled bitterly.

"I'm sure that you would've seen it soon enough." Charlie smiled. "The books are getting publicity through Tumblr."

"Tumblr?" Dean asked. "What's that?"

"What are you?" Sam scoffed. "A dinosaur? Even I know what Tumblr is. Its a social media site for teenagers and young adults."

Dean stuck his tongue out at Sam again. "I have better things to do than social media, Sam."

"Like what?" Sam asked. "Porn?"

"Go screw yourself." Dean muttered.

"Like you do?" Sam asked.

"I am going to hit you if you don't shut up." Dean yelled.

"Ugh. Calm down, guys. All this screaming woke me up." Kevin groaned rubbing his head.

"PEOPLE ON THE INTERNET SHIP YOU WITH CROWLEY!" Dean yelled. "Is that a good reason?"

"What the hell?" Kevin asked. "This is not how I imagined this morning starting."

"They never really do start the way you want them to." Sam muttered.

"Perks of the job I guess." Dean retorted.

"Where's Cas?" Charlie asked. "We might as well get him since we're all up."

"I think he's in his room. I'll go get him." Dean said, pushing himself to his feet. "And I assume that's where the TV went?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah. He said he wanted some 'private time' with Dora."

Dean chuckled. "Well okay then. I'll go get the bleeding heart."

* * *

Dean heard talking coming from Cas's room and quietly pushed the door open and stepped in.

"I have loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you. I know you may be young and I may be millions of years old. I know you're a human and I'm an angel and we shouldn't be together, Dora, I know that! But you are so kind hearted to everyone you know. You've taught me that murder isn't always the answer!" Cas got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." Dead thought to himself.

"Dora. Will you marry me?" Cas asked soulfully, opening the box to reveal a plastic ring off the top of a cupcake. "Dora?"

"Vamanos, Boots! Let's go!" Dora called putting on her backpack and running down the path.

Cas's face flushed red and the TV lit on fire. Cas threw the ring on the ground and stood up violently.

"She never loved me!" He yelled to himself. Cas turned around and saw Dean standing at the door. "Hello, Dean."

"Girlfriend trouble?" Dean asked, nodding towards the smoking TV screen.

"I think running away with a monkey is her form of saying no." Cas said sadly.

"She was a bitch anyways. Always telling people what to do." Dean said warily.

"I guess you're right." Cas mumbled, tears welling in his eyes. "But she was so perfect."

"That's what she wanted you to think." Dean comforted, putting his hand on Cas's shoulder. "She was a witch, you know."

"How do you know that?" Cas asked.

"She's been famous for 13 years and is still seven." Dean said softly. "Witchcraft."

"You mean she tricked me?!" Cas exclaimed infuriated.

"Is everything okay in there?" Sam called. "The microwave just exploded!"

"Everything's fine." Dean called.

"No it's not!" Cas replied. "I loved her. She left me. And she's a witch!"

"Dude, it's fine. You'll make it through this." Dean assured him, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Dean would have at the moment, but Cas pulled him into a tight hug and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so glad I have you, Dean! You're such a great friend!"

"Cas. Can't. Breathe." Dean wheezed.

"Apologies." Cas sniffled, tearing himself away from Dean and wiping his nose.

Dean tried to hide his disgust as he looked at the wet stain on his shoulder.

"But yeah, thanks, though. You're not too bad yourself." Dean said. "Now how about you fix yourself nice and pretty and then later tonight we'll get so hammered you won't even remember her?"

Cas nodded wiping his eyes. "Thanks, Dean."

"Now how about you clean up?" Dean smiled walking out of the room.

* * *

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Dora rejected his marriage proposal." Dean said.

"I'm worried we've gotten to the point that this is a conversation starter." Kevin mused.

"What's that on your shirt?" Charlie asked.

Dean looked down at his shoulder. "A mix of snot and tears."

"Appealing." Sam retorted.

"Tell me about it." Dean replied. "I'd change, but this is my last clean shirt before the laundry."

"My condolences." Sam smirked with a pouty face.

"Shut up." Dean said.

"Jerk." Sam sneered.

"Bitch." Dean replied.

"And you're both idjits!" A voice called from an open cell phone.

"Bobby?" The brothers asked together.

"Who else would it be?" Bobby asked.

"Who called Bobby?" Dean demanded.

Charlie giggled. "That would be me. I dialed his number before you came out. He needed to hear this."

"How'd you even get his number?" Dean asked.

"Dean. I am Charlie Bradbury – Hacker girl of the century. Downloading your contacts is simple." Charlie responded.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're changing your name to run from the feds, or just people you've pissed off. That must me a long list." Dean retorted.

"Apologize or I'll send all your contacts dick picks." Charlie ordered.

"Well go ahead, cause I don't have any on there." Dean smirked.

"You don't need to. You're a deep sleeper." Charlie smiled.

"Fuck." Dean whispered. "I am locking my door from now on!"

"You'd rather lock your door than apologize? For shame, Dean. For shame." Charlie mocked.

* * *

Cas trudged into the room looking like nothing happened.

"So, Sammy. Tell them all your idea." Dean said turning towards Sam.

"Well I was thinking Saturdays could go similar to the week days. We all just pick a small activity to do and we go through and do all those." Sam explained.

"What's plan B?" Charlie asked.

"I'd let someone else come up with that." Sam answered.

"We don't want to think." Charlie whined. "We'll go with your idea."

"I think Karaoke would be fun." Sam said.

"And I promised Cas we'd get smashed tonight." Dean added.

"Dean." Sam groaned. "I'm 90% sure that you won't die on the job. You'll die of liver failure first."

"Anyways." Charlie interjected. "I saw on Tumblr about doing twister with paint, but that's before it turned dark."

"Dark?" Kevin asked.

"It went from cute idea to using blood instead of paint." Charlie explained. "But that wasn't my idea anyways."

"That's creepy as hell. No wonder you're so messed up." Dean retorted. "Sam. Never get involved with this Tumblr stuff."

"Wouldn't plan on it." Sam assured him. "But I do plan on Kevin giving us his input."

Kevin thought for a moment. "Video games."

"Dammit!" Charlie exclaimed. "That was my idea."

"Well think of another." Sam said.

"Hair and makeup." She giggled. "My treat."

Everyone was hesitant, but had no reason to disagree.

"Cas?" Sam asked, turning to the angel.

"I want to go to the store." Cas said quietly.

Dean sighed. "We are not taking you to the store so you can walk down the children's aisle making anything with Dora's face on it explode."

"How'd you know?" Cas asked.

"Because I spend enough time with you and your family to know how you express your emotions. Hence the microwave." Dean pointed to the smoking melted mess on the counter.

"Apologies." Cas said.

"So do something that won't result in a manhunt." Dean suggested.

Cas sighed. "I think I'll just tag team your idea of getting 'smashed'." Cas said with air quotes.

"Fine with me." Sam said. "What should we do first?"

"I'd say Just Dance." Kevin smirked.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean scoffed.

"Well what's your bright idea?" Kevin responded.

"Grand Theft Auto!" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm not killing a game where you stab prostitutes!" Sam declared.

"Are they sexy prostitutes?" Charlie asked.

"I agree with Sam." Cas intervened. "I think a more fitting game would be Just Dance."

"Either way." Sam began. "More votes lean towards Just Dance."

Dean exhaled sharply. "Fine."

* * *

"Cas if you don't mind getting us a game system." Sam asked awkwardly.

"Sure." Cas said.

Moments later, a Wii popped up against the wall and four remotes appeared on the floor next to it. Moments later a disk appeared on the floor.

"And for you, Dean." Cas said as another disk popped in front of him.

"Oh yeah." Dean said as he picked up the disk from the floor and put it on the table. It was the newest GTA game.

Sam crouched down and picked up the Just Dance 3 disc.

"I'll sit out the first round, since there can only be four players." Sam said.

Everyone else picked up a remote and chose their color quickly.

"How about whoever sits out chooses the music?" Charlie asked.

"Video Killed the Radio Star." Sam sneered.

Dean groaned. "You _know_ I hate that song, Sammy."

"Yup." Sam smirked. "Get ready!"

"I hate you so much." Dean muttered.

"No you don't." Sam replied.

"You wanna bet?" Dean shot.

"Sure. After I watch your ears bleed." Sam remarked as he turned the volume on the TV to 60.

"I will murder you!" Dean yelled.

"I wanna see you try." Sam sassed.

"Oh, I will, baby brother. I will." Dean replied.

"Oh quit your bickering." Charlie ordered as she hit play.

After that song, Charlie sat out and chose the song 'Baby one more Time'.

Cas was still having trouble learning the controls of the remote and how to correctly mirror the screen.

The upcoming move was to step to the right and swing your right arm out. Cas got it mixed up and moments later Dean was on the floor. Sam paused the game and looked over to Dean.

"You okay there, Dean?" He asked.

Dean grunted through his teeth. "Does it look like I'm okay? The wrath of heaven just hit me in the nuts!"

"I was unaware you kept nuts in pants, Dean." Cas said. "Are your legumes okay?"

"Not anymore." Dean said through gritted teeth. "If I die, it's on you, Kevin."

"Dean, you're not gonna die." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"You say that now." Dean muttered. "You'll see when I'm dead."

"Are you gonna get off the floor, Dean?" Cas asked.

"Eventually. Thanks to you." Dean snarled.

Sam grabbed Dean's arm and yanked him up. Dean groaned as he came back into standing position.

"Learn your lefts from your rights, feathers." Dean shot.

"Dean, go easy on him." Sam said, smacking his brother against the arm. "He didn't know."

Dean sighed. "I'm sitting out next round."

Dean sat in a chair and scrolled through the list until he found 'I Was Made For Loving You' by KISS.

"Of course you pick a rock song." Sam retorted.

"I'm not going for any of this pop crap." Dean replied. "How do you guys listen to this?"

"Oh quit living in the past, old man." Charlie remarked as the music started playing.

"You're like 4 years younger than me." Dean replied. "I'm no old man. I just have a good taste in music."

"Keep telling yourself that." Sam added.

"Stay out of this, Sam." Dean ordered.

"Touchy." Sam replied.

"You bet I am." Dean said.

"He's just having trouble dealing with the sexual tension." Charlie said.

"Oh shut up!" Dean exclaimed.

"Why should I?" Charlie mocked.

"Because I don't feel like hiding a body tonight." Dean answered.

"You know this would be easier if you stopped denying it." Charlie winked.

"You know this would be easier if you didn't ship it." Dean replied.

"Never gonna sink my ship, child!" Charlie argued.

"How are you guys even communicating?" Sam scoffed.

"At the tip of each other's guns." Dean answered.

"She has a point, Dean." Sam teased.

"Well it's invalid." Dean shot back.

"Well, you're being awfully defensive for an accusation you claim isn't real." Sam pointed out.

Dean sighed. "This conversation is over."

"Wait Sam, do you ship it?" Charlie asked amazed.

"Nah." Sam shook his head. "I was just harassing him. He and Cas. That's a funny one."

"It will happen!" Charlie declared. "And then Kevin will owe me 33 seasons of Doctor Who."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Kevin snapped.

"Maybe we should move on to hair and make up." Sam suggested.

"Good idea." Charlie chimed.

* * *

"Why not karaoke?" Kevin asked.

Sam shrugged. "We might need to be a little drunk before we sound good."

"True." Charlie smiled. "So, who wants to go first?"

"I volunteer Dean!" Sam immediately exclaimed.

"No fair!" Dean yelled. "I volunteer Sam!"

"I say Dean." Kevin said.

"C'mon, Cas! What happened to so glad you have me?" Dean asked.

Cas reluctantly turned to Charlie. "I vote Sam."

"Well I vote Dean!" She piped. "Come to the dark side."

"I'm honestly scared to." Dean retorted.

"Well, too bad."

Dean emerged from the bathroom still unaware of his appearance.

Sam turned red and immediately doubled over laughing. Kevin looked down and tried not to laugh. Cas cocked his head and looked confused.

"Dean. What is that in your hair?" Cas asked.

"Nothing. It's just really bad smelling shampoo." Dean answered. "Right Charlie? Right?!"

"It may or may not have been temporary hair dye." Charlie said slowly.

"Go to hell." Dean said as he ran looking for a mirror. He looked in his bedroom mirror and fumed at his appearance. He had black smoky eyeliner and bright red lipstick on. His hair was green in some places and red in others.

"Charlie!" Dean yelled. "This better wash out the second I step in the shower!"

"I'm so sorry you didn't enjoy my services. No refunds, sir." She smirked. "Sam. You're my next customer."

"I think Cas should go." Sam stammered.

"Nope. You're the chosen one." She replied.

Sam groaned.

After Charlie was through with him, Sam came out with bleach blonde hair in ringlets. On top of all that, he was wearing a pink head band. On his face he had fake eyelashes on and pink lipstick.

"I like you, Charlie." Dean sneered.

"Why did I smell bleach?" Sam asked worried.

"Cuz now you're a blonde." Dean smirked.

"No!" Sam yelled looking at his reflection in a plate.

"I'll dye you back brown later. I have your shade in my cabinet already." Charlie said.

"How are you not assassinated yet?" Sam scoffed. "It is 2 in the afternoon and I'm ready to do it myself."

"I think the whole 'Honey Boo Boo' thing suits you." Dean remarked.

"Kevin." Charlie teased wagging her finger.

Kevin shook his head. "Haha. NO."

"You're going to anyways." Charlie said.

"And I'm saving something special for Cas." Charlie added.

"My heart bleeds for you, Cas." Dean said.

"Thank you, but I do not need your blood." Cas responded.

Kevin emerged from the bathroom with his whole face tinted green and black eyeshadow all around his eyes. He had stitch marks around his lips and purple on his forehead.

"Hey you're a zombie!" Dean exclaimed. "That's kind of cool."

"Thank you." Charlie said. "It's your turn, Cas."

Cas walked back with her and sat down in the chair by the sink without hesitation.

"This water's going to be cold." Charlie said.

"That is fine." Cas replied.

"Great. Let's begin." Charlie smiled.

Cas walked out of the bathroom with his hair combed back and styled, parted at the side. Charlie had applied minimal makeup, just enough to bring out his eyes, and cover up scars.

"I do not see why you all dreaded her." Cas stated.

"Dude. How come she made _you_ look better?" Sam asked.

"Cuz you can't fix perfection." Dean smirked pretending to flip his hair.

"Sam. It's 7. Can we just get to drinking?" Cas asked.

"Well that's not who I had planned to answer that question to." Sam remarked. "But since it's you, sure."

* * *

Cas instantly drank 27 shots of tequila and downed one of the high alcohol bottles that Dean had in the back.

"Someone was thirsty." Charlie joked.

"Let's get hammered." Dean laughed pouring three bottles worth of tequila shots on the table.

After they all drank them as fast as they could, the five friends lied on the floor together, which was a much more uncomfortable arrangement than the first night.

"I'm so drunk you don't actually look ugly." Dean said to Sam.

"You're a mean drunk, you know that." Sam slurred.

"And proud." Dean retorted. "Hey you know what we should do, Sammy?"

"What?" Sam replied.

"We should have an orgy." Dean smiled drunkenly.

"We've been over this before, Dean." Sam said. "There's no girls."

"Oh yeah." Dean mused.

"Well, we're drunk." Charlie mumbled. "What should we do?"

"Eat." Dean replied standing up and tripping his way to the fridge and pulling out the left over cake. He dropped it to the ground and it almost slid off it's plate.

"They each picked up a slice of the cake and began eating it, making a frosting mess everywhere.

Dean started giggling profusely.

"What's so funny?" Kevin asked.

Dean turned to Cas and smashed Cas's piece of cake on his face.

Cas wiped his hand down his face, scooping the frosting into his hand.

"What was that for?" Cas mumbled.

"For fun." Dean laughed.

"Well you know what?" Cas asked.

"What?" Dean answered.

"So is this." Cas whispered leaning into Dean.

Dean closed his eyes and leaned in towards Cas. He opened his eyes moments later when his face was covered in cake frosting, sounds of a giggling Cas in the background.

"Dammit, Cas." Dean mumbled.

"You _did_ start this." Sam pointed out.

"No one asked you. This is personal now." Dean said squinting at Cas.

Dean scooped up Sam's cake. Sam called out, but Dean shoved it into Cas's face. They both laughed as Cas grabbed a piece from the actual cake and smashed it on Dean's head, getting white frosting all over his red and green hair. Dean jumped on top of Cas, pinning him to the floor. Dean grabbed a piece of cake and smashed it against Cas's nose.

"We should totally kiss." Charlie said to Sam.

Sam shook his head. "No we shouldn't."

"But you're hot." Charlie whined.

"But I'm a guy." Sam replied.

"That explains where your boobs went." Charlie mused.

"Want some cake?" Sam asked.

"No, I think this 3D porno is more entertaining." Charlie answered.

"That's just Dean and Cas." Sam said.

"Same thing, isn't it?" Charlie snickered.

Sam paused. "Oh." He laughed. "You're funny."

"I know." Charlie smiled.

Cas flipped Dean over and pinned Dean to the ground even harder.

"You're my bitch now." Cas smiled.

"Stuff it." Dean mumbled.

"Make me." Cas replied.

"I will then." Dean whispered, leaning into Cas.

Dean smashed frosting across the side of Cas's face.

"Oh no you don't." Cas said, stuffing the frosting into Dean's mouth.

"Cas that tastes like ass." Dean groaned.

"Guys what's going on?" Kevin asked scared.

No one payed attention to him.

"That's it. I'm going to to sleep then." Kevin said.

After no one answered, Kevin stood up and said, "I had sex with all your moms."

Still no one looked up. "Nice to know you all enjoy my presence."

"This is messy." Dean muttered.

"You're messy." Cas replied, still pinning Dean's arms above his head.

"I'll clean up later." Dean said. "We have more important things to do."

"Like what?" Cas asked.

"You know." Dean winked. "Annoy people. Eat cake. Watch chick flicks."

"You do that already, Dean." Cas laughed.

"Shut up, Cas. They don't know about the chick flicks." Dean whispered.

"Or what?" Cas tried daringly.

"Or I'll make you shut up by force." Dean said, still whispering.

"I'd like to see you try." Cas smiled.

Dean used all his energy and pulled his wrists out from Cas's grip. He used his hands to pry Cas off and shove his mouth full of cake.

"You can't feed me forever." Cas laughed.

"I can feed you till you pass out." Dean responded.

"Or I might not. Then what'll you do?"

"Guess I"ll just have to force more alcohol down you." Dean smirked, holding up a liquor bottle.

"With that?" Cas scoffed.

"With that." Dean answered.

"You can't force feed me from a bottle." Cas smiled.

"Oh really? Don't tempt me." Dean winked.

"I think I should." Cas replied.

Dean was about to say something when Sam tried to stand up, but fell and landed on Dean, causing him to fall into Cas's arms.

"Sammy you clumsy Sasquatch. Watch where you're going." Dean grumbled.

"Don't stop because of me." Sam said. "I liked where this was headed.

"Hey Cas. Did you hear about Dora?" Dean asked.

"Who's she?" Cas answered.

"Exactly." Dean smiled. "Like she never even happened.

"Why does that name make me upset?" Cas asked, the light fixtures overhead blowing out.

"Cas, calm it. We're running out of lights." Dean laughed.

"I'd have the whole west hemisphere in a blackout if you weren't there to help me, Dean." Cas said.

"You'd be screwed without me." Dean smiled.

"Nah. I'd be fine." Cas said.

"It's dark in here." Dean slurred.

"I'm tired." Cas replied.

"You're really fucking attractive when I'm drunk." Dean murmured.

"You're really fucking attractive when I'm sober." Cas replied.

The five tried to hold a conversation together, from the weird positions they were in, it didn't go well. Soon after, they'd all fallen asleep, Dean and Cas still a mess of frosting and limbs.


	8. December 8th

December 8th

* * *

"What the hell?" Charlie mumbled as she lifted her head out of a cake. She sighed slowly and began to stand up. As she pushed herself to a standing position, her head started throbbing and she became dizzy. Charlie grabbed the back of the couch to steady herself. She shut her eyes for a moment and tried to regain her balance. Once doing so, she slowly made her way to the bathroom and put both hands on the sides of the sink. Charlie groaned as she turned the handle of the sink and splashed some of the cold water on her face.

After she was woken up and felt as good as she can for an immense hangover, Charlie turned to the bathroom cabinet and popped a couple aspirin.

"I need to wash my hair don't I?" She grumbled quietly into the mirror. An exasperated sigh escaped her mouth as she turned down the hallway to her room. She dug through her bag and pulled out a suitable outfit. She spread the outfit out on her bed and turned to her personal bathroom, starting the shower running. Charlie stepped out of her frosting ridden outfit and climbed into the hot stream, watching as white chunks drifted down the drain.

"Appealing." She mused.

After Charlie finished washing up, she turned off the water and grabbed the towel off the counter. She violently dried her hair with it, and then quickly wiped down her body. She shimmied into her clean outfit, but didn't bother to put anything more than fluffy socks on her feet. Charlie walked back into the room where the drunken dogpile was still sleeping. Kevin was stirring a little, probably about to wake up. Charlie walked around them and brewed up a fresh pot of coffee.

Sooner than later, Kevin did wake up and following the smell of the strong coffee, stumbled in near Charlie, who chuckled at the sight of the hammered prophet.

"Mornin'." He grumbled.

"I thought you didn't like the taste of beer?" Charlie smirked.

"It was tequila tonight." Kevin replied. "But if you ask me, we should smash every bottle of alcohol in this place."

Charlie laughed. "Not before Dean turns you into an alcoholic. That's for sure."

"Whatever. Pour me a cup of coffee." Kevin said.

Charlie nodded as she reached for the glass pot. She poured some of the coffee into a white mug and passed it to Kevin.

"If we keep getting drunk like this, we're going to need to back order aspirin." Kevin mused.

"Yeah." Charlie laughed. "I bet you're right."

Kevin twisted open the green canister and dumped two white pills into his hand. He threw them in his mouth and took a large swig of coffee.

"It's really recommended you take pills with water." Charlie said.

"Does it look like I care?" Kevin moaned.

"Guess not." Charlie muttered. "So, you remember what happened last night?"

"Bits and pieces." Kevin replied. "I wasn't as smashed as you guys were."

Charlie laughed. "Do tell."

"Well, Dean and Cas were shoving cake in each other's mouth in what looked like a seductive fashion?" Kevin said unsure if he could believe his own words. "And you were trying to talk up Sam it looked like."

"Me?" Charlie scoffed pointing to her chest.

"You thought he was a chick, I guess. Pro makeup job." Kevin said.

"Bitch please." Charlie laughed. "With hair like that, anyone could think Sam was a husky woman, even if they were sober."

"Well, I never thought I'd hear that in my life." Kevin smirked.

"I think the blonde curls just added to his womanly image." Charlie continued.

"Do I sense a man crush?" Kevin teased.

"Of course not." Charlie replied. "Especially not on Sam."

Charlie fake shivered at the notion and Kevin laughed.

"You think they'll be getting up anytime soon?" Kevin asked.

"I hope." Charlie answered. "It's boring not having anyone to harass."

Kevin snorted. "Yeah. I'm sure Dean sees it that way."

Charlie was about to respond, when her attention was directed elsewhere by the sound of a sink running.

* * *

"Well, someone's up." She commented looking to see who was missing from the drunkards. "Looks like Sam."

After a few moments, Sam came into the small room where Charlie and Kevin were leaning against a counter.

"It's nice to see someone else made the coffee for a change." Sam mused.

"Well you weren't up, so I had to be the waitress." Charlie replied.

Sam picked up a glass plate and looked in it. "Dammit."

"What?" Kevin asked.

"I thought Charlie dying my hair blonde was just a sick, twisted dream." Sam said.

Charlie laughed. "Sorry sweetie, it wasn't."

Sam sighed. "You suck."

Charlie smiled. "You should of figured by the fact that Dean's hair was red and green."

"And all the make-up on us all." Kevin added finally wiping the lipstick off his face, leaving a green and black smudge on the back of his hand.

"Dean's head was buried somewhere in Cas." Sam defended. "And I don't wake up and think 'Hey I should see what color Dean's hair is!' everyday."

"Sam." Charlie began. "Eat a snickers."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because you're bitchy when you're hungry." Charlie retorted.

"Shut up." Sam muttered sticking his tongue out.

"Why do I smell cake?" Dean asked. "Why can't I see?"

Sam, Charlie, and Kevin chuckled in the other room as Dean called out.

Dean tried to move his arms, but they were stuck in position. He moved them as much as he could. He searched around to try to find the bottom of a shirt, but couldn't find one. What he did find as a small belt. The kind you only see on a trenchcoat.

"Oh, great." Dean mumbled. "Everytime. Everytime."

Dean tried to move out from under the angel, but they were locked around each other. Cas's arms were draped over Dean's shoulders while Dean's arms were in a more uncomfortable situation. One arm was smashed in between Cas's torso and his extended arm, just under his armpit. Dean's other arm was lying completely under Cas, and was very numb.

Dean used all the energy he could muster to force Cas anywhere else, but he was at a loss.

"Guys!" Dean called. "I know someone's awake out there. I heard laughing. This is _not_ funny!"

"You're right." Charlie called back. "It's just adorable."

"Is no one seriously going to get him off me or wake him up or something?" Dean whined, ignoring Charlie's comment.

"No." Charlie answered.

"I'm not talking to you." Dean retorted. "Just someone get me out of this position!"

"Why should we?" Charlie asked.

"Because my face is covered in red velvet cake and my head is smashed inside Cas's trenchcoat. And let me tell you it smells like dog shit in here!" Dean shouted.

Charlie remained silent.

"Kevin? Sam? Anyone?" Dean called out.

"Please leave your message at the tone. We well get you out of that position when we feel like it. Thank you." Charlie said.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Dean grumbled.

"Drinking?" Kevin asked.

"Well thanks for having my back." Dean said. "And no, I mean getting us all under the same roof, for one day, let alone 30."

"Don't be such a downer." Charlie said.

"Then get my face out of Cas's clothing." Dean demanded.

"Sorry, but no can do." Charlie replied.

"Why not?" Dean scowled.

"Because we don't want to." Charlie sang.

"You all suck." Dean muttered. "You too, Sammy!"

"Don't bring me into this!" Sam called.

"Then help me out here!" Dean yelled. "I can ruin you Sammy. I know all your secrets, little brother!"

There was a nervous silence before Dean spoke up.

"Norfolk Nebraska." Dean stated. "You were 8."

"Dean." Sam said sharply. "Stop it."

"One minute till I spill." Dean said. "That's your warning."

"Who knew angels were such deep sleepers?" Kevin asked.

"I know right." Charlie laughed. "I thought they were supposed to be alert."

"We are alert." Castiel said.

"How nice of you to join us." Dean said sarcastically. "Now would you let go of me?"

Cas unwrapped his arms from Dean and Dean pulled his leg out from under Cas. They both sat up.

"You mean you were awake that whole time?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Cas answered.

"Atta boy." Charlie smiled.

"I was wrong." Dean stated.

"About what, Dean?" Sam asked.

"All angel _are_ dicks." Dean replied. "What was that anyways? Other than awkward?"

"That was my attempt at being humorous." Cas answered.

"Well that was pretty damn creepy." Dean shot.

"Apologies." Cas replied.

"You suck." Dean said pointing to Charlie. "And you suck. And you suck."

Dean turned to Cas. "And I'd say you _really_ sucked, but you're just confused and uneducated."

Dean walked over and snatched the aspirin from off the counter next to Kevin and choked two of them down without water.

"I'm going to my room." Dean sighed and walked down the hallway to his bedroom. "Oh and Charlie?"

"Hm?" Charlie turned to face him.

"This." Dean said pointing at his hair. "Better be temporary."

* * *

Dean shut the door to his room and began running the shower water.

Dean stepped into the water, without caring what the temperature was. He checked the labels on a few different bottles before squirting one into his hand. He lathered the soap in his hair until red and green foam was dripping down his face.

"I must look like a clown." Dean muttered.

"Actually, you look just like you." Cas said.

Dean slipped and fell on the shower floor at Cas's voice.

"Dammit Cas!" Dean yelled. He stood up and shut the water off. He quickly scrambled for a towel and fastened it around his waist. Dean pulled aside the shower curtain to see Cas leaning on the counter by the shower.

"Dammit Cas." Dean repeated.

"This is not a personal space issue is it, Dean?" Cas asked. "I made sure I was four feet away."

"No." Dean answered. "But you don't pop in to say hi while a guy's in the shower."

"Apologies." Cas said.

"You are just being all kinds of creepy today, man. I swear." Dean muttered. "Anyways. What'd you want?"

"I was told that I should apologize for this morning." Cas answered.

"But you did." Dean said. "You said your whole 'apologies' thing."

"I was told that that wasn't a proper apology and that I should make it up to you immediately." Cas replied.

"I have two things to say to that. First of all. You are socially inadequate when it comes to human interactions, so for you 'apologies' is a doable apology." Dean stated. "Second of all, I'm going to go out on a limb and say Charlie told you this."

Cas nodded. "Charlie was the one who advised me."

"Don't listen to Charlie next time." Dean said. "Take that as my advice to you."

"Did she have other motives behind my apology?" Cas asked.

"You spontaneously show up while I'm in the shower being soft and sincere and emotional." Dean recapped. "Yeah you could say that."

"What were her alternative motives?" Cas asked.

"Nasty things, my friend." Dean said shaking his head. "Nasty things."

"Oh." Cas said quietly.

"Now how about you let me finish my shower in peace?" Dean smirked.

"Of course, Dean." Cas replied. "And Dean?"

"Yeah? Dean said.

"I think your mascara is running." Cas smiled.

"Shut up and go play your harp." Dean laughed.

With a light chuckle Cas flew off.

Dean turned on the shower water and dropped the towel off his waist. He stepped back into the steady stream of shower water and washed the suds from his hair. And after a good scrub, Dean washed the 'smoky look' off his face. After getting all of Charlie's damage undone, Dean quickly rinsed off and stepped out. He didn't bother drying himself off all that much. Dean quickly threw on some clothes and walked out of his room.

* * *

"Like it never even happened." Dean beamed when he walked up to the group.

"At least yours washes out." Sam scowled. "Mine washes in. Thanks for that, Charlie."

Charlie smiled proudly. "No problem."

"So what's the plan today?" Dean asked.

"Haven't really thought of anything." Sam shrugged.

"How about that Twister game with paint I had mentioned?" Charlie proposed.

"I just showered." Dean moaned.

"Nothing wrong with showering twice." Charlie piped. "I showered already, too."

"Or we could do strip poker." Dean offered.

"Does everyone here know how to play poker?" Sam asked.

"I haven't had the pleasure." Cas stated.

"Well, we could do that next week, then. If you learn to play." Sam said.

"Guess we're doing Twister then." Charlie smiled.

"You hear that, Kevin?" Dean called to the prophet, who was lying on the floor again.

"Leave me alone." He grumbled.

"You can be the spinner guy, then." Charlie said.

"Fine." Kevin whined.

"Poor kid. Hasn't developed a beer gut." Dean muttered.

"Dean." Sam began. "It took 10 years of alcoholism for you to stomach beer that well. Lets hope he never gets like you."

"I'm proud of my alcohol." Dean defended.

"I'm proud of my healthy liver." Sam retorted.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said. "Can you go grab a Twister set and some matching paint?"

Cas nodded and momentarily came back with a twister mat and four bottles of Tempera paint. Dean handed the spinner to Kevin on the floor, while Sam and Charlie set up the mat with the paint.

"I can't believe I'm finally doing this!" Charlie squealed.

"Believe me. Nether can I." Dean said.

"You'll like it in the end." Charlie smiled. "I promise you."

Dean sighed. "Sure."

"We should just go in name order." Charlie said.

"Sounds simple enough." Sam said. "Cas, Charlie, Dean, Me."

"Spin it, Kev!" Dean called.

* * *

Kevin did as told, the arrow pointing to left foot green. After a moment, Cas put his left foot on the first green circle, green paint seeping between his toes.

"This paint is very cold." He commented.

"This should makes things even more uncomfortable." Dean remarked.

"Could you be any less positive?" Charlie asked.

"Let's see. We're all hungover, Sam looks like Honey Boo Boo, and wet paint is involved. So, no." Dean answered.

"You need to have more fun in your life." Charlie said. "Like maybe get in a committed relationship."

Dean laughed. "We all know how those end. Death and/or pain."

"Not if you date someone here." Charlie sang.

"No." Dean said very quickly. "Never gonna happen Charlie. You can keep your perverted erotic 'Destiel fantasies' in your head."

"Or in your bed." She winked.

"Shut. Up!" Dean laughed. "And they blame me for being grumpy. If they saw I put up with you."

"Charlie!" Sam yelled. "Quit being a horny teenager and put your right hand on blue."

"Oh." She smiled and put her hand on the blue circle next to Cas's. "You're right, Cas. This _is_ cold paint."

"Indeed." He replied

"Do...do you get pedicures?" Charlie stammered. "Your toes are incredibly...clean?"

"No." Cas replied. "Jimmy might have, though."

"Okay then." Dean intervened. "Kevin."

Kevin announced as the arrow landed, "Right hand red."

Dean crouched down and put his hand into the pool of red paint. He glanced over at Cas's feet. "Dude. Normally I would shrug it off, but your feet are really scarily clean for an angel who hasn't showered in over five years. Not to mention died a few times."

"I take that as a compliment." Cas said.

Sam put his right hand on green, opposite the side Cas was on.

"And back to you, Cas." Kevin said. "Right hand red."

Cas put his hand on the red spot next to Dean's. "Hello, Dean." He said as he looked up at the hunter.

Dean chuckled.

"Charlie." Kevin called. "Left hand yellow."

Charlie arched over Cas and put her hand in the yellow goop. She shuddered as she did so.

Dean listened to Kevin and put his right foot in some blue paint. "This is already uncomfortable."

"Left foot yellow." Kevin instructed.

"I got it easy." Sam said sticking out his tongue at Dean.

"Oh shut up, bitch." Dean said.

"Jerk." Sam replied."

"Oh you laugh it up. Wait until you slip and fall next round." Dean said.

"Not before you do." Sam teased, pushing Dean.

Dean quickly regained his balance with an angry, "Stop that, Sammy!"

Sam laughed darkly.

"Cas, put your right foot on blue." Kevin instructed.

Cas weasled his leg around Charlie until his ankle landed in a pile of blue paint. "Close enough."

Charlie laughed at seeing the angel in such trouble.

"You shouldn't be laughing, Charlie." Sam said. "You're not in the clear yet."

"Right foot red." Kevin read.

Charlie paused for a moment. "Dammit!"

Dean snickered. "Karma's a bitch."

Charlie stretched her leg and let the side of her foot land in a red puddle. She groaned.

"I know I should've never dropped out of gymnastics." She moaned.

"Left hand green, Dean." Kevin said.

"Great." Dean muttered as he stretched his hand to the green dot.

Dean's left cheek smashed into Cas's right. "Well this is awkward. It's like everything I say I'll be whispering seductively into his ear."

"And I you." Cas added. "

"Oh this is gonna be weird." Dean grumbled.

"I find it amusing." Charlie added.

* * *

"When does this get messy, or is just our feet and hands? Cause I could use some entertainment about now." Dean asked.

"How about now?" Charlie replied, lifting up her hand and flicking dean in the face with paint.

"You did not just." Dean said. He picked up his green hand and wiped it down her face.

"Hey!" She yelled, and she wiped some blue paint on his face.

"You started this, not me!" Dean warned as he scooped up some red paint and threw it at her, spattering her face, hair, and shirt collar.

"You wanna go?" She challenged, hurling a pile of paint in Dean's direction. Dean ducked, sending the green blob hurtling at Cas's face. The left side of Cas's head was coated in blue stain. Dean chuckled.

"Sorry, Cas, but you had to take one for the team." Dean said.

"We're a team?" Cas asked.

"Now we are." Dean smiled deviously. "Now throw some paint!"

Cas scooped up some of the yellow paint and hurled it at Charlie.

"Hey! This isn't fair. It's two against one!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked hurling some red paint at her. "You got Sammy."

"Leave me out of this, Dean." Sam muttered.

Kevin began playing Angry Birds on his phone in the mean time.

"No." Dean replied, pelting his brother with green paint.

Sam inhaled slowly after the paint hit. He wiped it off his face and threw it at Dean. The strength of the toss, threw Sam off balance and he fell over, his back getting smeared in red and yellow paint.

"Great." Sam sighed.

"Well this isn't Twister anymore." Dean said as he reached for a bottle of paint, collapsing on top of Cas.

Cas let out a grunt as he smashed into the pain beneath him. Dean reached the red paint, flipped the cap open, and squeezed it hard. Streams of red pain showered all down Sam, traveling his face and clothing.

"Oh it's on!" Sam exclaimed, reaching the blue paint bottle and shooting blue all over Dean and Cas.

"This is war, Cas!" Dean yelled reaching for another bottle.

Dean fired a shot of yellow at Charlie hitting her square in the face.

She lunged for the bottle, but Dean pulled away, and she fell, landing in the green paint.

The paint war continued for the next hour, and Cas kept refilling the paint bottles. After the four of them were covered in a rainbow of colors, Kevin looked to them for the first time in a while. Dean had a bottle of blue in his hand, about to flip the cap at Sam.

"Guys." Kevin said. "Look at yourselves."

They exchanged glances between each other.

"And?" Dean asked.

"And I think you should stop before you burn this place down." Kevin added. "Or at least clog up the plumbing in the showers. I think a plumber would have trouble understanding this place."

Cas snapped his fingers, and all the mess, including the Twister mat disappeared. That is, all the mess except for each other, who were soaked from head to toe in paint.

"I think we should bathe." Castiel said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah..." Dean trailed off. "I think so, too."

* * *

"First shower in over 5 years." Cas smiled.

"You're worse than a rebellious preteen." Dean said.

"I'll take your word for it." Cas replied.

Dean chuckled. "Suppose so."

Dean was standing in the bathroom drying his hair with a towel, while he had a larger one secured around his waist. He heard a knock at the door. He opened it and wasn't even surprised to see Cas holding his tie.

"Dean can you help me with my tie?" Cas asked.

Dean sighed. "I'm not exactly presentable."

"I don't mind." Cas said before he could finish.

"Well I do." Dean replied. "So go ask Sam."

"He said to ask you." Cas said.

"Why'd you ask Sam first?" Dean asked.

"So I wouldn't have to bother you." Cas said. "Again."

"Oh, Cas." Dean said softly. "You don't bother me."

"Oh. I thought I did after this morning." Cas said.

Dean sighed shaking his head. "Come here."

Cas stepped into his room. Dean wrapped the tie under his collar and quickly fastened it. He patted the tie against Cas's chest, flattening it out.

"There." Dean smiled.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said walking out of his room.

"No problem. And next time, don't you dare go to Sam. Come straight to me. It'll save you time. Sam's always gonna be a bitch about this." Dean laughed.

"Sure thing, Dean." Cas smiled in response before disappearing into his own room.

Dean chuckled as he shut the door.

"Freakin' angels." He muttered.

* * *

After they had all eaten their Dinner, a very classy four cheese pizza, and drank their milkshakes the five friends talked for a little while.

"Well your tie looks very neat for once, Cas." Sam said. "Did you figure it out yourself?"

"No." Cas answered. "Dean did it for me."

Charlie kicked Kevin under the table. "You're gonna owe me." She sang.

"I mean, it wouldn't have hurt to show him how to do it." Dean said. "Considering he asked you first."

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I was wearing only a towel." Sam said.

Dean burst out laughing. "You got a bad habit going for you, Cas."

"I'm sure you were wearing clothes when he asked you." Sam continued.

"No." Dean said. "Just a towel. Like you."

Sam was the one laughing now. "You never leave your bathroom without clothes on. Why the sudden change?"

"Because this time, he knocked. Earlier he just told me I didn't look like a clown while I was showering." Dean remarked.

Charlie snickered. "Well I guess my plan didn't go as planned there."

"Nothing ever goes as planned with Cas." Kevin said.

"True. That." Dean said dramatically.

"Well, I am completely exhausted. Who knew hurling paint at people could be so tiring?" Charlie yawned.

"Tell me about it." Dean scoffed.

"Well, I think I'm going to retire for the night." Charlie said. "Peace out, bitches."

"Me, too." Dean said pushing himself to a stand.

Soon after, everyone had gone to their rooms for the night.

* * *

Dean was about to turn off the lamp by his bed when he was interrupted by a quiet flutter of wings.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said.

"Hey." Dean said turning around to face him.

"Were you being honest earlier?" Cas asked.

"About what?" Dean replied.

"That I'm not bothersome." Cas clarified.

"Of course you're not, Cas. I said that." Dean assured him. "Why would I lie to you?"

"I was just being ambivalent, I guess. Apologies." Cas said.

"Cas. Stop for a minute." Dean said.

"What for?" Cas asked.

"You don't need to apologize for everything you know. I'm not going to hate you if you annoy me." Dean answered.

"Oh. Okay, Dean." Cas nodded before flying off.

"Well that wasn't weird at all." Dean mused before flipping over and hitting the light switch.


	9. December 9th

December 9th

* * *

"Dean!" Sam yelled banging on Dean's door. "Shut the music off!"

"Dean!" Sam yelled again. "Dean, shut the music off or so help me I will come in there and do it myself!"

Sam let out an agitated sigh before he went to Charlie's room.

"Hey, Charlie?" Sam knocked on her door.

Charlie came to the door, her hair a mess and still in her pajamas. "What, Sam?"

"Can I borrow a bobbypin?" He asked.

"With hair like that, don't you have your own?" She teased.

"No. Sorry." Sam said sarcastically. "I stopped styling my own hair a couple months ago."

Charlie laughed. "I'll go get one. And tell Dean to turn up the music. I love that band."

"Hell no." Sam retorted as Charlie disappeared around the corner in her room.

Charlie emerged with a small, brass bobbypin in her hand. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Charlie." Sam said shutting her door.

Sam walked over to Dean's door and started picking the lock. After a few moments, the door clicked open and Sam swung open the handle. Sam was in shock after seeing his brother. Dean was in a silk bathrobe and was dancing violently on the bed. Dean spun around playing a guitar solo and then saw Sam.

"We're not gonna take...Sam." Dean said.

Sam burst out laughing. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I felt like having a single person dance party. Sue me." Dean replied.

"What's with the get up?" Sam asked. "You look like...I got nothing. An idiot."

"I was getting into it." Dean defended. "Really into it."

"Why? It's 10 in the morning, Dean." Sam asked.

"I felt like it." Dean answered.

"Dean, the last time I saw you 'feel like dancing on your bed' was when we were investigating that ghost truck with your ex, Callie. Oh, and when you saw Lisa again when we were investigating the Changelings." Sam said.

"Your point?" Dean asked.

"My point it, the last time you did this, you were high off love." Sam teased.

"Well, not this time." Dean shot back. "I just felt like it."

"Sure." Sam snorted. "Well have fun, just turn that music down would you?"

"Never." Dean laughed.

"Don't get too exhausted." Sam said. "Charlie's taking us out to one of her favorite clubs tonight."

"Sweet. And it's not just a lesbian one right?" Dean asked.

"Let's hope not. That would be awkward." Sam laughed.

Dean sighed. "You get used to awkward, Sammy. Trust me."

"You would know." Sam retorted.

"Hell yes I would." Dean responded, clicking off his music. "I need a beer."

"Dean, it's barely ten." Sam said displeased.

"So." Dean said. "I'm pretty sure my liver's already thrown to shit."

"That's probably true." Sam smirked.

"So oh well!" Dean exclaimed as he headed to get a beer.

Sam sighed. "How are you even alive?"

Sam walked over to Kevin. "Dean's in a strangely happy mood today. You have any idea why?"

Kevin shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I was pretty out of it yesterday."

"Oh. Thanks anyways." Sam replied.

"I'd ask Cas." Kevin advised. "Dean spent more time with him yesterday than Charlie or I did."

Sam nodded and headed off towards Cas's room.

"Hey Cas. Dean's acting weird. You know why?" Sam asked.

Cas looked shocked. "Is he sick?"

"No. It's actually the opposite." Sam answered. "He's extremely happy and exuberant."

"I wouldn't know, Sam" Cas replied. "What did he say?"

"He said he just felt like it." Sam answered. "But I think there's more to it."

"Maybe." Cas shrugged. "But it's none of our concern, is it?"

Sam laughed. "You okay there Cas?"

"Yes. I'm fine, Sam. Why wouldn't I be?" Cas asked.

"Since when do you _not_ want to get all up in people's business?" Sam answered surprised.

Cas shrugged again. "I just feel that Dean's personal life doesn't involve anyone, but himself. And it most certainly is no affair of mine."

"Well." Sam said awkwardly. "This got me nowhere."

Sam shut the door to Cas's room. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

"How about we go out for lunch?" Dean offered.

"Like where?" Charlie asked.

"I wasn't thinking anywhere fancy." Dean said. "Just maybe that pizza place down the street."

"Why not?" Charlie mused. "Thoughts?"

"Like Dean says," Cas started. "What the hell?"

Dean smirked. "That's my boy."

"Well, then let's go." Sam smiled.

Dean pulled the Impala into the cramped parking lot of the corner restaurant.

A bell ran when they opened the door and entered.

"How many?" A thin man asked.

"Just the five of us." Dean answered.

"Would you like a booth or table?" The man continued.

"Booth would be fine." Charlie intervened.

The man nodded and escorted the five to a booth in a poorly-lit corner.

Sam cast a wary glance at the dark corner.

"Sorry about the lights. The fixture blew out a few days ago. We're just waiting for it to ship. If you like I could give you another table." The man offered.

Sam shook his head. "This'll be fine."

The man chuckled. "I guess you could call it mood lighting."

The man walked off and Sam smirked. "For what mood? Murder?"

"Don't get too cheery." Dean said. "You might pull something."

"Shut up." Sam shot.

"Who wants the aisle seats?" Kevin asked.

"I'll take one." Charlie said.

"I guess I'll take the other one." Sam said.

Dean scooted in towards the center, with Kevin to his left and Cas to his right. Charlie scooted in close to Cas, making Cas have to scoot closer to Dean. She smiled almost unnoticeably. Sam passed the menus to the others.

"Which pizza should we get?" Dean asked after a moment of thinking.

"I think we could just get our normal meat lovers." Sam said.

"Maybe we should spice it up." Dean said thoughtfully. "It never hurts to try something new."

"You hitting at a double meaning there, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head, nodding out of his trance. "No. That just reminded me of something."

"Whatever." Sam said. "So what were you thinking?"

"What about the four cheese?" Dean offered. "Or the extra spicy?"

"Four cheese sounds good." Charlie said.

Kevin nodded. "Like Dean said, it never hurts."

"Well then, we can get that." Sam responded. "You fine with that, Cas?"

Cas nodded. "I'll accept anything. I have no preference."

"That's convenient." Dean mused. "The perks of living with an angel."

"I'm not living with you guys." Cas said.

"No, but you are our prisoner." Dean replied.

"In what sense?" Cas asked.

"All of them." Dean replied plainly.

Cas looked confused, but pushed it to the side, continuing to look at Dean for a few moments.

"Keep the eye sex for the bedroom." Sam said.

"Sam, that's disgusting." Dean remarked. "Shut up."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"You two sure know how to say 'I love you.' don't you?" Charlie mused.

"It's a genetic thing." Dean smiled bitterly.

Mmm. This is amazing." Dean moaned as he chewed his pizza.

"Do you two need to get a room?" Charlie asked.

"Shut it. This is good pizza and you know it." Dean shot back.

"He's got a point." Kevin said.

"I have to concur." Cas agreed. "Trying this new pizza was a good choice. You're right, Dean. New things can be good."

"No one ever said they were bad." Dean replied.

"That is also true." Cas said.

Dean nodded before turning up to speakers fastened on the ceiling.

"Gotta love irony." Dean mused.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's a song about selling your soul. Listen." Dean said pointing up.

Sam and the others turned to the ceiling.

_Sign on the line_

_Make a deal with the Devil_

_Make a deal with the Devil in blood_

"Huh." Sam shrugged.

"Who knew people even wrote songs like that." Charlie said.

"I did." Kevin said. "He's not too popular, but he writes electric pop songs. His name's Simon Curtis."

The other's shook their heads.

"I never heard of him." Dean said.

"Probably not. Especially since you're more for old rock." Kevin replied.

"Weird song, though." Dean muttered.

Sam nodded in agreement.

"I do not understand why people romanticize and turn such serious matters into entertainment." Cas mused.

"It's only because they don't know how much it really does suck." Dean answered.

"They're so shielded from the truth. So much of humanity is." Cas said.

"This conversation's getting a little too deep for pizza, bro." Dean laughed. "Maybe we should talk about something else. Something like puppies."

"Why would we discuss puppies? You loathe canines." Cas replied.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked.

"There are some things you learn about a person without needing to ask." Cas answered.

"Well that wasn't ominous at all." Dean muttered.

"Yeah." Sam snorted.

"Here's the damage." The thin man from earlier said, placing a small black envelope in front of Sam. "How will you be paying?"

"Charge." Sam replied, pulling a gold and white credit card from his pocket.

The man smiled. "I'll be right back with your receipt."

Sam returned the smile before returning his attention for the others.

"Is something up between you two?" Sam asked Dean.

"Me and Cas?" Dean paused. "No. Why?"

"I don't know. I just seems like everything you guys say has a secret double meaning only you guys know about." Sam inquired.

Dean laughed. "Sam. Nothing is going on. Pizza means pizza. Puppies means puppies. And Sam is being a bitch means that Sam is being a bitch."

"Jeez." Sam said. "And I thought you were having a good day."

"I was. And then I saw I your face." Dean joked.

"Now I'm a believer!" Charlie sang.

Dean was in shock for moment, but replied with, "Not a trace!"

"Of doubt in my mind!" Charlie continued.

"I'm in love!" Dean exclaimed.

By this point the others in the restaurant were staring at them.

"I'm a believer!"

"I couldn't leaver her!" Dean began.

Before Dean could finish, their waiter came over. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stop singing. You're bothering the other guests."

"I'm sorry about that." Sam said. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist." Charlie said laughing.

"That was awesome. I felt like I was in a freaking Disney movie." Dean said trying to catch his breath.

"I'm ashamed to know you." Sam muttered.

"But you can't live without us." Dean smirked.

"I wish." Sam replied.

"Do you guys have a sense of dignity even?" Kevin asked.

Dean and Charlie shook their heads.

"Error 404. Dignity not found." Charlie replied.

Sam and Kevin chuckled.

"I do not get the humor in that." Cas said to Dean.

"Me neither, Cas. Me neither. Just let the computer nerds be." Dean replied without turning his head.

"We should go back to the bunker and kill some time before we go to that club." Charlie said.

"And do what?" Dean asked.

"Play a friendship ruining game." Charlie answered.

"Uno or monopoly?" Dean countered.

"I'd say monopoly." Charlie answered. "We have a few hours to kill."

* * *

Cas made a monopoly board set itself up on the table where the 5 friends gathered.

"I take it you don't know how to play?" Charlie asked Cas.

Cas shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't."

"You can be the banker then. You just give us money when we're supposed to get it." Charlie said.

"Sounds simple enough." Cas replied.

"I call dog!" Charlie said.

"I'll be the car." Dean smiled.

"I'll be the iron, I guess." Sam sighed.

"I'll be the sack of money!" Kevin said excitedly. "I haven't played this game in years. _Years_!"

After setting up their pieces, and determining house rules, they each rolled to see who goes first. Dean got an 11, Kevin a 8, Charlie a 7, and Sam a 4. Dean rolled the dice moving 7 spots ahead.

"I'll buy it." Dean said. Cas handed dean the property card and Kevin reached for the dice.

"9." Kevin said, moving the small money bag ahead on the board. "And I'll buy that, too."

Charlie now owned both Park Place and Boardwalk, with a few houses on each of them.

Dean shook the dice in his hand and blew on them for good luck. He tossed the dice and rolled a 5. He moved his piece to Go, just barely past Charlie's danger zone. He sighed in relief.

Kevin took his turn and bought Marvin Gardens Charlie rolled the dice and got a 6, sending her to the Community Chest.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. Charlie picked up the card and examined it. "Collect $100 per house you own."

She counted her houses and turned to Cas. "Give me 500 dollars."

Cas held out his open palm and five crisp $100 bills appeared. Charlie grabbed the bills and tucked them in her breast pocket.

"I meant monopoly money." Charlie corrected.

Cas nodded and handed her one bright orange slip. "$500."

"Thank you." She said, putting the money with her other many $500 bills.

"How are you so good at this?" Dean protested.

"Practice. What else do you do hen World of Warcraft servers are down? Pown people on the internet at Monopoly."

"I think I understood half that sentence." Dean said.

"Whatever. I think we should save this for later and get ready to go." Charlie said.

Sam nodded. "That's a good idea."

* * *

Cas moved the game to a stable location. Dean walked over to him holding a black jacket.

"Remember what you wore to the club in China?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded.

"Put that on again." Dean instructed. "And Charlie! Do his hair and make him look attractive like the other night!"

_You're really fucking attractive when I'm drunk._

_You're really fucking attractive when I'm sober._

"Dean. Dean!" Charlie snapped her fingers in his face.

"Oh, yeah. What?" Dean said, returning to reality. _We must've been really drunk. It was probably for the better no one remembers that night._

"Do you want me to do make up on him?" Charlie asked.

"Nah. He's fine. Just do the hair. It's messy. You've been warned." Dean said.

Charlie chuckled. "I think I can manage."

Dean walked back to his own room and started changing into clean clothes that weren't covered in cheese and pizza grease.

Dean put on a tighter pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. On top of that he put on a grey and blue plaid overshirt. He put a small amount of gel in his hands and fixed his hair.

Dean walked out of his room and joined Sam and Kevin by the door.

"Charlie and Cas should be out in a few minutes." Sam said.

Dean nodded. He cupped his hands to his mouth for a moment and exhaled. "Sam, do you have a breath mint?"

"Sure." Sam said and tossed a small white mint to Dean.

"Here we go. Turned your angel into a gentleman." Charlie said, pushing Cas out of his room by the shoulders.

Dean smiled. "Let's get going then. Where is this club?"

* * *

Charlie told him the location, and within 10 minutes they were at the club. Dean was first to step in the club.

"What is this place?" Dean asked.

"Obscure." Charlie answered.

"For obvious reasons." Dean muttered.

"This is the normal entrance. We are V.I.P." She smirked.

"You have my interest." Dean said.

"Follow me, boys." Charlie said walking through a small crowd to a back room. "Just take this lift down to the lowest level."

Charlie, Sam, and Kevin went in first. Dean and Cas took the second trip.

"Hey Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean."

"Do you remember anything that happened the other night when we were drinking?" Dean asked.

"Bits and pieces, but not much." Cas lied, fully recalling that night.

"Like what?" Dean prodded.

Cas thought for moment. "Mostly frosting. Lots of frosting."

"Why? Do you remember that night?" Cas asked.

"Nothing more than frosting." Dean smiled.

The lift opened up revealing a large mass of people and a bar.

"Nice going, Charlie!" Dean exclaimed. "This is what I call a party!"

"I try." Charlie smiled.

"Adios!" Dean yelled as he ran off into the crowd. Dean searched for an attractive, single lady. There were many there, but Dean didn't feel particularly drawn to any of them. Occasionally someone would come up to him, but he'd quickly end the conversation and keep wandering amongst the crowd. Dean was looking to the side, when he bumped into someone.

He laughed lightly. "Oh, sorry."

"Cas?" He asked. "Why aren't you in a motel room getting laid?"

"I don't know any of the women in here." Cas said.

"Well, see, that one over there." Dean said pointing to a lady in a short black dress at the bar. "She's been giving you the eye all night. And I think if you went over there you'd have her interest all night.

Dean grabbed Cas's wrist and began walking him towards the bar.

Cas quickly pulled his wrist from Dean's grasp. "I'm not interested in her."

"Who looks nice to you then?" Dean asked.

"No one in here appeals to me." Cas replied.

"Well you want to know something?" Dean said.

"What's that?" Cas anwered.

"Me neither." Dean smiled.

Cas smiled back.

"I find surprisingly against your nature." Cas observed.

"Well, we both know I like to stray from the straight an narrow sometimes." Dean winked. "So what do you say we go find the others and see if they're ready to turn in?"

"That' sounds like a plan." Cas said.

"Hey guys, it's almost midnight. Dean said. We should get headed back to the bunker before the drunk traffic hits."

Sam nodded. "That's probably a good idea."

"Well, I had a good time." Charlie said.

"Me too." Kevin said.

"Time well spent." Dean smirked.

* * *

"Hey, Cas?" Dean said as he slowly pushed Cas's door open.

"Hello, Dean." Cas greeted.

"So I was thinking..." Dean started.

"About what?" Cas asked.

"I think that you actually do remember everything that happened when we were drunk."

Cas nodded, breaking eye contact. "You would be correct. I do not blame you if you are mad at my deceit."

"I'm not." Dean said stepping closer to Cas. "Because I remember everything, too."

"Listen, Dean. You have my sincerest apologies for anything I said. I was under the influence of heavy alcohol and I'm aware you were, too." Cas said.

"No need to apologize." Dean said, his voice low.

"Why is that?" Cas asked.

"Because this is me spicing things up. This is me trying something new. This is me straying from the straight and narrow." Dean said slowly, his hands making their way to Cas's waist.

"Dean?" Cas asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Charlie's right." Dean answered.

"In what sense?" Cas asked even more confused as Dean started pulling him in closer.

"You are adorable." Dean said, his voice a deep whisper.

Dean pulled Cas in one last time, their breaths warm and fast. Dean leaned in slightly, his lips barely touching Cas's. Cas hesitantly leaned in slowly. Dean grabbed Cas's hands and placed them on his sides, before returning his own back to Cas's waist.

Dean slowly pulled away from Cas, looking him in the eyes. Dean began talking, in the same low tone as before. "You breathe a word of this to anyone and I'll cut your tongue out."

Dean walked out of Cas's room and next door to his own.

* * *

*squee* I finally wrote it in! This took my literally all day, but overall, the chapter turned out better than planned! **Leave a review if you like where this is heading!**


	10. December 10th

December 10th

Dean woke up refreshed and energized, more so than most mornings. He smiled as he waltzed out of his room and headed towards the fridge. Dean grabbed the Wheaties off the top off the fridge and then searched through it for the milk.

"Aha!" He exclaimed as he finally pulled out the milk.

"What's got you in such a good mood today?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. I just slept really nice last night. That's all." Dean said.

Sam gave him a weird look. "Don't you always sleep well? These beds are more comfortable than any of the other beds we've slept in in years, Dean."

"I just slept extra good last night then." Dean replied. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing." Sam said submissively. "You've just been acting weird the last couple days. And I think it's starting to add up."

"Humor me." Dean retorted.

"You've met someone. I can tell. Spill." Sam said.

"What? No! That's stupid!" Dean exclaimed. "How could I meet someone? With our life? Really?"

Sam shrugged. "You're lying. I'm your brother. You can tell me."

"I'm not lying. I didn't meet anyone. And I'm not on some love high either." Dean said.

"Whatever." Sam smirked.

Dean spooned some Wheaties into his mouth. "These need sugar. Do we have sugar?"

"Yeah. It's in the cabinet." Sam said turning away to do something else.

Dean grabbed a couple packs of sugar and tore them open above his bowl. "That's better."

After Dean finished his cereal, he went back into his room to get dressed.

* * *

Dean pulled yesterday's shirt off over his head. He turned to his brown duffel and began searching for a clean shirt. After a few moments of rummaging, Dean pulled a shirt out and set it on the bed. He zipped up his duffel and then picked up his shirt. He started shoving his hands into the sleeves when he heard a soft ruffling.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said.

"Cas." Dean smiled, as he pulled the shirt over his head. "What do you need?"

"We need to talk." Cas replied, stepping closer to Dean.

Dean put his hand on Cas's forearm.

"About what?" Dean asked.

Cas looked at Dean's hand on his arm. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" Dean asked, pulling his hand away.

"We just can't." Cas said sternly.

"At least give me a reason." Dean shot.

"Because you think highly of me." Cas answered.

"And?" Dean asked.

"And I'm not worthy of your respect." Cas said harshly.

Dean's expression softened. "Don't say that."

"Dean. I'm an angel." Cas scowled. "I've lived millions of years. And I remember every single second of it. In all that time, I have done terrible things, Dean."

"That was then. You're not that person anymore, Cas." Dean said sympathetically.

"Deep down I am, Dean. And you can tell yourself that all you like, but all you're doing is lying to yourself." Cas replied.

"Cas, I don't give a rat's ass about what you did or didn't do." Dean said sharply.

"Dean, we both know I've tried or threatened to kill you and your family numerous times. I don't understand the blind faith you have in me." Cas replied, slightly raising his voice.

"Cas." Dean started sternly, cupping the angels face with his hands. "You're going to need to stop hating yourself somewhere along line. I've forgiven you for all that, because I know that wasn't you, and I know how much shit you give yourself everyday about it already."

Dean moved his hands from Cas's face and trailed them down to rest on his shoulders.

"You need to forgive yourself, Cas."

"You should listen to your own advice more often, Dean." Cas said.

"Well, I'm stubborn like that." Dean smirked.

"Indeed you are." Cas smiled.

"So are you done there, Rose?" Dean asked.

"My name is not Rose, Dean." Cas responded.

Dean chuckled. "You unsunk the freakin' ship and you've never seen the movie?"

"The Titanic? I'm afraid not." Cas responded.

"In short then, are you going to stop being a whiny bitch or will I have to shut you up myself?" Dean smirked.

"Is that a threat?" Cas asked.

"I do believe it is." Dean responded.

"Then I'd like to see you try." Cas growled.

"You sure? Because I can be very thorough when I want."

"Positive." Cas replied under his breath.

"Well then, here goes nothing." Dean replied in the same tone, stepping closer to Cas.

Dean leaned in to Cas, and Cas leaned into Dean. Right before their lips met, Dean shoved his hands into Cas's sides.

"Dean!" Cas yelled. "Dean stop that!"

Dean shoved Cas onto his bed and moved his hands to Cas's neck.

"Dean, this feels weird!" Cas shouted.

"You asked for it." Dean replied.

Cas squirmed under Dean's hands. "Dean, I don't like this. Stop it."

"No." Dean replied. "I'm enjoying this."

"Well, I am not." Cas replied as he tried to turn away from Dean.

"Angel of the Lord." Dean mused. "Helpless to tickling."

"Stop it!" Cas yelled, scrunching his head into his torso.

"Make me." Dean said as he burrowed his fingers further into Cas's neck.

"Like you said, Dean. I'm an Angel of the Lord. I'm stronger than you. You sure you want to go there?" Cas asked.

"Positive." Dean replied.

"You're going to regret this right about..." Cas said as he grabbed Dean's upper arms and swung him onto the bed beside Cas. Cas sat up and swung his leg over Dean's waist, straddling him and pinned him down at the shoulders. "Now."

* * *

Sam slowly turned the knob on Dean's bedroom door. He quickly swung it open and and aimed his gun.

His face instantly changed to a very confused expression as he holstered his gun back into his waistband.

"Oh, hey Sam." Dean said turning his head towards his brother.

"Dean?" Sam asked confused.

Dean looked towards Cas. "This." Dean motioned between he and Cas. "Is not what it looks like."

"Do tell." Sam said.

"I told him to shut up or I'd make him. And he said to go ahead. So I had two options." Dean explained.

"Which were?" Sam asked.

"French him or tickle him." Dean answered. "So which do you think I chose?"

"Both." Sam responded with a devious smile.

"Oh, shut up!" Dean yelled.

"Well, just lock your door and keep your sex noises to a minimum, okay?" Sam smiled.

Dean grabbed a pillow and threw it at his brother. "We were not 'doing the do', Sam."

"Then why is he sitting on you?" Sam asked.

"The little mofo jumped me!" Dean exclaimed.

"Onto the bed?" Sam scoffed.

"Yes, no." Dean stammered. "I originally through him on the bed and started tickling him. Then he told me to stop, I said to make me, and he jumped me."

Sam nodded.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Dean scowled. "Now would you mind? We were in the middle of something."

"Yeah. Sure. I'll leave you to it, then. Enjoy your sexy tickle fight."

Dean grabbed his other pillow and hurled it at Sam. "There is no sexy aspect to this."

"Jeez." Sam muttered. "Have fun in your completely friendly, not sexy at all tickle fight."

Dean nodded and Sam walked out of the room.

"Where were we?" Dean asked turning back to Cas.

"I believe the modern expression is that you're my bitch now." Cas smiled leaning into Dean.

"You sure about that?" Dean asked. Dean threw his hips, and Cas into the air. He pulled his legs in, and used them to lift Cas off him and throw him over him backwards. Dean pinned Cas's wrist to the bed straddling him, like Cas had prior.

"Because I think you need to reevaluate your situation." Dean whispered.

"I could do this all day, Dean." Cas replied.

"We might have to." Dean remarked.

* * *

"So what was all that about?" Charlie asked.

"Apparently Dean and Cas are having a completely friendly, non sexy tickle fight on Dean's bed." Sam explained. "I think we're going to have a little while before Cas decides what we're going to do today."

Charlie laughed. "Someone's going to owe me a Doctor Who box set."

"Nothing's official yet." Kevin said. "I bet I'm still going to win."

"Since when does Dean have tickle fights?" Charlie asked.

Kevin shrugged. "How would I know?"

* * *

Dean and Cas were breathing quick and loud in sync.

"My turn." Dean breathed. He turned on his stomach, so Cas was on his back and stood up, sending Cas falling onto the mattress.

"You know what they say." Dean smiled, propping himself up on his hands behind him.

"What's that?"

"What goes up, must come down." Dean responded. "And you're going down."

Dean leaped forward and shoved his hands into Cas's ribcage. Cas tossed and turned under Dean's grasp. Cas laughed loudly while gasping for breath.

"Dean." He stopped for a breath. "Stop it. Please. No more."

Cas propped himself up on his elbows. "Stop this. Now."

Dean giggled. "Let's see. How about no?"

Dean burried his face in Cas's neck while resuming tickling Cas's ribs.

"I give up! I surrender!" Cas yelled. "You win!"

"I don't care about winning. I only care about the game." Dean smirked.

"Why's that?" Cas asked between laughing.

"Because that's the fun part." Dean breathed, lingering mere inches above Cas's face.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds doing nothing, just looking into each other's eyes. Then Cas, leaned forward and pecked Dean on the lips.

"Excuse me? What was that?" Dean asked. "I didn't quite hear you."

"Good." Cas said. "Because a vivid image is worth a million words."

Cas gripped Dean's T-shirt and pulled Dean closer to him. Cas crashed his mouth into Dean's and moved his hands into Dean's hair.

"I like where this is heading." Dean mused.

Cas pushed Dean to a sitting position and Dean pulled Cas up by his tie. Cas leaned back in towards Dean, but dean put a finger on his chest and held him back.

"So this is your way of saying that you were wrong about all that stupid shit you said earlier?" Dean smirked removing his hand.

Cas smiled into a soft kiss. "You could say that."

"Apology accepted." Dean said.

They were interrupted by a rapping at the door.

"Are you almost done with your completely meaningless tickle fight? The rest of us have a day to spend." Sam groaned.

Dean fixed Cas's hair and tie, then quickly patted down his messed up hair. "Yeah. Fine."

"This isn't over." Dean turned to Cas and winked.

Sam looked past Dean to Cas. "What were your plans for today?"

Cas paused a moment. "I thought going to a carnival would be nice."

"Well the fair's out of season." Sam said. "But we could just go to a local amusement park."

Cas nodded. "That sounds acceptable."

"Well we better hurry and go, because it's almost three." Sam said.

"I think you're right there. Be out in five."

"Who even has a 'tickle fight' that long?" Sam muttered walking off.

* * *

"Amusement park?" Dean asked. "Where'd that come from?"

Cas shrugged. "Just sounded fun."

"Weirdo." Dean smiled.

"Well you're stuck with me now." Cas chimed.

"Dammit." Dean muttered.

"You're being humorous, correct?" Cas asked panicked.

"Of course. Who _wouldn't _want this fine piece of ass?" Dean said slapping Cas's butt on the way out.

"Everyone ready?" Dean asked enthusiastic.

"Yep." Sam nodded. "You know where the place is?"

Dean thought for a moment. "It's has the driveway with the blue sign in front right?"

"That's the one." Sam said.

"Then that's where we're headed. I pass that place on the way to the bar." Dean smiled.

Dean paid for all day VIP access and food passes. He handed everyone one.

Dean grabbed Cas's wrist and pulled him off into the crowd, only stopping to make sure they were headed the right way.

"Where are we going?" Cas asked.

"I'm going to take you for a go- LOG RIDE!" Dean exclaimed. "After the log ride!"

"Okay..." Cas muttered.

"I haven't been on one of these since before mom died." Dean said breathily.

The man scanned their wrist bands and gave the giddy hunter a strange look.

"Take the back one. It's the most fun." Dean said excitedly.

Cas nodded following Dean. "Dean, aren't you a little old for the log ride?"

"No." Dean glared at him. "You're never too old for the log ride!"

The ride started and the log started up the climb to the first drop. The carts took a sharp turn as they prepared to fall. Dean gripped the railing on the inside as their cart began to fall.

* * *

"Hey where do you think Dean dragged Cas off to?" Sam asked.

"Probably off to the bathrooms for a make out session." Charlie sneered.

"I think there." Kevin said, pointing to the log ride. "In the very back."

Sam laughed at the sight of his older brother and his best friend angel sitting in a kids ride.

"Should we go get them?" Charlie asked.

Sam chuckled. "Let them be. If they need us they'll just call. Or Cas'll come find us."

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Where should we go then?"

"How about there?" Kevin asked, pointing towards a ride.

"Looks good to me." Sam chimed.

* * *

Cas had an alarmingly unamused response to the log ride.

"Dude." Dean said. "You didn't move the entire ride."

"Dean. I fly all the time. And at speeds faster than light, for I am light." Cas answered.

"You ever flown upside down?" Dean smiled deviously.

"No. Why?" Cas asked.

"You're about to." Dean smirked.

"How?" Cas asked.

"By coming with me." Dean answered, grabbing Cas's wrist and pulling him towards the largest ride in the park.

They looked up at it for a moment. It was called the Kamikaze. It was a tall ride with two cages that spun the riders around in the air.

"I don't see how upside flying would be much different than normal flying." Cas said.

Dean smiled softly. "Well your stomach feels like it's dropping into your chest and all the blood rushes to your head, making you light headed and ditzy. That's just the basics. But how about you see for yourself?"

Dean walked Cas up to the ride and climbed in first, Cas taking the seat along the outside. After the ride operator made sure all the passengers were secure, he fired up the engines. The ride started slow at first, but quickly sped up.

The cage now hung upside down. Dean turned and smiled to Cas. Cas returned a more panicked look.

"Dean. I do not like this feeling."

"Don't worry." Dean said. "It gets worse."

"In the words of my brother, you are a great big bag of dicks." Cas quoted.

"And proud." Dean smirked.

The cage swung down, but spun back around so the passengers were hanging upside down again, but fell down quicker this time. The ride spun around quicker each time, until there was so pause at the top. Dean put his hand next to Cas's thigh, and Cas put his hand down and squeezed it tightly. Dean smiled softly.

After the ride stopped, Cas let go of Dean's hand and Dean wiped his sweaty palm on his jeans.

"Scary enough for you?" Dean teased.

Cas slapped him. Dean let out a grunt as he rubbed his face.

"Let's not make this an abusive relationship." Dean smirked.

"Never take me on a ride like that again. Ever." Cas glared at him.

"Point proven. For a father and husband, you sure can hit." Dean remarked. "How about we go on a nice, slow ride?"

* * *

Cas nodded as he stepped out of the ride. Dean followed him and they began walking towards a concession stand. Cas lost his balance, still recovering from the shock, and fell over. Dean grabbed him by his waist as he fell, catching him, and pulling him back up to standing position. Cas smiled at him.

"What do you want to get?" Dean asked.

"I'll get whatever you're getting." Cas replied.

Dean turned to the man at the stand. "I'll get two things of cotton candy."

The man nodded and handed them each a wad of pink fluff on a stick. Dean fished the food card from his pocked and handed it to the man. He swiped it and returned it back to Dean. Dean put it in his pocket and took a bite from the cotton candy.

"Ferris wheel?" He asked with his mouth full.

Cas nodded.

They walked over to the ferris wheel and quickly boarded. The wheel slowly spun around.

Dean took a bite out of the cotton candy and looked down on all the people and rides below them. "Isn't this view breathtaking."

"My view's breathtaking, too." Cas remarked.

Dean turned to see where he was looking, only to be met by blue eyes. "I see what you did there. Very classy, Cas. Very classy."

"But yes, Dean, it is an astounding view from up here. When I'm flying I don't normally have the time to 'stop and smell the roses' as you humans say."

Dean tore off a small tuft of pink and licked it. Then, he stuck the sticky part of Cas's nose. Cas tried to focus his view on the wad of sugar on his nose.

"What was that for?" Cas asked.

"My enjoyment." Dean retorted.

"Well, now my nose is going to be sticky. And pink. And then it's probably going to taste like sugar and-"

Dean put a hand over Cas's mouth. "You talk too much."

Cas furrowed his brows.

"Sometimes it's better to savor the little things in life." Dean said softly, removing his hand from the angel's mouth.

"And sometimes bigger is better." Cas replied.

"No worries with me, then." Dean winked.

"Yes, Dean. I am aware that you have a massive ego." Cas said.

"Shut up." Dean said tearing off some cotton candy and shoving it in Cas's mouth.

"There is no need to force feed me, Dean. I am capable of eating on my own." Cas said after he swallowed.

"When then what am I here for?" Dean asked.

"My enjoyment." Cas answered, quoting Dean from earlier and resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

Dean smiled as he titled his head on Cas's.

* * *

Dean and Cas went on the log ride a few more times, a ride where you drop from the sky twice, and a few fast roller coasters. They met up with Sam and the other's around 9.

"So where'd you two run off to?" Charlie asked.

"Did you know, that Cas is vulnerable to tickle fights as being upside down?" Dean said.

"Shut up, Dean." Cas muttered.

"Bite me." Dean retorted.

"That's...hilarious." Charlie finished. "So how many times did you make out in the bathroom?"

"Charlie, Sam, nothing is going on between me and Cas. How can you guys not see that we are only friends?" Dean stressed.

"Bu-" Cas started.

"Cut your tongue out." Dean whispered as he kicked Cas under the table.

"How about at 11 we get going home?" Sam said.

"Sounds good." Dean responded. "That's a few more rides, since the older crowd's kicking in."

"We should all do the bumper cars together." Charlie proposed.

"That sounds like fun." Sam said. "You with us, Dean?"

"Of course! Cars? My specialty." Dean gloated.

"We'll see." Sam teased.

"Dean." Cas said quietly, tugging on Dean's sleeve.

"Yeah?" Dean responded.

"I can't drive." Cas stated.

"Oh. Just ride shotgun with me then." Dean smiled.

Cas nodded as they arrived at the ride.

They each took a car, except for Cas who sat with Dean. After a few others entered, the motors turned on, and they all took off, aiming for each other. Dean stomped down on the acceleration as hard as it would go, and rammed Sam's car in the side.

"You're very aggressive, Dean." Cas commented.

"No, just very passionate." Dean winked. "You outta know that."

Charlie rammed into Kevin, sending him stuck into a corner for most of the ride. Sam drove over and tried to nudge him out near the end, just in time for Kevin to hit Charlie back.

"I think I'll take Cas on the ferris wheel again." Dean said after they all got off the ride.

Sam nodded. "We can meet at the Impala at 11 then."

* * *

Dean agreed before putting his hands in his pockets and walking slowly through the crowds with Cas. They reached the ferris wheel and watched as they slowly lowered off the ground and ascended into the night sky.

Dean laughed as he looked down.

"What's amusing all up here?" Cas asked.

"You look down and you see all these people who have families and live normal lives, and have no clue what lurks in the cities all around them. They have no clue how unsafe they really are." Dean mused.

"That's a dark thought." Cas stated.

"Well, it's dark right now. And all kinds of things happen in the dark." Dean teased as he burrowed his face into the crook of Cas's neck, the stubble on his face tickling Cas's skin.

"Dean, stop that. We're in public." Cas said.

"Not like anyone can see us. We're all the way in the sky at nighttime." Dean said.

Cas laughed. "I said stop that, Dean."

"You know you like it." Dean sang.

"Fine. I do, but you still stop." Cas said.

"Give me one reason." Dean ordered.

"We could spend our time more efficiently." Cas replied.

"You mean like touching your hair?" Dean asked.

"Um. What?"

Dean ran his fingers through Cas's hair. "How is your hair this soft? It's not legal."

"I assure you Dean, my hair breaks no American laws."

"I didn't mean that literally, but whatever." Dean chimed.

Dean kept running his fingers in Cas's hair, but Cas secretly like it and didn't make him stop. As their seat in the ferris wheel came down to the ground the operator gave the two a strange look.

"We should get going back to the car. It's almost time to meet Sammy and them." Dean said.

Cas nodded and they walked off to the car. Dean locked his finger's inside Cas's and leaned his head on his shoulder while walking. When they came in sight of Sam, Dean took some distance from Cas and put his hands in his pockets. Cas felt cold without the warmth of Dean right by his side.

"Everyone ready?" Dean asked.

"Yessir." Charlie answered.

"Then let's get to the bunker." Dean piped, climbing in and starting the engine.

* * *

Dean put on a pair of sweats after climbing out of the shower. He heard a flutter of wings, but didn't bother turning around.

"Cas?" He called as he dried his hair.

"Think again." A snarky man said.

"Gabriel?" Dean scoffed. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to tell you that if you hurt my baby brother that I will personally tear to pieces, then put you back together again, to kill you one more time. Got that?" Gabriel said.

"Sheesh. Word travels fast I guess." Dean mused.

"I said, do you got that?" Gabriel repeated coldly.

"Yes, of course." Dean answered.

With a flutter of wings, the archangel was gone. Moments later, Dean heard another flutter of wings, much softer.

* * *

"Cas?" He called. "Cas?"

Cas only answered by coming up behind Dean and wrapping his hands around Dean's bare stomach.

"Well, hello to you, too." Dean chimed. Cas kissed the side of Dean's neck and Dean leaned into the touch.

Dean slowly turned around and clasped his hands around Cas's back, similar to the way Cas was holding him. Cas kissed him chastely and put his hands inside Cas's trenchcoat, then untucked his shirt, his rough hands touching the warm skin beneath. His thumbs rubbed small circles on Cas's lower back. Cas nuzzled his face into Dean's neck and stayed there for a moment, just the two of them like there was no one else in the world.

Dean pulled out of the embrace when someone knocked at the door. Dean opened it.

With a sigh Dean let his brother talk. "Don't forget you're planning the schedule tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know." Dean said sarcastically.

"Just wanted to make sure you were prepared." Sam said.

Dean nodded violently and shut the door and locked it. Cas emerged from the bathroom and came back up to Dean.

"Cas, I'm tired." Dean whined playfully. "Can't we do this tomorrow?"

Dean climbed in bed and and turned off the lamp. "Aren't you going to go stuff now?"

"My responsibilities can wait." Cas said as he started running his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Cas, that's really creepy." Dean mumbled.

"I don't care." Cas muttered.

* * *

**I wrote a really extra fluffy chapter since I got like 5 or 6 positive reviews last chapter. So I hope you guys liked it! :D**


	11. December 11th

December 11th

* * *

Dean heard a banging on his door. He rolled over and checked his clock.

"Five A.M." He muttered. "Better be important."

Dean sighed as he opened the door. "Cas?"

"Hello Dean." Cas said. "Where can I put him?"

Dean glanced warily at the body slumped over Cas's shoulder. "Follow me."

Dean walked Cas down the hallway silently, not wanting to wake anyone up. He led him to a room similar to the one they were keeping Crowley in. Dean quietly shut the door behind them and locked it. Cas dropped the body into a chair and Dean tossed him some iron chains. Cas quickly secured the chains around the unconscious man and the chair.

Dean turned to Cas. "Want to explain?"

"In short." Cas started. "Demon."

"Why not just kill him?" Dean asked.

"You don't recognize him?"

Dean shook his head. "Should I?"

"Strip club in China." Cas answered. "Do you have holy water?"

"What?" Dean shot. "I don't hide holy water in my sweatpants."

"You never know." Cas replied.

"I'll go grab some." Dean said as he opened the steel door and walked down to his room. He quietly opened the door and snagged the silver flask off his nightstand.

Dean returned to the cement room and tossed Cas the flask.

"This room is soundproof. Correct, Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded crossing his arms. "Make this bitch squeal."

"You are too, aggressive." Cas said.

"I'm still going with passionate." Dean smirked.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dean." Cas remarked as he removed the cap and threw water at the demon's face.

The demon screamed as he woke up, the holy water burning his skin.

"Nice to see you again, Dean." The demon sneered. "I see your choice in attire is quite domestic for demon hunting, no?"

Dean smiled bitterly. "Let's just say you're an uninvited guest."

"Sorry about that." The demon retorted. "So let's get down to business, then."

"So, Anthony. It is Anthony, right?" Dean asked.

"Impeccable memory." Anthony remarked.

"We have some questions for you." Dean smiled deviously.

"So that's why your precious angel over here spared my life. Real gentleman, he is." Anthony said.

"Just be glad it was me and not him." Cas glared at Anthony.

"Anyways." Dean said, the demon turning back towards him. "You weren't at that club with us by accident now were you? Who sent you?"

"Very direct. I like it." Anthony purred.

"Answer the question." Cas demanded.

"Fine. I was sent there." Anthony said.

"By who?" Dean asked.

"My father." The demon smiled.

Dean turned to Cas, silently asking if he knew what Anthony was talking about. Cas shook his head slightly.

"Father?" Dean asked.

"Purgatory's got Eve." Anthony said. "Heaven's got God. Sort of."

Cas glared at him.

"Who says that Hell can't have a father of it's own?" Anthony finished.

"Crowley? Last I checked he's locked in our basement." Dean retorted.

"Not Crowley. He's just a sucky little crossroads demon pretending to be something." Anthony sneered.

"Then who?" Cas asked harshly.

"I think we both know the answer to that one." Anthony smiled.

"His name." Dean ordered.

"Come closer." Anthony said softly.

Dean cautiously took the knife from Cas. "You try anything and we'll turn you into a fruit kabob. Got it?"

Dean walked up to the demon and leaned in next to him. Anthony motioned for Dean to come down. Dean crouched down so they were eye to eye.

Anthony started chuckling darkly.

"Care to share with the class?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Still laughing the demon answered him. "You call him Satan."

"That's not possible." Cas shot.

"Oh, but it is." The demon smiled.

"You're lying!" Dean yelled as he backed up to his original position by Cas.

"Why would I lie? You're a Winchester. You're an angel. I'm locked in a cold cement room, bound by iron chains in the most secure building in America. I'm screwed." Anthony said.

"Hell yeah you are. Now explain to us just how that is possible." Dean replied. "Because last we checked, there is nothing strong enough to let the devil out of that cage."

"And you were correct." Anthony answered.

"Then _how_?" Cas demanded.

"The 66 Seals weren't the only way to free Lucifer, you know." Anthony mused.

"That's not true!" Cas yelled.

"Oh indeed it is. It's pretty damn hard though. It takes an archangel and a knight of hell."

"The archangels would never side with vermin like you." Cas scowled.

"In most cases, no, but if they're dedicated to the cause..." Anthony mused.

"What do they need to do?" Cas asked.

"The knight of hell needs to use the archangel's blade to take it's grace. The grace must then be captured in a vial and poured over the spot where Lucifer was locked in his cage – the same field where little Sammy took the swan dive." Anthony answered.

"When it happens, how will we know?" Dean prodded.

"It already has. The cage opens slowly, though. As the grace seeps through and "falls to hell" you could say, it helps Lucifer become more powerful. Once he is powerful enough, he can break open the walls of the cage and rise again." Anthony explained. "Right now, he has enough power to talk to us from downstairs."

Cas and Dean nodded in understanding, sending each other looks of doubt and worry.

"How do we stop it?" Cas asked coldly.

Anthony laughed. "You can't."

"Well we can try." Dean defended.

"Even if I knew how, why would I tell you? I'd never let you kill my father." Anthony scoffed.

"Well, it would only be fair. Your kind killed ours. Our kind should kill yours. We'll call it even." Dean smiled.

"Even so, I don't know. Sorry." Anthony said in mock disappointment. "You want to let me go if we're done here?"

"The only place you're going is back to hell!" Dean yelled.

Dean recited the exorcism quickly and Anthony laughed. "We've already won."

"Dean stop." Cas said. "Stop!"

Dean stopped the exorcism right at it's last words and turned to Cas. "What?"

Cas grabbed Ruby's knife and stabbed the demon in the thigh. He twisted the knife around, pressing it deeper into his leg. Anthony screamed in pain. Once the knife was in as deep as it would go, Cas pulled it to the side, tearing the flesh.

"Cas!" Dean yelled. "Cas! Cut it out!"

The demon grunted in pain as Cas pulled the knife from his leg.

"That's enough." Dean growled, proceeding to finish the exorcism.

The black smoke erupted from the man's mouth and melted into the ground.

"What the hell was that, Cas?" Dean asked harshly, grabbing the knife from Cas's hand and wiping the blood on his pants.

"That was for such absurd assumption. Not even an archangel would stoop so low as to free Lucifer." Cas scowled.

"Says you, Cas? You and I have seen firsthand what douches archangels can be." Dean replied.

"They are still my brethren, Dean. And you should know better than anyone that no matter what, you love and trust your brother." Cas said, forcing himself to believe anything but the obvious.

"Of course I do, Cas." Dean said empathetically. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Then you know where I stand." Cas replied.

"I've been in your shoes Cas. I've had to sit and ask myself if I could trust my family. And it sucks. It really does, I know." Dean continued. "But this is Lucifer we're talking about. We know what will happen if he gets out again. Please Cas, for humanity's sake, just look into it."

Cas nodded. "Fine. But only because it's you, Dean."

Dean smiled. "Thanks, Cas. What do we do about the body? We should keep this on the DL from the others just until we know what's going on."

"_If_ anything's going on." Cas corrected. "And I'll take care of the body."

Dean nodded. "Thanks again."

* * *

Dean gently shut the door and headed back down the series of hallways until he reached his room again. He opened the door and jumped when someone grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Oh. It's you." Dean said in relief.

"Who else would it be?" Sam asked.

"No one." Dean muttered.

"What are you doing up? It's only 5:30." Sam asked.

"I accidentally set my alarm early, and I couldn't go back to bed." Dean explained.

"Well, in that case you can help me." Sam smiled.

"Help you what?" Dean asked,

"Prepare coffee, clean, do the dishes..."

"So you're the one who cleans around here." Dean mused. "Makes sense."

"Well Cas doesn't use his mojo to clean around here, so someone has to do it." Sam said. "And today, you're helping."

Dean groaned.

"Shut up and start cleaning." Sam ordered playfully. "Where is Cas anyways?"

Dean shrugged. "How would I know? He doesn't tell me this kind of stuff. He's just off running errands for heaven and whatnot. You know angels."

Sam sighed. "Yes I do."

"I can't believe you're making me do the freakin' dishes." Dean muttered a few minutes later.

"It's all part of living here." Sam smiled. "It may serve as protection against all things evil and dark, but sadly for you, the Men of Letters didn't install a dishwasher."

"You're such a bitch." Dean mumbled.

"And you're such a jerk." Sam retorted.

* * *

"Dean. I think I have something." Cas said.

Dean jumped at the abrupt entrance. "On the whole 'Lucifer Rising: The Sequel' thing?"

Cas looked confused. "In your words, yes."

Dean sat upright on the side of his bed, spreading his legs and resting his elbows on his knees. "What is it?"

"You had mentioned that Ash had the angelic frequency monitor in his heaven. I went and talked to him and had him play me angelic frequencies from around 6 months ago. It was reported that the archangel Jophiel had been making frequent trips to Hell for unknown reasons. When asked for an explanation, he said that he was under direct orders from God." Cas explained. "Three months ago, he went silent and fell off the radar. No one has seen or heard anything from him since. If there is an archangel consorting with Lucifer, I would think it was Jophiel."

"Jophiel? I've never even heard of the guy." Dean said.

Cas exhaled sharply. "Jophiel. He is the angel of intelligence and wisdom. He is the angel that people pray to when in assistance involving choices and decisions. He _is_ one of the lesser known angels, but is still just as powerful, especially considering his high logical abilities."

"Great." Dean muttered. "We got an angel Einstein on our hands."

"As far as I can tell, he has gone so deep underground that he hasn't used his powers or radio in months, or he isn't an angel anymore. And If what that demon said is true, about Lucifer communicating with them because of growing power, then Jophiel's grace is gone." Cas said.

"If he's the angel of wisdom, then why would he side with Lucifer? Shouldn't he be one of the smart, cuning, good guys?" Dean asked.

"After the unsuccessful rise of the Apocalypse, came the rise of the rebellion of angels in heaven, fighting for freedom, led by myself, as you know. Jophiel could have been like Balthazar and decide that while everything was 'going to shit' as you say, that he would take advantage of it and profit." Cas explained.

"And no one bothered to ask where he was during this whole war?" Dean asked.

"We had bigger things to worry about, Dean." Cas said. "Bigger things than a missing angel. Many angels went missing during the war. Most of them taken and killed or taken and tortured."

Dean let a tense breath escape his nose. "Was Anthony right? Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know." Cas muttered. "With every passing moment, I'm just getting scared that you may be right. And I don't want to believe that."

Dean stood up and gently grabbed onto Cas's wrists. "I don't want to believe it anymore than you do, Cas."

Dean gently stroked Cas's forearms with his thumbs. "Because honestly, I'm terrified. If this is real, and Lucifer is coming out again, we're not going to be ready. And it's going to end bloody. For everyone."

Cas slowly inhaled and then exhaled. "You're right, Dean. Either way, we should try to prepare the best we can."

Dean smiled bittersweetly and pressed his lips to Cas's forehead.

'Isn't this the part where you tell me that everything is going to be alright?" Cas asked.

Dean chuckled softly. "Normally yes, but I don't want to make promises I can't keep."

Dean pulled away from Cas's forehead and looked him in the eyes. "If there's one thing I can promise you, Cas, it's that if we do die, we will die fighting. We will die knowing that we gave everything to save as many people as we could."

Cas let out an agitated sigh. "Someone is calling me. I must go."

Dean dropped his hands off from Cas's arms. "Cas."

"Yes?"

"Be careful. You don't know if any others are defending him." Dean said.

"We don't even know that he's freeing Lucifer for a fact yet." Cas replied.

"You can never be too careful, Cas. It's always best to assume the worst." Dean warned.

"I've learned that." Cas muttered before disappearing.

* * *

"Dean, aren't you getting dressed?" Sam asked.

"Well, today's my day, right? Cas had to run an errand. I say we all have to go. So, I think we should stay here and just do whatever." Dean said.

Cas flew in. "I'm actually finished, Dean. It was a very measly thing."

"Well that's convenient!" Sam exclaimed.

"Then I think you should get packed for the day." Dean smiled.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"We're going to the beach." Dean smiled.

"Dean." Sam said dumbfounded. "It is the middle of December. It is winter."

"Not in Hawaii." Dean retorted.

"Why do you always get to go international?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "Angel with benefits. Now go grab a suit and a towel."

Charlie was the last to come out of her room wearing bikini bottoms and a t-shirt on top. Sam, Dean, and Kevin were wearing swim trunks and had their own shirts on top.

"You're not planning on wearing that, are you?" Dean asked turning to Cas.

"I do not see the problem with it." Cas said, looking down at his trench coat.

"So you don't have a suit or anything?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded. "Of course I do. It's under my coat."

Dean sighed lightheartedly. "I take that as a no. Be back in ten."

Dean grabbed Cas by the tie of his coat and dragged him off to Dean's room. "You need a swimsuit. Let's see what we can scrounge up. And you can not go to freakin' Hawaii in a business suit and trenchcoat."

"What is the matter with it?" Cas asked.

"For Hawaii? Everything." Dean smirked, as he pulled Cas's trenchcoat off from behind.

"Dean, how do you plan on getting to Hawaii?" Cas asked.

"I have a special relationship with the angel on my shoulder." Dean whispered into Cas's ear, followed by leaving a trail of kisses down the side of his neck.

"And what makes you think that he's just going to go along with it?" Cas asked playfully.

"Cause if he doesn't, I'll just have to punish him." Dean replied, going along with the act.

"How do you know he doesn't want to get punished. Maybe he likes it." Cas purred.

"We all know how that ended last time." Dean laughed as he started tickling Cas's sides.

Cas instantly started laughing, and tried his hardest to stay on two feet. "He'll take you!"

"That's what I thought." Dean sneered.

"I'm going to get you back for that." Cas said.

"I'd like to see you try." Dean teased. "But we have to find you beach clothes."

"What a shame." Cas mused.

"I think I have a cheesy Hawaiian flower shirt in here somewhere." Dean muttered. "Here it is!"

Dean tossed the shirt to Cas and he caught it. "Don't forget you have to take your current shirt off before putting another on. Just in case."

"I'm an angel, Dean. Not an idiot." Cas said.

"Take of your tie." Dean ordered.

"What?" Cas asked surprised.

"Take. Off. Your. Tie." Dean repeated.

Cas glanced warily at the tie. He slowly stuck his fingers into the satin mess and began pulling, concentrating intensely on it. He pulled at it for a few moments, and only ended up tightening it into a worse situation.

"Point proven." Cas muttered. "Now if you wouldn't mind."

Dean undid Cas's tie with ease and dropped it on the ground. "I take it you can unbutton your shirt."

Dean began digging through his duffel again and violently scrambled around searching for some bottoms. "These'll have to do."

Dean pulled out a pair of cargo shorts. "They'll have to."

Dean burst out laughing when he saw the so often serious angel of the Lord in a Hawaiian shirt and slacks.

"Kick off your shoes." Dean muttered. Cas obeyed and pulled off his shoes and socks.

"Now." Dean started. "Leave your underwear on, okay? I don't need to get scarred for life. Just step out of the slacks."

Cas fumbled with his belt and stepped out of the black bottoms. Dean handed him the tan cargo shorts and Cas stepped into them.

"I look worse than a holy tax accountant." Cas said.

Dean smiled at the memory. "You do. You look like you ran away from the psych ward."

"I get my old clothes back after today, right?" Cas asked.

"Of course. I love that freakin' coat." Dean replied.

"Really?" Cas asked. "First time we met, you shot it three times."

"You're such a smart ass when you want to be." Dean muttered. "Let's go. They're waiting on us."

* * *

"I can't even look at him." Charlie said laughing.

"If you stare at him you get used to it." Sam said.

"I can't. I just can't." Charlie repeated.

"Once we get in the water it'll be easier. I hope." Dean said, trying to defend the angel.

"Well we can take our shirts off before we get in the water anyways." Sam added.

"Let's hurry up before my eyes burn out or I sprain my diaphragm from laughing." Charlie retorted.

"Well, we only have to walk a little bit more. So how about you stare at my ass if that'll spare your diaphragm?" Dean replied sarcastically.

The five removed their shirts and threw them in a pile on the sand.

"See, Cas just looks like a hormonal nerd now." Dean said.

"We should just get in the water and pretend that Cas is dressed normally." Charlie said.

"Good idea." Sam said.

"My attire is not as awful as you are making it out to be." Cas commented.

Once out in the water, Sam and Kevin looked for shells along the ocean floor and Charlie looked for fish. Dean was just enjoying the water and being out of gridlock. Cas was standing there doing nothing.

"C'mon, Cas!" Dean called. "This is Hawaii. You should do something!"

"Like what?" Cas asked.

"I dunno." Dean shrugged. "Maybe fight back?"

"Against what?"

"Me." Dean laughed as he threw a pile of seaweed at Cas and watched as Cas pried it out of his hair.

"For what reason?" Cas asked.

"Fun. Maybe you heard of it." Dean retorted.

"I know what fun is." Cas defended.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Of course." Cas answered.

"What is fun then?" Dean prodded.

"Enjoyment, amusement and pleasure." Cas responded.

"Incorrect." Dean said.

Cas cocked his head in confusion.

* * *

"Fun is when I tickle you death. Fun is when I take you on an upside down roller coaster. Fun is when I put cotton candy on your nose and you get all flustered. Fun is when you show up at 5 AM asking me where to tie up the body slung over your shoulder." Dean answered.

"Hm." Cas mused.

"So how about you live a little and we have a little fun?" Dean said as he picked up a clump of seaweed in his hand.

Cas smiled softly as he dove down and quickly emerged with seaweed.

"Atta boy." Dean said as he threw the seaweed at Cas.

Cas picked the seaweed off himself and threw it back at Dean, hitting him in his shoulder. Dean dove down for a fresh batch of seaweed and came up to be greeted by a clump of the green stuff. Dean retaliated throwing even more at Cas's face.

"I do not see how you see mundane things such as seaweed fights fun." Cas said.

"Well what do you like to do for fun?" Dean asked.

"I like to watch and observe." Cas answered.

"Watch and observe what?" Dean continued.

"Why don't I show you?" Cas smiled.

"Okay." Dean said dropping the seaweed in his hands back into the water.

The next thing Dean knows, he is standing on top of a grassy mountain surrounded by reeds and bushes and trees.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Still Hawaii. Just a different view." Cas said gesturing behind Dean.

Dean turned around and gasped as he saw the view. He could see crystal clear water and droplets of islands for miles out to sea. He could see the small specks of his friends in the water below and the birds flying above the water.

"This is, beautiful." Dean said quietly.

"Your idea of beautiful." Cas replied. "My idea of fun."

"Then your idea of beautiful must be mind blowing." Dean said amazed.

"It is." Cas said breathily.

"Can I see it?" Dean asked.

"You already have." Cas replied.

"When?" Den asked.

"Every evening when you get out of the shower and you look in the mirror." Cas said. "My idea of beauty is every single freckle on your face. My idea of beauty is the way the sun hits your eyes. My idea of beauty is the scars you have. My idea of beauty is everything about you."

Dean smiled as he clasped Cas's hand and leaned his head on Cas's shoulder. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulder, pulling him in tighter. Dean pressed his face against the bare skin on Cas's shoulder, wet and salty.

"You smell like fish." Dean muttered.

"So do you." Cas smiled.

Dean pulled Cas around to face him and kissed him tenderly. They felt the warmth of their torsos pressed tightly against each other and their arms snuggled tightly around one and other. Dean inhaled slowly, taking in the aroma of the sea breeze and greenery around them. He wanted to live in that moment forever. Suddenly Cas pulled away.

"Sam is calling. I will be back momentarily, Dean." Cas said.

"You better." Dean smirked. "I'm not hiking back to the bunker."

"Where'd you go?" Sam asked.

"I was just showing Dean around the island." Cas answered.

"Oh." Sam responded.

"I'll get headed back to Dean. He's probably wondering where I went off to." Cas said.

Sam nodded. "Well have fun, you two."

Cas fluttered away, returning to Dean, who had barely moved.

"Dean?" Cas asked.

"Yeah?" Dean asked as he turned to face the angel.

"I have a proposition for you." Cas stated.

"That sounds a bit formal coming from a guy in tan cargo shorts." Dean smirked.

"How would you like camping?" Cas asked.

"Where?"

"Here. Tonight." Cas answered. "After everyone else has gone to sleep, I can bring you back here and we can camp out on this hill."

Dean smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." Cas nodded.

"I'd love that." Dean beamed.

* * *

After everyone had gone into their rooms, Dean grabbed his duffel and set it on the bed, ready for when Cas came.

Cas came soon enough and took them back to that spot on top of the island. The hill was alight with small torches, the open flames flickering in the night. Cas lit a small fire in a firepit made of stones.

"All this for me?" Dean asked teasingly.

"Of course. Anything for you." Cas replied.

"I brought marshmallows." Dean smiled pulling a bag out of his duffel.

"What for?" Cas asked.

"For holding over that fire and eating of course!" Dean exclaimed, popping one in his mouth.

"What sort of tradition is that?" Cas asked.

"A fun one." Dean teased.

"Why don't we start roasting those then?" Cas smiled.

Dean poured some out into a bowl from his bag while Cas found two sticks. Cas handed the longer one to Dean and kept the crooked one for himself.

"I don't have any graham crackers or anything, so we'll have to eat the marshmallows off the sticks." Dean said.

"That's fine with me. I'm just glad you came." Cas said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Dean asked. "In the last few days alone, I've been more happy than I have since I was maybe ten or eleven."

Cas smiled softly. "I don't know, Dean. Sometimes it all seems too good to be true."

Dean cast Cas a sympathetic glance. "Sometimes I think that, too, but then I think how could this be fake?"

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's neck and kissed him lovingly. Dean pulled away, his hands still clasped behind Cas's neck.

"And then I realize what I fucking idiot I am." Dean smiled.

Cas smiled in return as he pulled Dean back into the passionate embrace.

"I guess we both are." Cas smirked.

"Guess so." Dean chuckled. "So about those jumbo marshmallows..."

Dean jammed one on the end of his stick and held it in the fire for a few moments. He intertwined his fingers with Cas's as he waited for it to get all warm and gooey. After he pulled it out of the fire, he took a bite out of it. He groaned as the warmth filled his mouth.

* * *

"Cas..." Dean mumbled with his mouth full. He began to walk towards the angel. Right before he reached him, he stumbled over a rock and fell, taking Cas with him. They both laughed as they laid in the grass.

Dean began burrowing his face into Cas's neck. Cas laughed and told Dean to stop. When Dean kept doing it, Cas pushed him out from under and flipped himself on top of Dean.

"Can't do anything now." Cas sneered.

"Sure I can." Dean smirked as he pulled Cas on top of him with his arms and continued to tickle Cas's neck with his face.

"Dean, stop it." Cas ordered. "The angel on your shoulder commands it."

"Well, I'm a little rebellious. So I say no." Dean smiled.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to get rough." Cas teased.

"Go ahead." Dean winked.

A few moments later, Dean's arms were pinned down into the soft tufts of grass. Dean and Cas sat there for a moment, quickly breathing in sync.

"Whenever we do something it ends up like this, doesn't it?" Dean smirked.

"That's what happens when you wrestle with an angel." Cas bragged.

"It could've ended worse." Dean teased.

"You mean like if I take advantage of the fact that you're pinned down to get revenge for tickling me all those times?" Cas asked deviously.

"Yeah. Suppose so." Dean said.

Cas leaned in and kissed the side of Dean's, neck and kept on going downward until he hit the collar of Dean's shirt. Cas tore off Dean's shirts and Dean brought his arms up around Cas's neck pulling him down onto him. Dean kissed Cas sensually as he tossed his trenchcoat onto the ground alongside his suit jacket and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Dean rolled over, pushing Cas on his back and ran his hands down his chest and Cas shuddered as he did so. Dean had his face next to Cas's and Cas could hear his breath shaking and his heart beating loudly in his chest.

* * *

"Hey, Kevin?" Sam called as he knocked on his door.

"What, Sam?" Kevin yawned.

"Did Dean say he was going anywhere? I went to ask him something and he's not in his room." Sam said concerned.

"Anything weird?" Kevin asked, starting to wake up.

"Yeah." Sam answered. "His duffel bag with all his clothes in it's gone. Except he left his clothes on the floor."

"If he's not back by morning, we'll look into it. Or you could always call Cas." Kevin suggested.

Sam nodded. I'll try that.

_Castiel?It's Sam. I could use your help._

No response.

_Cas. It's about Dean. We can't find him and his duffel bag's missing, but all his clothes are here. At least try and help us. I think something bad could be happening to him._

* * *

Ahhh. I had doctor's appointments all day today, so this chapter is kind of late, but I'll make sure I catch up tomorrow. :D Because why? I never make a promise that I can't keep. ;)

And holy crap, this is literally my most popular story. So, THANKS FOR ALL THE BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS YOU DEMONS! (I'd call you angels, but in Supernatural we all know how angels are. Demons are the cool sassy ones. XD )


	12. December 12th

December 12th

* * *

Cas smiled softly as Dean stirred beside him in the grass. Cas ran his fingers through Dean's soft, messy hair. Dean slowly opened his eyes, the surrounding fauna bringing out their greenness.

"Hey, Cas." Dean mumbled sleepily.

"Hello, Dean." Cas replied.

"What time is it?" Dean asked turning his head to face the angel.

"Your time, almost 10." Cas answered.

"Dammit." Dean muttered. "You should've woken me up, Cas."

"Why is that? You were sleeping so soundly." Cas replied.

"Sam is probably losing his shit, thinking I got taken or something." Dean answered as he started pushing himself to his feet.

"He is." Cas said.

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"He's been calling me." Cas replied as he started climbing off the ground.

"How long?"

"All night, really." Cas answered.

Dean sighed. "Great. Now I have to think of something to tell him."

"Why not the truth?" Cas asked.

Dean laughed. "The truth?" Dean scoffed as he threw on his shirt.

"Yes, Dean. The truth." Cas responded.

"There'd be a million questions for one." Dean started. "And I doubt that they'd be okay with us."

"Dean, they're your family." Cas said. "If they truly love you, they won't care."

"Maybe your right, but they wouldn't even think of us the same. Whenever I ask you for something they won't think that you're doing it because we're friends, or because it's for the good of the order. They'll think that you're helping me because we're boyfriends or lovers or whatever we are!" Dean replied.

Cas sighed he pushed his arms into his white dress shirt. Dean came over and began doing the buttons up on it. Cas was about to say that he could do it himself, but just let Dean be.

Dean began speaking, but softer than before. "They'd think that I was your favorite. You don't know how people can be, Cas. Every time I argue with someone, you'll get dragged into it. And I don't want that."

Dean crouched down and picked up Cas's tie and wrapped it under Cas's collar. Dean knotted the tie and pulled it taut, flattening it against Cas's chest.

"I can manage on my own, Dean." Cas said.

"I don't want you to have to." Dean replied pressing a kiss to Cas's lips. "Let me just grab my bag and you can drop me off outside the bunker. I can make something up."

Cas nodded. "Of course, Dean."

* * *

Dean grabbed his duffel and moments later was outside the door to the bunker. He fixed his hair last minute and opened the door. He stepped in and noticed no one was where they could see him enter. He went into his room and dropped his duffel bag on the floor, and began shoveling his clothes back inside. He stepped out into the hallway and was greeted by a tight hug.

"Dean!" Sam cried. "I was so worried. I couldn't find you."

"Whoa there, Sammy." Dean said, pushing his brother off him. "I just went to the bar."

"You were out all night." Sam said raising an eyebrow.

Dean paused for a moment. "The bartender was hot."

"Well you could've at least sent a text or answered your phone!" Sam replied.

"What can I say? I was busy." Dean said.

"You are unbelievable." Sam muttered.

"Never cease to amaze." Dean smirked.

"I take it you haven't eaten yet?" Sam asked.

"Nope." Dean answered. "Going to now."

"Don't." Sam said.

"Why not?" Dean asked. "I'm hungry."

"Kevin is going to take us to this Café he likes." Sam answered. "When and if Cas shows up."

"What do you mean? Cas always comes." Dean asked in fake confusion.

"Last night, we called Cas to see if he knew where you were, but he didn't answer." Sam explained.

"He was probably busy." Dean said.

"He always comes as soon as he can. Especially if it's about you." Sam replied.

"Well, whatever the reason, it must've been a good one." Dean said, trying to end the conversation.

"What's up with you lately?" Sam asked. "Normally you'd go ape crap on Cas if he disappeared and now it's all 'He must've had a reason.'?"

"Nothing. "Dean shrugged. "It's not like you needed him for anything important."

"Well what if we had?" Sam asked. "What if you hadn't just gone to a bar? What if you were taken?"

"Dude, it's not big deal." Dean said. "I'm sure he saw that I was okay and figured he didn't need to come."

"It's just not like Cas." Sam replied.

"It's probably nothing." Dean said.

"What if it's not?" Sam asked.

"Or what if it's none of our business what he does in his free time?" Dean shot back. "Have you ever thought that he might have his own important things to attend to than just being ou-"

"Dean, that's enough." Cas ordered.

* * *

Sam crossed his arms crossed his chest. "Cas where were you last night? We could've used your input."

"Dean is correct. I had important affairs that could not be interrupted, Sam, but I made sure Dean was safe." Cas answered.

"That would've been nice to know, Cas." Sam said.

"Sam, he had his reasons." Dean defended.

"Hey Sam!" Charlie called as she bounded out of her room. "Have you-"

She stopped in her tracks as she saw the three standing in the hallway. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Sam answered. "What did you need?"

"I was just going to ask if you'd bought more milk this morning." Charlie said. "And looking sharp, Cas. Did you finally learn how to properly do your tie?"

"Yeah. I got the milk, Charlie." Sam answered as his gaze shifted to Cas's neatly done tie.

"No. I still haven't grasped the concepts of fixing a tie properly." Cas answered.

"Who did it for you then?" She asked.

"Just a close friend." Cas responded, his eyes flickering to Dean for a quick moment.

"Does Cassy got a girlfriend?" Charlie teased.

"No, I do not have a girlfriend." Cas answered.

"Sure. You can say that, but taken from a human, you have that look in your eye." Charlie chimed before skipping off to the kitchen.

"I thought my eyes looked completely normal." Cas said.

Dean smiled subtly, trying not to laugh.

"It's a figure of speech, based off changing mannerisms." Sam explained.

"That sounded like a dictionary definition. I think you've been spending too much time around Cas, Sam." Dean said.

"Shut up. It's not a crime to be educated." Sam shot back. "I'll go see if Kevin's ready."

Sam walked off and knocked on Kevin's door.

* * *

"Yeah?" Kevin answered.

"Are you ready to go? To the café?" Sam asked.

"Without Dean or Cas?" Kevin replied.

"Oh. No. Dean came back a little while ago, and Cas flew in a few minutes ago." Sam answered.

"Where'd Dean go?" Kevin asked.

"He says he was at the bar and then went home with the bartender." Sam answered.

"You say that like you don't believe him." Kevin stated.

"I don't. You don't dump out all your clothes and take your duffel bag to the bar. I think he's hiding something." Sam said lowering his voice.

"Like what?" Kevin asked.

"No clue." Sam answered. "But both he and Cas are being really ominous about it."

"That's weird." Kevin mused.

"Anyways. You ready?" Sam asked, returning to the matter at hand.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute and I'll be out." Kevin said.

Sam nodded and went off to make sure Charlie was ready.

"Are you ready to go to that café that Kevin's taking us to?" Sam asked.

Charlie nodded, not taking her mouth off the straw in her chocolate milk.

"Great." Sam replied. Kevin's going to be out in just a moment."

Charlie nodded again, the milk in her glass quickly running out.

"So is everyone ready?" Dean asked.

"We're just waiting on Kevin." Sam answered.

Dean nodded as he pulled out his phone and checked the time.

* * *

"Okay. Let's go!" Kevin said as he shut the door to his room.

"So what kind of café is this?" Sam asked.

"A cool one. Especially when I tell you that it's not a café." Kevin smiled.

"What do you mean?" Sam continued.

"I mean that we're not really going to a café. I hate café's. That was just a lame cover" Kevin smirked.

"Do you mean to tell me that I didn't eat all this time just because you needed a lame cover?" Dean asked. "Dammit, Kevin."

"Anyways." Kevin said. "We're going to a laser tag arena."

"They better have food there." Dean muttered.

"Don't worry. They're right next to a pizza place." Kevin said, shutting him up.

"Well, I'm hungry, too." Charlie added. "So I vote we go to the pizza place first."

* * *

"That was amazing pizza." Dean muttered as they walked into the laser quest arena.

Sam walked up to the man behind the counter. "Can I get five passes for the 12 o'clock and 12:30 games?"

"Sure thing." The man smiled. He gave Sam his total and Sam paid for the games. The man handed Sam five cards and he returned back to his friends. Sam handed each of them a pass.

"Well we have twenty minutes to kill." Sam said.

"We should choose each other's names!" Charlie exclaimed. "Here. We can write them down on this pad."

"How would that work?" Sam asked.

"We each think of a name for someone, okay? And then we all vote on their name. The person who we're voting over can only vote if a tie-breaker is necessary." Charlie proposed.

"Works for me." Sam said as Charlie pulled out a pen. "How about we start with me?"

Charlie scribbled Sam's name on the top of the top sheet of paper. She thought for a moment and put 'Sasquatch' as her suggestion. Dean grabbed the pad and wrote down 'Big Friendly Giant'.

"These aren't all going to be about my height are they?" Sam whined.

"Shut it." Dean said, passing the notepad to Cas.

Cas immediately wrote 'Robert' down and handed it to Kevin. Kevin read Cas's suggestion and started laughing.

"Why Robert?" Kevin asked.

"Well we're choosing names for each other. I thought Sam looks like he could be a Robert." Cas explained.

Dean laughed. "Cas. We're choosing screen names. Which are like nicknames that everyone else in the game sees."

Cas's mouth formed an O shape and he nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Kevin turned back to the notepad and after a moment of thinking, put down 'Foxy Legged'.

"Nice." Dean smiled.

"Now we vote!" Charlie chimed, as she reached over Sam and grabbed the notepad from Kevin. She put a tally next to Foxy Legged and passed it to Dean, who put a vote down for Robert. Cas voted for Robert and Kevin voted for Foxy Legged. He passed the pad to Sam.

"Tie breaker. You can be Robert or Foxy Legged." Charlie said.

"I'll be Robert." Sam answered. "So are we doing Charlie next?"

"Yeah." Dean answered.

Sam nodded and wrote down 'Ariel'.

"Why Ariel?" Dean asked.

"You know. That mermaid from the Disney movie with the red hair." Sam answered.

"That's so lame, Sammy." Dean retorted.

"Well what do you have?" Sam challenged.

"Chick magnet." Dean answered as he scribbled it down on the paper.

Charlie laughed. "My milkshakes bring all the girls to the yard."

"I was unaware you made milkshakes." Cas said.

Dean laughed. "It's a song, Cas."

Cas nodded in acknowledgement as he wrote down 'Decapitated Rooster'.

No one bothered to even ask Cas what he meant.

Kevin thought for a moment and came up with 'Bradberry'.

"These are all weird." Charlie commented.

Dean voted for his own, while Cas and Sam voted for 'Decapitated Rooster. Kevin voted for his own, but Cas's won.

"How are your names winning?" Charlie asked. "You're so random!"

Cas shrugged. "I suppose although they are random and pointless, that they are better than the other names."

"Dean's turn." Sam smiled deviously.

Kevin wrote down "Cuddles'.

"Cuddles?" Dean scoffed. "Cuddles?"

Sam smiled as he wrote down 'Compensating'.

Charlie laughed at that as she grabbed the pad for herself. She slowly wrote 'Mail Model'.

"Mail model?" Dean asked. "Like I model in mailman mags?"

"Exactly." Charlie smiled as she tossed the pen and paper to Cas.

Cas thought for a moment and wrote down 'Divine Canine'.

"Dude. You make no sense." Dean said.

"Never do." Cas replied.

"Well, I vote for Compensating." Kevin started.

"And me." Sam added.

"Cuddles." Charlie said.

"Cas?" Sam asked.

"Cuddles." Cas answered, finally.

"Better than compensating." Dean muttered. "I'm going to get you back for that though, Cas."

"How is this my fault?" Cas asked.

"It isn't. It's just your turn." Dean smirked. "Now gimme."

Cas handed Dean the paper and Dean quickly wrote 'Holy Shit' down.

Charlie, Sam, and Kevin laughed at the remark.

Dean passed the notepad to Kevin, who scribbled 'Featherhead' on the paper.

Sam took the pad and wrote 'Teach the Classtiel'

"Really, Sam? Puns?" Charlie laughed as she scribbled her suggestion on paper.

"Warship" She said proudly.

"Okay then." Sam muttered. "Let's vote."

"Holy shit." Kevin said.

"Yeah." Charlie agreed.

"I'm going with that, too." Dean added.

"My vote wouldn't matter anyways, then." Sam said.

"So let's go over the names, then." Charlie said. "Sam is Robert. Dean is cuddles. I am Decapitated Rooster. And Cas is Holy Shit."

"Guess all we have to do is me." Kevin said.

"Sex Torture Dungeon Master!" Sam exclaimed in a moment of brilliance.

Kevin laughed at the old memory.

"Finally something I can go down with!" Dean exclaimed. "That was pure genius, Sammy."

"Am I missing something, here?" Charlie asked.

"Back when we first met Kevin, we had taken him into a basement that looked kind of shady and had sigils and chains everywhere." Sam started.

"And then he turned to me and said, 'This looks like a sex torture dungeon. Is this a sex torture dungeon?'." Dean finished.

"You had to be there." Sam said.

"Sure..." Charlie said.

"I doubt anyone can beat that." Dean said.

"Unless they have a mind like mine." Charlie smiled.

"Why? What's your suggestion?" Sam asked.

"Muppet of the Lord." Charlie said proudly.

"I'm going with sex torture." Sam said.

"I think it's settled then." Dean commented. "Kevin is the Sex Torture Dungeon Master."

Sam laughed.

"Words I thought I would never say." Dean muttered.

"Last call for the 12 o'clock game!" A man called.

"And just in time." Dean said as they stood up and walked over to the double doors.

* * *

After the rules were read to them, They input their names into the system.

Dean turned to Cas smiling. "Extra rules for you, Cas."

"What would those be?" Cas asked coldly.

"Lighten up. This going to be fun." Dean said nudging Cas's shoulder. "And your rules are no angel mojo and no murdering anyone."

Cas nodded. "I figured as much."

"Is something wrong, Cas? Five minutes ago you were perfectly fine." Dean asked.

"I'm still perfectly fine now." Cas shot back.

"Touchy." Dean muttered as he walked towards the entrance to the arena.

After the five got through with the laser tag games, Dean drove them back to the bunker.

* * *

"How about at five we cook up the leftover pizza?" Dean proposed.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam answered.

"Cool." Dean muttered as he walked down to his room.

Dean shut the door behind him and sat on the side of his bed facing the door. He sat there for a few moments, expecting Cas to come, but when he didn't, Dean gave up. Dean sighed in disappointment and poured a small glass of scotch. He downed it quickly and poured another.

Dean kicked off his shoes and placed the glass back on the nightstand. He fell back on his bed and threw his legs up at the foot of the mattress. Slowly, Dean dozed off into a light sleep.

Dean woke up a few minutes before five and rubbed his eyes. He left his room and opened the fridge, pulling out three pizza boxes.

Soon enough, everyone had filed out of their rooms and were waiting on dinner by 5:15. Dean and Sam microwaved slices of pizza by individual order and handed them to the others. Dean took a seat next to Cas on the couch, but only for Cas to scoot away from him and closer to Charlie. Throughout the entirety of dinner, Cas didn't look at or talk to Dean. Occasionally Dean would rub his thumb over Cas's hand, but Cas would slowly ease his hand away or move it.

* * *

After dinner, Dean went to Cas's room and knocked on his door. Cas opened the door, but his expression slightly fell when he saw it was Dean.

"Cas." Dean sighed. "Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Of course, Dean." Cas replied. "What makes you think different?"

"Maybe the fact that you haven't talked to me, or looked at me at all since the laser place. You're being particularly moody." Dean answered concerned.

"Well, moodier." Dean smiled.

"Well, I have other things in my life than just you." Cas said, as he began to close the door.

Dean stopped the door from closing, swinging it open. "Something's going on. I want to know what."

"You say that like you care." Cas said.

"Of course I care!" Dean exclaimed, as he sidestepped Cas and entered his room, slamming the door behind him. "Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just strange that you would care about a piece of celestial defecation." Cas shot back.

"Celestial defecation? What?" Dean asked.

Dean thought for a moment, before it hit him.

Dean let a stressed sigh escape him. "Fuck, Cas. This is about the 'Holy Shit' thing isn't it?"

Cas glared at him without responding.

"It is." Dean muttered. "Listen. That was just a joke, Cas, alright? I'm sorry."

"Some joke." Cas retorted.

"It was just a pun. Just wordplay, Cas."

They were interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"What?" The both said in agitated unison.

"Oh. Are you guys in the middle of something?" Sam asked. "You know what? I think you are, so I'll just let you be..."

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

"I just wanted to know if Cas was okay. A couple of the lights just blew out." Sam said. "But no big deal. I'm just gonna go..."

Dean grumbled as he shut the door.

"Anyways." He returned to Cas. "I said I was sorry. I should've known you wouldn't understand it."

"Oh I understand it alright!" Cas scowled. "I'm just nothing. Just another meaningless little angel."

"C'mon, Cas. Don't say that." Dean pleaded. "You're so much more."

"Tell that to Anna." Cas retorted.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You slept with her and then a few hours later you turned her in." Cas shot.

"This is different, Cas. It's not like that." Dean said softly.

"Well then what is it like? Tell me that." Cas replied.

"Cas, with Anna it was just a one night thing." Dean answered. "But us, it's different. It's so much more than that."

"Is it really, Dean? Is it really?" Cas gritted.

"Of course it is, Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "I've known you for years. You're the best friend I've got, Cas! Hell, you freaking brought me back to life!"

Cas exhaled slowly.

"And you're going to blow out all the lights over one small thing?" Dean finished.

"Dean, I can't explain it." Cas sighed.

"I think I can, though." Dean said softly.

Cas cocked his head in confusion.

"You're looking for a reason. Any reason, no matter how small, that says that I don't want you. You feel that you're not worthy and that you don't deserve my love and that I deserve better." Dean said.

"How'd you..." Cas asked.

"Because that's how I feel every second I'm with you, Cas." Dean answered softly.

"Dean if there's anyone that deserves better, it's you." Cas said.

"Why me? I'm a dick." Dean scoffed.

"No, you're not. That's just what you want others to think, but I know you, Dean. And honestly, you are the kindest person I know." Cas explained.

"Cas, you're not the abomination you think you are, either." Dean said empathetically.

"That's the thing, Dean. I am." Cas muttered.

"We've been over this before, Cas. I've forgiven you for everything. You just have to forgive yourself." Dean quoted. "So can we skip the talking and get to the part where we kiss and make up?"

Cas smiled. "Of course, Dean, but only because I have somewhere to be soon."

"Where's that?" Dean asked.

"In love." Cas smiled, kissing Dean. "But on second thought, I think I'm already there."

"I've been there for a long time, Cas." Dean replied, pulling Cas into a tight hug.


	13. December 13th

December 13th

* * *

"No, you're the idiot!" Dean yelled tossing a pillow at Cas.

"Really? Because aren't _you_ the one who thought jumping on your bed was a good idea?" Cas laughed up.

"That still doesn't cross out the fact that _you're_ the one who thought you could fix my bed. Do you realize that _I_ am sleeping on the floor tonight?" Dean replied.

"You started this, Dean!" Cas yelled.

"Don't make me start another tickle fight!" Dean threatened.

"If you come anywhere near me, I will smite you!" Cas shot back.

"I'd like to see you try!" Dean teased. "Because I am armed!"

"With what weapons?" Cas asked.

"This pillow!" Dean answered, lifting a pillow off the floor. "So if you wanna smite me, you'll have to come through this pillow!"

Cas snapped his fingers and the pillow collapsed into a pile of ashes.

"Dammit, Cas! That was my good pillow!" Dean yelled.

"I don't care. Because you're at my mercy now!" Cas replied as he ran up and tackled Dean.

Cas pinned Dean down on the floor and began kissing this side of his face.

"Cas. Stop it. Down, boy!" Dean ordered.

"Just be glad I like you too much to smite you." Cas muttered.

"Ugh." Dean groaned. "Sometimes you are such a pain in the ass."

"You love every bit of it, Dean and you know it." Cas said.

"To some extent, you're annoying as hell though." Dean replied.

"I'm pretty sure that's only when I have you pinned to the ground and helpless." Cas smiled.

"Dean!" Sam yelled pounding on the door. "Dean open up!"

"We're busy!" Cas yelled back.

"No we're not!" Dean shouted. "Pick the lock and help me, Sammy!"

"I'll be back in a minute!" Sam yelled.

"And until he can pick that lock, you're screwed." Cas laughed.

"Kill me now, God. Kill me now!" Dean yelled laughing.

"Not until after I'm through with you." Cas replied. "Which'll be never!"

Cas snaked his hands under Dean's shirt and ran his fingers across Dean's abdomen.

"Cas stop it. Sam's coming in." Dean ordered. "Stop this, now!"

"You don't want to me to. I can tell." Cas smirked.

"You're wrong, Cas. I do. So cut it out! I won't be able to explain this." Dean demanded.

"Who says you need to?" Cas teased.

"I do." Sam said shutting the door.

"Hey, Sam." Dean greeted him awkwardly.

"Dean, what the hell is going on in here?" Sam explained.

"Where did your bed go? Where did you get that tortoise? And what are you and Cas doing?"

"It's all a long story. Except for Cas. He's assaulting me, Sammy. He's violating my manhood." Dean said. "Get him off, would you?"

* * *

One Hour Earlier

* * *

"C'mon, Cas! You need to live a little!" Dean exclaimed.

"In what way?" Cas asked.

"You know..." Dean said. "Like jumping on beds. It's tons of fun!"

Dean climbed onto his bed and began jumping. "See this is awesome!"

Moments later, a large crack rung out and Dean was on the floor, alongside two chunks of splintered wood.

Cas stood there laughing and smiling.

"A little help here, Cas?" Dean sassed.

"I'll try and remake your bed, Dean." Cas said. "Just get off it first."

"What's left of it." Dean retorted.

Cas started intently at the bed and moments later it disappeared.

"Cas. Where'd my bed go?" Dean asked.

"Something must've gone wrong." Cas muttered. "Wait. Something's moving under that pile of sheets."

Dean cautiously jerked the pile of sheets off. "How the fuck did you turn my bed into a tortoise?"

"Simple mistake?" Cas shrugged.

"What am I supposed to do now? How do I even explain this to the others?" Dean asked.

"Well, you're good at improvising aren't you?" Cas answered.

"Or I think I'll pin this whole thing on you." Dean smirked. "I mean it wouldn't be a total lie."

"I still don't see why you even need to lie, Dean." Cas said.

"Do you know how much crap I would get from Sam for this? I would never hear the end of it, Cas. I swear if he knew that I broke my bed while jumping on it, my life would be ruined. That's how he would introduce me. I'm not even kidding. 'Hi. I'm Sam. And this is my brother, Dean. He broke his bed while jumping on it.' That's what would happen." Dean rambled.

"Point taken." Cas replied.

"And don't you go opening your mouth either." Dean smiled.

* * *

Present Time

* * *

Sam cast a wary glance at Cas. "Don't make me go over there."

Cas climbed off Dean.

"Thank you." Dean muttered.

"So." Sam smiled. "You ready to explain?"

"Yeah. Umm..." Dean thought for a moment. "Cas sneezed and accidentally turned my bed into a turtle."

"Tortoise." Cas corrected.

"But don't worry, Sam. Look at the bright side!" Dean exclaimed.

"And what would that be?" Sam asked.

Dean crouched down and picked up the tortoise.

"Hey! Free tortoise!" Dean yelled.

"Dean." Sam said with a bitchface. "_What_ exactly are we going to do with a tortoise?"

"We could always make soup." Cas answered.

Sam sighed. "No, Cas. We are not turning that innocent tortoise into soup."

"It's a logical idea." Cas responded.

"Don't make me call PETA on you." Dean laughed.

"Who is Peter? Is he a friend of yours?" Cas asked.

Dean chuckled. "No. PETA is an animal rights group or something like that."

"Wow, Dean. It stands for People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals." Sam explained.

"Either way. Why don't we just keep it? It's kinda cute." Dean cooed as he examined the tortoise.

"Really, Dean? You hate dogs, but you think a reptile is cute?" Sam scoffed.

"Don't judge. This is a hate-free zone." Dean replied.

"Dean. You do realize that we have no food, no cage, and no plants, right?" Sam asked. "We should just give it to an animal shelter."

"Dude. This thing used to be my bed." Dean remarked.

Dean put the tortoise on his shoulder and whispered, "It knows my secrets."

"Way to not be creepy." Sam retorted. "Today's my day, right? So I say that we drop the thing off somewhere."

Dean stroke the tortoise on his shoulder. "Don't listen to the mean giant, little guy. I won't let him hurt you."

"Really? Mean giant?" Sam sighed.

"I'm gonna go introduce him to the nice people." Dean said sticking out his tongue.

"Jerk." Sam shot.

"Bitch!" Dean called behind him as he walked down the hallway.

* * *

"Charlie!" Dean banged on her door. "Hey, Charlie!"

"What's up Dean?" She asked swinging open her door. "You sure seem- Is that a tortoise?"

Dean smiled. "Yes it is."

"Where did you get it? Why do you have it? How did you get it?" She asked hesitantly. "And can I hold it?"

Dean took the tortoise off his shoulder and put in her arms. "I can answer all three with two words."

"Try me." She said as she beamed at the tortoise in her arms. "He's so adorable."

"Cas sneezed." Dean explained. "And right? Sam disagrees, but I think he's amazing."

"Cas?" Charlie asked. "Or the turtle?"

"The turtle is amazing." Dean clarified.

"So did Cas just poop out a tortoise, or what?" Charlie asked.

"You're holding my bed." Dean laughed.

"Well that's not awkward at all." She muttered. "Wait. You keep calling it a he. What are you getting at?"

"Oh shut up. Although good point about the gender..." Dean mused. "How do you tell if it's a guy or girl?"

"Hell if I know." She answered.

"I'll call Bobby and have him look it up."

* * *

"Dammit, boy. I'm busy. You call me when you need to know how to gank something, _not_ when your boyfriend over there sneezes out a turtle!" Bobby scolded.

"One. Cas is not my boyfriend. Two. It's a tortoise." Dean replied.

"I don't give a rat's ass what it is!" Bobby yelled. "I'm in the middle of cleaning out a vamp's nest!"

"I'll let you get to it then." Dean said awkardly.

"Idgit." Bobby muttered as he flipped the phone shut.

Dean heard Sam laughing in the background. "What's so funny?"

"I just saw my big, strong, manly brother get scolded for asking about his tortoise's gender." Sam sneered. "Oh how the mighty fall."

"Shut it, Sammy." Dean shot.

Sam held back his laughing. "We need to find somewhere to keep that thing today."

"Do we have a bowl?" Dean asked. "A large one?"

"Not large enough." Sam answered.

"You know what? I'll be right back." Dean said running off.

* * *

"Crowley." Dean said as he shut the door behind him.

"Oh hello, Dean. It's about time someone dropped by." Crowley replied. "Did you bring a muffin basket?"

"I have a question." Dean said.

"Fire away." Crowley smirked.

"So you see, I've got this tortoise." Dean started.

"Is that slang? Did you catch something from a girl you met a shady club?" Crowley replied.

"Hell no! That's just gross. I literally have a tortoise okay." Dean explained.

"Why are you asking me about this?" Crowley asked.

"I've already asked everyone else okay." Dean said desperately.

"I don't know where to keep him while we're gone today." Dean continued. "Got any ideas?"

"Why would I know about tortoise maintenance?" Crowley scoffed.

"Cause you probably have some twisted fetishes. And besides, you probably know a spell or two that uses tortoise shells or something." Dean said.

Crowley sighed. "Try a bucket, dear."

"Don't really have a bucket." Dean replied.

"How about shoving it up your ass?" Crowley said sarcastically. "I'm sure that's large enough."

"We're done here."

"Next time bring muffins!" Crowley called as Dean slammed the door shut.

"Were you just talking to Crowley?" Sam asked as he saw Dean leave the room.

"Maybe." Dean muttered.

"Were you asking the king of Hell about your tortoise?" Sam laughed.

"Don't judge." Dean said pushing Sam aside.

"Cas, can you get me a bucket?" Dean said.

"What for?" Cas asked.

"For my bed." Dean answered. "And can you tell the gender of this thing?"

"Easily. It's male, Dean." Cas replied.

"Dammit." Dean muttered.

"What's the matter. Do you have a problem knowing that you've slept on a male before?" Cas asked in mock hurt.

Dean smiled. "Shut up."

"You want a bucket, Dean?" Cas asked.

"Yeah." Dean answered. "A large one."

"Why not just ask for a tortoise terrarium?" Cas asked. "There's no need to settle when you have an 'Angel with Benefits'."

"Fine. Get a tortoise home then." Dean replied.

"Done." Cas said. "It is in your quarters."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean smiled.

"Anytime, Dean." Cas replied.

Dean put his tortoise down in the glass tank against the wall and put the lid over it. "There you go, Hasselhoff."

Sam stuck his head in Dean's room. "Did I just hear you call your turtle Hasselhoff?"

"Yes." Dean replied.

Sam started laughing. "You named your tortoise after David Hasselhoff?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all, but I'm sure David Hasselhoff would be ashamed. And disturbed." Sam smirked. "And Dean? Where are you going to sleep?"

"I can sleep on the floor." Dean answered.

"I don't think Cas uses his bed." Sam added. "He'd probably let you sleep there."

"Don't you think that's a little weird?" Dean asked. "Sleeping in another dude's bed?"

"Well considering Cas doesn't sleep." Sam mused.

"Still. I'll think about it." Dean muttered.

"You know you don't have that many options. And the floor get's kind of itchy after a while." Sam replied.

"I think I can take it." Dean smiled.

"Whatever, but don't come crying to me when you get cold and scratchy, because I'm not sharing my bed with you." Sam retorted.

"First Cas, now you? Get your head on straight, Sammy." Dean said, as he walked Sam out of his room. "So what are your plans for today?"

* * *

"I was thinking something subtle to end off the week, you know?" Sam offered.

"Like?"

"Like a trip to the library. We'd only be there a few hours. It's already getting kind of late." Sam answered.

Dean groaned. "The library? Please tell me you're joking."

"Way to be open to new ideas." Sam said as he sat down on the sofa. "It can't be that bad. You might even like it."

"Yeah, no. Books aren't really my thing. Why not change library to erotic library? Then we can talk." Dean replied.

"You have no sense of class, Dean." Sam muttered. "I mean, when was the last time you went to a fancy restaurant?"

"Bella...I don't think I went fancy places with Lisa really." Dean said slowly. "I don't think you can say different, though."

"I went with Amelia lots of times." Sam retorted proudly.

"Well, I don't spend my money so foolishly." Dean said.

"You call spending your money on skin mags and CD's wise spending?" Sam scoffed.

"On the bright side, it's not even our money." Dean smirked.

"You are so undignified sometimes. You know that Dean?" Sam replied.

"Yes I do, Sammy. And I am proud of it." Dean smiled.

"How are we even related?" Sam muttered. "I'm going to go grab the others."

"You do that. I'm sure they'll just love your idea." Dean said sarcastically.

* * *

After they all were seated on the couch Sam began talking. "So I was thinking today we could take it slow and easy and go to the library."

Everyone except Cas groaned loudly.

"Fine. Fine. We won't go to the library." Sam said. "Sorry for wanting to do something normal for a change."

"Well, what else should we do then?" Dean asked.

"How about golf? Mini golf of course." Sam proposed.

"I can tolerate it." Dean sighed.

"It's better than books." Charlie said.

"Let's go then." Sam said.

"Party of five." Sam ordered stepping up to the cashier.

"How many rounds?" The woman asked.

"Just one for now." Sam smiled, handing her his credit card. She handed him five golf balls and clubs.

"Have a nice day." She said.

Sam handed everyone a ball and club.

"How does this work?" Cas whispered to Dean.

"Monkey see, monkey do." Dean answered.

"There are no primates in here, Dean." Cas stated.

"I meant to just watch what we do. Just aim for the hole." He winked.

Sam went first and hit the ball and it rolled near the hole. Then Dean went and he hit the ball pretty far away from the target.

"Dammit." He muttered.

Charlie took her turn and got a hole in one. "Suck that, bitches."

Kevin went and watched as his ball rolled next to Sam's. Cas was the last to go, and his ball went even further out of the way than Dean's did.

"I don't suck!" Dean exclaimed.

Cas glared at Dean. "I've never taken part in recreational past-times, Dean."

"Well I can't say I've done anything as lame as many golf either." Dean replied.

After their round was over, Dean waited impatiently as Sam counted scores. "Can we hurry this up? I can't believe this is the first mini golf place in an hour."

"Fine, Dean. I'm almost done." Sam said. "And in first place, We have Charlie. I'm in second. Kevin's in third. Dean's in fourth, but just barely. Cas is last by only a few points."

"Well. That was great. Now let's go home before the crazies come out. I don't want another fried chicken scene." Dean muttered.

"That sounds interesting." Charlie mused.

"Well, it was a mess to clean up." Dean complained.

"Do tell." Charlie said intrigued as they walked out to car.

"Well, Sam and I were pulling a late one and we'd parked the Impala in this parking lot in this real shady part of town. Well we came out of the building and I see that my car was covered in fucking buffalo wings and fried chicken drumsticks! And don't forget all the sauce dumped everywhere!" Dean exclaimed. "I mean who in their right mind even does that?"

"No one." Dean finished.

Charlie was laughing loudly in the backseat.

"Oh laugh it up, sure, but when you find buffalo wings in your backpack don't come crying to me." Dean retorted.

"Dean. Stop at the gas station on the way to the bunker." Sam said after a while.

"What for?" Dean asked.

"Movie night!" Sam exclaimed. "We need popcorn and of course some movies. The QT near the bunker has a Redbox outside."

"Movie night? Since when is that a thing?" Dean asked.

"Since now." Sam replied.

"Fine."

* * *

"We'll get two movies, okay?" Sam asked as they crowded around the small red vending machine.

Charlie gasped in excitement. "Look! They have All Dogs Go To Heaven!"

"That's a good movie." Kevin agreed. "I used to love that when I was younger."

"We need an action movie." Dean said.

"Like what?" Charlie asked.

"How about Skyfall? Everyone loves James Bond!" Dean suggested.

"How does that sound then?" Sam asked. "All Dogs Go To Heaven and Skyfall?"

"I can dig it." Charlie said.

Sam swiped his card through the slider and watched as two DVD boxes fell. He picked them up and put them in the small plastic bag with the popcorn and licorice in it.

"Let's get this show on the road." Dean chimed as they walked back to the Impala.

"How about we watch Skyfall first?" Sam suggested. "All Dogs Go To Heaven is a more calm movie for nighttime."

"You sound like a parent. A really annoying one." Dean retorted.

"Shut up." Sam laughed. "Just be glad I let you get that licorice crap. It's so disgusting."

"What?" Dean and Charlie exclaimed at the same time. "Dude. It's delicious!"

"It tastes like dead babies." Sam said.

"How would you know what dead babies taste like?" Cas asked concerned.

"It's a hyperbole, Cas. No need to fret." Sam explained.

"A hy-what?" Dean scoffed. "What is it with you and sounding so freaking professional?"

"How would you phrase it then?" Sam asked.

"How about...Dammit, Cas. I'm exaggerating, so don't get your panties in a bunch?" Dean smirked.

"Shut up. It's starting." Charlie whispered taking a handful of popcorn.

* * *

By the end of All Dogs Go to Heaven, Cas was staring at the screen half confused and half sad. Cas's hand was laced tightly through Dean's.

"You okay there Cas. You look a little shaken." Dean laughed.

"This movie had a very sentimental story, but all the same, it was terribly unrealistic. The only way a human can dog to dogs is through spellwork. And dogs do not go to heaven or hell, let alone return from the dead as spirits seeking revenge. Additionally, spirits seeking revenge are angry and not friendly to others." Cas explained. "But I believe it's Charlie you should worry about."

"It's no big thing." She sniffled. "I always cry at the end of this movie. How can you not?"

"Well, besides the fact that dogs scare the living shit out of me..." Dean mused.

"Anyways." Dean clapped his hands together. "Time for nighty-night."

* * *

"Hey, Cas." Dean said stepping into Cas's room.

"Hello, Dean." Cas responded with a smile.

"Considering that my bed is currently in a terrarium, think I could borrow yours? Considering you don't sleep and all?" Dean asked.

"Of course, Dean. I at least owe you that much." Cas answered. "I just have to hope you don't mind sharing."

"What do you mean? You don't sleep, Cas." Dean said.

"No, but the room does get drafty at night, and we couldn't have you getting cold, now could we?" Cas teased.

"Cas, there's not even room for two people in this thing." Dean replied smacking the headboard.

Cas snapped his fingers and the small bed was instantly a full sized bed.

"Smooth." Dean smirked. "But if you don't sleep are you going to sit and stare at me all night long?"

"That sounds about right." Cas shrugged.

"You're such a creep, sometimes. You know that?" Dean smiled.

"You sure don't seem to mind." Cas remarked.

"I focus more on the positive." Dean smirked. "Or at least I try to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cas asked.

"Whatever you want it to." Dean winked as he removed his shirt. "I'm going to put something more comfortable on."

Dean came back in wearing his black sweats a minute later. He threw back the sheets on the bed and jumped onto it.

"Careful not to break this one. We don't need another tortoise, Dean." Cas smiled.

"Oh shut up." Dean laughed.

Cas slowly started pulling back the sheets on his side of the bed.

"So you're just going to wear that?" Dean asked.

"What's wrong with it?" Cas asked.

"Look at me, Cas." Dean said. "I'm wearing sweatpants. You're wearing a business suit and a trenchcoat. At least pretend you have a sense of comfort."

"So what do you recommend then, Dean?" Cas said as he dropped his trenchcoat to the ground and began working at his tie.

"Well, I'm guessing that you don't have pajamas in your wardrobe options, no?" Dean asked.

"You would be correct." Cas said.

"Well, most guys just strip down the boxers then." Dean laughed.

After Cas finally worked out of his usual outfit, he turned to Dean. "Better?"

"Much. Now how about you come to bed, honey?" Dean said licking his lips, moving his eyebrows, and patting the bed seductively.

"You say I'm the creepy one." Cas retorted.

"Shut up." Dean laughed as he pulled the string and the lampshade shut off.

After a minute he felt fingers running through his hair. "Cas. Again with the hair?"

"Your hair is soft. And I love it." Cas said.

"Well, you better be gone by 5, just in case Sammy comes a knockin'. Got it?"

"Of course, Dean." Cas agreed, his tone dropping slightly.

"Well, good night, you creep." Dean chuckled.

"Good night, assbutt." Cas replied.

"Well that's a new one." Dean muttered.

"No it's not. That was the last thing I said before I died. The second time." Cas chuckled.

"Well, whatever." Dean muttered. "Good night for real this time."

Cas pressed his lips gently to Dean's forehead. "Good night, Dean."

* * *

Sweet mother of Lucifer! My laptop got jacked earlier this month (Merry fucking Christmas) and insurance covered for a new one! So yeah, I'm back to my other laptop, where I can type a lot easier! So I know I'm still behind, but since I got my Macbook back, I can get that updated tomorrow. Actually it's today. It's like almost 4AM right now. I need something to do with my life. XD

And yeah, this was like a cracky chapter, but I wrote this a little too soon after my medication. The crackier the chapter, the sooner I took my meds.

On a similar note, after the other Chapter, 'Toture Dungeon' is now logged into my OpenOffice autocorrect, so whenever I went to type tortoise, it put in Torture Dungeon.

(should I be scared?)


	14. December 14th

December 14th

* * *

Dean rolled over on the bed slowly, pulling the blankets to his chest.

"Mornin', Cas." He mumbled. "Cas?"

Dean slowly opened his eyes to see that Cas wasn't there. "Oh. Yeah."

The bed was still warm from where Cas had been laying next to Dean. Dean scooted closer to the fading warmth on the sheets. Dean closed his eyes and a few moments later opened them again, letting his surroundings come into focus.

"Shit." He muttered as he saw the alarm clock. Since he had slept in Cas's room, the alarm clock wasn't set for his usual time and he'd far overslept. He slid out of bed grumbling and and trudged out of Cas's room and into his. He quickly threw on his plaid robe and walked out from the hallway and into the area where Sam, Kevin, Cas, and Charlie were talking on the couch.

* * *

"It's about damn time!" Charlie exclaimed as she saw the sleepy Dean emerge.

"I guess I overslept. I forgot my alarm." Dean muttered.

"I'd say." She retorted.

"Give me a break." Dean whined. "I need my coffee."

"There's still some left. You might need to heat it up though." Sam said.

Dean nodded as he slowly walked towards the small kitchen-like area.

After Dean had gotten his morning caffeination, he plopped down on the couch next to Sam. "So what's going on?"

"We were just discussing what we thought would be a fun activity for the day. Charlie liked the idea of strip poker." Sam answered.

Dean smirked. "So do I."

"I do not know how to play strip poker, but from what I have heard, it involves the removal of clothing." Cas stated.

"I'll teach you then. Later." Dean said. "So that's a yes on poker."

"What other ideas do we have?" Sam asked to the group.

"You know someone's gonna say it." Dean smirked.

"As long as you're under the roof, Dean, alcohol on Saturday nights is a given." Sam retorted.

"Of course it is. It's not a party until the drunk alcoholics, prophets, angels, college drop outs, and hackers come out.

Sam sighed in disappointment while Charlie laughed and gave Dean a fistbump.

"You guys do realize that the only reason we're friends is because we almost died together, right?" Sam pointed out.

Dean cleared his throat, and kicked Cas's foot.

"Some of us _did _die, Sam." Cas said. "Multiple times."

"Amateurs." Sam muttered. "Dean and I. We're the pros at resurrection."

"And just how many times have you died?" Cas asked.

"More than you." Charlie sassed putting her 'Oh no you didn't' finger in Cas's face.

"I'm not sure what's going on anymore." Sam said.

"Me neither." Dean replied laughing.

"Are you guys seriously arguing over who died more times? Is there like a track record or something?" Kevin scoffed.

"Now there is. We should keep a tally!" Dean exclaimed.

"I thought you didn't want a part of this." Sam said.

"I said I didn't understand. Of course I want a part of this. And I beat all of you." Dean beamed.

"Really?" Cas asked. "How so?"

"When that Trickster, who was really your big bro, Gabriel, put Sam in a time loop, he made me die over a hundred times.

"Touché." Sam muttered. "But what about when I was in hell? How many times did Lucifer kill me?"

"Theoretically, he can't." Cas added.

"Shut up, Cas." Sam and Dean said at the same time. Cas glared at the two feuding brothers.

"I still think I won." Dean bragged.

"That was in a parallel universe!" Sam said.

"Your brain is in a parallel universe!" Dean yelled.

"Was that an insult?" Sam asked. "Becuase that sucked and made zero sense."

"Shut up." Dean muttered.

"Boys, boys. To quote your old friend, Sheriff Mills, 'Put the rulers away and zip up.'" Charlie laughed.

"Where'd you hear that?" Sam asked.

"I see nothing to zip up." Cas stated from the background.

"I read it in one of the unpublished works of the Supernatural book series." Charlie answered.

"Not those again. Stop right there. Talk no more. Speak no evil." Dean laughed.

"Sheriff Mills is quite the character." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah. She's great." Dean said.

"I bet." Charlie mused.

"Sorry, Charlie." Dean laughed. "She doesn't play for your team."

"Dammit!" Charlie yelled. "Anyways. I think we can do something other than strip poker and getting wasted."

Sam nodded. "I think you're right there, Charlie. So ideas?"

Everyone remained silent in thought.

"We could make snowflakes." Sam suggested.

"I do not understand how one can create snowflakes." Cas said.

"Paper snowflakes, Cas." Dean chuckled. "Paper."

"Oh. Apologies." Cas replied.

Dean sighed. "Cas, I've already told you that you don't need to apologize for everything."

"Oh. You did. Ap-" Cas cut himself off and remained silent as Dean turned back to Sam.

"Isn't that like a little kid activity? I mean first, baking, then golfing, now paper snowflakes? How are we even related?" Dean sighed. "And Cas, if you say through our parents, so help me God..."

Sam laughed as he recalled the moment from earlier that month.

"Dean. You're over thirty years old." Sam said.

"So?" Dean asked. "What are you getting at?"

"So maybe you should be young at heart."

"Young at heart? Are you saying I'm old? Because for thirty five years old, I am smooth as fuck." Dean defended.

Sam laughed. "Take a chill pill, Dean. I'm only four years behind you."

"Older, but wiser." Dean smirked.

"Shut up." Sam said.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Are you guys done, or should we get some popcorn?" Charlie asked.

"Well, you have an idea to what we should do, then?" Sam responded.

"Well, we didn't get around to karaoke last week." Kevin said. "Upon my request, actually."

"Okay. We can put that back on the board." Sam smiled. "Cas, got an idea?"

"No, I haven't thought much into it. You can stick with the current ideas if you don't mind." Cas replied.

"That's fine, Cas." Sam said.

"How about we take an hour of personal time before we start doing stuff? That way I can I can teach Cas the basics of poker." Dean asked.

"Sounds good to me." Sam replied.

"I can run out and get the chips and cards, too." Charlie agreed.

"Well, we can set up at noon then." Sam smiled.

"Great." Dean said. "C'mon, Cas. I think I have an old deck of cards somewhere in my room."

* * *

Cas followed Dean into his bedroom and sat down on the carpeting.

"Morning, Hasselhoff." Dean chimed, tapping on the glass of the terrarium.

"Hasselhoff?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. Hasselhoff. That's what I named my bed tortoise." Dean answered as he searched through a drawer full of random things.

"Is that not the name of the actor you frequently mention?" Cas asked.

"David Hasselhoff. That's the one." Dean smiled.

Cas smiled softly. "Only Dean Winchester would name his tortoise after an actor."

"You love it and you know it." Dean smirked as he crouched down and planted a kiss on the top of Cas's head.

Dean sat down across from Cas and dealt two cards in front of him. Dean showed Cas the most popular ways to win a round, such as flushes and straights. He taught him about holding, folding, betting, and raising. "So did you get all that?"

Cas nodded in response. "But I thought this was strip poker?"

Dean smiled deviously. "Ah, but it is. Now to the fun part."

"I take it you mean the removal of clothes?" Cas replied.

"Yes. Stripping." Dean answered. "The way I've played it at most parties was that if you lose the hand, then you strip, but since you're new to the game-"

"Are you saying that I don't have the same capabilities as you or the others?" Cas asked. Because I understood the rules of the game quite easily."

"I'm just saying that you don't have experience. Lots of the people at casino's can read a person's face or body movements and know what hand they have. Some people learn how to count cards." Dean explained.

"You are correct there, but last I checked, none of us are avid gamblers." Cas replied.

"As I was saying in the first place," Dean started, reverting to his original point, "I think tonight's rule should be that only the lowest hand has to take off a piece of clothing."

"That would make the game last longer, too." Dean added. "Which works out since you didn't have an idea."

"I had an idea of what I wanted to do." Cas replied.

"Why didn't you say something, then?" Dean asked.

"It wasn't a family friendly activity." Cas answered, leaning in closer and lowering his voice.

"What was it?" Dean prodded.

Cas leaned in closer and whispered in Dean's ear. "You."

"My God, Cas. You're worse than a teenager." Dean laughed pushing Cas away from him. "But you know what?"

"Yes, Dean?" Cas responded.

"Maybe later." Dean winked as he collected all the cards and put them in a stack. "So how about we play some practice rounds until it's time?"

"That sounds acceptable." Cas answered.

"But for everyone's sake, let's keep the clothes on." Dean smiled.

Cas did a fake pouty face in response as Dean finished setting up the game.

* * *

"Did you teach Cas the rules?" Sam asked as Charlie set the chips and cards on the table.

"He's ready for Vegas." Dean answered.

"How about our limit is down to underwear though?" Charlie offered as she began taking the shrink-wrap off. "I don't want to get scarred for life. Or witness a gang-bang."

"I think underwear's good." Sam answered.

"And no one's gang-banging anyone." Dean added. "You're gay, Cas is a freakin' angel, Kevin's a prophet, and Sam's my brother. You're sick and twisted, Charlie. Get some help."

Charlie laughed. "You never know."

"Sick and twisted..." Dead muttered.

"And proud!" Charlie chimed.

"You know what I was thinking just now?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean responded.

"We should wait until later to do this. Because normally, don't we serve beer during poker nights?" Sam asked.

"Do you really think alcohol and partial nudity go well together?" Dean replied.

"Dean." Sam said surprised. "Alcohol and partial nudity is your life. Besides, it not like anyone here is sexually attracted to each other."

Dean held his expression, while his mind wandered over to Cas.

"Right? Unless there's something you're not telling me." Sam suggested.

"Really, Sammy?" Dean scoffed. "I have so many reasons to slap you right now."

"Like?" Sam prodded.

"Like you're my brother and I'd tell you if something were going on. Like everyone here is a guy except for Charlie. Like it sounds like you're hopping on her 'Dean and Cas' crazy train." Dean answered. "So I see what you're getting at. And newsflash: You're wrong. I am not attracted to Cas and he's not attracted to me."

"You're the once that brought it up, Dean. Not me." Sam smiled.

"Oh, shut up. You get my point here." Dean shot. "And the only reason I think alcohol and partial nudity doesn't apply at the moment is because we're all friends living here for the rest of the month and we don't want to make things awkward."

"Like I said Dean, unless someone has unspoken feelings, then nothing bad will happen." Sam mused. "So, I say we continue as planned."

Sam's eyes flicked momentarily to Charlie who smiled deviously.

"Fine. But when you wake up and realize you took it up the ass and you don't know who, why, or how, don't come crying to me." Dean muttered before walking back to his room.

"So, Cas. Change of plans. We're going to do the strip poker last since Sammy and I always play poker with beer.

"Are we going to do snowflakes or karaoke now?"

"Yeah." Dean answered. "So come chill with us while we wait for Kevin. He's just changing."

Cas nodded and stood up, following Dean to where Sam and Charlie were talking.

* * *

"Kevin's been taking a while changing." Dean mused, as if almost on cue, Kevin walked out of his room. He was wearing about 7 shirts, from what they could tell, and had on all his sweaters. He was a bulky mess of clothes and had a couple baseball caps on.

"So we ready to play poker?" He asked.

Dean and Charlie burst out laughing. "You put all that on, just for strip poker?"

"Yeah." Kevin responded awkwardly.

"What does that say about your confidence levels in your body and poker skills?" Dean teased.

"Shut up. The game's still on, right?" Kevin asked.

"Actually..." Sam said smiling.

"You're kidding, right?" Kevin scoffed. "Right?"

"..." Sam paused and chuckled.

"After all this? You guys cancel it?" Kevin said annoyed.

"No. We just moved it until after the other activities." Sam finally said.

"So about you grow a pair and take the sweater vests off?" Dean joked.

Kevin exhaled an agitated sigh and began stripping his sweatshirts and knitwear off one by one.

"So, now that that's done, why don't I grab some paper and scissors?" Sam said as he turned on his heels towards his room.

"You can work scissors? Please say yes." Dean asked Cas.

"Of course I can. What do you take me for?" Cas replied.

"An angel who doesn't know much about mundane tasks." Dean answered.

"I suppose you are correct then." Cas said.

"Wow..." Charlie mused. "You two really do know how to pull off an insult."

"Shut up." Dean laughed.

"You almost done there, Kevin?" Sam chuckled as he bounded out of his room with a pack of paper and scissors in his arms.

"Give me another three hours." Kevin muttered.

"You have fun with that, then." Sam replied.

"Oh, I'm sure he will." Dean smirked.

"You guys suck." Kevin murmured from under a purple shirt. "A lot."

"Love you, too, Kev." Dean laughed.

Cas turned to Dean with a look of sadness and hurt on his face. "Dean?" He whispered.

"Sarcasm." Dean answered.

Cas's expression turned back to normal and he turned back to Sam who was placing the paper on the table in front of everyone.

"How many should we make?" Charlie asked, sitting on the couch.

"Well, there's five of us and 50 squares of paper. I'd say to do 10 each." Sam answered.

Charlie nodded as she reached for a piece of paper.

Dean passed Cas a pair of scissors and piece of paper and grabbed some of his own.

Dean messily folded the square into some triangular shape and made random cuts in it, hoping for the best. He looked over at Cas who was cutting into his square before folding it.

"Aren't you going to fold it?" Dean asked.

"What for? That just makes it crinkled." Cas responded.

"So you can get symmetry." Dean answered.

"Dean." Cas paused for a moment. "I am an Angel of the Lord and you think that I don't have symmetry?"

"No?" Dean answered questionably.

"Then you're wrong. I was personally in good relations, maybe even friends with, the angel who created snowflakes. Occasionally, she would ask for my advice. I think I know about snowflakes."

Dean put his hands up in a surrendering pose. "Well, okay then. Let's see."

"Is that a challenge?" Cas asked.

"Yes it is." Dean answered slyly.

"Excuse me, Cas?" Charlie said.

"Yes, Charlie?" Cas answered.

"I believe that you should've asked if that was a flirtation. I mean, you get the same answer anyways." Charlie smirked at Dean.

"I swear..." Dean muttered. "You guys are a bunch of perverse freaks. I still can't believe you're strung up on Cas and I. Don't you have something better to do with your time?"

"Hmm. Nope." Charlie smiled. "But we're not wasting it on you two. I'm just trying to prove a fact."

Dean sighed. "Fine. You win."

"What?" Charlie and Cas asked at the same time, Charlie excited, and Cas confused.

"There is something going on between me and Cas. It's called friendship." Dean smirked.

"You dick. You had me going there for a minute." Charlie retorted.

Dean stuck out his tongue. "Good. You deserved it."

"I do not understand what just happened." Cas stated.

"Good." Dean said. "Yo-"

Dean stared at the perfect and intricate snowflakes resting on the table in front of Cas. "You did those? Without folding or messing up?"

"Well, no. I _did_ mess up, Dean. This scissors make it impossible for the cuts to be exact, but unless you are as observant as I am, you wouldn't notice the mistakes." Cas answered.

"Whatever. These are awesome." Dean praised the pieces of paper.

* * *

Sam pulled out his laptop and set it on the table while Dean got only one bottle of beer for now, and poured it into five different glasses.

"Here you go." Dean said as he brought the glasses two at a time to the table.

"Cas should start and sing 'Angel with a Shotgun' by 'The Cab' and dedicate it to Dean." Charlie smiled.

"Really?" Dean scoffed. "Really?"

"I do not know that song." Cas added.

"Do you know any?" Dean asked.

"No."

"I need to burn another musication CD."

"Musication?" Cas asked.

"Musical education." Dean smirked.

"Oh."

"But Charlie?" Dean said.

"Hm?"

"If you want it so badly, put on a tie, and imitate Cas singing to me." Dean smiled bitterly. "Just make sure it's precise. You don't want to get smitten."

"Real cute." Charlie said.

"How about Kevin starts? It was his idea." Dean proposed.

Kevin shifted uncomfortably.

"C'mon!" Dean ushered. "We're not gonna judge! Have you heard _me_ sing?"

"Do I want to?" Kevin asked.

"No, but I'll sing with you if it's AC/DC." Dean answered.

"Fine." Kevin mumbled, standing up by Dean. "Which song?"

"We could do 'Highway to Hell'." Dean proposed.

"Isn't that a little nostalgic, Dean?" Kevin asked.

"Only a little." Dean smirked. "So how about 'You Shook Me All Night Long'? That was a big hit."

"Sure. We can do that." Kevin nodded.

"Get some popcorn, Sammy!" Dean yelled.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because the star performers of the night are about to come on!"

"And who might that be?" Sam asked.

"Lightning McDean ft. Kevin from AP!" Dean yelled.

Sam muttered something from the other room. "I'll get the earplugs!"

"Shut up. This will rock!" Dean yelled.

"Yeah." Sam snorted. "Rock the old ladies out of their rocking chairs and initiate cerebral hemorrhaging."

"That was a little dark, don't you think, Sammy?"

"Maybe a tad." Sam laughed as he came back in the room.

"Hit it, Charlie!" Dean exclaimed.

She hit the play button and the music started playing...right after the condom advertisement on YouTube finished.

The second Dean started singing everyone, including Kevin, burst out in uproarious laughter.

Charlie sang Walking on Sunshine, followed by Sam making Cas sing 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas'. It came out as more of an awkward conversation. Dean did a terrible solo of 'Don't Fear the Reaper' and Sam finished up the failed activity by doing his best attempt at a man's solo from an opera show he likes.

* * *

"Now to the fun stuff!" Dean exclaims as he holds up a bottle of vodka and places it in front of Cas.

"Drink." He orders.

"But-" Cas starts.

Dean smashes his finger against Cas's lips. "Drink."

"And for everyone else..." Sam chimes as he wheels in a blue cooler overflowing with bottles and cans. "But only one bottle for now."

Sam pulled out the deck of cards and box of chips and set them on the table.

"And you're sure you understand the rules, Cas?" Sam asked turning to the angel.

"Yes. I am sure." Cas answered. "Dean was a very effective teacher."

"Kevin..." Sam said in a tone similar to when a parent was talking to a young child. "Sit down. Do _not_ go throwing on sweaters and knitwear."

Kevin groaned in regret.

"Deal with it. You agreed to this." Dean shot.

"That was when I had on everything in my wardrobe." Kevin muttered.

"Time to be a man, then." Dean smirked. "After all, you are twenty."

"Shut up." Kevin laughed.

"How about we do a warm up hand only using chips?" Dean offered. "Just to get us in the game playing mood."

"Sure. Good idea. And every five hands we can rotate out the dealer." Sam added.

"Sounds like plan." Dean smiled excitedly.

Sam dealt the warm up round, which Charlie won, and prepared to deal the next four.

"Get ready to get awkward." Sam mumbled.

"Or amazed." Dean mused.

"Dean, that's disgusting." Sam said.

"Your face is disgusting." Dean retorted.

"Real mature, Dean." Sam said with a bitchface. "Real mature."

"Aren't I always?" Dean smiled sarcastically.

Sam dealt out the cards and slowly started putting cards down in the center. By the end of the hand, Kevin had the smallest amount of chips and took off his shoes, throwing them off to the side.

"Work it! You strut those feet!" Charlie sang.

"Does anyone ever shut up around here?" Kevin muttered.

"No." Everyone responded at once.

"Didn't think so." Kevin replied.

Three more hands later, Sam rotated out of the dealer position and Dean took his spot. Kevin had his sandals off, Sam was fully clothed, Charlie had her shoes and socks off, Dean's slippers were off, and Cas was fully clothed.

"Look at you, Cas." Dean smiled. "I _did_ teach you well. You and Sam are the only ones who still have all their clothes on."

"To your disappointment." Charlie muttered.

"I would kill you, but we have history." Dean replied.

Charlie laughed. "Carry on."

Twenty quick hands later, Charlie, Sam, and Kevin were shirtless. The only reason they were, was probably because they only wore one or two layers, versus Dean and Cas who had more clothes on.

Kevin had his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't understand how you guys are so comfortable without shirts on."

Charlie laughed. "Kevin. You don't even have boobs and you're spazzing about this. You're worrying for nothing."

"I guess you have a point there." Kevin said as he finally uncrossed his arms and set them at his sides.

"_Imagine the sexual tension between Dean and Cas when they finally start taking off major clothes._" Charlie smiled at the thought, but was surprised at what happened a few hands later.

Cas had finally unbuttoned his shirt and was taking it off, and Dean wasn't staring, or sneaking peaks, or getting a sparkle in his eye like she expected. He was completely normal, but she was positive that one of them had the hots for the other. It had to be Castiel, then.

"Dammit." Dean muttered as he pushed a pile of chips over to Charlie.

Dean had the lowest score and began pulling his shirt off. Charlie looked anxiously towards Cas. She expected him to react slightly or stare, but he didn't. Cas only did one thing.

Cas looked at Dean strangely and then at the gold chain around his neck. "Why did you take your shirt off, Dean? You could have taken your necklace off instead."

"I would never take this off." Dean answered quickly as he briefly held up the amulet on the end of the string. "It's very sentimental."

"_No...Something's off here. One of them should've reacted to the other. Where's the sexual tension I knew would be there?_" Charlie confusedly thought.

Charlie was even more confused, and horrified, and laughing at the next thing she saw. Dean had scored low again and had to remove his jeans.

"Watch this, Charlie." He deviously smiled.

"What are you getting at?" She asked concerned.

Dean gripped the sides of his jeans, ready to pull them down at any given moment.

"Are you not wearing underwear or something, Dean?" Sam asked. "Please tell me you're wearing underwear."

"Of course I am!" Dean exclaimed.

"Then what's the bi-" Sam's jaw dropped in shock at the next sight he saw.

Dean was standing there proudly, his jeans at his ankles and hands on his hips. He was wearing white boxers with Charlie's face tiled across them as a pattern.

"What the fuck?!" Charlie exclaimed. "How?"

Dean shrugged. "I called in a few favors at a local clothing factory."

"I'm not sure whether to laugh or cry." She wheezed.

"How about laugh? Becuase we don't need a snotty mess everywhere." Dean answered. "And this is just payback."

"For what?" Charlie asked.

"For all the Dean and Cas jokes." Dean answered. "So are you gonna stop now?"

Charlie shrugged. "Probably not. I could use a bra with my face on it. Boy, would that spice up one night stands."

Dean sighed. "Well obviously, one night is all someone can handle you for."

"Well, enjoy my face up your ass." Charlie laughed.

"Well, you know what? I will." Dean smiled cockily. "But I think I'm done here."

"Don't be like this, Dean." Sam pleaded.

"I don't see why I cant." Dean replied as he pushed himself to a stand.

"Because we don't need a party pooper." Charlie answered.

"Who said anything about party pooping?" Dean smiled. "I was just getting stronger alcohol. Calm your tits."

"I take it you think it's time to get hammered?" Charlie asked.

"Let's get this party started." Dean grinned as he went into another room. "Hey, Cas, come help me with these if you will!"

"Of course, Dean." Cas replied standing up and following Dean into a dimly lit room cases of beer and other drinks lining the walls.

* * *

"Cas, listen to me. Don't drink any of the drinks unless I hand them to you, got it?" Dean asked.

"Why not? Is it related to the fact that the alcoholic drink you gave me had no effect?" Cas replied.

"Yes. I just put water into our bottles, and put extra alcoholic drinks into their bottles." Dean explained.l "That way, they'll get drunk faster."

"Why would you want that?" Cas asked.

"So you and me could have some time alone." He winked.

"Do you mean to tell me that you're choosing me over a night of drinking with your friends?" Cas asked in disbelief.

Dean gently kissed Cas on the lips. "Of course. A year with all the friends in the world wouldn't begin to add up to a night with you, Cas."

A smile fell upon Cas's face. "Do you really mean it?"

Dean smiled warmly. "Of course I do."

Dean pulled Cas into a loving embrace when he heard heavy footsteps. He immediately pulled away and crouched to the ground, looking at a case of whiskey.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Sam asked.

"Just need to find the right one. " Dean answered without turning his head.

"Well hurry up, we're getting tired." Sam said, walking out to the couch.

"No, you're just getting drunk." Dean whispered to himself as he lifted up the case of whiskey, and handed another to Cas.

* * *

"We should play a drinking game!" Charlie said excitedly.

"Like?"

"Like 'I Have Never'." Charlie suggested. "Have you played it before?"

"No. Most of my drinking games involve sexual favors." Dean answered with a laugh.

"Well. One person will start by saying: "I have never..." And then say something they've never done." Charlie explained. "Everyone else in the group who _has_ done that, has to take drink from their bottle."

"Oh. I think I saw something like that on 'Lost'." Sam interrupted.

"Yeah. I saw that on there, too. Kate and Sawyer, right?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Goo-" Sam started.

"Can you stop fanboying and play the game?" Dean demanded.

"Since I brought it up, I'll start." Charlie said. "I have never burnt down a library."

Dean laughed, but then looked worried when his brother took a sip. "Sammy?"

"I had no soul, okay?" Sam muttered.

"You were dark, Sam. Real dark." Dean said.

"Tell me about it" Sam mumbled.

"Moving on." Charlie interrupted. "Kevin. What have you never done?"

Kevin thought for a moment, then slyly smiled. "I have never had sex with another man."

Dean thought to himself for a moment. _Cas isn't a man. He's an angel who just looks like a dude._ Dean slowly started to put his arm out, but quickly pulled it in before anyone saw. Cas had already taken a sip from his beer, while Sam slowly raised the bottle to his lips and gulped down a sip.

"Sam? Really?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"I'm the one you're surprised at. The socially awkward angel also took a sip." Sam pointed out.

"I'm his best friend. I already knew, but you? Son of a bitch..." Dean muttered.

"Can we just drop it and move on?" Sam said quickly, his cheeks tinting red.

"Move on? You get a high five for joining the dark side!" Charlie exclaimed putting her hand up.

"If by dark side, you mean being gay, then sorry, but I haven't joined the dark side." Sam laughed.

"But, you..." Charlie stuttered confused, putting her hand down.

"I'm straight, but drink enough alcohol and shit happens, you know." Sam explained.

"Right..." Dean trailed off.

"What about Cas? Is no one gonna interrogate him?" Sam asked, trying to get all the attention off himself.

"It was just an old friend of his. You know Cas. He's an angel. He's naïve and impressionable, probably easy to seduce." Dean answered.

"Well, that's a weird way of putting it." Cas said.

"Oh, just deal with it." Dean replied, nudging Cas's foot under the table. Cas nudged him in response, and Dean smiled – just a little – but he smiled.

"So, Cas." Dean started. "What have you never done?"

Cas thought for a moment. "I have never met God."

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"Yeah. Neither have we." Dean chuckled. "I have never accidentally shot myself."

Cas took a sip of his drink.

"How?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"I wasn't sure how a gun worked. And I shot myself." Cas explained.

"Where?" Sam yawned.

"Once in the stomach. Twice in the leg." Cas answered.

"You're such an idiot." Dean smiled.

Cas briefly returned the smile before any of the others looked over.

"Sam?" Charlie said turning to the giant.

"Hm." Sam thought for a moment. "I have never successfully ridden a horse."

"That was more lame than Cas's, dude." Dean said.

Cas coughed behind him. "I can hear you."

"I know." Dean smirked.

"Guys..." Charlie mumbled as she took a sip out of her bottle. "I've ridden a horse before. Aren't you gonna ask about it?"

"If it were something interesting, but it was Sam's turn."

Charlie yawned loudly. "I'm really tired. How about you guys?"

Sam and Kevin nodded their heads in agreement. "Are we gonna have enough energy to get drunk?"

"I'm sure you will." Dean smiled as he pulled out a bottle and handed it to Sam, and then two more and passed them to Charlie and Kevin. "Just start early."

The three passed out on the sofa within fifteen minutes and once Cas made sure that they were out, he and Dean ran back to his room.

* * *

"So. Got a whole night to kill." Dean smirked. "What should we spend it on?"

Cas shrugged in mock innocence. "A little bit of this, a little bit of that..."

"And would this and that just happen to contain a tickle match to the death?" Dean asked.

"No. Stay away from me, Dean." Cas warned already laughing. "Don't make me use my powers on you, Dean."

"You wouldn't." Dean smirked as he walked forward, driving Cas further and further into the corner of the room.

"Yes I would, Dean." Cas said sternly.

"Then you would've already." Dean smiled as he ran up and started tickling Cas against the wall.

"Is this seriously how you're going to start every date we have, Dean? Because if so, the waiters at restaurants will most likely be confused." Cas asked in between laughs.

Dean chuckled deeply, in a tone that sent shivers down Cas's spine. "I love when you get annoyed."

"I'm not annoyed. My annoyed is much different, Dean." Cas smiled.

"Let me guess." Dean said. "The lights blow out, the room gets uncomfortably warm, and you're eyes get really blue?"

"How did you know?" Cas asked.

"Call it my intuition." Dean answered. "But Cas, you should get annoyed more often. That's the kind of stuff that gets you laid."

"Oh, really?" Cas asked faking innocency.

"Yeah. Really, Cas." Dean responded. "Just don't go going out on any dates. You're mine."

"Is that so?" Cas asked.

"Yes, it is." Dean whispered into Cas's ear as Cas pinned him against a wall.

"Then I guess I'll just have to see how it works." Cas whispered in response as the light fixtures in the room blew out and the temperate started slowly rising.

"You little shit." Dean laughed. "That information was for educational use only."

"Well, I'm studying." Cas smiled deviously.

"That was smooth, Cas. I'll give you that." Dean said as Cas began kissing the sides of Dean's neck.

"Cas." Dean moaned. "You're the one who needs to stop now."

"You're the one that started it." Cas said in a low, gravelly tone.

"Dammit, Cas." Dean muttered.

"I guess you realize then, whatever happens next..." Cas paused to throw Dean on the bed. "...is your own fault."

* * *

Cas lay with his head on Dean's chest, his fingers running through Cas's matted, black hair. Cas's breathing was slow and heavy as he lay deep in thought.

"Dean?" Cas finally said.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean replied, continuing to run through his hair.

Cas rolled over, so the other side of his head was on Dean's chest and he was looking up at the hunter. "I still don't fully understand as to why we can not disclose our relationship to your brother and friends."

"It's complicated, Cas." Dean sighed.

"How so?" Cas asked, his voice demanding, but still soft and caring. "I want you to explain it to me. All of it."

"I've already explained to you about how they wouldn't think of us the same." Dean said.

"So this isn't about them thinking you're gay or anything?" Cas asked.

"Of course not. I mean, I'm not gay either." Dean answered.

Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"Well, not technically. I mean, you don't have a set gender." Dean said awkwardly. "Either way, I'd be anything you, Cas."

Cas smiled softly at that. "But there's obviously more to it."

"Maybe the point that it's just plain crazy, absurd, unbelievable, never seen before kind of crap." Dean replied.

"What do you mean, Dean?" Cas asked, slightly hurt.

"I mean that the idea of a guy who hunts monsters with his family falls in love and is in a relationship with his angel best friend. What part of that is normal?" Dean scoffed.

"The only part that matters is the fact that two people that obviously love each other are in a relationship." Cas replied.

Dean got a sympathetic look on his face. "There's always more to it than that, Cas."

"There doesn't have to be, Dean." Cas said. "Why can't it just be simply that?"

"Because Cas, humans don't see in black & white like you do. They see in shades of gray. We see variables and what if's and I wonder's and there's always more to everything." Dean explained.

"That's the all of humanity, though, Dean." Cas pleaded. "Can't one person change?"

Dean felt a pang of guilt hit his stomach.

Cas spoke again, his voice barely a whisper. "Can't you change?"

"Cas, I'm sorry, but..."

Cas closed his eyes as he spoke, his tone cold and harsh, just to mask the pain behind it. "Don't tell me you're sorry."

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Don't tell me you're sorry." Cas repeated. "Don't even try."

"Cas..." Dean sighed.

"Don't 'Cas' me." The angel said irritated. "Not five minutes ago, you said you'd be anything for me, and I ask you _one thing_ and all you can say is you can't do it, but you're sorry. I don't want to hear it, Dean."

Dean's breath shook as he exhaled. "It's different, Cas."

"Of course it is." Cas retorted as he pulled himself off Dean and rested on his elbow. "Because humans see in shades of gray."

"Cas. I said I'd be anything for you. Asking me to change and to stop caring about what my family and friends think is another." Dean explained, making sure that his voice didn't sound angry or demanding.

"Well, Dean." Cas said. "I'm asking you to _be_ unafraid. I'm asking you to _be _different. I'm asking you to _be_ confident. Can you do that now since I've put it in your terms, or are you still seeing all gray?"

Dean ran a hand stressfully through his hair. "If you would've just let me finish my thought, Cas. I could explain it to you more."

Cas's gaze softened a little in understanding, but his tone remained emotionless. "Fine. Finish it."

"I wasn't saying that our relationship was weird or absurd or insane or any of that. That's how everyone else sees it. Did you see Charlie and Sam's face when they thought I said I was in love with you? It was pure excitement, and not the congratulations kind of excitement. It was the amused and entertained excitement, Cas. We're just a joke to them. The whole idea of 'us' is so hilariously stupid that if it were real, they would never take us seriously again."

Cas remained silent and felt his own guilt creep in after what Dean had said.

"And stop talking like that." Dean added.

"Like what?" Cas asked.

"Like that."

"I do not see what is wrong with my voice. It is my normal voice, Dean."

"No it's not, Cas." Dean replied. "I've seen you happy. I've seen you laugh. I've seen you excited. I've seen you drunk. I've seen you flirty. And you always sound different, but as soon as it gets too much, as soon as the shit hits the fan, you stop. You bottle everything up and hide it. You lose all emotion in your voice. The only time you do that, Cas, is when you're hurt. And you're hurt I can tell. And fuck knows I am. So quit with the tough guy act, because if this relationship is going to work, it should be based off honesty."

Cas slowly started letting his guard down. "You're right, Dean."

Dean's voice went back to the calm, comforting tone it was earlier. "You're sitting here telling me to be unafraid, and indifferent, and confident, when you're not. So, cut it out okay?"

Dean smiled softly as Cas who laid back down on his abdomen.

"Do you ever plan on telling them?" Cas asked.

"Eventually. I just think that you and I need time to ourselves first. I know it's hard lying and going behind their backs, but we can't be fighting like this everyday and expect to survive of the scrutiny of just about everyone we know." Dean answered.

"You're agitated, Dean. You're mad. I can tell." Cas said quietly.

"No, I'm not, Cas." Dean replied. "I'm just worried. Worried because I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life and I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either, Dean." Cas smiled.

"Then, can't you understand why I don't want to tell anyone yet?" Dean asked.

Cas inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "I think I can, Dean."

"Good." Dean smiled.

"But you know what I don't understand?" Cas asked.

"What?" Dean answered.

"Is how you know exactly what to say to make me love you even more each time you talk." Cas laughed as he climbed fully on top of Dean, placing his hands on Dean shoulders, and pulled himself up to eye level.

"Well, hello there." Dean smiled as his eyes aligned with Cas's.

Cas pecked him on the lips. "Hello to you, Dean."

* * *

A/N: Dammit, mom. She's making me go to bed at like 10 , when I normally go to bed at like 3AM, so I know I'm *groans* STILL *groan end* behind, by like what two days, but this was an extra long chapter, will nice little angsty fluff at the end for all you guys to make up for it. IM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS. I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU. SO I'VE BEEN SPENDING ALL DAY WORKING ON MY BEHIND CHAPTERS AND MY PARENTS THINK THAT THIS IS CONSUMING MY LIFE. *whispers* it actually is *whisper end* So, review if you have any suggestions on things you want them to do or say, I mean ten days until christmas. Oooh the merry mischief that will happen. And yes, eventually the others are gonna find out about Dean and Cas, and I thought of a really clever way to make that happen.


	15. December 15th

December 15th

* * *

Dean woke up and smiled as he took in the familiar scent of his trench-coated lover. He squirmed softly under the sheets and moved in closer to him. Cas reciprocated by wrapping his arm around Dean and pressing into him. Dean slowly opened his eyes and put his fingers on Cas's chest. He walked his fingers all the way up his chest and then up to his face. Dean paused when he approached Cas's lips and ran his thumb over Cas's bottom lip. Dean brought his hand back down to lay on Cas's chest. Dean turned to look up at Cas and grinned widely at the sight of his face. Cas flipped the tip of Dean's nose back and forth and smiled back.

Dean started laughing. "Cas, stop that."

Cas moved his hand away and kissed the tip of Dean's nose. Dean moved his nose away and kissed Cas gently on the lips.

"Sometimes, I can't help, but think that they might be right. This _is_ crazy."

Cas gave Dean a puzzled look.

"How many people can say that this morning they woke up in bed with the most gorgeous angel in creation right beside them?" Dean explained.

Cas chuckled as he planted another kiss to Dean's forehead. Dean glanced at the clock on the nightstand and sighed.

"I need to get dressed and pretend I'm hungover now." Dean said reluctantly pulling away from Cas.

"No you don't." Cas smiled.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I made sure they'll sleep for a few more hours. You have some time before you have to 'pretend to be hungover' and get dressed." Cas said.

"You did that?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded and smiled.

"You are fucking amazing." Dean groaned. "In so many ways."

"So I've heard." Cas mused.

"Well have you heard that you're a cocky son of bitch, too?" Dean laughed.

"Well, go back to sleep, Dean. You deserve it." Cas said with a soft smile.

"We have so many better ways to pass the time, though." Dean whined.

"Don't make me force you back to sleep." Cas laughed, holding out two fingers.

"You wouldn't dare." Dean smirked.

Cas started moving his fingers forward and Dean kept pushing his head back.

"You're going to sleep either way." Cas teased.

Dean sighed. "Yeah I figured. But first, put those away."

Cas uncurled his other fingers and lowered his hand.

"That's better. I'm not sure if it's comforting or terrifying that I'm literally sleeping next to someone that could kill you in a millisecond." Dean mused.

"Neither." Cas answered ruffling Dean's hair. "Because you've got me metaphorically wrapped around your cute little finger and I wouldn't smite someone unless you said it was okay first."

"Never thought I'd hear that one." Dean laughed.

"Now go back to bed, before I bring the wrath of heaven down on you." Cas smiled.

"Fine, but only because I don't want God all up in my ass." Dean replied.

"Trust me." Cas smiled deviously. "God's not going to be the one up in your ass."

"I'm not sure if that was a threat, or you trying to seduce me." Dean said.

"Let's go with both." Cas answered.

Dean laid his head back down on Cas's chest and pulled the blanket's over the both of them. Dean felt Cas plant a light kiss in his hair before he drifted off to sleep.

Dean felt a gentle, warm hand on his shoulder, lightly shaking him awake. "The others will wake up in ten minutes, Dean."

Dean fluttered his eyelids open and gazed up at Cas, he's eyes looking extremely blue under the current lighting, or lack thereof. He slowly tossed the covers off and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, Cas sitting up as he did. Dean slipped on his Charlie-faced boxers and unlocked the door. He opened it and made sure that Sam, Kevin, and Charlie were all asleep before creeping into his own room. Dean slipped into his pair of low-hanging sweat pants and tried his hardest to make himself look like crap.

* * *

Dean walked into the foyer area and watched as they all calmly breathed, still asleep. Dean got some coffee started and unscrewed the lid for the aspirin bottle and set it on the counter. Seeing as they were all still sleeping for a few minutes, Dean set some empty beer bottles out and put his shirt from Cas's room on the couch. As he went to check on the coffee, Sam started stirring awake behind him. Dean was cheerily pouring himself a cup of coffee when Sam finally stood up and walked in asking for some. Upon his entrance, Dean quickly changed his posture and made himself look sickly and tired in general.

"Here." Dean mumbled passing a mug full of hot coffee to his brother.

"Thanks." Sam replied in an equally emotionless tone. "We were really tired last night."

"Yeah, I saw that. You guys were out in fifteen minutes after we opened the whiskey."

"So you weren't?" Sam asked. "You drank more than any of us."

"I get used to it." Dean smirked.

"Of course, you would. It's not healthy, Dean." Sam chastised.

"You're the one who was the worse hangover and _you're _scolding _me_?" Dean scoffed.

"Whatever." Sam muttered.

Dean half-smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"So what did you last night after we dropped?" Sam asked.

"Talked with Cas, I guess. Not much. I was pretty tired, too." Dean lied.

"With your shirt off?" Sam questioned, pointing towards the brown shirt lying over the couch.

"We'd just got done playing strip poker. What do you expect?" Dean sneered.

"I think you get a pass on this one. All that stuff you drank, you were probably too drunk to know the difference between Cas and a toddler." Sam laughed.

Dean shuttered at that thought. If only Sam knew what he was getting at.

"Mornin', bitches." Charlie said, as she moped over to pour herself some coffee and chug down some aspirin.

"Couldn't help but overhear that you stayed up late and drunk talking to Cas." She smirked. "All you were doing was talking?"

"Of course, Charlie. What else would we be doing?" Dean asked.

"So you weren't boning him?" She answered.

"Of course not. For a lesbian, you mention dicks a lot." Dean muttered.

"Meh. Whatever." Charlie smiled.

"When I'm hungover, I'll do whatever I want." Charlie sassed before proclaiming that she wanted a taco.

"Well, once everyone's up, we can discuss getting overrated Mexican food for breakfast." Dean laughed. "In the mean time, enjoy your coffee. I need to fix myself up. I need to impress all the ladies."

"No. That's my job." Charlie smirked.

"Whatever." Dean rolled his eyes as he walked down the hallway. He pushed open Cas's door and locked the door behind him.

* * *

When Dean noticed that Cas hadn't noticed he entered, he took advantage of it. Dean slowly crept up behind Cas and snaked his hands underneath his shirt. Then, he pushed his hands to Cas's front, rubbing circles on his hipbones, while resting his head on Cas's shoulder.

Cas exhaled contently. "Hello, Dean."

"Hello to you, too, Cas." Dean smiled, pressing his face into Cas's neck. Dean subtly began swaying his hips from side to side, gently rocking Cas with him. They stood there like that for a few moments before there was sharp rapping at the door. Dean jumped and ran outside the view of the door. Cas unlocked it and swung it open. It was Sam.

"Have you seen Dean?" Sam asked.

"No. I haven't. Sorry, Sam." Cas answered. He didn't enjoy lying to his friends, but he did it all in the name of love – In the name of protecting the first and most likely only man he'd ever loved as more than family.

Cas shut his door and locked it again as Dean walked back over to him. Dean encircled Cas, and when he was behind him, he paused for a moment and brought the back of his hand up to stroke Cas's face softly. Cas made a low sound in pleasure as Dean did so, and Dean continued walking around Cas. When he reached directly in front of Cas, he put his hands behind Cas at his waist and pulled him close.

"Hey there." Dean smiled as he subtly leant in closer.

"Hello, Dean." Cas smiled in return, leaning in himself. "How can I be of assistance?"

Cas's lips were now barely millimeters away from Dean's "Anyway you like."

Dean leant in one, final time, making their lips brush softly. Seconds after, Dean pulled Cas in closer abruptly, their mouths connecting in a violent, yet passionate liplock. Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair as he threw him against a wall. Dean unbuttoned Cas's shirt and tore off his tie, throwing both on the ground. Cas hoisted himself up and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. Dean quickly carried him over to the bed and dropped him down on it. Cas pulled Dean down back with him as he laid back. Cas turned Dean over beneath him and started undoing his belt quickly. Dean lurched forward gasping, for air, but still craving the human, or not so human, contact.

Dean was confused as Cas stopped and pulled away. As Dean quieted his breathing, he heard what Cas had stopped for. Cas was staring at Dean as a warning, as Dean climbed underneath the bed.

Cas opened the door to see Sam standing there again. "Are you okay? We heard banging noises coming from your room. We thought you might be in trouble."

Cas's face flushed a light shade of pink as he answered, "No. I'm fine. I just tripped over my own feet and hit the wall."

"Why are you taking your clothes off?" Sam asked.

Cas pulled his belt all the way out and folded it in his hands. "I was just changing."

"Since when do you change?" Sam questioned.

"I just felt like wearing something a little more casual." Cas explained.

Sam shrugged. "You sure you're okay? You're acting human for once."

"Is that a bad thing?" Cas asked.

"You'd think for an angel it would be." Sam answered.

"Well, as far as I'm aware, I am perfectly healthy. Thank you for the consideration, but I'm okay on my own in here. If I need anything I'll call for you."

Sam smiled and Cas shut the door. Dean climbed out from under the bed and laughed as Cas hopped on one foot trying to get his shoes off. Dean kicked Cas's leg out from under him and caught him in his arms, lowering him to the bed. Dean pulled Cas's shoes off and smiled. Cas grabbed his arm and pulled Dean back on top of him. Dean had one arm and one leg on each side of Cas and gently laid a trail of kisses down his neck and jawline. As Dean reached his chin, he shifted upwards, so he was gently biting Cas's lower lip. Cas whispered Dean's name into his ear and Dean finally finished undressing Cas by pulling off his slacks.

* * *

"I swear, Cas." Dean breathed heavily. "You are a teenager. Absolutely the same."

"But I know you don't care." Cas smiled.

"No, I love it." Dean said kissing Cas.

"Cas." Dean sighed.

"Yes, Dean?"

"It is the fucking middle of the day is it not?" Dean started.

"Yes. I suppose so." Cas answered.

"Then what the hell am I doing in your bed again?" Dean laughed.

"I guess I'm just that addictive." Cas chimed kissing Dean on the nose.

"Well, you have fun getting all that on again." Dean said, motioning to the trail of clothes scattered about Cas's room. "All I have to my name is sweatpants."

"Sometimes, I envy you and your sweatpants." Cas mused. "Sometimes it seems, you have a more intimate relationship with them, than you do with me."

"Calm it, Cas." Dean smiled. "No reason to get jealous over my pants. They didn't do anything to you."

"Well, I'm watching them." Cas glared.

"Good. 'Cause I have a cute butt." Dean laughed. "But you already know that."

Dean climbed out of bed and put on his boxers and sweatpants again. "And you gotta stop this."

"Stop what?" Cas asked.

"Second time today, dude. You freaking seduced me!" Dean snorted.

"Let's not forget who came into _my_ room and came on to _me_." Cas replied. "Don't blame me for your self-control issues."

"Shut up." Dean said as he walked over to the door. he opened it just a crack and peered out to make sure no one was looking. He ran over to his door and opened it, stepped in, and quietly closed it. He grabbed a hairbrush, and tamed him hair down.

"Dammit, Cas." Dean muttered as used some sink water to try and flatten his hair out.

* * *

"There you are, Dean!" Sam exclaimed, swinging open Dean's door.

"Yeah." Dean said blatantly. "Of course I'm right here."

"Well, I couldn't' find you and I was worried." Sam said.

"Listen, Sammy. We are in one of _the safest_ places in the world. I was nauseous and wanted to walk it off, so I just explored a little. Sue me." Dean replied.

"Oh." Sam replied quietly. "I'll just let you be, then."

"Good idea." Dean smiled as he slammed the door in Sam's face and locked it tight.

"Can't a man do anything without his little brother being paranoid about it?" Dean muttered as he searched for a clean shirt to wear. He threw on a pair of jeans and a gray AC/DC shirt with red lettering.

"Casual Sunday." He mused. Dean checked himself out in the mirror and winked at himself.

He heard a loud flapping sound. "Is that you again Gabriel?"

* * *

"Of course." Gabriel smirked.

"And I take it you've come about Cas?" Dean said adjusting his leather jacket in the mirror.

"Why else would I talk to you?" Gabriel scoffed.

"Well, nothing's changed since last time. N-"

Gabriel cut him off. "No, Dean. I think something _has_ changed since last time. It seems you two are getting...more serious, to put it subtly."

A disgusted expression fell on Dean's face. "How do you even _know_ this stuff? Do you sit and watch or something?"

"No. Cassie tells me of course. Watching you...Ugh." Gabriel shuttered.

"So what do you want to say to me?" Dean asked impatiently as he reached for the hairgel.

"Listen douchecake, this is serious, so look at me when I'm talking to you." Gabriel demanded.

Dean sighed as he turned to face the arch-angel, a pool of green goo in his hand. "What?"

"Similar message to last time, but there's more." Gabriel smiled deviously, almost anxiously.

"First off, hurt my baby bro and I snap your neck, but we've got that down I believe. Second thing, God comes bearing a message through me." Gabriel said.

"God?" Dean spat. "God? What in the world would he have to say to _me_? Is it about me fooling around with an angel?"

"It's the exact opposite, actually." Gabriel replied.

"Well care to share, then?"

"God made Castiel special. He purposely was created with a soft spot for humans. The order to send him down to raise you from Hell came from high up. It came straight from him. As the natural order of things goes, you and Cas are meant to be. Now he said, that he hadn't imagined you would get as close as you are now, but you and him make the most powerful human-angel team he's ever seen. This last part in my own words: God doesn't give two shits what you do with his little angel. Cassie can fend for himself. He just knows that it's in the best interest for you, for Cas, and for the world, that you two remain close."

"You're kidding, right?" Dean scoffed.

"I can't fake a message from the man upstairs!" Gabriel exclaimed. "Do you know what kind of punishment that gets?"

"No. But I imagine it sucks." Dean replied.

"So, no way in hell would I fake a message from God." Gabriel said.

"Why would God speak directly to you and not through Joshua or another angel he's known to talk to?"

"Because I know you and Cas better than any other angel." Gabriel answered. "And because he needed an angel he could trust."

"If I find out your lying, I'll make you wish you were in angel prison." Dean warned.

"Understood." And with a nod, Gabriel flew off.

Dean sighed as he ran the gel through his hair.

"Freakin' angels." Dean muttered. "Angels, man."

* * *

"Do we have plans today or..." Dean asked coming into Sam's open room.

Sam was laying with his face buried in a pillow. He mumbled something Dean couldn't understand.

"What?" Dean asked.

Sam, annoyed, lifted his head an inch off the pillow. "I said that I don't understand how my hangover could be this bad if I only had two bottles of beer."

Dean let out an agitated sigh, but on the inside was amused by the situation. "I guess you're just losing your touch there, Sammy."

"Shut up." Sam mumbled flopping his face back in his pillow.

"You still didn't answer my question." Dean smirked.

"Well, that's a no from me. So go away." Sam shot lifting his head out of his pillow one last time.

"Someone's pissy." Dean retorted as he shut the door to Sam's room and walked away.

Dean walked back into his room and pulled a car magazine out of his nightstand. He sat criss-cross on the pile of sheets and flipped through the magazine. He smirked at a picture of a girl in a bikini leaning against a red Lamborghini and then heard a knock at his door.

"It's unlocked." He called as he flipped the magazine shut and tossed it to his side.

Charlie slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. "Have you seen Sam, yet?"

"Sadly, yeah." Dean chuckled. "I think it's his time of the month."

Charlie laughed. "Well, I figured he's MIA, so I just wanted to know if we're doing anything today."

"I was wondering the same thing, but judging by Sam, I think that's a no." Dean answered. "Going somewhere?"

Charlie beamed as she rocked on her heels proudly. "Actually, yes. One of my old friends called up and wants to know if I could come and 'hang out' tonight."

"Mazel tov." Dean smiled.

"Awesome." Charlie chimed.

"But Charlie?" Dean called.

"Hm?"

"Be home by midnight young woman." He said.

"No promises." Charlie laughed. "But I don't have to meet her for what, another five hours?"

"I bet Kevin's worse than Sam, though. Am I right?" Dean asked.

Charlie laughed. "Hasn't left the bathroom yet. Only left to get some aspirin. That child needs to lay off the whiskey."

Dean sighed amusedly. "Yeah. He does."

"Guess it's just you and me for a while." Charlie mused.

"What about Cas? He's not hungover." Dean asked. "And speaking of, how are _you_ not that bad?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know where Cas is, but he's probably off doing his own thing. And my grandma taught me a little secret on how to help hangovers."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Charlie smiled slyly and pressed a finger up against her lips. "Family secret."

"You suck." Dean muttered.

"Not as much as you do." She sang.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"What?" Charlie replied in the same manner, as she quickly exited the room and shut the door.

"What the hell?" Dean asked himself as he picked up his magazine again.

* * *

"C'mon, Cas." Dean whined, pulling at Cas's arm. "I'm bored. You should take me somewhere."

Cas pulled back, remaining seated on the side of his bed. "Dean I can't."

"Why not?" Dean asked, still pulling at Cas's arm.

"I have things to do, Dean." Cas answered as he laughed at Dean acting like a small child.

"That's never stopped you before." Dean said.

"Well these are important things." Cas replied. "Very important things."

"More important than me?" Dean said putting a mock pouty face on.

"Noting's more important to me than you, Dean." Cas smiled as he put his free hand on Dean's face.

"What then?" Dean asked. "What trumps my boredom?"

"I think I may have a lead." Cas answered, getting serious instantly.

"Lead on what?" Dean asked.

"A lead on where the fallen arch-angel, Jophiel, is. We can question him and see if we can prevent Lucifer's cage from opening." Cas said.

Dean sat down next to Cas on the bed. "And you know for a fact that his grace is gone and that Lucifer will rise?"

Cas sighed in exasperation and nodded. "Sadly, I do."

"Well, what good is questioning him going to do?" Dean asked.

"He might have information on how to close it. Or he might have a motive that we can fulfill and he can reverse it." Cas explained. "All he'd need is the right persuasion."

"So, we have to torture the guy?" Dean asked.

"Not necessarily, Dean. That's just a last resort. I know how you feel about torturing people. I wouldn't want to make you have to do or watch it unless I had to." Cas said. "You know that."

Dean half-smiled at Cas. "Of course I do."

Cas smiled back in response and put his hand on Dean's cheek, slowly rubbing his thumb up and down against the rough skin beneath it. Dean leaned into the touch softly and smiled. Cas pulled Dean in for a loving kiss.

"Where are we going to find him?" Dean asked as he pulled out of the kiss.

"That's the lead I have. The last angel who talked to him. He might be able to help us locate him." Cas said.

"That's a long shot. It's been months. Even if the guy's human, he could go anywhere in the world in twenty-four hours, Cas." Dean replied.

"It may be a long shot, but Dean, it's the only shot we have." Cas answered. "Should we tell the others?"

"I don't think we should. They're having such a great time. I think we should wait until after the new year." Dean responded.

"That's probably a good idea." Cas nodded.

"We'll tell them if we need them, but until then, what are we going to do about it?" Dean asked.

"Like I said, there's that angel that Jophiel last talked to." Cas answered. " I can go see what she knows."

"When will you go?" Dean asked.

"I was planning on going now." Cas replied. "I will return soon."

"Oh no you don't." Dean said getting a firm grip on Cas's arm. "You are not going now."

"Why not?" Cas asked.

"Because _we_ are going now." Dean replied.

"It's still dangerous up in heaven, Dean. Too dangerous." Cas said.

"Then you're going to need me there to have your back." Dean smiled.

"I can't take you." Cas replied firmly.

"Can't? Or won't?" Dean asked.

"Both." Cas answered.

"Why can't you?" Dean demanded.

"Because I'm not going to risk losing you." Cas replied.

"If it's that dangerous up there, then I'm not going to risk losing you." Dean shot. "So I'm going with you, or you're not going at all."

"You can't hold on to me forever, Dean." Cas said.

"I can try." Dean responded. "But you don't have forever, do you Cas?"

Cas sighed and glowered at Dean. "No, I don't."

"Then it's settled then." Dean smiled.

"Do not leave my side. Stay in my sight. Do not talk to any of the other angels unless you are addressed first." Cas stated. "And take this."

Cas dropped the steel blade down to his palm and placed it in Dean's.

"Cas, I can't take this." Dean said. "You need it. You're on angel territory and if anything happens to you, I'm stuck up there."

"Take it. You need protection more than I do. I have powers." Cas ordered.

"Which are useless in killing angels." Dean replied.

"Take it. Or you're not coming." Cas said.

Dean sighed in annoyance, and hesitantly took the blade from Cas. "Fine."

"Good." Cas smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

"What happened up here?" Dean asked. "It looked like a volcano went off up here."

Cas looked down in his feet in shame. "This is one of the lesser parts of heaven. No one ever bothered to rebuild it."

"Rebuild it from what?" Dean asked.

"Me." Cas replied quickly.

"How could you do this?" Dean asked. "You don't have enough power."

"At one point in time, I did. When I took in all the souls from purgatory, I caused mass destruction and wrecked havoc in heaven. This section of heaven was frequented by Raphael's followers." Cas explained. "So I destroyed it. This is what's left."

Dean remained silent as he looked at the scene before him. The skies were black with clouds of ash. There were chunks of burnt everything on the ground. Any buildings were crumbled pieces of charred scrap. Worst of all was the massive amount of blackened bodies that littered the ground.

"I told you that there were parts of me you didn't want to know about, Dean." Cas whispered, his voice cracking.

Dean put his hand around Cas's waist and pulling him to his side. Dean kissed the top of Cas's ruffled hair.

"It's okay, Cas." Dean said into his hair. "This wasn't you."

"It doesn't matter, Dean. Before the war, so many of these angels were my friends and my colleagues." Castiel's voice was shaking as he spoke. "It may have not been me, but I remember personally killing them and making them suffer."

Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

"When I was brought back, I couldn't bring myself to look at all the damage I had done. I've never come back." Cas continued.

"We can leave if you want, Cas." Dean said softly.

"No we can't." Cas replied as he gathered himself together and stood upright. "We have a duty."

"What's an angel still doing living here, though? It's a wasteland." Dean asked.

Cas thought of how to word it for a moment. "Some angels are never meant to go down to Earth. They are meant to serve humanity and God from heaven. These angels never leave their 'sector' of Heaven. There were very few angels here that didn't fight for Raphael, so they were not killed. The few buildings you see standing, is where they are."

Cas took Dean's hand and began walking down the pavement towards a still standing building. As they approached the entrance, Dean gripped the handle of the blade firmer. Cas tried the door handle and it swung open to reveal a clean waiting area with comfy chairs and a desk in front. No one was at the desk. A small sign was placed on top of the desk that read 'Be back in 15 minutes.'

"Should we wait?" Dean asked quietly.

"I doubt he'll come out. By the dust, I don't think that sign has been moved every since...you know." Cas answered as he began leading Dean somewhere in the building.

Dean followed Cas through an extensive length of hallways before Cas stopped at a closed, wooden door. He motioned for Dean to get behind him and he did as told. Cas slowly turned the handle, but it was locked from the inside. Cas hesitantly knocked on the door and moments later he heard a click. He pushed open the door and was greeted by an attractive lady in a business suit without looking up.

The lady had a soft jawline framed by straight brown hair. She had bold green eyes and a bright shade of red lipstick on. Despite the formal appearance of her outfit, she wore large black stilettos, which she had propped up on a coffee table. She had a cigarette hanging loosely from her lips as she filed her nails.

"Haven't had a customer in a long time. What can I do you for?" She asked as she gracefully removed the cigarette from her mouth and set her nail file on the table beside her feet.

She looked up and her calm expression turned to one of disgust. "Castiel."

* * *

"Hello, Bithiel." Cas said.

"I thought you were dead." She replied distastefully.

"I was, but I was brought back immediately." Cas responded.

"Of course you were." Bithiel remarked. "Of course I didn't know, because no one has talked to me in years!"

"I cannot express how much regret I feel over-"

"Don't give me that, Castiel!" She yelled. "I followed you until the end, and this is how you repay me? You killed all of my coworkers, colleagues, family, everyone!"

"They were my family, too." Cas replied.

"Well obviously, you have a funny way of showing brotherly love." She retorted."

"I was lost, blind, and misguided." Cas said. "To this day, I find more and more things to regret about everything I did."

Bithiel snorted. "Sure you do."

"Of course I do!" Castiel yelled.

Dean put his hand on Cas's shoulder. "Cas."

Cas settled back into a more calm position. "I didn't come here to fight. I came here to talk."

"To talk?" Bithiel scoffed. "I haven't talked to anyone in a long time, Castiel! And that's thanks to you! This used to be a beautiful part of heaven. It may have been obscure, and home to lower class angels, but it was still a good part of heaven! Now no one comes here because it is demolished and disgusting!"

"How long?" Cas asked.

"How long _what_?" She asked in response.

"Exactly how long has it been since you've talked to anyone?" Cas demanded.

"Six, maybe seven months. Why?" Bithiel asked.

"Was the arch-angel Jophiel who you talked to?" Cas inquired.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" She rolled her eyes and took another puff of her cigarette.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Cas continued.

"Fine. You win." Btihiel smiled, putting her cigarette out in an ashtray. "I'll tell you what we talked about. Nothing. He knows that I hate your guts. So he told me, that if you come asking, to give you a message."

"What's that?"

She smiled at herself pleased. "Go fuck yourselves. Because he's already won."

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Cas demanded.

"Maybe. Why would I tell you?" Bithiel asked.

"Do you know what he's doing? Do you know why he fell off the angel radar? Off anyone's radar?" Cas asked.

"Don't really care." She sang.

"He's freeing Lucifer again." Cas said.

She shrugged. "Not my problem. I never leave this room."

Cas turned his back and angrily began walking away.

"But, Cas-" Dean began.

"She won't tell us anything. No point in wasting our time here, Dean." Cas said.

"Wait." Bithiel called. "Your name's Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean responded turning to face her.

"Thought you looked familiar." She mused. "Dean Winchester, right?"

"How'd you know?" He demanded.

Bithiel laughed. "How could I not? I mean, this may be a desolate place in heaven, but I've still heard about you. Dean Winchester – The righteous man, raised from hell, who started and stopped the Apocalypse. Bravo."

"Why do you care anyways?" Dean asked.

"Now that you're in the picture, I might just tell you where he said he'd be." She said slyly.

"Well then, tell me." Dean said impatiently.

"Fine. I'll tell you, but only you." Bithiel pointed and swiped at the door, and it shut and locked itself, leaving Castiel outside.

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Dean demanded.

"First, just to talk." She said seriously, as she stood up and began slowly circling Dean.

"About?"

"About your little fuckbuddy out there." Bithiel answered. "You should really know more about someone before you sneak around sleeping with them."

"Who told you?" He asked.

"No one needed to. It was easy to tell really." She said proudly. "There were a few instant give aways. When you put your hand on his shoulder, he leaned into the touch. When you said his name, he instantly calmed down. The last being, that he was constantly defending you, making sure you were safe."

Dean looked over to the window through which he could see Cas worried and concerned.

"Look at how scared he is for your safety, too. So adorable. He really cares for you." She cooed as she drew the blinds shut with a swipe of her finger.

"What's so private that you have to lock us in here?" Dean asked.

"Like I said, first, to talk."

"So talk." Dean said.

"I take it Castiel hasn't told you much about how he spent his time up in heaven as God." Bithiel assumed.

"No, he hasn't. He doesn't want to talk about it." Dean answered.

"Really? Because he seemed to enjoy carving up my sister." She spat. "So I'm gonna tell you the dirty details on your boyfriend."

"How about no?" Dean replied. "He doesn't want me to know, so I don't want to know."

"Well, I'm telling you anyways, sweetcheeks." She said. "So sit."

Bithiel flicked her finger, and Dean was pushed down onto a black loveseat.

"Castiel didn't just kill the angels here. He tortured them to death. He made them suffer, all because they fought for what they believed in and it wasn't him. My sister was one of Raphael's followers. She was strapped in an iron chair at his mercy. Slowly, he would take his sharpened blade and he would slice just a small part on her leg. But then he would re insert the blade in the slice, and he would drag it up, going deeper as he went. For days, there were chunks of her body on the floor, while she sat there in agonizing pain."

Bithiel wiped away a tear pooling at the edge of her eye. "And he would come and take us and show us these angels, which he all did the same. He would gesture and point at them, then he would smile and tell us about how lucky we were to be following him. Sometimes, he would torture them in front of us. I had to watch my sister be skinned alive by an angel having a temper tantrum!"

"Well, sorry, but it's going to take a lot more than that to make me stop loving him." Dean glared at her. "Especially since that wasn't even Cas."

"Oh, but it was, Dean." She smiled deviously. "Sometimes you could hear him taking his anger out on them. His anger at you. He trusted you, and cared for you, and you turned your back on him. You even tried to kill him. He couldn't understand why all this time you had stood by his side, and then you just turned on him. He would stab angels and tear them up the whole time crying and screaming over you, Dean."

Dean stood his ground. "I know it wasn't Cas. There were others inside him."

She laughed. "You can say that all you want, but deep down you know the truth, Dean. You know that that hateful, vengeful, violent, bloody, cruel monster is lying beside you in the mornings."

"Shut up!" Dean yelled. "I know what I believe! And I believe in Cas!"

"I guess you can have beauty or brains. Obviously you got the beauty part." She remarked. "Which brings me to by next order of affairs."

She slowly started walking up closer to him. "In order to find Jophiel's location, we'll need to do a fair trade."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean demanded.

"I've never seen a human before, and the one's I've heard about, people make them out to be so disgusting. Not you, though. You are absolutely delicious." Bithiel trailed a finger down Dean's jawline.

She straddled his waist, planting one knee on each side of his legs.

"Get off me." He spat.

"Not a good sport, are we?" Bithiel teased. "Don't play well with others?"

She ran his fingers through his hair and tilted his chin up. She continued by leaning in close to him. Dean turned his head, further and further away, doing all that he could to avoid making contact with the angel.

"Can't sit still?" Bithiel asked as she grabbed his head and pulled it to face front.

She leaned in pressing her lips into his, but he pressed his head back into the sofa, trying to break the contact.

"Get. Off." Dean snarled.

"Don't think I will." Bitheil replied.

"Cas!" Dean yelled when his mouth wasn't occupied. "Cas!"

"Sorry, honey, but I'm only interested in you, not your boyfriend." Bithiel chimed.

"Dean!" Cas called through the wooden door. "Dean, I can't get in!"

"Can't you break it down or something?" Dean called.

He heard loud banging against the door.

"Don't bother trying. He's not gonna make it in." Bithiel whispered. "He can't see in either, so quit pretending that you don't enjoy this and give in."

"Dean, I can't get in as long as she's protecting the door!" Cas returned.

"How about you get off me before I hurt you." Dean hissed.

"Hurt me? You're a hu-" Bithiel started, before she was screaming.

* * *

Dean pulled the angel blade out of her leg and she collapsed on the ground, a small glow emitting from her thigh. She sat on the ground gripping her leg, blood pumping onto her hands.

"Where did you get that?!" She screamed.

Cas burst into the room.

"From my boyfriend." Dean smirked.

"Dean." Cas smiled as he grabbed the sides of Dean's face and pressed their lips together.

"Cas." Dean breathed as he wrapped his arms around the angel.

"Hello? Bleeding here!" Bithiel called from the ground.

"Good." Dean remarked.

"I'll heal you, Bithiel." Castiel said.

"What?" Dean scoffed.

"Only because of the regret I feel over the things I did. And as a warning. We'll be back." Cas said as he walked over to her. He put his hand over her wound and it stopped glowing.

She stood up and wiped the blood on her slacks. Bithiel scowled as the two disappeared.

Dean and Cas were back in their original positions on the bed. Immediately, Dean pulled Cas close by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him. Cas sat there wide-eyed and surprised.

"What was that for?" Cas asked smiling.

"A guy can't be happy to see his angel?" Dean laughed.

"I'm not complaining." Cas smirked. "What happened in there? Why was Bithiel being so secretive?"

* * *

Dean took a deep, shaky breath. "She wanted to do two things. First she told me about you and some things you did and tried to turn me against you. The second thing she wanted was to make a deal for the location of Jophiel."

"Did you take it?" Cas asked.

"Of course not. I fought her. That's when I started calling for you." Dean answered.

"You should've taken it, Dean." Cas said.

"I would never take it." Dean responded.

"Why?" Cas asked. "What did she want?"

"More than I was willing to give." Dean muttered.

"I can get it for you and have you give it to here, whatever it is." Cas offered smiling softly.

"I don't think you get what I'm saying here, Cas." Dean said. "She didn't want money, or items, or your head on stick. She wanted something specifically from me."

Cas's face flashed to one of understanding and sympathy.

"That's why you wanted me in there. She wasn't hurting you at all..." Cas said softly.

"I warned her." Dean replied after a moment. "But she wouldn't get off me, so I stabbed her. The only reason I didn't kill her is because she has information we need."

"You should've made the deal." Cas said blatantly.

"What?" Dean scoffed.

"I said you should've taken the deal. That information is vital, Dean." Cas repeated.

"I don't care how important it is, Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "I'm not whoring around selling my body off for information!"

"Dean..." Cas sighed.

"But that's not even the biggest thing. I'm not doing that to you, Cas. I care more about you than I do about a pice of information that _might_ get us the location of an angel that _might_ give us information about how to prevent Lucifer from rising again _if _it is even possible!" Dean replied.

"You wouldn't be doing anything to me, Dean. You'd be doing it to her." Cas said confused.

"That's not what I mean, Cas." Dean said. "I mean that I'm not going to betray you."

"It's not betraying me if you have my permission, Dean. And you have my permission." Cas replied.

"I don't want your permission, Cas." Dean whimpered. "That's the last thing I want."

"Then what do you want Dean?" Cas asked softly.

"I want to be faithful to you." Dean answered.

"You are, Dean." Cas replied.

"Even with your permission though, it just feels wrong to go sleep with some bitch angel in exchange for a location. It makes me feel dirty and guilty and wrong." Dean countered. "The only place I've seen that work is an open relationship."

"Then let's." Cas replied. "I don't want you feeling uncomfortable, Dean"

"Let's what?" Dean asked.

"Have an open relationship." Cas responded.

"Do you even know what that is?" Dean asked.

"No, but if would make you happy..." Cas trailed off.

"Open relationships are usually for couples who don't get along, or who aren't happy together." Dean explained. "And I don't want one. Not with you, Cas."

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "I do not understand what you're getting at, Dean."

"I'm just a little concerned that you don't care." Dean spat.

Cas cast Dean a sympathetic look. "Of course I care about you, Dean. I'll always care."

"Most people wouldn't just tell their significant other to go sleep around and dig up info." Dean said.

"I'm only saying this because I don't want to see you die. If this will get us a chance at preventing you and everyone you care about from dying, I'm willing to do it, Dean." Cas replied. "And don't forget that most people don't have saving the world from certain death on their agenda."

Dean smiled slightly at Cas's sarcasm. "Still, Cas. I'd feel like I was cheating on you and I'd feel terrible no matter what."

"Dean." Cas said, his voice quiet. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's okay?"

"Well maybe it's not with me, Cas!" Dean yelled standing off the bed.

Cas reached up and put his hand on Dean's arm. "If you won't do it for me, then do it for Sam, Kevin, and Charlie. Do it for Bobby and Jody Mills. There's a chance we can prevent this, Dean. And I don't want to miss it."

"This always happens, doesn't it, Cas?" Dean laughed sarcastically. "At the end of the day it all comes down to the job, to the hunt, to saving the world. Can't one night be about something normal for once?"

Cas smiled bittersweetly. "Nothing's going to be normal in our lives."

"Can't we pretend it is for one night, then?" Dean pleaded.

"We both know that I don't understand human concepts very well." Cas started. "So don't think that I don't care about you just because I don't care what you do or don't do in exchange for something we both need. Don't forget I spent years watching you go home with random girls every week, Dean."

"Well maybe it's not for you, but now it's different for me. Now, I have someone I love and am committed to! So sue me for gaining a sense of morality!" Dean yelled as he backed up against a wall and sank down, unshed tears welling in his eyes.

Cas crouched down on the floor in front of him and grabbed his hands placing them in his lap, still holding on to them. "Dean. I've told you before I love you too, and I'm not forcing you to do anything, especially 'whore yourself around', I'm just saying that getting Jophiel's location could be in your best interest."

Dean pushed Cas off of him and violently stood up, Cas still on the floor. "I don't give a fuck about what's in my best interest right now, Cas! What I care about, is you!"

Dean threw open the door and slammed it shut, a single tear falling from his eye.

* * *

"Boyfriend trouble?" Charlie asked as she saw Dean exit Cas's room.

"He's not my boyfriend, Charlie." Dean smiled. "And if by trouble you mean fighting, then I suppose yes."

"Must've been a pretty rough fight, no?" Charlie asked.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked.

"Maybe the fact that you're crying." Charlie replied.

"Oh I just had something in my eye. I'd never get in a fight so bad I'd cry." Dean laughed as he wiped the tear off his face.

"Well, I was just gonna get you and tell you that I was just heading out for that date tonight." She smiled excitedly.

"Go get 'em!" Dean chimed as he went back into his room and locked the door behind him. Instantly, his smile fell and he put his back to the wall and slid down into a crouching position like he'd done in Cas's room. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then rested his face in the palms of his hands.

* * *

Cas sat in the same position Dean had left him in – pushed up against the side of the bed. He just sat there, his hands limp and his mouth hanging open just slightly. He looked straight ahead, but his eyes wouldn't focus in on anything. Cas's breathing was steady, but shaky. Very rarely had he ever seen Dean so distraught. And never, had Dean been so angry at him. Even when he abandoned him, played God, or tried to kill his brother, Dean had always forgiven him soon after. Cas just couldn't understand what just happened. Dean had completely rejected his affection and yelled at him. Dean was saying how he loved Cas and how he cared for him, but at the same time was angry with him and stormed out the room.

Dean felt similar to Cas did, though. He didn't even know what he just did. He knew Cas cared about him, but he was confused and didn't understand how Cas could be so picky about some things, but so indifferent about others. Dean hung his head to his chest and ran his fingers in his hair. He'd never lashed out at Cas like that before, and could only imagine how Cas felt. Cas probably was hurt and confused. As was Dean, but that was no excuse to complete ignore Cas's attempt at an apology or explanation and walk out on him. Dean unscrewed the silver flask in his pocket and took a large swig of the alcohol inside. He yawned and soon enough drifted off to a cold, uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

A/N: So I had a piano concert tonight, which was like and hour and half long, so I had tons of time to think up where I want this to go next chapter. *smiles mischievously*


	16. December 16th

December 16th

* * *

Dean groaned as he woke up itching. He sat for a moment and wondered why he was in the corner of his room on the floor, until he realized that his fight with Cas was more than a bad dream. He sighed in regret and pain as he shifted on the floor. He'd known uncomfortable beds, but he was more cold and stiff than he'd ever been. After a couple minutes of thinking and rehashing yesterday's events, Dean finally stood up and cracked his back.

Dean stumbled out his room, not bothering to freshen up, into the hallway. Cas opened his door and walked out at the same time. Dean looked at him for a moment, his eyes full of sorrow and apology, but quickly turned his head away from him. Cas let his gaze linger on him a little longer, taking in the sight of the normally perky, fun, sexy Dean looking like he got hit by a bus. Dean trudged by Sam and Charlie to get a cup of coffee.

"Whoa." Sam said at the sight of his brother. "What happened to you?"

"Let's just say I feel like I had the worst sleep of my life last night." Dean smirked as he took a sip of the coffee.

"Did you pass out on the floor?" Sam smiled.

Dean nodded. "How can you tell?"

"Well I know that you didn't sleep in Cas's bedroom last night, and you're bedroom door was locked. It doesn't take a genius." Sam replied. "Besides, the last couple nights that you've been sleeping in Cas's room, you've woken up more cheerful and rested than usual. His bed must be really comfy."

Dean smiled. "It is. I think it's memory foam. It's so much better than those no tell motel beds."

"Is that so, Cas?" Sam asked turning to the angel, taken by surprise. "Cas?"

Cas snapped out of his deep thought. "Yeah. It must be a special one."

"So how'd your date go last night, Charlie?" Dean asked changing the subject.

"Oh it went great." She winked.

"So was she a hunter like you want?" Dean asked.

Charlie sighed and shook her head. "Sadly, no, but she made up for it in other areas."

"TMI, Charlie." Dean laughed.

"You're the one that asked." She replied. "You know what we should do today?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Ice skating!" She exclaimed.

"That sounds like fun." Sam commented.

"I just think that since we're down to 9 days before Christmas, we should be getting a little more festive." Charlie added.

"Agreed." Sam nodded.

"So what do you guys think?" Charlie asked the others.

"It's a cool idea." Dean said.

"Great! So no objections?"

"No comments from the peanut gallery." Dean remarked after a couple moments of silence.

"We should probably get going early, then." Sam said. "Rinks get busier around noon."

"How would you know?" Dean asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

"I've been to skating rinks before. I really enjoy them." Sam answered.

"I swear." Dean muttered.

"We should all go get ready anyways." Sam added.

"I need to shower." Dean laughed looking down at his dirty clothes.

"Have fun with that." Charlie said as she walked off to her room.

Dean chugged the rest of his coffee and walked back down to his room, Cas and Sam behind him. His eyes flickered over to Cas as he walked down the hallway. He shifted his gaze away when Sam started to talk to him.

"Dean, you missed your room." Sam laughed.

"Oh. Yeah, I really am out of it." Dean replied as he did a 180 on his heels and walked away from Cas's room and to his.

* * *

Cas went in his room and sat on his bed staring at the wall. It was so different and lonely not having Dean follow him laughing into his room, or coming in to see Dean was waiting to jump out and tackle him. Instead, Cas just patiently sat on his bed, waiting for everyone else to get ready.

Dean climbed into the shower the moment get entered his room, thinking of Cas. He knew he should just apologize and kiss and make up, but there was a nagging voice in the bag of his head saying, 'He probably doesn't want you back anyways.' and the more Dean ignored it, the louder it got.

As Dean rinsed his hair out, he smiled at the memory of taking Cas to the mall and Cas buying that horrifyingly ugly Christmas sweater. Dean metaphorically snapped himself with a rubber band for thinking about Cas again. Dean quickly rinsed himself off and dressed appropriately for ice skating. Dean didn't bother fixing his hair. At the moment, he had no one to impress, or no one to run their fingers through it.

Charlie laughed as she saw his hair, brown from the wetness of the shower, limp and flopped over. "Nice do."

"Shut up. I didn't feel like the hassle of doing my hair today." Dean replied.

"How long do you normally spend doing it?" Charlie asked.

"Less than Sam. That's for sure." Dean answered.

"Leave me out of this." Sam called coming down the hallway. "We're just waiting on Cas and Kevin now."

"Actually we're just waiting on Kevin." Dean said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"One. Cas never changes. Two. I know that Cas just sits and stares at something until everyone else is ready." Dean answered.

"Well okay there, angel whisperer." Sam smirked.

Almost on cue, Kevin came bounding out of his room, and Cas flew in with Sam, Dean, and Charlie.

"Told you." Dean smirked.

Charlie looked up where an ice rink was on Google and handed Dean the instructions.

"It's about a 45 minute drive..." Dean said thoughtfully. "But I can make it in 10."

"I swear, Dean. You are going to get us all killed one day with your reckless driving." Sam laughed.

"Not when I'm driving Baby." Dean replied as he jingled the keys in the air.

* * *

On the short way there, Dean would occasionally look at Cas in the rearview mirror. He'd only break his gaze when Sam would tell him to quit accelerating. When Dean pulled into the parking lot, he did one of his signature moves, and spun into the parking space, the wheels screeching loudly against the asphalt.

"Could you be any more dangerous?" Sam laughed as he turned to face his brother.

"Don't tempt me." Dean replied as he stepped out of the vehicle.

The group walked in the sliding doors and stepped up to the front counter. Charlie paid for the rental of five pairs of skates and walked the others over to a bench to put them on.

"How many of you know how to ice skate?" She asked.

"I do." Sam said.

"Yeah, me too." Kevin added.

"Really, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Really." Sam smiled.

"At least Kevin lived in Michigan. He had an excuse." Dean said.

"Shut up." Sam laughed.

"Anyways. Since you and Cas don't know how to skate, you can each go with one of us." Charlie offered. "I can teach Cas and you can go with Sam."

"Ice skating with my brother. I feel like a Disney princess..." Dean scowled.

"Here. Get on my other side." Sam instructed. "That way you can guide yourself along the wall."

"Fine." Dean said as he awkwardly stepped behind Sam to his other side.

After a moment of klutzy skating, Sam began to talk. "Couldn't help but notice that you and Cas aren't getting along."

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked.

"Considering the fact that I was hungover and I could still hear you guys fighting." Sam replied.

"It was no big deal, really." Dean commented.

"Really?" Sam prodded.

"Yeah, really. It was nothing big." Dean said.

"It seemed it was big enough for you to not want to even enter his room. And you guys haven't said a word to each other all morning." Sam replied.

"It has nothing to do with that." Dean said quickly. "We just didn't have anything to talk about."

"Normally you guys are all over each other in morning, despite having nothing to talk about." Sam flashed Dean a bitchface. "I'm your brother. So spill it."

"There's nothing to 'spill' about." Dean responded, not bothering to look over.

"Then there's nothing to hide. So what was that fight all about, then?" Sam asked.

"I don't see why it's any business of yours." Dean commented.

"Because you're my big brother, and if something's bothering you, then I get to know." Sam answered.

"Says who?" Dean asked.

"Says me." Sam replied. "So you can tell me, or I can harass it out of you until you do tell me."

Dean remained silent.

"Fine." Sam said. "But, I'm gonna find out soon enough. And if you say it's no big deal, then I'll just ask Cas myself."

Dean swore under his breath before changing the subject. "How do you people enjoy this? It's like walking around on butter."

"That's just if you're a beginner." Sam said.

"And you know this because you have _so _much experience." Dean remarked.

In response, Sam pushed away from Dean and began skating across the ice on one foot, doing a twirl when he reached the other side of the rink.

"You look like a ballerina! I can't wait to tell Bobby about this one!" Dean called. "Now get your ass back here, Tinkerbell!"

Sam skated normally back over to Dean's side. "Don't you know how to have any fun, Dean?"

"Yeah. Getting drunk in a room full of hot chicks is fun, not doing ballet in a cold room with razors on your feet." Dean retorted.

"No morals, Dean. No morals." Sam remarked.

Dean pushed Sam in the shoulder. "Shut up."

"Never will." Sam replied.

* * *

A little ways in front of Sam and Dean were Charlie and Cas. Cas was holding on tightly to Charlie's upper arm trying to keep his balance.

"Cas. Let go of me." Charlie said. "The wall has better support."

"But it's easier to move on an already moving object, such as yourself." Cas replied.

Charlie sighed. "But you won't fall if you use the wall, Cas. You have a higher chance of falling if I lose my balance."

"But you won't." Cas said.

"But I might." Charlie replied. "So how about you put your hands on the wall and guide yourself along there.

"This is complicated." Cas mused as he still gripped tightly onto Charlie.

"Cas, remove your arms off me and onto the wall or I'll do it for you." Charlie ordered.

Cas shook his head. "It's risky."

"So is me slapping you in the face." Charlie smiled. "So live a little and..."

Cas didn't hear the rest of what Charlie said as he remembered when Dean had said that. "You got to live a little, Cas!" That was moments before he broke his bed frame and Cas turned it into a tortoise.

"Castiel..." Charlie sang snapping her fingers in Cas's face. "Earth to Cas."

"Oh. I was thinking of something else. Apologies." Cas finally said. "What was it that you were saying?"

"I was saying that you should live a little and put your hands on the damn wall." She laughed.

Images of Dean laughing and smiling on top of the broken bed flashed across Cas's thoughts. "C'mon, live a little, Cas."

Cas slowly pried his hands off Charlie's sleeve and turned to place them on the wall. Immediately, he lost his balance and started flailing his arms trying to regain it.

"Charlie!" He called.

Charlie spun around to help him, but wasn't quick enough. Cas fell backwards and landed flat on his back on the ice. The others skated as fast as they could to him.

"You okay there, Cas?" Sam asked waving a hand in front of Cas's face.

"Yes, Sam. I am fine. Thank you." Cas said rubbing the back of his head. He let his gaze refocus and he saw the others looming around him in a circle. He examined each of their faces, all riddled with worry and surprise. All except Dean's. Dean had a slight smile on, but when he saw Cas looking at him, he quickly turned to a different expression.

Charlie grabbed Cas's arm and helped him up. "This time, put your hands on the wall."

"Was this not just proof of the lack of safety that was?" Cas asked.

"Well, you didn't get ahold of the wall, and you sure couldn't reach me." Charlie said. "But the wall is your friend, Cas."

"A wall is an inanimate object. I do not see how it could be in any form of a social relationship with me." Cas stated.

Charlie laughed. "Just put your hands on the wall, Cas."

* * *

Upon Sam's signal the five exited the rink and sat down on a nearby bench.

"Anyone hungry?" He asked.

Dean nodded. "Completely. I could kill for some fried chicken right now."

Charlie groaned. "That sounds amazing."

"Cas?" Sam asked.

"I am indifferent on the matter." Cas stated.

"Friend chicken it is then." Sam said. "Should we go get some now? It's almost one."

"Hell yes." Dean answered as he began kicking off the skates. "I'm starving."

"You're always hungry, Dean." Sam remarked.

"What can I say? Food's good." Dean said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, whatever." Sam replied. "Let's go return these and get going then."

"I'll take a 20 piece original recipe bucket with three sodas, a coffee, and a water with lemon." Sam ordered pulling out his credit card. He waited patiently on the counter and took the tray of food over to the booth where his friends were sitting. Like the last time they ate out, Charlie chose the seating wisely, so Dean and Cas would end up next to each other. Dean held his breath as Cas scooted in next to him.

Dean moaned as he took a bite of the chicken.

"No wonder you can't keep a long relationship." Sam laughed.

"Why's that?" Dean asked, his mouth full of food.

"If you sound like _that_ during sex, I'd disappear in the morning too." Sam remarked.

"Eating here." Kevin mumbled. "I don't need to think about Dean in bed while I'm eating, Sam."

Dean snorted at the comment. "Shouldn't you be used to awkward topics during mealtime by now?"

"You never get used to it." Kevin replied.

Charlie slurped loudly out of her soda.

"Does no one have table manners here?" Sam asked.

"You sure don't." Kevin said.

"I'm starting to think Cas is the only one who does." Sam mused as he turned to the angel, who was neatly cutting up his chicken with a plastic fork and knife.

Cas looked up as he put a small piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Totally." Charlie agreed.

"You know you're supposed to just eat these with your hands, Cas, right?" Sam asked.

"I am aware." Cas answered.

"Hm." Sam shrugged. "Okay then."

The five sat the car ride back to the bunker is a comfortable silence, listening to Dean's Metallica tapes.

* * *

"The day's nowhere near over yet, Charlie. Got any other ideas for what you want to do?" Sam asked.

Charlie thought for a moment. "What about reverse charades?"

"How does that work?" Sam asks.

"One person thinks of a situation, object, or something, and says it out loud. The others have a certain amount of time to get in that position with the lights off. The person who made the idea turns the light back on and selects the person who did the best job. That person then picks the next idea." Charlie explained.

"Sounds like it could be fun." Sam said. "Let's do it."

Charlie stood over by the light switch. "You guys have ten seconds to personify a handicapped butterfly."

"What kind of idea is that?" Sam laughed.

"My kind." Charlie answered as she flipped the light switch

After ten seconds had passed, Charlie flipped on the light switch and began laughing. "You guys look like idiots!"

"You had an idiotic idea!" Dean replied trying to hold his awkward position. He was on the ground with one arm bent behind him like a wing, and the other under him.

"Can you hurry up and make your decision already, Charlie?" Dean pleaded.

"Where's Cas?" Charlie asked.

"I am over here." Cas answered from another part of the room.

"Holy shit!" Charlie exclaimed. "That was smooth, Cas. _That was smooth_."

Cas was standing like normal, but just behind a lamp. He had his wings out, or at least the shadow of them. Cas had one wing fully extended, and the other half out, as if it were crippled.

Sam and the others stood up and looked towards where Cas was standing. Dean's mouth fell open when he saw Cas. He'd seen Cas's wings a couple times before, but they never ceased to amaze. Kevin and Charlie who'd never seen them before looked like they were about to pass out.

"Dude...Cas..." Kevin mumbled. "I didn't know you had wings..."

"Of course I have wings. I'm an angel." Cas said blatantly, as he curled his wings away. "Don't be stupid."

"Do you have a halo?" Kevin asked.

"Of course not. That's the sweetened up human manifestation of angels. Nor do we have harps." Cas answered. "Cupids are quite similar though. They _are_ fat naked cherubs."

Sam snorted at the remark. "Yeah...Cupids are something else."

"You've met Cupid?" Kevin scoffed.

"Yeah. Dean and I have. You act like this surprises you, Kevin. You're a prophet standing in a room with people who have died many times and an angel." Sam laughed. "And you're amazed by knowing that we've met one of many low-class angels."

"Well, when you put it like that..." Kevin finished.

"Anyways." Charlie clapped her hands together. "Cas gets to pick the next topic!"

Cas took Charlie's place and Charlie walked over by the others.

"I think you should display a cougar." Cas said as he put out the lights.

Moments later he turned them back on. Three of the players were on all fours looking fierce or majestic. Dean on the other hand had pulled his shirt down over one of his shoulders and had pursed his lips together. As Cas turned to face him, Dean did a small wave and winked at him, then made a purring sound.

Sam immediately broke down laughing. "I don't think that's what he meant by cougar, Dean."

"Sam is correct." Cas said tilting his head. "I do not understand your representation of a large feline."

"See, Cas. Dean is a good example of what happens when you confuse porn with real life." Sam laughed.

"Shut up." Dean said grabbing a pillow off a sofa and hurling it at his brother.

"Two can dance to this song, Dean." Sam smirked as he grabbed a pillow off the other end of the sofa and chucked it at his older brother.

"Oh no you don't!" Dean yelled as he grabbed another pillow and sent it soaring across the air.

"You started this!" Sam replied as he picked up one of Dean's pillows off the floor and sent it back at him.

"Pillow fight!" Charlie yelled as she picked up a pillow and hurled it at Kevin.

* * *

"Don't drag me into this." Kevin muttered tossing the pillow to Cas.

Cas looked down at it confused. "What do I with this?"

"Throw it at him!" Sam and Dean yelled at the same time, pointing to each other.

Cas cocked his head in confusion and gently through the pillow at Charlie.

"Cas!" She exclaimed in realization.

"Yes?" Cas asked.

"Make tons more pillows!" She cried in excitement.

Moments later, there was a very large stack of white bed pillows falling over onto the floor.

"Woohoo!" Charlie screamed as she jumped and landed in the pile. From the floor, she picked one up and hurled it at Dean from behind. He dropped to the ground and grabbed a pillow and began hitting her with it. She screamed and laughed at the same time as she hit him back. Dean climbed on top of her and kept hitting her with the pillow.

For a millisecond, he paused, memories flashing back. Wrestling with Charlie in the pillows reminded Dean of tickling Cas on the bed, and cornering him in his room threatening a tickle fight. He quickly returned back to attacking Charlie. She squealed beneath him.

"Dean, stop that!" Charlie yelled. "GTFO, Bro!"

Sam laughed from across the room. "Nice one, Charlie!"

"Thought of it myself!" She beamed.

Dean was lost in his memories again. The first time he found out Cas was ticklish, he'd thrown Cas on the bed and was tickling him and Cas yelled the same thing. "Dean, stop that! Dean, this feels weird!" Dean nuzzled his face in the crook of Cas's neck, still tickling his sides. He recalled Cas laughing then leaping up and kissing him.

Next thing Dean knew, he was pinned beneath Charlie. "That's what happens when you let your guard down!"

"How'd you even? You're not that strong." Dean asked.

Charlie nodded towards Sam. "I may have had a little help."

"Sammy, you bitch." Dean smiled.

"Jerk." Sam retorted.

"Don't just stand there, Cas!" Charlie called. "Join in on the fun!"

Charlie grabbed Cas's ankle and he fell down on top of her and Dean.

"Now this feels like an awkward orgy." Dean muttered.

"How would you know?" Charlie asked.

"I've been around that block a couple times..." Dean murmered.

"Some people..." Charlie shook her head as the hit Dean with a pillow. "Not that I'd expect much less from you."

"Whats. That. Supposed. To. Mean?" Dean replied hitting her with each word.

"Dogpile on Dean!" Charlie called and Sam and Kevin jumped on top of the three already there.

Dean grunted as the weight of the prophet and gigantic younger sibling added to the already heavy mass.

"I think my back is broken." Dean muttered.

"Tough it up." Sam said.

"That's easy for you to say. You're at the top of the pile." Dean wheezed. "How would you feel if 6 foot 4 inches of annoying was laying on top of you?"

Sam shrugged. "Probably turned on."

Charlie snorted. "Is that all you guys think about is sex?"

"Sounds about right." Dean answered as he tried to wiggle out from under everyone.

"See, I expected that from you, Dean, but I actually had exceptions for Sam." She laughed.

"Hey!" The brothers yelled at the same time.

* * *

After everyone was asleep and all the lights were off in the bunker, Cas quietly walked down the hall to Dean's room. He unlocked it and pushed it open silently. Cas peered in and exhaled shakily as he saw him. Dean was curled in a ball by the corner, covered by only a bathroom towel. He could see Dean's body shivering in the drafty room. Cas shut Dean's door and locked it again. He put his back to Dean's door and wiped a tear that feel from his eye. Dean was sleeping on the floor, cold and alone, and it was all Cas's fault.

Cas let out a quivering breath and flew off.

* * *

A/N: This was sort of a shorter chapter, but I'm kind of excited for writing the next one, okay? Don't hate me. :P Can't believe it's only a week until Christmas though!


	17. December 17th

December 17th

* * *

Dean shuddered as he woke up, the scratch of the carpet irritating his face. He tore the towel off from himself and sat up, sore from yet another bad night's sleep. He groaned as he stood up and chucked the towel to the side. Immediately, he turned on the shower and stepped inside, the warm water slowly easing his muscles. He exhaled contently as the hot stream of water hit his face.

After throwing on a comfortable outfit, Dean went to get his morning coffee.

"Sleep well?" Sam asked.

"Shut up." Dean smiled. "I think you know the answer."

"You should just make up with Cas, then you can go back to sleeping in a real bed." Sam said over his shoulder. "I mean, I don't see why you can't sleep in his bed even if you're pissed at each other. It's not like he sleeps in it with you at night or anything."

Dean laughed under his breath. "Maybe you're right, but I don't think he'd be open to just letting me chill in his room at the moment."

"Yesterday you said it was so big deal, and now you're saying that the nicest angel we know won't let you sleep in his bed because of it." Sam replied. "I think you're leaving out a detail."

"I'm the one who made the choice to not sleep in his room in the first place. This is my own damn fault, you know." Dean said as he sat on the back of the couch.

"You want to talk about it?" Sam asked as he took a bite of a piece of toast.

"Hell no." Dean answered.

"Figured you'd say that." Sam retorted. "You're so emotionally constipated, you know that, Dean?"

"You say that all the time." Dean replied.

"It's true, you know." Sam added. "I still don't see what could be so personal between you and Cas that you can't even tell your own brother."

"It's complicated." Dean muttered.

Sam snorted. "Yeah, it must be."

"Take that stick out of your ass and then maybe we'll talk." Dean retorted.

"If I do get that stick out of my ass, I'll shove it up yours." Sam laughed.

"That sounds homoerotic." Dean commented.

"That's disgusting." Sam replied.

"You brought it up, not me." Dean said.

"I can't even talk to you." Sam responded.

"Ah, brotherly love." Charlie smiled as she entered the room wearing plaid pajamas.

"Hey Charlie, should Sam shove his stick up my ass or yours?" Dean called.

"Um..." Charlie said awkwardly. "In what context?"

"In the metaphorical one." Dean answered. "Not the anal sex one."

Sam spit out his coffee all over the table.

"Dammit, Sam." Dean said. "This is why we can't have good things."

"That sticks definitely going up your ass, Dean." Sam replied as he went to go get a towel.

"What's got his panties in a bunch?" Charlie asked walking over towards Dean.

"I want tell him what Cas and I were fighting over." Dean answered.

"Will you tell me?" Charlie smiled.

"You have worse chances than Sam." Dean smirked.

"I'll just harass Cas about it then." She mused. "I can get him to crack a lot easier than you I bet."

"Leave him alone." Dean said a lot more aggressive than he planned.

"Getting possessive I see." She winked. "Don't worry I won't trespass unless I need to. So don't make me."

Charlie got up and turned to pour herself a cup of coffee, her red hair spinning behind her.

"Leave him alone, Charlie." Dean called behind her. "Or you'll have me to deal with. And ask any demon, ghoul, or shifter: You don't want me on your bad side."

"You don't scare me, Dean." Charlie teased. "So go ahead. Give it your best shot."

Dean sighed. "I hate you."

"I know you do." She smiled. "But what can I say? Haters gonna hate."

"That's such a thing you would say." Sam laughed.

"That's why I said it, duh." Charlie replied.

"Today's Tuesday, right?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Just wanted to see whose 'day' it was." Dean answered.

"That means it's Cas's." Sam added.

Dean nodded in acknowledgement.

"Whelp." Dean said setting his mug on the table behind him. "I'm gonna change into my daytime clothes."

"Didn't you just shower?" Sam asked.

"Do you know how stiff you get sleeping on a floor, Sam?" Dean said. "Very. So sue me if I took a shower and then changed into sweats."

"If you hate it so much, why don't you and Cas just kiss and make up?" Charlie asked.

"See?" Sam added. "That's why I said, but _noooo_, Dean can't apologize, he has his manliness to preserve!"

"Go screw yourself!" Dean yelled back down the hallway.

* * *

"And people say they can't imagine you as brothers..." Charlie mused.

"Lots of people mistake us for a gay couple." Sam replied.

"That's hilarious." Charlie said. "You and Dean? They have to be taking something to picture that."

"Hey, we caught you making out with a fairy." Sam laughed. "So tell me again about illogical gay couples."

"Shut up." She smiled.

"Never." Sam replied.

"Isn't it so adorable that they both try to convince us that there's nothing going on between them?" Charlie asked.

"Dean and Cas?" Sam asked. "Yeah. It's hilarious. I mean, that 'dispute' they had was more than just 'no big deal'."

"They both seem pretty torn up about it from what I've seen." Charlie commented. "They both get all spacey and 'lost in thought'."

Sam nodded. "I could believe it."

"Aren't you just _dying_ to know what's going on, though?" Charlie asked.

"We'll find out soon enough. They can't hide stuff forever, you know." Sam replied. "Even if they don't tell us anytime soon, they'll tell us when it doesn't matter anymore."

"You're Dean's brother, though." Charlie stated. "Don't you want to help him?"

"Sure I do." Sam answered. "But I think he can manage on his own. I don't think he really wants my help in his personal issues anyways."

"Isn't it your job to meddle in his life, though?" Charlie laughed. "Why break routine?"

"Shut up." Sam replied with a smile. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for the day. I suggest you do the same. You never know what kind of crazy thing Cas'll plan for us."

"So true." Charlie nodded. "Gotta love angels."

"Yeah..." Sam trailed off as he walked off to his room.

* * *

Cas did the same as he did yesterday – sitting on his half-made bed staring at the wall in a deafening silence. Everything was boring and the same. He never really minded it before, but now, after Dean, everything had changed. Cas turned and looked over at the white pillow where just the other day, Dean had been resting his head. He smiled bittersweetly and turned back to staring at the patterns on the wall. If he focused long enough, he could pick out Dean's name in the abstract squiggles. Gabriel would tell him it wasn't healthy. And it really wasn't, but Cas didn't know what to do. These things get better with time. Right?

Cas's train of thought was interrupted by a knocking at his door. He unlocked it and opened it without moving.

"Cas?" Sam entered the room. "Cas you alright?"

"Yes, Sam." Cas replied, turning to face him. "I'm fine."

"I just wanted to remind you that you're creating today's agenda." Sam said hesitantly.

"I am aware." Cas replied stoically.

"Are you sure you're okay, Cas?" Sam asked again.

"Yes, Sam." Cas answered harshly. "I assure you I am perfectly fine."

"If you say so." Sam sighed. "So you do have an idea of what you plan to do today?"

Cas shrugged. "I hadn't really thought of it to be honest. I've had other things on my mind."

Sam crossed his arms across his chest. "Like that fight you and Dean had the other day?"

Cas shifted his feet on the floor before responding. "I do not wish to speak about that."

"_Cas sure seems tense about it_." Sam thought to himself. "Well if yo-"

"I do not wish to speak about it, Samuel." Cas repeated coldly.

"Fine, Cas." Sam nodded. "Just think about what you want to do today, okay? It'll help get your mind off things."

Cas let out a quick, agitated breath through his nose. "Fine."

Sam smiled and walked out shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Sam walked back to his room and sat on his bed. He needed to do something about this. He sighed heavily and gritted his teeth before looking up at the ceiling.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing, okay?" He said. "But I really need some help with these two nutjobs I call family. So Gabriel, could you come down here a moment? It's for Cas, okay?"

After a moment he heard a large fluttering behind him.

In a high pitched voice Gabriel squealed, "He called me!"

"Hey, Gabriel." Sam sighed turning around to face the archangel.

"Sup, tater tot." Gabriel smirked.

"Wh-...nevermind." Sam muttered.

"What do you need?" Gabriel asked, leaning against the nearby wall.

"I need to know what's going on with Dean and Cas." Sam said.

"Straight to business I see." Gabriel commented.

"Just tell me." Sam ordered.

"I can't." Gabriel said.

"Can't?" Sam questioned him.

"I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone. I promised Cas and I promised Dean. And sorry, but a promise to my brother trumps any reason you could give me to break it." Gabriel explained.

"Cut the crap, Gabriel." Sam said.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow as a 'go ahead'.

"I already know that Dean and Cas are...whatever they do in the dark. I'm not an idiot." Sam continued.

"Apparently not." Gabriel mused. "And you haven't told anyone?"

"No. But that's beside the point." Sam said.

"Hold on for a minute." Gabriel said putting a finger up. "Why didn't you?"

"Because he's my brother and I love him." Sam explained. "He wouldn't want anyone else to know. So I'll let him tell them when he's ready."

"Aren't you a sentimental?" Gabriel cooed. "So back to your unspoken point."

"They got in a fight. They both say it was nothing, bu-"

"Then it probably was." Gabriel said quickly. "Are we through here?"

"No. You're lying. You know something." Sam stated.

"Sorry, Sammy, but I don't." Gabriel said.

"Lie. So let me fill you in on the details okay?" Sam started.

"Go right on ahead." Gabriel smiled.

"They haven't talked to each in two days. Dean's sleeping on the floor in his room using a towel as a blanket." Sam continued.

"Why not use his bed?" Gabriel asked.

"Cas turned into a tortoise. Anyways." Sam answered.

Gabriel burst out laughing. "Why?"

"It was an accident." Sam explained.

"No it wasn't." Gabriel replied.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"An angel having an 'accident' is making the sheets change colors, or making a pillow appear, or shortsheeting the bed. You don't accidentally turn a bed into a reptile, Sam." Gabriel said.

"So Cas planned it..." Sam muttered, piecing together the pieces.

"Of course he did. That little shit is mischievous, I swear. No wonder he's my favorite." Gabriel grinned.

"Like I said," Sam started, returning to the matter at hand. "Dean's been sleeping on the floor."

"Not my problem." Gabriel replied.

"Cas has been spending his free time staring at a wall." Sam continued.

"Maybe he enjoys it." Gabriel said.

"He and Dean freaking PMS at anyone who brings it up." Sam tried.

"They don't want to about it." Gabriel replied.

"Work with me, would you?" Sam scoffed.

"No. Carry on." Gabriel said crossing his arms.

"I just want to help them!" Sam exclaimed.

"It's their problem. Let them sort it out on their own." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"They're not even trying. They won't talk to each other." Sam scowled.

"They'll come around. Just give them time." Gabriel said.

"I have. It's been two days." Sam shot.

"Are you hearing yourself, right now, Sam?" Gabriel asked. "Two days."

"Two days is a long time to watch your best friend and your brother sit in misery." Sam said.

"That's cute, Sam." Gabriel smirked. "Try two myrs."

"Myr?" Sam asked.

"Two million years." Gabriel clarified. "Just lay off Cas and Dean for a little while, and let them sort things out on their own. That's how a relationship works, Sammy. Help the butterfly out of the cocoon and it will surely die."

"And if they don't sort it out?" Sam asked.

"I know Cas from the inside out. I'm like his diary. I know everything about he and Dean pretty much. Sadly, minus the explicit details."

"Gross!" Sam exclaimed.

"And knowing my baby bro, I'm willing to bet that my midnight tonight, they will be doing things in the dark, to put it in your words."

"And if they're not?" Sam asked.

"Then you should get your horny little ass away from their window and walk away shamefully." Gabriel said.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Sam shot.

"Do I?" Gabriel flashed an innocent face.

"In all seriousness, what do I do?" Sam asked.

"If they're still not getting anywhere by Sunday, the 22nd, call me and I'll see what I can do."

"Tell me this much and you're not going to tell me what they're fighting about?" Sam scoffed.

"It's...its...complicated. It's really personal. They wouldn't want anyone else knowing." Gabriel replied seriously.

"Can you at least outline it for me?" Sam asked.

Gabriel sighed. "Only because I have a soft spot for burly, tall guys."

"You're sick." Sam remarked.

"You're welcome." Gabriel said. "Basically, someone pissed off Dean, and Cassie told Dean what he thought he wanted to hear. Dean wanted the exact opposite, felt hurt, and slammed both the literal and metaphorical door in Cassie's face. In short, Cassie fucked up and so did Dean."

"That sounds complicated." Sam commented.

"It's much more complicated than you would imagine." Gabriel smiled. "So if you don't mind, I have babes to attend to in Jamaica."

"See you on the flip side, Sammy." Gabriel winked and flew off.

"Douchebag..." Sam muttered.

"I heard that." Gabriel retorted flying in quickly for a moment. "So piss off."

Sam laughed as Gabriel flew out of the room. "Angels...Can't live with 'em. Can't live without 'em."

* * *

"So what's Cas planning for us today?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"Honestly, I think he's going to sit and stare at that fucking wall all day." Sam remarked.

"You seem tense." Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, no shit. You try dealing with an arch-angel." Sam muttered.

"I am always so amazed that you guys can just call an arch-angel and just chat." Charlie mused.

"It's not as amazing as it seems. Trust me." Sam replied.

"Apparently not. He sure got your panties in a bunch." Charlie laughed. "So about Cas? Did he give you an idea or anything?"

"No. And I doubt he will. I'd say unless he says otherwise, we can do our own thing." Sam said.

"Guess so." Charlie shrugged. "I gotta say, he knew how to have a good time."

Sam nodded. "For an angel he's got some good ideas."

* * *

Throughout the day, Dean laid in his room staring up at the ceiling. Occasionally, he would exit the room and grab a bite to eat, but he never did get around to putting clothes on. He was still in his black sweats and slippers. He'd always eat quickly, and then get back to staring at the ceiling.

Cas wasn't much different. He stared intently at the wall in front of him, desperate to think of something, anything other than green eyes and freckles in the back of his mind. Eventually, Cas fell backwards and collapsed on the bed, staring up, but not letting anything focus. He just stared absently into space.

Dean finally stood up and paced back in forth across his room.

Cas rubbed his eyes with the back of his palms.

Dean stopped pacing and collapsed against a wall. He pressed the palms of his hands into the wall and rested his forehead against it.

Cas slowly rolled off the bed and on to the floor. He picked himself up and rested his back to the door. He ran his fingers through his hair anxiously.

Dean let out a long shaky breath as he walked over to his door.

Cas slowly turned around and put his handle to the door.

Dean slowly turned the knob, pushing it open slowly. He looked and everyone was in their rooms. He slowly shut the door again and leaned up against it, exasperated.

Cas started to push his door handle down, but stopped midway through and released it.

"I'm fucking crazy." Dean muttered to himself.

"I must be mentally ill." Cas told himself.

"I don't want to do this." Dean whispered.

"I can't do this." Cas shook his head.

"But I have to." Dean told himself.

"But I need to." Cas strained his voice.

Dean sighed nervously.

Cas exhaled in an attempt to calm himself.

Dean slowly placed his hand back on the door handle and turned it.

Cas hesitantly pushed open his door.

Dean ran a hand down his face and put his back on the outside of his door. He's already in the hallway. There was no turning back.

Cas quietly shut his door and squeezed his eyes shut.

Dean finally turned towards Cas's room.

Cas turned to go to Dean's room.

Their eyes met and they saw each other. They immediately ran to each other and met in the middle. They pulled each other into a tight embrace. Cas's hands were clamped behind Dean's waist and Dean has his arms snuggle around Cas's back. After a moment they pulled back, Dean's hands resting on Cas's shoulders, and Cas's hands on Dean's waist.

"Cas, I'm sorry." "Dean I'm sorry." They said at the same time.

They pulled each other into a loving kiss.

As they pulled away, they both smiled. Dean dragged his hands down Cas's arms and clutched his hands.

"Dean I-" "Cas I-" They started at the same time. Quickly their words became a big mess of rambled sentences of "I'm sorry." and "I love you.".

The next thing Dean knows, they're on top of a grassy hill, sea salt and summer breeze tossing their hair amuck. Dean instantly recognized where they were. Cas had brought him to the top of that island in Hawaii. Dean looked down at Cas and Cas looked up at him and they both smiled.

After a moment of happy smiles, Dean broke the silence. "Fuck Cas, I missed you."

Dean pulled Cas into a tight hug. "I missed you, too, Dean."

"I never want to spend a day away from you again." Dean said into Cas's hair.

"Me neither, Dean. Me neither." Cas replied, smiling into Dean's chest.

Dean continued hugging Cas, taking in the never changing scent of the angel. Dean finally released him and wiped a couple tears from his eyes.

"I can't believe you forgive me, Cas." Dean said, his voice cracking.

"Of course I forgive you, Dean." Cas replied. "All you did was scream a little and slam a door."

Dean laughed. "I know, but it felt like so much more because it was _you_ I screamed at. And it was _you _who I slammed a door at."

"It's okay, Dean. I have to admit I was taken by surprise at first, but then I realized it was all my fault." Cas said.

"No. It was all my fault, Cas. I overreacted and you know it, but what I'd said before I take it back. If you want an 'open relationship', then maybe we can work something out."

"I asked Gabriel what an open relationship was, and Dean, I want the exact opposite. I never want a relationship like that with you. Never. Ever. Ever." Cas replied.

"But what about saving the world, and making a deal?" Dean asked.

"I didn't it mean it, Dean. It tore me to pieces to say all that." Cas answered, his eyes slowly beginning to water.

"Then why did you?" Dean asked.

"Because I wanted you to do what you wanted. And I thought you were just saying no, so you wouldn't hurt my feelings or the such. I figured that if you honestly thought that I was okay with it all, that you'd do it, get it over with, and..." Cas's voice shook. "get over with me."

"Cas..." Dean whispered.

"The sooner it happens, the less it hurts, right? Isn't that what they say?" Cas asked. "I guess I found out that your intentions were true, and that you actually didn't want to sleep with Bithiel."

Cas looked down at his feet.

"Of course I didn't, Cas." Dean said softly, lifting Cas's chin up with his index finger. "Why would you think that?"

"She was laid back, sassy, gorgeous...Why wouldn't you?" Cas answered.

"Because she's not you!" Dean exclaimed. "I don't want a smart ass brunette in a business suit. I want a smart ass scruffy looking weirdo in a trenchcoat."

Cas smiled and laughed at the remark. "I guess it was kind of blasphemous..."

"Of course it was, Cas." Dean said. "You're an idiot. You're _my_ idiot."

"And you're _my_ hunter. Just be warned, I don't like to share my toys." Cas smiled.

"Good. Because I don't like to share mine either." Dean replied, planting a kiss on Cas's lips.

"I love you, Dean." Cas laughed.

"I love you, too, Cas." Dean replied. "And I can not _wait_ to get back into your bed and off the floor."

"It's meant for standing on, Dean. Not for sleeping huddled up in a corner using a towel for a comforter."

"How'd you know?" Dean asked.

"I came in and checked on you during the night." Cas answered. "You're so stubborn, you know that?"

"It's a personality flaw." Dean smirked.

"You have no flaws." Cas said. "You're perfect in my eyes."

"In my eyes, you know what you are?" Dean smiled.

"What?" Cas asked.

Dean's hands were around Cas's waist, and he slowly began moving them lower. He quickly squeezed Cas's butt. "A fine piece of celestial ass."

"Don't objectify me, Dean." Cas said.

"I'll do whatever I want to do to you." Dean smirked.

"Like?" Cas smiled.

"Like push you down a mountain!" Dean exclaimed as jumped on Cas and the two went tumbling down the hill.

When they reached the bottom and stopped rolling, Cas collapsed on top of Dean. "You just pushed an angel down the side of an island. What do you think that says about you?"

"That I am amazing." Dean answered.

"And vulnerable." Cas whispered, gesturing towards Dean's hands pinned down over his head.

"Can't say I got a problem with that." Dean winked. "Let's get going home before people start asking where we ran off to."

Cas smiled and climbed off Dean. Dean stood up and wiped his pants down. Dean ruffled Cas's hair around.

"Dean, stop it." Cas laughed.

"Only because the water is getting my slippers wet." Dean replied, looking down at his feet.

Cas laughed as Dean wiggled his toes in the slippers. When Dean looked back up, Cas surprised him with a kiss.

"What was that for?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Compensation." Cas answered slyly. "For the loss of your slippers."

"But my slippers are right...there." Dean glared at Cas as his slippers disappeared.

"Give them back." Dean said.

"Maybe later." Cas smiled. "Just remember that I can do that to your clothes anytime I want."

Dean sighed amusedly. "Such a teenager, Cas. Such a teenager."

* * *

Sam tiptoed down the hallway and checked his phone. It was just a little after midnight. Sam saw that Dean's door was open. He peeked inside and it was empty. He smiled knowing that Dean had finally made peace with Cas.

When Sam got back to his room he immediately looked upwards. "Gabriel, you clever son of a bitch!"

Sam jumped when he felt a small hand squeeze his butt.

"Dammit, Gabriel!" Sam yelped.

"You called?" Gabriel said stepping in front of him.

"Yeah. I did." Sam nodded. "A normal call, not a booty call."

Gabriel chuckled. "So what's up?"

"You were right." Sam said.

"About?" Gabriel asked.

"Don't ask me how, but Dean and Cas made up." Sam sighed. "Like you said they would."

"That's great!" Gabriel clapped his hands together.

"You know, way to scar me for life, too." Sam smiled. "I mean how many guys can say they got groped by the Arch-angel Gabriel?"

"Around 23. You make 24." He smiled.

"Ugh. You disgust me."

"Could you expect any less?" Gabriel sneered.

"Don't ever touch me again." Sam said. "Now go away."

* * *

A/N: I just had to get Gabriel involved. He's such a fun character to write! Yeah...so...hoped you like this chapter. Is that what I'm supposed to normally say in these notes? *sweats nervously*


	18. December 18th

December 18th

* * *

_Got a secret_  
_Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it in your pocket_  
_Taking this one to the grave_  
_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_  
_'Cause three can keep a secret if one of them is **Sammy.**_

* * *

Dean sighed in contentment as he felt Cas's arms wrapped snugly around him. Cas's hands were overlapping as they met the front of Dean's chest. Dean scooted further into Cas's warmth, ecstatic to have it back. It was only two days that they had been apart from each other, but for both of them it felt like an eternity.

Dean sighed and a happy whine escaped his mouth. "I missed you so much."

"You already said that, Dean." Cas replied.

"I know." Dean smiled. "But I'm saying it again."

"Well, I missed you, too, Dean." Cas said.

"Good." Dean smirked, turning around in Cas's arms so he could face him.

Cas kissed Dean on the tip of his nose. Dean smiled up at him in response.

"What time is it?" Dean asked sleepily.

"I don't care." Cas answered, moving his hands up Dean's back until he reached his hair and began messing it up.

"Screw you." Dean muttered.

"Yes, please." Cas smiled.

"You're an idiot." Dean mumbled, leaning over Cas's torso to look at the clock. "Why do you never wake me up on time?"

"Because I enjoy you too much." Cas answered.

"Can't you think about someone other than yourself?" Dean laughed.

"I do all the time." Cas replied. "You."

"You're such a sap when you're desperate." Dean said.

"What am I desperate for?" Cas asked.

"For me not to get out of bed and start the day." Dean answered, swinging the blankets off his legs.

"You are wrong." Cas replied as Dean began flipping his clothes right-side out.

"Am I now?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cas said.

"Really? Because right now you look like someone killed your puppy." Dean replied.

Cas smiled and nodded. "Fine. You got me. Happy?"

"With you I always am." Dean smiled.

"I do not see how you call me the sentimental one, when you yourself are more so than me." Cas mused.

"I understood most of that sentence." Dean said, turning to face Cas as he through his shirt on.

"You need to increase your vocabulary, Dean." Cas commented.

"You just need to degrade yours." Dean replied.

"I do not believe is possible to regress one's memory or vocabulary." Cas stated.

"Sure there is." Dean responded.

"What would that be?" Cas asked.

Dean leaned in close to Cas and smiled. "Drugs."

Cas glared at Dean.

"Is it even possible to get an angel stoned?" Dean continued.

"I do not know. I do not believe that many angels would fall so low that they would partake in substance abuse." Cas said.

"Did you ever imagine that you'd fall so low as to sleep with a human?" Dean countered playfully.

"No, because I didn't fall that low." Cas answered in confusion, but moments later changing his expression to a teasing one. "I was dragged down."

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing." Dean responded in mock hurt.

"It's not that bad." Cas played along. "In fact, I think it's amazing."

"Really?" Dean scoffed. "Does that mean it's like Heaven?"

"Actually, it's more like Hell. Since Crowley renovated it, at least. Heaven is a mess. You've seen." Cas replied seriously.

"Wait, how _did _Crowley renovate it? Is there dead kittens lining the walls or something? Do they make you eat body parts?" Dean asked. "I bet they shove you through wood chippers through eternity."

"You have such a violent mind, Dean." Cas stated. "It's just a long line where you take a number and wait your turn."

"That's subtle for Crowley. What happens when you reach the front? Do you get to leave or something?" Dean asked.

"Of course not. You just go back to the end of the line." Cas answered. "Crowley stopped all the torturing."

"He couldn't have been king of Hell three years earlier?" Dean sighed. "Guess I had the short end of the stick, huh?"

"I suppose, but then we never would have met." Cas replied.

"Well then I take it all back." Dean smiled. "I wouldn't get rid of you for the world."

"Thank you. The feeling is mutual." Cas nodded.

"Except for maybe a nice hot pie." Dean mused with a smirk on his face.

Cas cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sarcasm." Dean explained. "Maybe. Depends on how hungry I am."

"Guess we can't you getting hungry then." Cas said holding out his hands.

"Why are you holding your hands like that?" Dean asked.

"Isn't it obvious? How else would you hold a pie?" Cas replied.

"There's no pie. What are you talking about?" Dean asked confused.

"My bad." Cas smirked as an apple pie sat perfectly in an aluminum pie tin.

Dean ran over and grabbed the pie and groaned as he smelt it. "You are so amazing...I love you so much."

"Me or the pie?" Cas asked.

Dean laughed. "Both."

Dean ran out the door with the pie and took it to the other room.

* * *

"I thought he'd never leave!" Gabriel whined.

"Gabriel? What are you doing here?" Cas asked turning to face the snarky angel.

"Heard that you and Dean made up. Wanted to see for myself." Gabriel answered nonchalantly. "Judging by the pie, I'd say you did."

"What do you mean that you 'heard'?" Cas asked.

"Oh. Probably should've mentioned that first off." Gabriel mumbled.

"Mention what?" Cas asked.

"Sam mentioned you two were fighting. He's the one who told me you guys were better." Gabriel explained slowly.

"That's not a reason for alarm. I do not understand your anxiety." Cas said.

"That's because that's not the big news." Gabriel said hesitantly.

"What then?" Cas asked.

"You mentioned that you and Dean were trying to keep things on the DL, right?" Gabriel started.

"That's what we've decided, yes." Cas answered.

"Well, Sam knows." Gabriel said quickly.

"Did you tell him?" Cas asked.

"No. He said that it was obvious and he figured it out himself." Gabriel answered. "On the bright side, he said that he wouldn't tell anyone else because he wouldn't do that to you or Dean."

Cas relaxed his shoulders slightly. "Should I tell Dean?"

Gabriel raised his hands in a surrendering position. "He's your boyfriend not mine."

"I suppose you are correct, there." Cas sighed. "I think he needs to know."

"Whatever. Leave me out of this. I'm just your shoulder." Gabriel said.

"Shoulder? It was sense are you my shoulder?" Cas asked.

"The metaphorical sense. Shoulder to cry on? Heard that phrase before?" Gabriel responded.

"A few times, yes." Cas said. "Thank you for coming."

"Anytime, baby bro." Gabriel said with a smile and flew off.

* * *

"Dude." Sam laughed. "Why did Cas give you a pie?"

"What makes you think Cas gave it to me?" Dean replied.

"Because how else do you explain walking out of his room holding a pie? It's not like you hoard them beneath his bed." Sam answered.

"You don't know that." Dean said in mock nervousness. "I might. You never know when you'll need a pie."

Sam started laughing. "You're an idiot, Dean. But you still didn't answer my question."

"Do you really want to know?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Unless it involves awkward sexual favors." Sam answered.

"Ew, no. I would never involve pie in my sex!" Dean exclaimed. "Unless the sex was with a pie."

"And you call me disgusting." Sam retorted. "Quit changing the subject."

Dean sighed heavily. "Basically, I told Cas that I wouldn't trade him for anything in a platonic sense of course."

"Mhm...Keep telling yourself that." Sam smirked.

"Shut up, bitch." Dean laughed.

"Jerk." Sam replied. "Carry on."

"Well then I said that I might trade him for a pie if I was hungry enough. So he said that he can't let me get hungry then, and technically baked me a pie." Dean finished.

"What was Cas doing in his room when you woke up anyways?" Sam asked.

"It _is_ his room, Sammy." Dean said.

"Not like he ever uses it." Sam countered. "Hiding something?"

"You're sick." Dean muttered as he went to grab his coffee.

Dean ruffled Sam's hair as he walked past him.

"Dean, cut it out." Sam ordered.

"Not like you brush that mop anyways." Dean retorted.

"Of course I do." Sam replied.

Dean began walking back towards Sam and the sofa when he saw Cas standing outside his room. Cas nodded his head towards his room and vanished.

"I think I left my phone in Cas's room." Dean said. "Be right back."

* * *

Dean entered Cas's room and quietly locked the door behind him.

"Oh, that's a surprise." Dean mused as he entered.

"What?" Cas asked.

"I wasn't expecting you to have your clothes on. Or at least all of them." Dean laughed. "You looked kinda tense out there."

"I am. There is something you'd probably want to know." Cas replied. "That is not related to sexual relations."

"That's probably good news." Dean smirked. "So, what's up?"

"Your brother knows about us." Cas said flatly.

Dean's expression instantly fell. "What?"

"Your brother, Sam, he knows about our relationship. Call it that if you will." Cas explained.

"Wh-ho-wh-ah-wh..." Dean was still baffled and couldn't piece together a proper thought, but finally he was able to stammer out, "How?"

"He figured it out by just piecing things together. That's what Gabriel said at least." Cas replied.

"Why was he talking to Gabriel?" Dean scoffed.

"He was asking what was wrong with us." Cas answered.

"There's nothing wrong with us!" Dean exclaimed.

"I mean, why we were fighting." Cas clarified.

Dean nodded in acknowledgement. "That son of a bitch..."

"You two have the same mother. Aren't you disgracing her, too?" Cas asked.

"Don't take things so literally, Cas." Dean smiled. "You sure know how to bake a pie, by the way."

"Thank you, but I actually just stole it out of a bakery." Cas replied.

Dean laughed. "Say, could you go grab my phone from my room? I told Sam that I left it in here."

"Of course, Dean." Cas smiled, moments later returning with the small black phone.

* * *

"Found it!" Dean called holding the phone in the air.

"Took you long enough." Sam retorted.

"Well it fell under the bed, which was the last place I checked." Dean laughed.

"Isn't it always in the last place you check?" Sam smiled.

"Always." Dean replied.

"Hey, what's with the pie? It looks delicious." Charlie said.

"Yeah. It smells great, too. Is it yours, Sam?" Kevin asked.

"No!" Dean yelled. "It's mine and if you even think about touching it I will cut all your fucking fingers off!"

"He's very possessive of his pies. Don't take it personally." Sam said.

"What's so special about this pie?" Charlie asked.

"Cas 'baked' it for him." Sam answered with air quotes.

"Aww. How adorable." Charlie swooned.

"Actually, he stole it from a bakery." Dean corrected.

"What happened to him baking it for you? When'd you get a chance to talk to him about it?" Sam asked.

"Never. He told me earlier, I just didn't bother telling you about it." Dean lied.

After some small talk, the four decided they'd go get dressed for the day.

"Hey Sam!" Dean called behind him. "Can you put my coffee in the sink real quick?"

Sam sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Sam pushed open the door to his room and immediately was pinned against his wall, Dean's forearm against his neck

"What the hell, Dean?!" Sam yelled.

Dean slammed the door shut with his free hand. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

Dean let Sam free and locked the door. "You knew. You knew this whole time."

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"About me and Cas." Dean stated.

"Oh..." Sam muttered under his breath.

"And you didn't think to ask me about it? Or ask Cas? Or talk about it or anything? You would just sit here laughing with a bowl of fucking popcorn?" Dean scowled.

"I knew you guys didn't want anyone to know, so I just figured I'd play along with the others." Sam explained.

"Well you already knew anyways, so there was no point in lying about it!" Dean yelled.

"Well you and Cas are already together anyways, but you lie about that!" Sam replied.

"That's actually a big thing!" Dean shouted.

"A big thing to keep from your brother!" Sam exclaimed. "Hell, even Cas told Gabriel!"

"Cas needed someone to confide in! I don't." Dean scowled.

"You still have told me everything before. You've told me how you feel about shit, and your latest sexual encounter, and God knows stuff I shouldn't hear."

"Sometimes, a guy needs his secrets, okay?" Dean replied.

"Secrets, I get, Dean. I really do. But you were keeping a serious, sexual relationship from me."

"What makes you think it's sexual?" Dean asked.

"That was what gave it away, really." Sam replied.

"How?" Dean asked.

"After Hawaii." Sam answered.

"I don't get it." Dean said.

"It was all in the tie." Sam replied.

"Huh?"

Sam sighed. "Charlie pointed out that Cas's tie was done neatly. That's what caught my eye, Dean."

_"I was just going to ask if you'd bought more milk this morning." Charlie said. "And looking sharp, Cas. Did you finally learn how to properly do your tie?"_

_"Yeah. I got the milk, Charlie." Sam answered as his gaze shifted to Cas's neatly done tie._

"I don't get it." Dean said.

"That was how you tied my tie when we were kids. You were the only person I'd seen tie a tie like that." Sam explained. "After that it was simple deduction. It meant that you had dressed Cas that morning, wherever you were. Then there were little things like when you sarcastically told Kevin you loved him and Cas looked up at you hurt and confused. Then there was the time during All Dogs Go to Heaven where Cas was holding your hand and you thought no one saw. Of course there was the fair, where it was far too obvious. I saw you and Cas on the Ferris wheel, before you reached the top of course. That was a big give away, considering you don't kiss your friends."

"There is obviously a reason you were the one who went to college, isn't there?" Dean muttered, calming down. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Not my secret to tell." Sam answered. "Simple as that. Cas is my friend and you're my brother, and I'm not going to betray you guys like that."

"You still should've just confronted us. At least I would've had someone to talk to about it!" Dean scolded him.

"I didn't think you'd want to-" Sam started before Dean interrupted him.

"I don't care." Dean said. "Do you know how much I wanted to come in your room and sit on your bed and tell you about everything Cas and I were fighting about. I needed someone to talk to then. Who's going to be the angel on my shoulder if that angel and I are fighting over relationship issues?!"

"I'm here now." Sam replied.

"Well fat load of good that does me now!"

"I mean, if you still want to talk about it..." Sam stammered.

"I don't even want to think about it! I felt like such shit just knowing that I slammed the door in his face! Do you understand that?!" Dean yelled, slowly taking steps closer, pushing Sam back further against the wall.

"I get it, Dean, I do!" Sam replied, stepping back one last step to the wall.

"If I was sleeping on the floor, don't you think I wanted to talk about it with someone? You say you understand that, but I don't think you do!" Dean's face was inches away from Sam's. Sam could feel his fast-paced breathing against his face.

Dean got pulled off Sam by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Dean." Cas said in a scolding tone.

* * *

Dean exhaled angrily, but stepped back from Sam.

Cas nodded curtly at Dean and turned to Sam.

"Thanks, Cas. I think you just saved me from a trip to the hospital." Sam smiled warily.

Cas flashed Sam and fiery glance before speaking in his regular tone. "Dean would never do that to you, Sam."

Cas turned to Dean, giving him a death stare. "Now would he?" Cas finally released his grip on Dean's shoulder.

Cas pulled Dean and Sam down to sit on the bed beside each other. "Now why don't we talk this out."

"No offense, but Sam and I can work this out ourselves." Dean said.

"You mean by hitting each other a bunch?" Cas asked.

"No one said that." Dean muttered.

"Well isn't that how most disputes between you end?" Cas asked.

"Not necessarily." Dean answered.

"Lie." Cas muttered.

Sam chuckled at the conversation he was hearing.

"Something funny, Sam?" Cas asked.

"How do you two even stand to be in the same room?" Sam laughed.

"On our feet." Cas answered. "Back to my point, I will not be leaving you two idiots here to fight it out. I do not wish to spend this day helping Charlie and Kevin doctor your wounds."

"We can fix ourselves up, thank you very much." Dean smirked.

"Not if you have a ruptured internal organ." Cas said in a snarky tone. "Which I'm sure Sam would have a few.

"I woul-" Dean started.

"Don't lie to yourself, Dean." Cas said. "You'll just put yourself more in denial than you already are."

"You sure are subtle about things, aren't you, Cas?" Sam laughed.

"Not at all. I'm very straightforward actually." Cas replied. "So Dean, why are you angry with Sam?"

"I think we both know the answer to that, Dr. Phil." Dean smirked.

"I am no doctor, and my name isn't Phil." Cas said confused.

"Nevermind. My point still stands. We all know what this is about." Dean replied.

"State it for the record, then." Cas ordered.

Dean sighed. "Sam didn't tell us that he knew about our relationship."

"And why is that, Sam?" Cas asked, turning to the taller brother.

"Because I thought you guys wanted to keep it a secret." Sam answered.

"Not telling us doesn't change the fact that you know, Sam." Cas said.

"And there we go. Now I see how you two get along." Sam muttered. "And in response to that, I figured that you guys would be more at ease thinking that no one knew.."

"But someone did know. That does not change. Why wouldn't we want to be notified of your knowledge in the matter?" Cas asked.

"Because it's easier to keep a 'secret' if no one else knows. And you guys thought that your secret was kept." Sam explained.

"But what if you told someone?" Cas asked.

"But I didn't." Sam said.

"But you could have." Cas replied.

"But I wouldn't." Sam responded.

"But there was still a chance." Cas said.

Sam sighed. "I don't want to say then."

"Exactly. This just goes to show that you..." Cas finished pointing to Sam, "Are an idiot. And you..." Cas pointed to Dean, "Are an adorable idiot."

Sam laughed. "Really Cas?"

"Therefore," Cas started ignoring their comments. "This argument is completely stupid and pointless. Everything is over and done now, so drop it."

"Fine Judge Judy, but I still have a bone to pick with him." Dean smirked.

"Be quiet, Dean. No you don't." Cas said as a strip of gray duct tape appeared on Cas's face. "And I am no judge, and my name is not Judy."

Dean winced as he tore the duct tape off his face and slapped it on Sam's.

"Ow!" Sam said. "Dean..."

Cas glared back over at Dean again. "Leave your brother alone, Dean."

Dean crossed his arms defiantly against his chest. "You can't watch me all day, Cas."

"I can watch you as long as I need to." Cas replied.

"You guys are both so stubborn." Sam muttered.

"We're one in the same, Sammy." Dean smirked as he stood up and kissed Cas.

"Gross." Sam said. "Get a room you two."

"We have two." Dean smiled and saw Cas slightly flick his finger.

Dean looked over at Sam to see him wearing a different shirt. It was the same color as the one he had on, but on the front it read, "I am Sam Winchester and I like to sniff used baby diapers out of ghetto dumpsters."

* * *

Dean bit his lip to stop from smiling. The three left Sam's room, and Dean and Cas went back into Cas's room. As soon as the door was shut, Dean collapsed laughing, wiping a few tears of laughter off his face.

"Were you reading my mind, Cas?" Dean asked.

"A little." Cas smiled. "I figured you wanted to do something stupid to him."

"That was beautiful!" Dean cried.

"I only could find stray little things wandering you head, Dean. It was kind of hard to see past all the 'Damn, Cas is sexy when he's bossy.' thoughts." Cas continued.

"Shut up." Dean laughed.

"I bet if you read my mind you'd see a lot of 'Dean is sexy when he's pissed and annoyed.' thoughts."

"No." Dean smiled. "Middle of the day, Cas. Things to do. Other than you."

Dean winked at him as he walked out the door and went to the foyer and heard everyone laughing hilariously. "How do you like the new wardrobe, Sammy?"

"You suck!" Sam yelled as he looked at his shirt again. "Make Cas change it back!"

Dean shrugged. "No."

"What are we doing today, Dean?" Charlie asked between laughing.

* * *

"More like 'Where are we going? Vegas." Dean smiled. "I'm in a great mood today."

"Vegas!" Charlie exclaimed.

"It's not even noon, Dean. Vegas doesn't come alive until at least 5 PM." Sam said.

"I have an idea of what we can do." He said slyly.

"Cas! Get your feathery ass out here!" Dean called down the hallway.

Cas flew in next to Dean. "That was rude."

"I don't care." Dean smiled. "We're going to Vegas. You're taking us. Now."

"You're so bossy." Cas said, with a certain sparkle in his eye.

"Wait! I need a new shirt." Sam exclaimed. "Thanks for that by the way, Cas."

"No you don't." Dean smiled. "Now, Cas."

Moments later, the five were standing on the sidewalk on the Las Vegas strip.

Charlie squealed loudly and jumped up and down. "I can't believe we're in Vegas!"

"But look at our attire." Sam said.

"That's what we're on the strip for!" Dean exclaimed.

"Where are we going to go first?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"How would you like to wear something impressive and expensive on your next date, Charlie?" Dean grinned as he gestured to Caesar's Palace across the street. "It's has some of the most elegant, expensive shops for chicks and dudes there. So how about we go max out some illegal credit cards?"

"Yes, please!" Charlie replied.

"Right on this way, then." Dean smiled leading the others across the street.

"Where do we start?" Kevin asked.

"Anywhere you like." Dean answered.

Kevin grinned. "Who knew breaking the law could be so much fun?"

"You guys have no morals." Sam muttered.

"Like you do?" Dean laughed. "You're the exact same as us, Sammy."

"I don't feel good about it." Sam replied.

"Well, you're missing out. We're basking in the glory of it." Dean smirked.

"I would tell you Dad would be disappointed in you, but he'd be proud." Sam laughed.

After the others had run off, Dean and Cas were the only ones left, standing in the middle of it all.

Dean looked down at Cas and smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

"Where are we heading?" Cas asked.

"I think you would look stunning in a suit." Dean smirked.

Cas looked down at his current outfit, which was his usual attire. "Am I not already in a cheap suit?"

"Hence the word 'cheap'. Besides, we're gonna get you a real man's suit." Dean smiled as he pulled Cas into an expensive men's store. "Take off your coat and hang it here."

"Will it be safe here?" Cas asked.

"If someone takes it, we'll hunt them down and I'll let you scar them for life. Okay?" Dean replied.

Cas nodded as Dean began taking his coat off. He cast it a wary glance as Dean hung it up on the coat rack.

"How may I help you?" A lady asked coming up behind them.

Dean and Cas turned around in sync and Dean smiled at her. "We're looking for some expensive business suits."

"Right this way." She smiled and guided the two men to a part of the store strewn with suits on hangers.

The lady held up a dark blue suit and pressed it against Cas. "I think this color brings out your eyes. What do you think?"

Cas looked up at Dean for an answer. "That'll do just fine. Can we also get him a new dress shirt?"

"Of course." She smiled as she turned to search through a pile of shirts on a shelf for Cas's size. "Here you go."

Cas took the folded shirt and put it in his arms with the suit.

"Would you like anything else with that?" She asked.

Dean nodded. "Can I also get a pair of shoes and a tie?"

"Do you know your shoe size, sir?" The lady asked turning to Cas.

"Cas, give me your shoe." Dean said.

Cas fussed with his shoe until it came off and handed it to Dean.

"Looks like you're a size 9." Dean mused.

"I'll be right back." She chimed turning on here heels towards the back room.

"I do not understand the purpose of this, Dean." Cas said.

"Because we're in Vegas and we should tease all the ladies." Dean winked.

"Why would we want to do that?" Cas asked.

"Because it's fun!" Dean exclaimed. "Have you ever seen a drunk chick when a rich, hot guy walks by?"

"No..." Cas answered.

"Well I have. Many times. It's quite a sight." Dean smirked.

"This is the best pair we have. Once you're ready, the dressing rooms are over there. The ties are on a rack right beside them." The lady helping them pointed to a small corridor and handed Cas an orange shoe box.

"Cas." Dean called behind him when he heard Cas stop walking. "Cas what are you looking at?"

Cas smiled as he held up an oversized knit sweater. It had a cross-stitched image of Santa Clause next to a red-nosed reindeer on it. Cas looked at Dean and threw it on over his head. Dean was about to say no, but then he realized that no matter how hideous the sweater was, Cas looked adorable in it. The sleeves were too long and fell over his hands and the bottom of the sweater fell a good four inches below where it should have. On top of that, it was incredibly loose and flopped around when Cas moved.

Cas walked up to Dean wide-eyed. "Can I get this sweater, Dean? Please?"

Dean chuckled and then sighed. "Fine. But you don't get to wear it until we're home."

Cas tightly wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and around his back.

"You're welcome, Cas." Dean choked.

Cas released Dean and shimmied out of the fluffy sweater. Dean put the shoes on the floor of the changing room and hung the suit and shirt over the door. Cas handed Dean the sweater and went into the room to change.

Before Dean could even sit down he heard Cas call for him.

Dean laughed slightly. "Twenty bucks says it's your tie."

"That would be correct." Cas replied swinging open the door.

"I swear, some day I need to sit you down and teach you how to dress yourself." Dean muttered as he undid Cas's tie and threw it to the side. "While you're changing into those, I'll pick you out a snazzy tie."

"Okay, Dean." Cas smiled as Dean turned to look at the shelf of ties.

There were a few different ties Dean was looking at. One was solid black and another was solid blue. The one that really caught his eye was a sapphire blue tie, diagonally striped with golden metallic thread that shined when the light hit it.

"I think I found a tie you'll like, Cas." Dean said pushing open the door to the changing room.

Cas was just finishing buttoning the last button on the shirt. Dean laced the tie under the collar and then tied it. He pressed it flat with his hands and reached for the outer jacket of the suit. Dean looped it around Cas's arms and buttoned a few buttons in the middle.

"Come take a look." Dean ushered, pulling Cas out of the room.

Dean stood Cas and front a mirror and stood behind him, resting his chin on Cas's shoulder.

Dean cat-called into the reflection. "That is one sexy guy in that mirror. Of course you're in there, too."

Cas smiled up at Dean.

"C'mon." Dean said patting Cas on the back. "Let's get to the check-out."

"No." Cas said obstinately.

"What?" Dean asked.

"_We _came in here to buy clothes, correct?" Cas asked.

"Yeah..." Dean answered.

"Well I'm the only one in new clothes. It's your turn." Cas replied.

"C'mon, Cas. It's fine." Dean smiled.

"No it's not. You're getting clothes now." Cas said.

"Cas I-" Dean began. "There's no way I'm winning this, is there?"

"There we go." Cas smiled slyly. "So let's pick out some clothes."

Dean and Cas walked back over to the area where the clothes were. The lady who originally helped the two, looked at Cas and checked him out in passing.

"See what I mean, Cas?" Dean whispered, nudging him in the shoulder.

"You wear formal suits often, yes?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, sure. Perks of the job." Dean answered.

"How about something different then?" Cas offered.

"Like?" Dean asked.

"Like this."

Dean stepped out of the dressing room wearing a black waistcoat over a white dress shirt. A red tie was tucked neatly inside the waistcoat. Dean was in formal, black pants, the white dress shirt situated firmly under the waistband. Last, Dean shrugged on the black coat and looked in the mirror.

"I can't believe you made me brush my hair for this, Cas." Dean muttered tugging at the coat.

"It's only fair." Cas replied.

"You actually look nice with combed hair. I look like a 1943 reject." Dean laughed.

"You look loverly to me." Cas whispered.

"Loverly? Who even says that anymore?" Dean snickered.

"People with an education." Cas answered.

"Shots fired." Dean smirked. "Can we go pay now?"

"Now we can." Cas replied.

Cas grabbed his coat off the rack and immediately put it on over his new outfit.

"Sam texted me earlier and said he was waiting by the Statue of David." Dean muttered as he looked at his phone. "I think I know where that is. We passed it earlier."

"Proceed walking down this corridor, take a left, walk down two corridors, and then take a right." Cas said.

"You remembered that?" Dean scoffed.

"No. It's here on this map." Cas answered.

Dean laughed. "Of course it is. Let's go find Sam."

* * *

Dean remained quiet as he watched Sam intently stare up at the statue. After a moment of watching Sam mentally dress and undress that statue Dean finally spoke up.

"Enjoying the view?" Dean smirked.

"Dean." Sam said pulling his gaze away from the statue. "Hi."

"Stuck in a closet, Sammy?" Dean winked.

"Shut up." Sam retorted. "That looks expensive."

Cas and Dean both looked down at their outfits. "It is."

"Of course it is." Sam rolled his eyes. "Didn't take you for that kind of guy, but you can pull off the 1800's look, Dean."

"Cas made me." Dean explained. "And I personally was thinking 1943, but whatever."

"And you can never say no to Cas." Sam smirked.

"Shut the fuck up, Sam." Dean laughed. "You don't look much different."

"That's because the clothes are in a bag, smart one." Sam remarked. "Except for this bad boy."

Sam pulled up his sleeve to reveal a gold Rolex and beamed brightly. "Isn't she a beauty?"

"And you say we're the greedy ones." Dean laughed. "Hey where's Charlie?"

"She's in that store over there." Sam answered pointing to a women's clothing store. "Want to go see how's she's doing?"

"No..." Dean whispered. "That can't be."

"She's the only red head in here, Dean." Sam said.

"But...but..." Dean stammered.

"How about you turn around so you can see yourself?" The lady assisting Charlie said.

"Sure thing." Charlie responded turning around. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her three friends. "I'll be right back."

"Hot damn, Charlie!" Dean exclaimed. "If you weren't into girls I might actually consider you."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Charlie smirked.

"But what's with the get-up?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. We're in Vegas. I'll wear whatever I want." Charlie retorted.

"I mean, seriously. I'm not sure if I should be scared or turned on." Dean muttered.

"Dean, we're in public." Sam said with a bitchface.

Charlie was wearing a red corset that laced together in the back. It was made out of metallic fabric that had glitter interwoven in it. Along with the corset, she had a tight, red, sequined miniskirt on. She had red stilettos on her feet, making her a good 4 inches taller.

"Still..." Dean muttered. "Oh, make sure you have something formal, too, Charlie. I'm treating you guys to dinner."

"I already have something formal, so don't worry." Charlie smiled. "Let me just go pay for this and we can go find Kevin."

* * *

"Give me one second. I need to use the restroom." Dean said. "I'll be right back."

Once around the corner, Dean bee-lined to the nearest directory.

"Stores...men...accessories..." He mumbled to himself.

"That took a while." Sam muttered. "Colon problems?"

"Shut up, Sammy. I got lost." Dean retorted.

* * *

Once the group had gotten back together, they turned to Dean.

"What next? We still have a couple hours before the evening starts." Charlie asked.

"I say we get to our rooms and chill for a little while." Dean said.

"Rooms?" Sam asked.

"Well we're not just gonna carry all this stuff around all day!" Dean exclaimed. "The Bellagio is one of the nicest places around here. It's right across the street. It's like a five minute walk."

"We're staying at the Bellagio?" Kevin scoffed. "For not even a night?"

"It's not our money. Might as well." Dean smiled as he started walking across the street.

"We'll take four of your nicest rooms." Dean said to the uniformed man at the check-in desk.

"How many nights?" The man asked.

"Just tonight. We'll be out by morning." Dean replied.

"Wait. Four?" Kevin asked. "There's five of us."

"Cas." Dean explained with a 'you know what I mean' look behind his eyes.

"So four rooms still?" The employee asked.

"Yes. Just four." Dean answered.

"Would you like them conjoined?" The man asked.

Dean looked the others.

"Ah, what the hell! Sure." Dean answered.

"You will have rooms 35027, 35028, 35029, and 35030." The man handed Dean four cards.

"Thank you." Dean nodded and handed everyone but Cas a card.

"Dude. The government is _so_ going to be on our asses about this." Charlie laughed.

"Worth every second." Dean smirked as they climbed onto the elegant elevator.

Eventually, everyone unlocked the interior doors and the four were able to walk in each other's rooms.

"I don't see why we needed four separate rooms." Sam mused.

"I was thinking we could see some of the nightlife and stay the night, and leave in the morning." Dean shrugged.

"I don't see a problem with that." Charlie said.

"Guess that's what's going down then." Sam shrugged.

"So there's this place in downtown Vegas called Fremont Street. It was like the strip before it was cool." Dean started. "I think we should go there after dinner tonight. Charlie can show off her curves then."

"Gross, Dean." Sam muttered.

"Look at her, Sam. You can not tell me that you wouldn't hit that if she was straight." Dean laughed.

"Are you guys objectifying me?" Charlie asked. "Not that I mind."

"Of course he is." Sam answered.

"No I think you both are." Charlie chuckled. "Whatever, though."

"It's 5:30, guys!" Dean called down the open doors. "I think we should have dinner around six. At a fancy restaurant. So I recommend formal outfits."

"Okay!" Came three replies from the rooms.

* * *

"This is great, isn't it Cas?" Dean smiled.

"It is I suppose." Cas replied.

"I mean, check out this view, dude! It's awesome!" Dean called running over to the window.

Cas looked out the window to the inactive water fountains and the still water. "I suppose the nature of it is stunning, yes."

"You're too simple minded sometimes, Cas." Dean laughed wrapping his arm around Cas's waist and pulling him closer.

"I just don't share the same concept of beauty and awe as you do, Dean." Cas replied.

"I know, but you should at least have some appreciation for stuff like this." Dean said.

"It's hard to find so much fascination in 600 foot buildings when you've been 600 miles in the sky, Dean."

"Well not everyone's a seraph, Cas." Dean chuckled. "So don't make me force you to find appreciation in flying upside down again."

"I will smite you before you take me near one of those things again." Cas said.

"No you won't. You'd never lay a finger on me." Dean teased.

"Do I look like I'm joking, Dean?" Cas asked.

"You never look like you're joking, Cas." Dean laughed. "But I know you'd never touch me."

"Would I now?" Cas smiled deviously as he raised two finger into the air and began moving them towards Dean.

"Cas stop it." Dean said. "Cas this isn't funny."

"I find it amusing." Cas smirked.

Dean clumsily retreated into a corner. "Get away, Cas!"

* * *

Cas touched two fingers to Dean's forehead and the next thing Dean knew, his feet were sinking in piles of snow. He looked around and found that he was in the clouds and there was snow and mountains all around him.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean yelled into the distance.

Cas appeared behind a wheezing Dean.

"Cas. Where are we?" Dean asked with a cough. "And I can't breathe."

Cas put a hand to Dean's chest and with a large gasp, Dean lunged forward. Dean exhaled violently and then went to breathing normally.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"I increased your lung capacity so you can breathe up here. We're at the top of Mount Everest." Cas said.

"What?" Dean choked. "No way!"

"No, we are not in Norway, Dean. We are in Nepal."

Dean laughed. "Can we just get back to Vegas? But wait one moment."

"For what?" Cas asked.

"We can break a world record." Dean smiled.

"And what would that be?" Cas asked.

"First people to ever kiss on the top of Mount Everest." Dean grinned and pulled Cas into a kiss and pulled out his phone and took a picture of the snowy embrace.

"Let's take one more!" Dean exclaimed. "Smile!"

"What?" Cas asked as Dean clicked the camera button.

"Nice picture skills." Dean laughed. "Now I'm freezing my ass off up here."

Dean and Cas were back in the hotel room and Dean looked at his phone. "I am _so _making that my wallpaper.

"Hey, Dean!" Sam called walking into Dean's room. "Is...that...snow?"

"Yeah." Dean answered. "Cas sent to me to Mount Everest. But then he dragged my sorry ass back here so I wouldn't die."

"How kind of you, Cas." Sam said sarcastically.

"I took a photo!" Dean exclaimed pulling out his phone again. "Actually I took two, but I'll only show you one so you can see Mount Everest."

Sam grabbed the phone and laughed at the photo. Dean had his arm around Cas's shoulder in a friendly fashion and was cockily smiling. Cas had a confused look on his face and had his head tilted.

"You really weren't kidding." Sam said in disbelief.

"With Cas, I think anything and everything is possible." Dean retorted.

"I think you're right." Sam replied. "I'll go check if everyone's ready.

* * *

All the men were wearing their suits. Charlie hadn't finished getting dressed yet, but finally called out of her room.

"Someone hit the spotlight!" She called.

Sam flipped the light switches so that all the lights were off except the one by the door that conjoined with Charlie's room.

"Ready for the catwalk?" Sam asked.

With violent force, the door to Charlie's room flung open. It was too dark to see her yet, but when she stepped into the light, everyone was speechless.

"Dude." Dean stammered out.

Charlie had her vibrant hair in an updo. She had thick mascara on her eyelashes and bright red lipstick on. She had a red, satin mermaid gown on, studded with gems along the bodice. White lace spread out near the bottom where the gown opened. The gown itself was floor length exactly with the red shoes she was wearing from earlier.

"Could we hurry this up guys?" She whined. "I don't want to have to deal with the lines."

"Sweet Jesus on a stick..." Dean muttered.

"What?" Sam laughed.

"I heard it on TV, okay." Dean replied. "But seriously, Charlie. I said we were going to dinner, not to meet the queen of England!"

"I'm still single, you know. I dress to impress." Charlie smirked.

"You think you're going to find a girlfriend in Vegas?" Sam asked.

"No, but I might get laid." She smiled.

"Let's get going, then." Sam said. "Downstairs there's a nice French and Spanish restaurant called 'The Picasso'. Apparently they hang real Picasso works on the walls."

"I can dig it." Charlie replied. "Any other suggestions?"

"I saw a hot dog stand earlier." Cas said.

"I would kill for a hotdog right now." Dean muttered.

"That does sound good." Kevin added.

"Three against two, guys." Dean smirked. "Hot dog stand it is."

"After I put all this crap on?" Charlie scoffed.

"Sorry, Charlie." Dean said. "Rules are rules."

"You guys look a little fancy to be out right now." The man making the hotdogs said.

"Well, we were supposed to eat indoors at an expensive restaurant, but then this asshat had to mention he saw your stand earlier, and in a vote, hotdogs won over expensive cuisine." Charlie sassed, in faux annoyance.

"You guys aren't used to high end living, are you?" The man asked, squiring some mustard on a hotdog.

"Not at all." Sam replied.

"What happened then?" The man asked. "Family inheritance, promotion, lottery?"

"It's part of the job. We're 'humanitarians' I guess. It really feels like we're saving the world you know, but we're only here because we had a bunch of money before, just didn't have time to spend it. We're taking the day off, you know?"

"Fancy day off." The man retorted. "Got any openings?"

"It's a family business. Sorry." Sam answered.

"Family? You guys must be distant." The man mused.

"Yeah. Some would think we're not even the same species." Dean laughed.

"You guys sure are an odd bunch." The man smiled. "Here you guys go."

Everyone accepted their hotdogs and sat on a nearby bench to eat them.

"Dresses are annoying. They make me feel like a transvestite." Charlie muttered.

Dean burst out laughing. "You're the one who picked that tissue paper thing."

"I figured that I might need it for your and Cas's wedding." She retorted.

"Actually I think they'll have for of an ocean theme to it." Sam laughed. "Not so much fiery passion colors."

"You guys are both major idiots." Dean replied taking a bite out of his hotdog.

"You stopped denying it." Charlie winked.

"No. I just know you'd never listen." Dean responded. "We may not be family, but we're all stubborn assholes sometimes. And that's a fact. Except for me. I'm flawless."

"Far from it." Sam scoffed.

"Go screw yourself." Dean laughed.

"I'm sure he does at least three times a day." Charlie said.

Dean gagged. "That's not something I need to hear while I'm eating a hot dog with freaking mayonnaise on it."

Charlie laughed. "Karma's a bitch, Dean. Just like you."

"No, Sam's the bitch." Dean replied. "I'm the jerk."

"Our lives are so twisted..." Charlie muttered.

"You said it." Kevin mumbled.

"It's starting to get dark out." Sam stated. "The partiers are waking soon."

"You know what they say." Dean smirked. "The freaks come out at night."

"Are you seriously quoting Whodini?" Sam laughed.

"Whodini had game, dude. They were smoother than you ever will be." Dean retorted.

"Let's get Charlie changed into some more appropriate clothing." Sam said.

"Thank you!" Charlie exclaimed. "This thing is uncomfortable."

* * *

"Fremont Street. This is it!" Dean smiled. "Buy as much crap as you want!"

"Isn't that just about our lives?" Sam asked.

"Take that stick out your ass and have some fun, Sammy." Dean laughed. "You getting' laid, Charlie?"

"I'm gonna try." She smirked.

"Mazel tov, then." Dean smiled. "Kevin, just say you're 21. You'll pass."

"You're a terrible influence on people, Dean." Sam retorted.

"Shut up. You're not much better." Dean replied.

"My fake ID says I'm 22 anyways." Kevin commented.

Sam sighed. "Meet back here at ten? If we're not screwing a stripper?"

Charlie punched Sam in the arm. "I might be screwing two, thank you very much."

"You two should get married." Dean laughed.

"Ew. No." Charlie and Sam say at the same time.

The five part, going their separate ways. Dean and Cas walk around browsing kiosks, while Charlie searches for a one night stand. Sam get's his exercise jogging through crowds and Kevin cheers on the band playing.

"Hats!" Dean exclaims pulling Cas by the hand to a small kiosk selling weird headwear.

Dean puts a purple leopard print fedora on Cas and puts a yellow striped stetson on himself.

"We'll take these." Dean said sliding his card to tattooed lady manny the register.

"You boys look a little official for partiers." She commented.

"We're FBI. We just wrapped up a case today, so we're celebrating before we have to debrief back at HQ." Dean explained.

"Wicked." She smiled.

"Very." Dean smirked. "Have a nice night!"

"You too, agent." She replied.

"That was risky, Dean. You don't even have a badge on you." Cas said.

"Of course I do, Agent Palmer." Dean smirked as he pulled out his badge and pulled Cas's out of his trenchcoat pocket.

Cas sighed in discontent. "How is it possible to love someone and despise them at the same time?"

"That's unique to knowing me." Dean laughed. "But don't worry, Cas. The feeling's mutual."

"There are many things unique about you, Dean." Cas smiled.

"I don't think many people can say that they're in love with a freaking soldier angel of the Lord." Dean laughed. "Ooh! A photo booth!"

Dean handed the man working the photo booth a five dollar bill and walked Cas inside, shutting the curtain behind them.

The man was slightly curious as to what was going on inside the booth. He heard screams of laughter coming from the man with the deeper voice and just normal laughter coming from the other man. It all made sense when the photo strip shot out.

Dean and Cas climbed out of the booth red-faced and looked at the strip of photos.

"Can I get a duplicate of these?" Dean asked.

"Of course." The man nodded and accepted Dean's $1.50."

Moments later, another grayscale photo strip printed out. The first photo was Dean with his arm around Cas in a friendly hold. The second photo was Dean starting to tickle Cas, in which both were smiling and laughing. The third picture was a picture of the two chastely kissing. The fourth and final picture was the two smiling at each other.

The man handed the second strip to Dean and smiled. "I hope someday I find a girl that makes me as happy as that young man makes you."

"I think that'd be impossible." Cas said.

Dean nudged Cas in the shoulder. "Sorry. He's a cocky son of bitch."

Cas glared up at Dean. "But I'm sure you'll find the right girl someday soon."

"Have a wonderful evening." The man called.

Dean folded up the other strip and tucked it in the inside breast pocket of Cas's coat.

"What do you think looks entertaining?" Dean asked.

"I see a sock booth. Can we go there?" Cas replied.

"Of course." Dean smiled. "Whatever you want."

"They have rainbow socks!" Cas exclaimed holding the pair up.

"Take whatever you want." Dean said.

Cas grabbed a pair of gray socks that made it look like sharks were eating your legs, a pair of socks with angel wings on them, and of course the striped rainbow ones. When no one was looking, Cas snapped his fingers and changed two pairs of socks. What were originally black socks with the letter C on them, and similar socks with the letter D on them, were now black socks with the words 'Dean' and 'Castiel' on them.

"His and his socks. That's adorable." Dean laughed. "That gives me an idea."

"What is it?" Cas asked.

"A surprise." Dean smirked.

* * *

Dean walked Cas quite a ways until he saw the booth he was looking for. "Keep your eyes shut from here on out, okay? Don't open them no matter what."

"It sounds like you're about to do something stupid, Dean." Cas said as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You'll forgive me. Sit." Dean chuckled and pushed Cas down into a nearby chair.

Cas could hear a rustling of paper and quiet murmurs away from him. After a moment he felt rough hand pulling at his shirt.

"Dean?" Cas asked.

"Yes. It's me. I'm removing your shirt." Dean said.

"What for?" Cas asked.

"For what we're going next." Dean said slyly.

After Dean had removed all Cas's layers and his own, he sat next to him. "Now Cas, you're about to feel a sharp pain in your shoulder. Don't move, don't smite anyone, and don't scream."

"Dean. I'm going to ask you for the last-" Cas cut himself and groaned.

"You trust me don't you?" Dean asked.

"Not fully." Cas winced.

"I'm hurt." Dean said with fake sadness. "Keep your eyes closed, Cas."

"Who's touching me, Dean?" Cas asked worried.

"My name's Cheryl, darlin'." A lady said from behind Cas.

"Can you stop that?" Cas asked.

"Your boyfriend over here won't let me. Sorry." She laughed.

"I'll just smite you, then." Cas scowled.

Cheryl laughed. "Aren't you a socialite?"

"Cas." Dean growled. "Don't you_ dare_ touch her."

"D-"

"Cas. No." Dean repeated.

Cas sighed. "You better explain all of this later."

"You'll love me for it." Dean smiled.

Afterwards, Dean pulled his shirt back on and helped Cas back into his own clothing.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Cas asked.

"Not yet." Dean smiled.

The group of friends – minus Charlie, who scored – met up outside the Golden Nugget Hotel & Casino.

"What'd you guys, do?" Sam asked.

"Dean caused me pain!" Cas exclaimed.

Sam looked at Dean for an explanation. Dean stepped up and whispered something in Sam's ear.

"That's so adorable, Dean. I never took you as that much of a sentimental." Sam cooed.

"Shut up, bitch." Dean retorted.

"Jerk." Sam smiled.

"So what'd he do?" Kevin asked.

Sam whispered into Kevin's ear.

"You're an asshole, Dean. Poor Cas. How are you two even friends?" Kevin scoffed.

"I am still in the dark about this situation. Will someone enlighten me?" Cas asked.

"No." All three smiled.

"Well, let's get back to the hotel. I'll show you what that was, Cas." Dean said slyly.

"Should I be worried?" Cas asked.

"Maybe." Dean winked.

"Honestly, Dean. Should I?" Cas asked.

"Honestly." Dean sighed. "Maybe."

"You're no help, Dean." Cas smiled.

* * *

By the time the elevator reached the top, Dean and Cas were laughing their way to Dean's room.

"And you swear they're not getting it on?" Kevin sneered.

"No. Dean would've told me about something that scarring." Sam answered.

Kevin sighed. "I'm starting to see Charlie's reasoning."

"Show me what happened, Dean. Now!" Cas ordered.

"Now?" Dean asked. "Are you sure?"

"Dammit, Dean! I am sure!" Cas yelled.

"You're adorable when you think you're intimidating." Dean smiled.

"I am not adorable!" Cas complained. "I am an angel of the Lord and I could kill everyone in this building with a snap of my fingers!"

"But you won't." Dean teased.

Dean walked over and began quickly undressing Cas's top section.

"What are you doing Dean? Sam is right next door." Cas said. "Awake."

"Think with your upstairs brain for moment, Cas, would you?" Dean laughed. "You wanted to know what I did. Well I'm showing you."

"Oh." Cas muttered.

"You almost look disappointed." Dean smirked as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Cas. "Sammy get in here and take a photo!"

"What?" Sam called back. "Whoa..."

"Yeah, whatever. Take a photo." Dean chucked his brother his phone and sam snapped an image before tossing it back. Dean shoved it back in his pocket.

"Look in the mirror, Cas." Dean smiled softly turning with Cas to see his reaction.

Cas smiled in joy. "That's beautiful, Dean."

"I thought you'd like it." Dean replied. "See, you were worried about nothing."

Dean had a fresh tattoo on the back of his right shoulder, and Cas had one on the back of his left one. When they stood next to each other, the tattoos formed a small pair of intricate angel wings. Underneath, a small script read 'To Hell and Back.'. The tattoo's were large, they were only about 4 inches in height, but they were still beautiful.

Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "That hurt, Dean."

Dean laughed. "I know, but wasn't it worth it?"

"Very." Cas smiled.

"Now how about you put you're shirt back on before people get the wrong idea?" Dean teased as he put on his original green T-shirt.

"Do I have to?" Cas pouted.

"Yes, you do." Dean scolded.

As night crept upon them, Dean pulled Cas into the unrealistically comfortable bed.

"Awesome." Dean moaned.

"What?" Cas asked.

"This bed is so comfortable, that I don't even know what's real right now." Dean continued.

"I'm real." Cas whispered as he pulled Dean close to him.

Dean smiled as he turned off the lamp and pressed in closer to Cas.

"To Hell and back." Cas whispered.

'To Hell and back." Dean replied kissing Cas before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Holy crap guys, I should've posted this sooner, but I ended up writing like 30 pages worth in this chapter. Damn... I didn't plan on it being a long chapter, but once I hit Vegas, it spiraled out of control. I go to Vegas all the time, so I know all the hotels and casinos and stuff there. I know Fremont street better than the strip, though. You'd be surprised how much research and accuracy I put into these. I mean literally, the other chapter I was looking at KFC's menu. XD

On a different note, I included a couple different TV Show references in here. The first is like impossible to miss, but hopefully all you psychopaths (HINT HINT) will catch the other.


	19. December 19th

December 19th

* * *

"What is taking Dean so long?" Charlie whined. "He's been sleeping in so late recently. What's up with him?"

Charlie turned expectantly towards Sam.

Sam sighed. "I'll go see what's taking him so long, but don't forget that even if we left now, it'd be 4 in the morning in Kansas."

Sam opened Dean's door, clumsily left unlocked last night. He swore under his breath, slowly peeking in.

"_I'm never going to get used to this..._" Sam thought to himself, trying not laugh. "_Who __**can**__ get used to watching their strong, tough brother spoon with an angel?_"

Sam snapped his fingers and Cas looked up, alarmed, then relaxed a little when it was just Sam. Sam motioned with his hand that Cas needed to get out of there. Cas replied by holding up his hand and mouthing 'Five minutes.'. Sam nodded and backed out of the room.

Sam turned back to Charlie.

"So?" She asked.

"So what?" Sam replied.

"Why isn't he out here?" Charlie asked.

"He..." Sam thought for a moment.

"Spit it out." Charlie said.

"He accidentally set his phone alarm 15 minutes late, so he's just getting dressed now. He said he'll be out in five." Sam answered.

"Let me have a word with him." Charlie ordered.

Sam blocked her from the door. "No. You can't go in there. He's changing."

"It's not like I haven't seen Dean in his boxers before." She retorted. "Now move."

"No." Sam said, grabbing the handle so she couldn't.

"Why not? You hiding something for him?" Charlie asked.

"No." Sam replied. "He's...he's just...he's naked."

"That explains why you were so horrified." She laughed.

"Just wait until he gets out." Sam said.

"Fine. Just cause I don't want to see a full moon." She smirked.

"Dean." Cas whispered, shaking Dean's shoulder. "Dean wake up."

"Hm?" Dean mumbled.

"Get up." Cas said quietly.

"Why?" Dean moaned. "It's early."

"Becuase everyone else is awake and you have five minutes until someone's going to be coming in here. So get dressed." Cas explained.

"Dammit, Cas." Dean muttered.

"How is this my fault?" Cas asked.

"It isn't. I just felt like saying that." Dean smiled and gave Cas a quick kiss before whipping his legs out of bed.

Dean frantically dug through his pile of clothes in a white plastic bag from Caesar's Palace, searching for his regular outfit.

Cas was quickly throwing on his own clothes, getting flustered with the buttons on his shirt. Dean ran over and quickly buttoned his shirt.

"Help me find my jeans, Cas." Dean ordered, dumping his clothes out on the floor.

After a moment of sifting through garments, Cas finally pulled up the blue denim. "Here, Dean."

Cas grabbed his trenchcoat and began tossing Dean's clothes back in the bag. Once the clothes were sloppily back in the bag, Dean opened his door and walked out to the others.

"So that's what you're bed head looks like." Charlie smirked.

"Dammit." Dean muttered as he began patting down his hair into a more normal look.

Charlie laughed, but then got deadly serious. "If you dare wake up late on a Thursday in Vegas again, so help me I will tear your throat out."

"Sheesh." Dean retorted. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"I'm missing my show." Charlie scowled. "So let's go."

"Your show?" Sam asked. "What show is on at 4 AM?"

"A very intense Spanish soap opera." She answered.

"You can speak spanish?" Dean laughed.

"No. It has English captions." Charlie replied.

"Okay, whatever." Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas should be here soon."

"Hello, Dean." Came a gruff voice behind the others.

Cas half-smiled at Dean, as the others turned to face him.

"It's about time, Cas." Charlie retorted. "Where have you been?"

"I had important business I needed to tend to." Cas replied.

Sam cleared his throat, grabbing Cas's attention. He nodded downward and Cas followed his eyes to his undone belt. Cas discreetly fastened it.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Cas asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Dean smirked.

"And Ricardo and Juanita can not be kept waiting any longer." Charlie added.

Moments later, they were back in the bunker. Charlie ran to her room with her bag and the other laughed as they heard her tripping over things to get to her TV remote.

"Now screw this." Dean laughed. "I'm going back to bed."

"You do that." Sam replied.

"I will." Dean retorted as he trudged off to Cas's room.

* * *

Dean scooted under the covers and pulled the blankets over his head mumbling something about 'those damn early morning freaks'. After a few moments he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone, douche bag. I'm trying to sleep." Dean scowled. "How do you guys even stay awake this early?"

"Dean, it's just me." Cas said.

"Oh. You're the only douche bag I like in the morning." Dean smiled, pulling the covers off his face.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Cas replied.

"That's as much of a compliment as you're going to get from me this early in the morning."

"Sleeping is such an inconvenience." Cas muttered. "When there's so many o-"

"No. Go away. I'm tired." Dean laughed.

"Fine." Cas said. "No promises I'll be coming back anytime soon, though."

"You better or I'll just have to freaking angel kidnap you." Dean replied. "And when I want something I get it."

"You're contradicting yourself, Dean." Cas smiled. "What do you really want?"

"Sleep." Dean laughed and pulled the covers back over his head.

"Be that way." Cas smirked. "Just don't expect I'll come when you call later."

"I won't." Dean muttered. "I know you will."

"We'll see about that, Dean." Cas sneered before flying off.

Dean chuckled into his pillow before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Dean groaned contently as he slowly pulled the sheets off his face. "I needed that." Dean yawned and rubbed his eyes, groggily stepping out of bed.

He went into Cas's bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He dried off with a towel and went out to the living area where Sam had his nose buried in a book and Charlie was playing on a Gameboy Color.

"Have a nice nap?" Sam smirked.

"Beautiful." Dean answered. "So where's Kevin?"

Sam shrugged. "Don't know. Go find him would you?"

Dean sighed and went to knock on Kevin's door.

"Kevin..." Dean called.

Kevin swung open his door and looked up at Dean. "Hey, Dean. What's up?"

"Sam wanted me to find you." Dean answered.

"What for?" Kevin asked.

"Hell if I know." Dean laughed. "Go make the giant happy, Kevin."

Kevin walked back down the hallway to Sam. "What'd you want, Sam?"

"What do you want to do today, Kevin?" Sam asked.

"That's right...I get to pick the agenda don't I?" Kevin mused.

"Yep." Sam nodded.

"I was thinking a tie-dye fest." Kevin smiled.

"Where we just tie-dye crap?" Dean asked. "Any other ideas?"

"Well, I checked up on it, and there's a small little festival in town. It's a chocolate festival and they have everything chocolate there." Kevin replied.

"Food? I'm in." Dean smirked.

"I love chocolate!" Charlie exclaimed.

"It's not healthy, guys." Sam muttered.

"We can stop at 'Lame-O's House of Food for Annoying Ass Health Nuts' on the way there, okay Sam?" Dean sneered.

"Shut up." Sam retorted.

"Either way, three against one here." Kevin said.

Sam sighed. "Fine. You guys win."

"I'll go get Cas." Dean said. "He's around here somewhere."

Dean went down to Cas's room and locked the door behind him.

"Cas!" Dean called.

No response...

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean yelled.

Still no response...

"Don't make me summon your ass down here with holy fire!" Dean continued.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said.

"See." Dean smiled. "You come when I call."

"I come when you threaten my safety." Cas said.

Dean laughed. "Either way, you came."

Before he could fly off, Dean grabbed Cas's arm and dragged him out to the others. "Oh, and by the way, we're going to a chocolate festival."

"That sounds appetizing." Cas mused.

"Of course it's appetizing. They probably have pie there, too." Dean squealed.

"Is that all you think about is food?" Sam scoffed.

"Maybe." Dean answered. "But hey, food's good. There's no denying that."

* * *

"Everything looks so good right now." Charlie said thoughtfully. "I don't even know where to start."

"How about that pie eating contest?" Dean smiled.

"Of course you look for pie." Sam retorted.

"Who wouldn't?" Dean scoffed. "Pie is fucking awesome."

"Why don't we do that last?" Sam asked. "That way we won't be a mess the whole time."

"Fine, but I think I found something for you, Sammy." Dean said.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Dip your own stuff in a chocolate fountain, over there." Dean pointed to a group of people putting strawberries and bananas into a fountain of milk chocolate. "So why don't we hit there first?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sam replied, as they began walking towards the small tent.

Dean groaned in delight as he took a bite of the chocolate dipped strawberry.

"I correct myself." Sam retorted. "All you think about is food and sex."

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean laughed with his mouth full.

Dean chuckled as he turned to Cas who had a pile of chocolate covered marshmallows on his tray. Cas had chocolate on the edges of his lips as had a little bit smudged on his cheek. He had a handful of marshmallows shoved in his mouth and his cheeks were puffed out.

"You look adorable." Dean whispered.

Cas glared in response.

Dean licked his thumb and wiped the chocolate off Cas's face. Cas softly leaned into the touch and smiled.

After a moment, Dean quickly turned away and wiped his hand on his jeans.

The five walked away from the tent with heaping plates of chocolate sweets and fruits.

Occasionally, they would stop at a tent, or buy something, but they mostly walked around a lot.

* * *

Dean gasped and pulled Cas away from the group unnoticed and dragged him to a small tent. "Look at this, Cas!"

"What?" Cas asked.

"Chocolate spaghetti!" Dean squealed. "We'll take one plate."

A man brought over a tray of 'chocolate spaghetti". There were thin chocolate noodles, topped with hot fudge. Jumbo marshmallows took the place of meatballs. There was a small container of powdered sugar acting as Parmesan cheese to the side.

"Isn't this awesome?" Dean asked.

"In your sense, I suppose." Cas replied.

Dean plucked a jumbo marshmallow out of the fudge and told Cas to open his mouth. Dean put the marshmallow in Cas's mouth and chuckled as Cas couldn't fit the whole thing. Dean took a marshmallow for himself and bit a piece of it off, still laughing as Cas awkwardly fidgeting with the marshmallow with his tongue trying to close his mouth. Dean used a fork and had a mouthful of the chocolate noodles.

Cas finally got the marshmallow down. "That was annoying."

"Depends on who you're asking." Dean smirked. "Because I found that completely hilarious."

"Let me amend myself then." Cas said. "I fight that incredibly inconveniencing and tedious."

"Have some of these noodles." Dean moaned. "They're awesome."

Cas and Dean both took a forkful of the noodles and ungracefully put them in their mouths. Cas nodded in agreement. Dean smiled in reply. The pair talked and smiled a little while enjoying the chocolatey meal. Dean took another forkful off noodles and raised it to his mouth. As he savored the noodles, he realized that he ended up sharing a noddle with Cas's own mouthful. Dean smiled as he leaned in to Cas and their lips met.

"Hey where's Dean and Cas?" Charlie finally asked.

"I don't know. They must've gotten lost. Seems like them." Sam laughed.

"Probably." Charlie smirked.

As the three continued down the way they were heading, Sam saw Dean and Cas sitting talking over a plate of chocolate spaghetti. The next thing Sam know's they're smiling into a passionate kiss.

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed. "Look at that!"

"What?" Charlie and Kevin asked, turning away from Dean and Cas's view.

"Crap." Sam muttered. "It's a chocolate cotton candy stand!"

"Aren't you supposed to be a health nut or something?" Charlie smirked. "What's with the change of heart?"

"I just have never seen chocolate cotton candy before." Sam answered awkwardly.

"Well, unless you want to go buy someone, why don't we keep looking for Dean and Cas." Kevin said.

Sam let out a silent sigh in relief when he saw that Dean and Cas were just talking. "I think that's them over there!"

Sam jogged up calling their names. "Dean! Cas!"

The two turned towards Sam, Dean taking another marshmallow. "Sup, Sammy."

"You two are fucking idiots. I am not covering for you guys again." Sam scowled.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"While you two were over here having Valentine's Day come early, I was at a cotton candy stand making sure Charlie and Kevin didn't see you." Charlie explained. "So you two asshats are welcome."

"Sheesh." Dean said. "Someone didn't take their Midol today."

"Shut up." Sam retorted. "Have you guys been here the whole time?"

"Yeah..." Dean smiled. "What is this Cas? Our third, fourth plate?"

"Dean. We've been looking for two hours. How much pasta can you two eat?" Sam scoffed.

"Well between me and an angel who doesn't get full, a lot." Dean answered.

"Just finish up and let's go. It's going to get dark soon, and it's kind of a long drive." Sam said.

"You sound tired." Dean teased.

"I am." Sam muttered.

"That's what you get for staying up since 4 AM." Dean smirked. "But we're still doing that pie eating contest."

"Fine. Whatever. Just make it fast, Dean." Sam said.

"Enjoy your dinner with your boyfriend?" Charlie mocked.

"Shut up. We got lost, and then sidetracked." Dean shot.

"Sure..." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"So pie eating contest?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Sure." Charlie chimed.

Dean dug through his pocket and shot a rubber band at her.

"What was that for?" Charlie asked.

"So you can pull your hair up." Dean answered.

"Well you didn't need to sling it at me." She retorted.

"I wanted to." Dean smiled.

"Dean." Sam sighed. "You're so cocky, it'll be the death of you someday."

The five took their seats in front of the pies.

"I think we all know who will win this." Sam retorted.

"Me." Dean beamed.

"I was gonna say Cas, but okay." Sam laughed.

"I'm hurt." Dean said.

At the sound of a whistle, the five burrowed their faces into the pies. After not ever two minutes, Cas was finished eating a pie.

"That's not human." Dean scoffed, not even being half done with his.

"Of course it's not. It's Cas!" Sam laughed.

"I knew there was a reason you were my favorite angel." Dean patted Cas on the back.

"Were?" Cas asked.

"Gabriel's my favorite now. You've lost that title." Dean smiled.

"C'mon now, Dean." Sam scolded. "Don't be butthurt."

"Shut up, Sammy. No one needs your input in this matter." Dean laughed.

"I don't mind your defense, Sam." Dean said.

"You should treat your boyfriend better than that, Dean. No wonder you're single for so long." Charlie retorted.

"I will take the stick out of Sam's ass and beat you with it if you don't stop calling Cas my boyfriend." Dean warned.

"Leave me and the stick up my ass out of your childish fight!" Sam said as he climbed in the Impala.

* * *

Upon arrival at the bunker, the moon was high in the sky and the three in the backseat were fast asleep.

"Cas." Dean whispered. "Get Kevin and I'll get Charlie."

Cas nodded and opened the backdoor and began lifting charlie bridal style out of the car.

"You better be that graceful with me someday." Dean laughed quietly.

"We'll see." Cas replied.

Dean gently set Charlie on her bed and pulled the blankets over her. He turned off the lights and went into Kevin's room, standing in the doorframe watching Cas tuck Kevin in. Dean smirked as Cas came to hit the light switch and saw him standing there. Dean flicked the switch before Cas reached it and pulled Cas into a deep kiss.

"Where'd you learn that?" Dean asked.

"It was in Jimmy's memories." Cas answered.

"Well, I was about to say you'd make a great dad, but I guess Jimmy already did, huh?" Dean smiled.

"I suppose so." Cas replied.

"Help me move the elephant into his room." Dean laughed gesturing to the sleeping Sam still in the Impala.

Cas and Dean carried Sam into his room and set him on the bed.

"Cas, put him into a deep sleep for the next two hours." Dean whispered.

"What for?" Cas asked.

"Just do it. And get me a glass of ice." Dean shot playfully.

"Be careful who you're bossing around here." Cas teased, conjuring a small cup of ice in his hand.

"Hold that for a moment." Dean said, pulling Sam's shirt up.

Dean unzipped Sam's jeans. "Glass." Dean took the glass of ice and squeezing his eyes shut, poured the glass down Sam's boxers." Dean zipped Sam back up and put his shirt back to normal.

"This should be fun when he wakes up." Dean snickered.

"You're a terrible person, Dean Winchester." Cas smirked.

"You love me anyways." Dean giggled passing the glass back to Cas and watching it disappear.

"A little too much sometimes." Cas replied.

"I'm not complaining." Dean smiled.

"But you complain all the time." Cas tilted his head confused.

"You sure know how to charm don't you?" Dean smirked.

"Charmed you didn't I?" Cas replied equally as sly.

"Screw you." Dean laughed.

"It's about time." Cas replied.

Dean chuckled. "Cas thats not what I...oh what the hell."

Dean replied as he pulled Cas's trenchcoat off.

* * *

**A/N**: Hot damn, I've gotten so much positive review on this story. I have 53 motherfucking story followers. 53! So thank you guys for reading and all that crap you do that tells me you like what I'm doing! The feedback is what helps me keep going! As a thank you, you get your own pet Lucifer courtesy of 1800-N-DA-CAGE!


	20. December 20th

December 20th

* * *

"Dean!" Sam yelled banging on Dean's door. "Dammit, Dean! Go to Hell! Again!"

Dean smirked as he opened the door. "Mornin' Sammy."

Sam punched Dean in the face. "Morning to you, too, asshole."

"Sam what's this even about..." Dean trailed off remembering as he glanced to Sam's cold, wet jeans, water dripping out at his ankles. "Oh yeah. That."

"Cas helped me with it. He agreed." Dean said. "Yell at him, too, Sammy." s

Dean rubbed the side of his face. "Well. Enjoy your shower."

"Fuck you." Sam muttered as he walked back to his room, trying his best to look angry, despite his slippery gate thanks to wet socks.

Cas popped his head around the corner of the wall, smiling in amusement. "I see Sam woke up."

"No shit." Dean laughed. "That was worth the wait, though."

"I do not understand your entertainment in aggravating your brother." Cas mused.

"Don't make me aggravate you." Dean smiled.

"You could never." Cas replied.

"I wouldn't say that. I can annoy you if I try." Dean teased.

"I doubt you can." Can retorted.

"Don't tempt me, Kim." Dean smirked.

"My name is not Kim." Cas said.

"I know. I'm just messing with you, Kim." Dean smiled.

"Dean. My name is not Kim. You know this." Cas repeated.

"Whatever, Kim." Dean laughed.

"My name is not Kim!" Cas scowled frustrated, a light blowing out.

"Is that bothering you, Kim?" Dean asked.

"Of course." Cas said. "And my name. Is not. Kim."

"I rest my case, Kim." Dean smirked.

"Stop calling me that, Dean." Cas ordered.

"Am I aggravating you yet?" Dean teased.

"Of course not." Cas answered.

"That's surprising, Kim. I thought you said this was bothering you." Dean smirked.

"My name is not Kim." Cas growled.

"I'm going to get some coffee, Kim." Dean said. "See you later, Kim?"

Cas let out an agitated sigh.

* * *

Dean ran down to the foyer and stood in front of the others.

"Guys!" He called.

"Yeah?" They asked. "What?"

"So, I'm trying to prove to Cas that it _is_ possible for him to get aggravated. So, I need you all to call him Kim all day until he breaks, okay?" Dean proposed.

"Piss off an angel?" Kevin asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's a terrible idea, but he's done more over less." Dean said. "Blowing up the TV? The microwave?"

"You have a point." Sam replied. "I'm in. For payback."

"For what?" Charlie asked.

"Last night, Cas put me into a deep sleep. Dean put ice in my underwear and I woke up, stood up, and had ice hitting me in places I didn't want ice to hit me. Cas helped." Sam answered.

"That was beautiful, Dean." Charlie smiled. "I'm in."

"Kevin? You with us?" Dean asked.

"Might as well." Kevin sighed.

"Yes!" Dean pumped his fist and bounded off to get a cup of coffee.

Cas glared at Dean as he walked past the four sitting on the couch.

"Morning, Kim." Sam said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Not you, too." Cas muttered.

"Not me, what?" Sam asked.

"Calling me Kim." Cas growled.

"That's your name, Kim. Why shouldn't we call your by your name?" Charlie started in.

"My name is Castiel." Cas scowled.

"Don't be stupid." Dean laughed. "Are you insane?"

Cas glared at Dean. Dean smiled innocently in response.

"So Sam, what are we going to do today?" Dean asked. "Anything fun?"

"Well it's movie night tonight, so that's on the agenda..." Sam muttered. "What about this clay pottery panting place?"

"Clarify?" Dean asked.

"Have you ever seen those places where they have pre-made ceramic pieces, and you get to paint and decorate them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah..." Dean answered warily. "That's not..."

"Or we can go to a library if th-" Sam said.

"Who doesn't love painting?" Dean exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Kim!" Sam called into the other room. "How does painting sound?"

"Go screw yourself, Sam!" Cas yelled back.

"That was quite informal of him." Sam sneered. "You're rubbing off on him, Dean."

"I have that effect on people. Can't help it." Dean remarked.

"Is that why so many people are irritable and pissy after talking to you?" Charlie intervened.

"Oh shut up. You guys hate on me so much." Dean fake sobbed into his hands. "I never feel loved."

Cas cocked his head and looked at Dean sympathetically from across the room. Cas grew even more confused when Dean lifted his head up and laughed immediately afterwards. Was this some kind of human mood swing?

"Check out Cas over there." Charlie laughed. "I think he took your performance a little too literally."

"You alright there, Kim?" Dean called to Cas.

Cas immediately regained his irritated composure and turned his attention elsewhere.

Dean chuckled silently before turning back to his friends.

"How long are we going to keep this 'Kim' thing on?" Charlie asked.

"Just for today." Dean answered with a sly smile. "If he doesn't explode by tonight, I know just how to make him break."

"How?" Charlie asked.

"Do you get some sick enjoyment of torturing him?" Sam laughed. "Nothing says I care than a secret plot to piss him off."

Ignoring Sam's comment Dean answered Charlie. "A magician never tells his secrets."

"C'mon." Charlie nudged. "I might be able to use it in the future."

"I bet it's crying Kim during sex." Sam snorted.

Dean turned white for a moment since that _was_ his plan, but quickly started laughing. "Is that you're guy's creepy fetish or something? Me and Cas?"

Sam eyed Dean slyly, a smirk glued on his face. "As long as I don't have anything better to do."

Dean glared back at Sam in a 'shut the fuck up right now' manner.

"It's on my top tens you could say." Charlie teased. "I mean, to some extent we _all_ know it's true."

Charlie leaned in close to Dean and began whispering. "It's only a matter of time."

Dean put his hand on Charlie's face and pushed her head to the side. "Go screw yourself."

"No love lost between you three." Kevin muttered.

"Of course not!" Dean exclaimed. "We gang bang every Sunday night!"

Sam choked on his coffee. "Not images I want to see, Dean."

Charlie laughed. "I don't see how that would work out for any of us."

"I don't even want to think about that." Sam retorted. "How do awkward conversations always get started in the weirdest time?"

"Is there a set time or something for awkward conversations, or am I out of the loop?" Dean laughed.

"With you, Dean, it's always time for an awkward conversation." Sam remarked. "What time do you want to get going to that pottery place?"

"I still need to get some clean clothes on, but how about after that?" Dean answered.

"Works for me." Sam replied.

Dean put his hands on his knees and pushed himself to a stand. "I'll get to it then."

* * *

After stepping out of yesterday's clothes, Dean began running the water in the shower. He squirted the white shampoo in his hand and combed it through his hair. Dean giggled like a child as he put some of the suds on his face like a beard.

"Hello, Dean." Came a gruff voice from outside the shower.

"Dammit, Kim!" Dean yelled as he stuck his head outside the shower curtain, shampoo beard and all.

Cas scowled.

"What do you want?" Dean said impatiently. "I'm occupied at the moment."

"Nevermind.," Cas muttered. "And interesting use of shampoo."

"No, Kim. What the hell did you want?" Dean asked. "And thank you. I love shower beards."

"I thought I'd catch you off guard." Cas answered.

"What for? You're not going to jump me in the shower are you?" Dean asked. "Are you?"

"Last time I flew in during a shower you yelled 'Dammit, Cas'." Cas said.

"I did this time." Dean said, scrubbing his hair with one hand.

"No, you said 'Dammit, Kim'." Cas countered.

"Well Kim's your name, aint it?" Dean asked.

Cas shakily inhaled then exhaled. "My name is Castiel, Dean."

Dean shook his head. "No...it's not. It's always been Kim."

"Just say my name, Dean! My real name!" Cas pleaded. "Just once!"

"Hello, Kim." Dean waved at Cas.

"Say Cas, Castiel, something along those lines, Dean!" Cas begged.

"Fine, Kim." Dean sighed.

"You win. You're real name..." Dean muttered. "Kimstiel."

A stupid grin spread across Dean's face.

"I hate you." Cas muttered, squinting his eyes.

"Love you, too, babe." Dean smiled.

"Babe?" Cas asked. "In which way am I a human infant?"

"It's a term of endearment, Kim." Dean chuckled, scrambling for the soap blindly.

"Term of endearment?" Cas asked.

"You know..." Dean muttered.

"I'm afraid I don't, Dean." Cas replied.

"Haven't you ever seen couples call each other, sweetie, dear, sugar, Honey Boo Boo?" Dean asked.

"Not the latter, but the others I may have a few times." Cas said.

"Well that's a term of endearment, so yeah..." Dean trailed off and waved it. "Love you too, babe. Bye bye."

Dean pulled back the shower curtain triumphantly and finished washing his hair out.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked as he emerged from his room, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"If everyone else is." Sam answered.

The quintet jovially walked out to the Impala.

"Can I take front seat again?" Cas asked. "It was nice."

"No." "No." Dean and Sam said together.

Cas sighed at sat in the back seat, in between Kevin and Charlie.

* * *

"Welcome to Polly's Pottery Palace." A young woman smiled as the tall men, and Charlie, walked into the building.

"Really, Sam? Really?" Dean mouthed turning to his brother. Sam shrugged in response.

"What pieces would you like to paint?" The lady asked.

"What if we all made picture frames, and painted them to look like our daily outfits and then did a piece of our choice?"Sam offered.

"That's kind of cool." Charlie replied.

"Which size frame would you like?" The employee asked.

"I'll take a large." Dean said.

"Me, too." Cas added.

"Just a medium for me." Sam smiled.

"Small for me." Kevin ordered.

"I'll get a medium." Charlie finished.

The lady smiled as she reached up and grabbed five ceramic picture frames. "When you're ready, you can just find me again and we'll pick out your next piece, okay?"

Sam nodded and they walked off to a table, set the frames down and walked to pick out their colors. Cas went straight for shades of tan, blue, black and white. Dean grabbed a few shades of green, a brown, a black, and a dark blue. The others grabbed colors accordingly and the sat down.

"Why do you need so many of the same colors?" Dean asked.

"They're not the same colors. They're all different colors, just slightly variating shades, Dean." Cas explained.

"Why so many brushes then?" Dean asked glancing down at the variety of brushes that Cas had conjured up.

"To get the proper texture of course." Cas answered.

"Of course." Dean nodded as he squirted some green paint on a paper towel and sloppily dunked a brush in it.

Everyone except Cas had long since finished their frame and had set it aside.

"Kim, what's taking you so long?" Sam asked.

Cas huffed an annoyed breath before showing what he had so far.

"Whoa..." Dean muttered. "How the hell are you so naturally awesome at arts. First perfect snowflakes and now photorealism with children's paints?"

Cas shrugged. "It must just have to do with being an angel."

Cas's frame was the perfect shade of his tan coat. He'd painting in stitching and seams, shading in creases where needed, to the point where it looked just like a photo. He had painted a tie hanging over, then falling around the side of the placeholder photo. Every single detail in the painting was precise and profound. Everything was blended perfectly.

"It's only paint." Cas said. What is so amazing?"

"Everything." Dean smirked.

Dean sighed in awe, as the others got up and looked for their next pieces.

"I swear, Kim. You're so..." Dean smiled. "Perfect."

When no one was looking, Dean brought his hand up and caressed the side of Cas's face, leaving a small green and brown smudge. Dean flipped open the cap of red paint and squirted a small dot on his paper towel. He grabbed one of Cas's clean brushes and painted his thumb with the red paint. He quickly did the same on Cas's thumb.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean remained silent, but pressed his thumb print into a corner on the back of the picture frame, and pressed Cas's thumb print over his in the opposite direction, forming some kind of lopsided heart shape. Dean laughed as he repeated on the same corner of his picture frame.

Dean and Cas stood up and pretended they had been looking for their next piece the whole time. Sam picked a book as his last piece. Charlie picked a video game controller, while Kevin picked a cute zombie.

"Zombies are really actually annoying and violent from what I've heard. I do not see how human society can turn them into something seen as cute and fun." Cas mused.

"The same way a song about selling your soul can be fun." Dean replied. "From that time we were in the pizza parlor."

"I recall that." Cas said. "You and Charlie got chastised for singing a song about believing."

Charlie laughed. "Good times...good times."

Dean quickly picked a guitar and after a moment of thinking, Cas picked a hill with a small palm tree on it. He sat back down next to Dean, flashing him a loving glance as he saw what he had picked out.

* * *

Dean sloppily colored the guitar, even trying to do a good job, it still looked like horse shit. On the other hand, Cas was quickly, but intricately painting the small hill, using all shades of color and all his brushes to make it the most beautiful it could be.

The grass and the leaves in the tree were painted to have a certain shimmer to them, as if the warm, Hawaiian sun was hitting them in that room. He painted the ocean lapping up on the shore the color of blue diamonds sparkling in white light. Cas included the white ocean foam on the waves, putting it where it was appropriate. He used a fine brush, to define the grainy texture of sand. On top of that he closed his fist and when he held it over the piece, sand started to slowly trickle out onto the wet paint.

It was so realistic and beautiful that if Dean looked at it long enough, he'd feel like he was back on top of that island, laughing and kissing Cas. There was no words Dean could use describe the feelings that seeing the small painted island brought to life.

"Dude..." Was all Dean could muster out.

"That's beautiful, Kim." Sam said admiring the work of art. "This place must mean a lot to you."

"It does. I've only been there a few times, though." Cas smiled, too busy being mentally in Hawaii to care about being called Kim.

"It looks beautiful. Where is it?" Sam asked.

"It's just an island." Cas answered. "_But still so much more_._ And more beautiful than one could imagine_."

"Either way it looks nice." Sam commented.

"Yes. It is nice there." Cas said.

"Well, if we're all done here, we can get them sent to the kiln." Sam announced, clapping his hands together.

"That won't be necessary, Sam." Cas stated as he held up his hand.

Cas held his hand over his island piece and it glowed momentarily before getting a nice sleek finish. Cas proceeded to do that with everyone's ceramics until they all hide a shiny, glossy shine to them.

Charlie sighed. "It must be awesome to be an angel."

"It's not." Cas replied seriously and left it at that.

"Let's get back to the bunker and rent some movies." Sam smiled.

* * *

"Titanic!" Charlie chimed.

"That's such a sappy movie." Dean whined.

"Well, Sam said we have to hash this out before he's bought all the food." Charlie said. "You guys pick a movie now."

"Okay. Tower heist." Dean said after conversing with the others momentarily.

"Agreed." Charlie nodded as she began to purchase the DVD's. When she got to the coupon code screen, she began quickly typing sequences of code.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Hacking it so we never have to return it." Charlie replied matter-of-factly. "It'll appear as they were never logged out."

"What's taking so long with the movies?" Sam called as he jogged out of the story, three shopping backs slung in his hands. "Can you guys not get along?"

"No. We're fine, Sam. Charlie just decided to hack the thing." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Of course she did." Sam laughed. "What's she doing?"

"I'm hacking it so it'll seem as if was never checked out and we can keep it forever." Charlie answered.

"Classy." Sam retorted. "Hurry up would you? These bags are heavier than they look."

"And done." Charlie said, dramatically hitting the enter button.

The machine started making a loud beeping and whirring noise.

"I think you broke it." Dean said.

"No, I didn't." Charlie shot. "I'm a pro hacker."

After a moment the beeping stopped, the screen returned to a normal title screen without the checkout screen, and two CD cases dropped from the machine.

"Told you so." Charlie smirked as she picked them up. "Let's party."

* * *

Sam grunted as he heaved the three plastic bags on the table in front of the TV. "Dean can you go start the popcorn going?"

"Sure." Dean answered as he grabbed one bag and walked into the other room.

"I'll get the TV set up." Charlie said opening one of the DVD's. "You three just sit down."

Cas sat leaving a space on the end of the couch for Dean, Sam sitting on the other side of him. Kevin sat next to Sam, leaving Charlie to take the seat on the far right of the couch.

Dean brought in a large vat of popcorn into the room and set it on the table next to a small pitcher of melted butter and a canister of salt. Sam leaned forward and took the other food out of the bags, laying it out on the table. There was red licorice, an apple pie, and one of those large ass tubs of birthday cake flavor ice cream.

"You guys better eat this. That was heavy." Sam groaned.

"Hush child." Charlie said leaning over and putting her hand over Sam's mouth. "The movie's starting."

"This movie is rated PG for Parental Guidance" A deep voice said. "Your feature presentation is coming up momentarily."

By the end of Tower Heist, they were laughing their heads off. Popcorn was amuck surrounding the five friends. Dean's face was coated is a mess of apple pie and ice cream. A half eaten licorice vine dangled from his breast pocket.

"We're not even drunk and look what a mess this place is!" Charlie laughed as she pulled her shirt up and licked the chunk of ice cream off it.

"Hand me the vat of ice cream again. That's good stuff." Dean said.

Sam passed Dean the vat and Dean ate a few bites from it before swiping his finger it and wiping some on Cas's nose. He laughed as Cas struggled to lick the ice cream off his nose, but was frustrated when his tongue wouldn't reach. Dean took his plastic spoon and flung a little bit of ice cream on Cas's face.

"Dean, we shouldn't start this." Cas said. "It could get messy."

"It's messy already." Dean smiled as he flung some more at Cas.

"You asked for it." Cas smiled deviously as he wiped the ice cream off his face and dragged it down the front of Dean's shirt.

"While you two are over there being idiots, I'm starting Titanic." Charlie said.

"Don't say it Dean!" Sam scowled. "Don't be you!"

"What?" Cas asked.

"Don't do it..." Sam ordered. "Don't do it."

Dean stared at the screen waiting for the right moment. Kate Winslet slipped out of her black robe and it fell to the ground revealing her pale body.

"Nice tits, Katie Cat!" Dean hollered.

Cas glared at Dean, and then at the television screen in jealously.

"Calm yours down, Kim." Dean laughed.

"I don't have.." Cas cocked his head in confusion and dean chuckled as his adorable bewilderment.

"Dammit, Dean!" Sam yelled. "I'm ashamed to know you."

Charlie looped her arm behind Sam and Dean gave her a high-five. "Charlie thinks it's funny!"

"It's completely devaluing the emotional message in the scene!" Sam argued.

"Which is what?" Dean asked. "Let attractive hobos draw you naked?"

Kevin snorted. "You guys are all idiots."

"You're one of us, too, Kev." Dean smirked.

"God help me." Kevin laughed.

* * *

"How the hell can you be such a softie, Kim?" Dean snorted. "What happened to being 'able to smite everyone in this hotel with a snap of my fingers'?"

Cas had his head lying in the crook of Dean's neck, Dean's arm wrapped around Cas, pulling him closer to him. Dean's warmth comforted Cas as he watched Jack fall into the icy, blue depths of the ocean.

"Why do people have to make such sad movies?" Cas sniffled.

"Shut up." Dean laughed, nudging Cas a little.

Cas looked up and Dean and smiled. Dean bent his head down and rubbed his nose against Cas's. Cas let out a quiet chuckle as he did so.

As the movie came to a close, with Jack meeting Rose in Heaven, Cas had his arms wrapped tightly around Dean's midsection. Dean had to pry Cas off him, and every time he did, Cas would find some other place to hold onto or to snuggle up against. Eventually, Dean pushed Cas off one final time and stood up, Cas still clutching onto his hand.

"That was eventful." Dean laughed as he plucked a piece of popcorn off his face, stuck on by dried ice cream. "We should food fight more often."

"No one was food fighting Dean." Sam said. "That was just you and Cas. So how about you two run off and have an erotic threesome with the remnants of that pie?"

"Bitch." Dean retorted.

"Jerk." Sam called down the hallways, Dean flipping him off as he entered Cas's room.

"So, Kim..." Dean smirked locking the door behind him.

"Stop calling me that, Dean." Cas said.

"Is it aggravating you, Kim?" Dean asked.

"No." Cas replied obstinately.

"Fine. Whatever. Do it your way." Dean smiled slyly as he walked over to Cas and pulled off his trench coat.

Dean started unbuttoning Cas's shirt, slowly trailing kisses down the side of his neck as he did so. Cas snaked his hands to Dean's waist and began pulling off Dean's shirt. Dean raised his arms over his head, pulling them out of his sleeves. He ran his hands through Cas's hair and kissed him with red-hot passion alight in his eyes. Cas pressed Dean up against the wall of his room, running his hands down Dean's chest.

"You're awesome, Kim." Dean moaned.

Cas removed all his hands from Dean and glared at him. "Don't call me Kim."

Dean smiled. "Say it."

Cas scowled.

"You know it's true, so quit denying it and just say it!" Dean laughed.

"Dean..." Cas began.

"Yes, Kim?" Dean answered.

"You are...aggravating me." Cas spat out the last part quickly.

Dean beamed widely throwing Cas on the bed. "Good. Glad to have you back, Cas."

* * *

A/N: I literally haven't slept in a day. I'm trying to catch up to Christmas Eve, which I pretty much have today and tomorrow to do that, so as the Supernatural episode title once was, "No Rest for the Wicked". XD I didn't feel too confident in this Chapter, but in this small amount I have left until December 31st, (just found out it's not 30 Days of Christmas it's 31. lol ) I want to emphasize on a few different points. ;)


	21. December 21st

December 21st

* * *

"I don't want to get up." Dean groaned into Cas's chest. "I want to stay like this forever."

Cas placed a kiss in Dean's hair. "Me, too, Dean. Me, too."

Dean nestled in closer to the angel taking in his familiar scent that he found so comforting. Cas wrapped his arms tighter around Dean in response. Dean kissed Cas's chest and gently rubbed his scruffy face into him. Cas ran his hand through Dean's short, but soft hair. Dean let out a faint, happy whine.

"Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you are when you're sleepy?" Cas smiled.

"Every fucking day, Cas." Dean mumbled.

Cas chuckled. "C'mon, Dean. You have to get up now."

"What are you, my dad?" Dean whined.

"Dean, it's your favorite day isn't it?" Cas asked.

"My favorite day is any day I spend with you." Dean replied.

"I've never met anyone who can be cranky, but cuddly and adorable at the same time, before you, Dean." Cas laughed. "Know what you want to do today?"

"Lay in bed with you." Dean answered.

"Well, as much as I share those views, I'm going to have to protest." Cas smiled. "Go be social, Dean. Talk to your family."

"You're my family, too, Cas." Dean muttered. "Doesn't that count?"

"No, it doesn't, Dean." Cas scolded. "Get up and go talk to Sam and Kevin and Charlie. You invited them to this."

"I invited you, too." Dean complained.

"Well, we have the rest of our lives to have sleepovers together, Dean." Cas countered. "Go. Be. Social."

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked, pulling away from Cas and propping himself up on his elbow so he was looking at the angel.

"Anything, Dean. You know that." Cas responded.

"How do you feel about Sam?" Dean asked.

"In what sense do you mean?" Cas replied.

"I mean how do you feel about him knowing about us?" Dean clarified. "Honestly."

"Is this really about how I feel, or is it just an excuse for you to share your feelings without feeling like a bother?" Cas asked.

"A little bit of both." Dean answered.

"That's what I thought." Cas smiled.

"So?" Dean prodded. "Your opinion. Spill it."

"I don't care who knows about us and I don't care what people think of us or say about us." Cas started. "I'm going to love you no matter what, Dean. So I don't care what Sam does with that information. I just go along with secrecy because it's what you want and you have your own reasoning behind it. But what's bothering you, Dean?"

"I think that Sam is just an example of worse things yet to come, Cas." Dean said.

"How so?" Cas asked.

"He's my brother and one of your best friends. Just within the last few days, he' teased us more about it, exchanged weird glances, teams up with Charlie, and constantly is bothering me to-"

Cas cut Dean off with a quick, chaste kiss. "That's how brothers are, Dean. You just wouldn't know this."

"What do you mean I wouldn't know. I have a brother, Cas, if _you_ haven't noticed." Dean replied.

Cas sighed. "You've never been in a relationship you were ashamed of, Dean."

"I'm not ashamed of you, Cas." Dean said.

"Then what are you?" Cas asked.

"I don't know. It's a weird question, okay?" Dean muttered. "Just explain to me about this brother thing."

"When I first sided with you, everyone in heaven mocked me. Everyone made fun of me and judged me because I was taking personal calls for a human." Cas started. "All of my brothers laughing and poking fun at just a friendship."

"I'm sorry, Cas." Dean said quietly.

"It's not your fault, Dean." Cas replied softly. "Even now, Gabriel is the only one of the other angels who knows about our relationship. I love him and he loves me. He is my older brother and I am his younger. Do you know how many 'Dean' jokes I hear every minute when I talk to him. I think it's their way of saying Congratulations, Dean."

"So you're just saying that Sammy's slapping me on the back?" Dean asked.

"In your words, yes. I believe so." Cas answered, speaking softly after that. "Earlier you said you weren't ashamed of us, but you never answered be when I asked what you were feeling, what you were doing, and why. I want answers, Dean."

Dean sighed. "I'm trying to protect us."

"Protect us or protect you?" Cas asked, his voice sounding caring and understanding, not rough and mathematical.

"Protect you." Dean answered.

"From what?" Cas smiled. "I can get hit by a bus and walk away unscathed."

"From getting emotionally hurt, Cas." Dean said. "Not everyone walks away unscathed. People say things, Cas. People say mean things and a lot of times they don't mean it. Even now, to the others the idea of us is something they're betting on. It's a game. It's a joke. We've been through his before Cas."

Dean grabbed Cas's hands in his own. "I think we should just wait until we're not all living together under one roof to tell them. That could get hectic, Cas. They would have time when they went home to think about it and gather their thoughts before the next time they see us. I promise, Cas. We can tell them then."

"Okay, Dean." Cas smiled.

"Great." Dean smiled into a quick kiss and swung out of bed.

* * *

Dean and Cas pulled on their clothes quickly and Dean cheerfully walked out to the living area where Sam and Charlie were sitting and laughing, each enjoying their own cup of coffee. Dean plopped down next to Sam all hugs and smiles.

"No morning coffee, Dean?" Sam asked.

"I feel great this morning. I slept well last night I guess." Dean shrugged.

"Hm." Sam hummed. "Well, good for you, Dean."

"So I was just telling Sam that after today, we only have one more Saturday. So I think we should spend today as an actual sleepover and do sleepover stuff." Charlie said.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Like party games. Would You Rather, Truth or Dare, those sort of things. We could make a pizza, have a marker fight, prank call people, confession circle, that stuff." Charlie answered.

"I don't know. What do you think, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I think it's a good idea. I mean, we've never been to real sleepover ourselves. And what could go wrong with three guys, a hacker, and a seraph having a party?" Sam answered.

"Well, I'm all for it." Dean smiled. "I doubt Cas cares what we do that much. Kevin will probably clear off on it. I'll go check on him."

Dean walked down the hallway and gingerly knocked on Kevin's door.

"Sup." Kevin greeted him.

"So instead of our normal plan, we were thinking of letting Charlie take the ropes today and have an actual sleepover with sleepover things and stuff."

"Like?" Kevin asked.

"I believe she said Truth or Dare, Would You Rather, confession circle, something about a pizza, and some other stuff." Dean answered. "You in?"

"Sure." Kevin nodded. "Why not?"

"So Charlie..." Sam said. "Should we go gather ingredients and the such now, while we still have time to kill?"

"Might as well." She smiled. "Dean, if you don't mind?"

"Any chance to drive my baby." Dean smirked as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"Cas!" Dean called. "Cas, get your ass over here!"

"Hello, Dean." Cas said.

"We're going on a car trip!" Dean exclaimed.

"Where to?" Cas asked.

"The store!" Dean exclaimed bounding out the door.

"What's got him so excited?" Sam asked.

Cas tilted his head in mesmerization. "I'm not sure. But now I want to know."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Cas." Sam remarked.

"It is a good thing that I am no part feline then." Cas nodded. "Therefore, the concept of curiosity has no risk of endangering, let alone, killing me."

"It's just a figure of speech Cas." Sam laughed.

"How is it used?" Cas asked.

"It means that you should be careful, Cas. You may find out, but you may not like what you find." Sam warned him.

Upon hearing this, Cas slowed his pace a little and rethought about it using what Sam had just said. What would Dean hide from him that made him so happy? Maybe it's nothing. Maybe he really _did _just get a good night's sleep. Cas decided he'd wait until tomorrow and see if his joyous spell continued.

* * *

Cas cleared his throat and walked up beside Dean in the store.

"Hey, Cas." Dean smiled, lacing his fingers in Cas's.

"Hello, Dean." Cas greeted him.

"Did you want to talk about something, or did you just come here to manage your phlegm and hold my hand?" Dean laughed.

"I just wanted to..." Cas started, but paused remembering he told himself to wait until tomorrow.

"To?" Dean asked.

Not having a response, Cas leaned in and began kissing Dean.

"That's a good enough answer for me." Dean smiled, giving Cas a small peck in reply.

Cas smiled back and laced his hand back into Dean's. Dean gave Cas's hand a quick squeeze as they walked down the aisle, looking for the most appetizing pizza toppings.

"You and I. We'll share a pizza." Dean laughed.

Cas nodded. "Ok, Dean."

Dean grabbed for the sausage bits and tossed them in the cart. When he looked up, he saw Sam on the other side of the aisle looking at him.

"Did I just hear you say that you were going to share your food with someone?" Sam scoffed. "You don't share with anyone, Dean. Anyone."

"I have a soft spot for heavenly beings that can murder me." Dean smirked.

After they'd gotten all their ingredients, and then some extra supplies, they drove back to the bunker.

"What should we do first? It's almost 2." Sam asked.

"We should probably preheat the oven and get the pizza ready." Charlie answered.

"Good point. I'm hungry." Sam said.

"Me too." Dean groaned.

"Dean, you're always hungry." Sam retorted.

"Shut up." Dean laughed. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam shot back.

Dean and Cas prepared their own Meat Lover's special, while on the opposite end of the magnet, Sam put as much natural, green things he could find on his pizza. Charlie had some greens, but mostly meat, while Kevin had some meat, but mostly greens. It all balanced out in the end.

* * *

"We should play truth or dare for a little bit while we wait, and we can continue it later." Charlie offered.

"Why don't we do that then?" Sam agreed as they all took their seats on the sofa.

"Always pick dare. Don't pick truth." Dean whispered into Cas's ear. "Never truth."

Cas nodded in acknowledgment.

"How about you start, Charlie?" Sam suggested.

"Dean. Truth or Dare?" Charlie asked.

"Dare." Dean responded.

"I dare you to lick all around Kevin's belly button." Charlie smirked.

"House rules first, lady." Dean said. "No personal parts involved and no chicken outs on dares."

"I can go down with that." Charlie responded. "Anyways Kevin."

Kevin hesitantly lifted up his shirt and closed his eyes. After a moment he felt the warm, wet feel of a tongue roaming his stomach.

"I think I'm gonna barf." Kevin muttered as Dean pulled away.

"Imagine how I feel, Kev." Dean retorted. "Sam. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Sam said.

Dean smiled deviously.

"Shit." Sam muttered

"Go get a bottle of soy sauce and chug the whole bottle." Dean smiled.

"That's gross." Sam replied.

"No chicken outs." Dean teased.

Sam emerged from the kitchen area with a half full container of soy sauce. He gagged as he downed the rest of the bottle.

"Yum." Sam muttered, tossing the bottle into the trash. "Charlie. Truth or Dare?"

"She already had a turn." Dean said.

She can have multiple. It's not against the rules." Sam smiled.

"Truth." Charlie answered.

"What is the worst date you ever went on?" Sam asked.

She thought for a moment. "There were a lot, but I think the one that wins is the online dating one. I met this girl in my area and apparently she thought I was a guy. I wave at her as she comes in the restaurant and she's like, 'You're Charlie?'. I nod and she says, 'I'm sorry. I thought you were a man. I'm straight. Sorry again.'. And she walked out just like that."

Sam laughed and she turned to him. He motioned with his eyes to get Dean back.

"Dean. Truth or Dare?" Charlie asked.

Dean figured he had is coming, whatever was coming, but it was worth it. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Cas." She smiled. "On the lips. For 5 seconds straight."

Dean turned wide-eyed to Cas and then to Charlie, stopping in the middle to glare at Sam.

"What?" Dean and Cas scoffed at the same time.

"Don't you need my consent?" Cas asked.

"They didn't have mine, so no." Kevin answered.

"No chicken outs!" Sam mocked.

"Fuck." Dean retorted as he turned to Cas.

"This gon' be good!" Charlie exclaimed.

"You need to stop quoting internet memes, Charlie." Sam laughed.

"Never!" Charlie exclaimed. "Now we don't have all day here, Dean."

As Dean leaned into Cas he whispered something. "Don't kiss back. Look uninterested."

Dean scrunched his nose in awkwardness as he held his lips against Cas's for the five seconds, releasing as soon as his time was done. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"You suck so much." Dean glared at Charlie.

"Sorry." She smiled.

"No sparks, Charlie. We're not meant for each other. Can you drop it now?" Dean asked.

"I will always ship it, Dean!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Screw you." Dean muttered. "I feel dirty now."

* * *

Before they could continue anything else, the buzzer on the oven went off and they rushed into the kitchen to get their pizzas. They met back on the couch with their mini pizzas on plates. Dean cut his into four slices and handed two to Cas.

"Sam! Can I borrow your laptop?" Charlie asked.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I can grab Truth or Dare questions off the internet and write them on note cards, so we don't have to think up our own." Charlie explained.

"Fine." Sam sighed. "Only because I trust you with computers."

Sam returned and handed Charlie his laptop and a pile of two different color notebook cards.

"This'll do great." Charlie said. "Thanks, Sam."

Occasionally Charlie would laugh at one as she wrote it down, but most of the time wore a sly smile.

"I don't like where this is going." Dean muttered.

"I do." She giggled darkly.

After a load of cards were written up, she sorted them by color onto the table. Blue cards were truth and red cards were dares.

"So Dean, you get to pick someone." Charlie smiled.

"Cas. Truth or Dare?" Dean asked, glaring at Cas to pick the right one.

"Dare." Cas finally said.

A wave of relief fell over Dean as he went to pick up the Dare card. He stared at it in awe, thinking off all the ways that this could go wrong.

_The rest of the group chooses one player that you have to obey and do everything they say for the rest of the game._

"Sorry, Cas." Dean mouthed. "I vote I get to be his master."

"I vote Charlie." Sam said,

"Me too." Charlie agreed.

After a large sigh, Kevin spoke up. "Charlie would be more fun."

"My condolences, Cas." Dean whispered.

A dark smile crept across Charlie's face. "Lay with your head in Dean's lap and stroke his arm."

Dean groaned. "Charlie you suck so much."

"Thank you." She smirked.

"Cas." Dean said. "Ask someone."

Cas knew Kevin hadn't gone yet, so he chose him. "Kevin. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Kevin answered.

"Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean immediately understood Cas and handed him a blue card.

_If you had to choose someone in this group to be stranded on an island with, who would it be and why?_

"That's easy." Kevin laughed. "Cas. You can make stuff out of thin air, fly, and are super strong and powerful."

"That was lame." Dean retorted.

"Well then how about we do you next?" Kevin laughed. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Dean answered.

Kevin laughed darkly.

_Put a scoop of ice cream down the front of your pants._

Sam heard this and burst out laughing. "KARMA BITCH!"

"I find it humorously ironic in this situation." Cas told Dean.

"You're probably going to need to move your head, feathers." Dean muttered as he moped off to get the ice cream. Moments later there was a high pitched scream and Dean awkwardly walked back and sat down on the couch again.

"Keep your head on his lap, Cas." Charlie ordered.

"Now this feels worse." Dean said. "Charlie. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She smiled. "I'm feeling adventurous."

Dean smiled as he read her card.

_Put a thick layer of pepper in your mouth and swallow._

"Have fun." Dean smirked.

The game of Truth or Dare continued with other crazy dares and half-boring truths.

"Thank God that's over! I feel violated now thanks to you, Charlie." Dean exclaimed pushing Cas off his lap. "I'm going to go change my pants and take a shower now. The ice cream's freaking melted everywhere."

"Why don't we all wash up a little?" Sam agreed, using his spit to wash off the drawing of cocks all over his face.

Charlie snickered.

"How is it that you remain perfectly fine?" Sam scoffed.

"I know how to play my cards, I guess." She smirked.

Sam sighed. "Whatever."

"Quit being such a dick, Sam." Charlie laughed.

"Stop with the puns, Charlie. Stop before it begins." Sam replied as he walked off towards his room.

Charlie chuckled darkly as she opened the door to her own room.

* * *

"Hello, Dean." Cas said.

Dean finished undressing and stepped in the shower, then groaned. "I have sprinkles in places I should not have sprinkles."

"You should not have sprinkles on yourself anyways normally." Cas replied.

"True. Fucking birthday cake flavor..." Dean muttered, turning on the water. "So what'd you want? And is it just me, or do you always have stuff to talk about while I'm showering?"

"Does it bother you, Dean?" Cas asked. "I can leave if you want."

"Of course, not!" Dean smiled popping his head outside the shower curtain. "So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay, Dean." Cas answered. "You are okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean replied, pulling the shower curtain aside slightly. "What's this about, Cas?"

"Nothing." Cas said, mentally scolding himself for breaking his self-made promise. "Sam was wondering about you."

"What for? I don't see why I wouldn't be okay anyways." Dean responded.

"He just thought you'd been acting different than you're usual self today." Cas answered.

"Well, I assure you and Sam, I'm fine." Dean smiled, as he turned off the water and reached for the towel.

"You're sure?" Cas asked.

Dean stepped out of the shower securing the towel around his waist. "I'm sure, Cas."

Dean leaned over and gave Cas a quick kiss. "Quit being such a chick."

"How am I being like small poultry?" Cas asked tilting his head slightly.

Dean laughed.

"What is humorous about this situation, Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean smiled before answering. "You are way too adorable when you don't understand things."

Cas crossed his arms. "I don't see how people think I'm adorable when I am terrifying!"

"You couldn't scare a fly if you wanted to, Cas." Dean smiled, ruffling Cas's hair as he walked by.

Cas followed Dean as he walked out of Cas's room and into his own in search of clean clothes. "What makes me classify as adorable?"

"Just the small things, Cas. Those things you do without noticing." Dean answered.

"Such as?" Cas asked.

Dean smiled. "Such as the way you tilt your head when you're confused. Such as the way you can't stand being anything other than strong and manly. Such as they way you get flustered over mundane tasks. Such as the way the lights blow out when you get angry. Such as the way you don't understand when you say something funny. Such as they way you are confused by human figurative language. Such as the way you look right now. Especially the way that you suck at lying."

"Dean, many of those things are not displays you should take as a friendly gesture." Cas said. "And what is wrong with how I look now?"

"Well, nothing's 'wrong' with the way you look now. It makes it even more right, Cas." Dean replied stepping into a clean pair of jeans. "I mean, your hair is all messed up, more than usual at least. Your shirt's half untucked. Your tie is backwards again, which is surprising how fast it goes backwards after I do it almost everyday."

"Does this not also describe many homeless people?" Cas asked.

"I guess you're right there..." Dean muttered. "But they're dirty and smell."

"Dean, I'm dirty. You're dirty. We both have an aroma." Cas replied.

"Well homeless people have psychical dirt and mud on them. And we smell nice." Dean answered. "I mean, I smell like leather and Old Spice and you smell like...I don't know, but I like it."

"Well, I like the way you smell, too, Dean." Cas smiled.

"Good." Dean chuckled, adjusting his jacket. "So unless you're going to do something about your _adorable_ hair, then what do you say we get back to the others?"

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas's hair and walked out of his room.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Charlie laughed.

"That ice cream had sprinkles in it." Dean scowled.

"That's great." Charlie smiled. "Beautiful."

"Shut up." Dean retorted. "So what's up next, party host?"

"I doubt you guys are going to be up to a marker fight, considering you just got out of the showers." Charlie thought.

"Yeah, no." Sam replied.

"So what about we play Cards against Humanity?" She smiled excitedly.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"You haven't heard of it?" Sam laughed. "You? Of all people?"

"No. What is it?" Dean replied.

"It's a really offensive game, if not the most." Sam answered. "But it's pretty fun."

"Is there really a point to it?" Dean asked.

"To be stupid." Charlie said. "Stupid and offend millions."

Sam snorted at the response. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"Sounds like my kind of gig." Dean smirked. "Where is it."

"You can get it, can't you, Cas?" Charlie asked.

"Of course." Cas nodded, a small box appearing in her lap.

"Awesome." Dean said. "How do you play?"

"Well, first we pick someone to be the 'judge'. That's decided by who pooped last." Charlie explained.

"What?" Everyone scoffed at the same time.

"Do we still want to play this game?" Sam laughed.

"It's worth it. I've played so many times." Charlie smiled. "So who crapped last?"

Everyone sat in awkward silence.

"Don't be so immature, guys." Charlie smirked. "Everyone craps."

"This is an awkward topic." Dean said. "Can't we go by something else?"

"Nope." She smiled.

After selecting Sam as the 'judge' of the game, Charlie continued explaining the game. "We all draw ten white cards, which have the 'answers' on them. So Sam will put a black card down which has the 'prompt', you could say, on it. Then, we all look at our cards, and put down the one that sounds the best, or funniest, or which ever one you like the most. Then, Sam will pick which one he likes the best and whoever put that down get's the point for that hand."

"So in short, it's a sick, twisted version of Apples to Apples?" Sam clarified.

"Basically, yeah." Charlie nodded.

Following the instructions, they all drew ten cards and laughed as they looked at what they read. Sam drew from a stack of black cards and read the writing on it.

"During sex I like to think about..." Sam sighed knowing the white cards will be interesting.

The others chuckled darkly as they slid their cards to Sam. Sam shuffled them and spread them out, reading them aloud.

"During sex I like to think about dead babies." Sam laughed.

"During sex I like to think about..." Sam sighed. "My vagina."

"During sex I like to think about golden showers." Sam gagged. "Gross."

"What's a golden shower?" Cas asked Dean.

Dean was going to say something but stopped. "You don't want to know."

"I do, Dean." Cas said.

"Trust me. You don't. Now shut up." Dean laughed and Cas turned back to Sam.

"During sex I like to think about chunks of dead prostitute." Sam said throwing his hands up in there. "You guys are really sick fucks, you know that?"

Charlie smiled. "We're proud. So which wins according to which terms?"

"I'm going to with which is the most unlikely. And considering I don't' have a vagina, that wins." Sam sighed. "Who was it?"

Dean grinned widely. "Give it here, Sammy."

"Of course it was you, Dean. Of course it was."

"It's your turn, Cas." Charlie said.

"This should be entertaining." Dean retorted.

"Of course it will. What can go wrong with an innocent little angel sitting with a bunch of sick fucks like you?"

"I'm not so innocent." Cas said.

"Which card did you put down, Cas?" Sam asked.

"Dead infancy." Cas replied.

"Well, that was the most subtle. Figures." Sam laughed.

Cas drew a card and looked at it before reading it. "What is there a lot of in heaven?"

Dean laughed. "Holy crap! That is the best card you could draw!"

Everyone nodded as they glanced at their cards and quickly passed them to Cas.

Cas read over the cards and then read them aloud.

"There is a lot of scalping in heaven." Cas read. "No there's not. It's very peaceful."

"There is a lot of not wearing pants in heaven." Cas said. "It depends on whose heaven."

"There is a lot of the KKK in heaven." Cas continued. "No. They all went to Hell."

"There is a lot of my genitals in heaven?" Cas questioned "I do not understand this one at all."

Everyone sat red-faced trying to hold back laughter.

"Which one do you think wins?" Charlie laughed.

"The one about my genitals." Cas replied. "This one I had no answer for."

Kevin raised his hand.

"Really?" Dean scoffed. "You, Kevin?"

"I may be young, but I'm still corrupt." Kevin said.

"Obviously." Dean retorted.

"Next." Charlie chuckled.

Dean pulled a black card out and asked, "Daddy, why is Mommy crying?"

Apparently everyone immediately knew what card to put down.

"Okay." Dean said annoyed. "Whoever put this one in is low."

Dean flashed the card in the air and read it out. "Mommy is crying because of being on fire. Whoever put that down is going to Hell."

"Mommy is crying because of the Devil himself." Dean read. "Whom half of us met, and locked in a cage."

"Mommy is crying because of another God damn vampire movie." Dean laughed.

"Mommy is crying because of dying." Dean sighed. "I swear you guys."

Dean put the cards in a pile. "I'm betting vampire movie was you, Sam. You win."

Sam nodded. "I told you they were sick fucks."

"Of course they are. Now which one of you cheek bastards put down what?" Dean asked.

"I put down Lucifer." Cas said.

"That's what I thought." Dean replied. "Kevin. Charlie. Care to explain?"

They both rubbed their heads nervously.

"Next round." Charlie said awkwardly. "You were the biggest dick bag about that, Kevin. No turn for you this round."

"Just be glad I'm not breaking your nose right now. I don't want to have an archangel pissed at me." Dean retorted.

"Here goes nothing." Charlie chimed. "What's my secret power? Fun..."

It took them a moment to think, but one by one, they slid their choices across the coffee table.

"My secret power is grave robbing." She chuckled. "I think that's your guy's department, but okay."

"My secret power is my soul." She smiled. "That's nice for once."

"My secret power is fingering." She read. "How did you know?"

"That's disgusting, Charlie." Sam said.

"Aren't you used to disgusting by now, Sam?" She laughed before reading the last card. "My secret power is laying an egg."

She spread the cards out in front of her and held one up. "My secret power is fingering."

"Guilty." Dean smirked.

"Of course it was you." She smiled tossing the card across the table. "But hey, it fits my lifestyle."

"Gross, again, Charlie." Sam said.

"Don't care!" She chimed.

They played Cards against Humanity for a few awkward and disgusting hours before they decided that it was time to change what they were doing.

* * *

"I think there's two ways we can go with this, now." Charlie said. "We can get drunk and party, or we can chill out and just talk."

"We should talk." Sam smiled.

"Hell no. I'm not having a heart to heart with all you guys. Where's the booze?"

"In the alcohol pantry." Cas answered.

Dean smiled. "I know it is, Cas."

"Why'd you ask then?" Cas asked.

"It was rhetorical, Cas." Dean laughed.

"Oh." Cas said. "I think I'll go with Dean on this one."

"You always go with Dean on everything." Sam said. "And they say there's nothing going on."

"Either way, I'm still going with alcohol. It's our tradition now anyways." Dean said.

"Fine." Sam said ignorantly.

"Let's get going, then!" Dean exclaimed, silently motioning for Cas to follow him.

Dean led him into the alcohol cabinet and stepped inside.

"Did you switch out the alcohol again?" Cas asked.

"No, actually. So drink lightly. While they're plastered, we have some alone time." Dean winked. "Be a good slave, and help me with these."

Cas smirked as he held his arms out and clumsily grabbed the bottles. He carried them out to the others and they each took one. He opened his own bottle and took a sip, immediately noticing it wasn't one of the typical, strong drinks that Dean made him drink. He checked the label and saw that it was a lesser alcohol percent.

Dean sat down next to him, tossing his feet up on the table. "Drink up. It's going to be a long night."

Dean and Cas drank sparingly, only enough to get them slightly tipsy.

"Let's get these drunk fools off to bed." Dean chuckled as he pushed his hands into Charlie's underarms and lifted her to a standing position. He proceeded to swing an arm under her and lift her in the air.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Cas asked, carrying a large Sam in his arms. "That's Sam's room, not hers."

"I'm being a dick. That's what I'm doing." Dean smiled as he entered Sam's room. "Make this a bed like ours, would you?"

The bed grew larger and Dean pulled back the comforter and put Charlie down on the far side.

"Here, put Sam in the middle." Dean ordered.

Cas did as told. "Now strip them to their underwear while I get Kevin."

"What?" Cas asked.

"I'm being a dick. Now do it." Dean laughed walking down the hallway.

After an amount of time much longer than it should have been, Dean brought in Kevin and pulled off his jeans and shirt, lying him next to Sam. Dean messily pulled up the blankets and put a few beer bottles on the nightstand, bed, and floor.

"That should be fun in about 7 hours." Dean smiled. "Now we have some time to ourselves."

* * *

Dean and Cas walked back to the living space, which had significantly darkened. "What's this Dean? Did you turn out the lights?"

Dean smirked as he walked Cas into the room. "Sit down, Cas."

Cas sat next to Dean on the couch and Dean turned the TV on. There were candles set about the room and as the TV slowly faded on, a fireplace showed up on the screen. Dean looked down at Cas and smiled, placing a small kiss on his forehead. Cas leaned up and kissed him on the lips in return, smiling as he did so. Dean placed a hand around Cas's waist and pulled him closer. Cas leaned his head on Dean's shoulder, placing his hand over Dean's.

"I love you, Dean." Cas said quietly.

"I love you too, Cas." Dean replied, squeezing Cas's hand. Cas draped his other arm around Dean's middle

"And I'll never stop." Dean finished.

Cas sighed contently and continued to kick off his shoes and socks.

"Getting comfy are we?" Dean laughed.

"I'm always comfortable." Cas said.

"You're so uptight." Dean replied. "You need to chill."

"What does my body temperature have to do with anything?" Cas asked.

Dean laughed and kissed Cas's hair. "There's so many ways I could turn that into a pick-up line, but I'm trying not to."

"You could turn anything into a pick up line if you wanted, Dean." Cas smiled, as he moved his feet up at the foot of the couch and untucked his shirt.

"See, it's times like this when you're an adorable little shit." Dean chuckled.

"Is that a compliment?" Cas asked loosening his tie and undoing the top two buttons of his shirt.

"It's whatever you want it to be." Dean smirked.

Cas shifted under Dean's arms and laid his head on Dean's lap staring up at him like earlier. "At least I'm doing this at my own will."

"And mine." Dean laughed, toying with Cas's hair.

Dean started messing with Cas's ears, pulling on them every which way.

"Dean stop that." Cas giggled. "I mean it."

"No you don't." Dean smiled. "You love it."

"No..." Cas whined. "Stop that..."

"Make me." Dean said.

Cas swatted at Dean's hand, each time Dean returning to fidget with Cas's ear some more.

"You can't win, Cas." Dean laughed.

"I can try." Cas replied.

"And fail." Dean teased.

"Not without a fight." Cas smirked as he lifted up Dean's shirt and poked his stomach.

Dean chuckled. "If this is your idea of a fight, then you must have some awkward battles."

"You're kind of stupid sometimes, Dean." Cas said, still poking him.

"I know. So are you." Dean smiled.

"I am not." Cas said. "I am an angel of the Lord. I'm not made to be stupid."

"Well, now you're my angel and you're always going to be stupid." Dean chuckled.

"You've always been my hunter, and you've always been stupid." Cas replied.

"Good." Dean laughed, messing up Cas's hair.

Cas leaned into the touch and smiled softly, closing his eyes.

"See, there's you being stupid again, Cas." Dean laughed.

"How so?" Cas asked.

"You can't sleep." Dean said.

"If you drug me I can." Cas replied.

"Well, I'm not drugging you." Dean said. "Besides, who said anything about sleeping?"

"I'd say you did, given that you're slightly drunk and I can tell that you're tired just by looking at you." Cas answered.

"Smartass..." Dean muttered.

"What happened to being your stupid angel?" Cas asked. "Am I smart now?"

"No. You're just stupid with an attitude." Dean laughed. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Cas sat back up, leaning against Dean, the two of them just talking and laughing and smiling. Slowly, Dean started talking less, and began leaning into Cas, eventually falling asleep on his shoulder. Cas smiled when he noticed, and moved out from under Dean, slowly lowering him onto the couch, then lowering down with him. Cas reached down and grabbed Dean's hand, lacing his fingers with Dean's.

* * *

A/N: I'd planned to upload like four motherf'ing chapters today, but it's christmas and 3AM, what does that tell you about my priorities. (oh crap i just forgot i need to get presents for my parents in like half an hour lol) But I tried to put in extra fluff, since I'm having all sorts of timing issues here. XD


	22. December 22nd

December 22nd

* * *

Dean surged awake, throwing Cas off the couch and onto the floor. Dean grabbed for his gun, only to find that he didn't have it on him. He ran to his room and grabbed it off the nightstand and burst into Sam's room, only to start laughing. Cas was right behind him confused. Kevin was the one who had screamed and was sitting on the bed with the comforter pulled up over his chest, rocking back in forth.

"What happened?" Kevin asked terrified.

Sam and Charlie were equally confused.

"We weren't that drunk. We couldn't have been!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean was trying to hold back a large smile and laughter. "With the right amount of alcohol, _anything _can happen."

"You're not helping the situation, Dean!" Sam yelled.

"It is what it is, Sam." Dean smirked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Did I lose it to your brother?!" Kevin exclaimed. "I didn't want to lose it to your brother!"

Charlie sat there laughing and confused.

"What is so funny about this?" Kevin asked.

"We were set up." Charlie smiled.

"How can you tell?" Sam asked.

"Dean looks entertained, and Cas is troubled. I think normally, Dean would be a little worried, or upset, or feel left out." Charlie explained.

Sam turned to Dean who burst out laughing. "Go to hell!"

Kevin let out a sigh of relief and ran out of the room carrying the comforter around him.

"That was sick, Dean." Sam said with a bitchface. "And really creepy. I mean who freaking strips their brother while they're sleeping."

"Cas did it, not me. I only stripped a prophet." Dean replied.

"That was a good one, Dean." Charlie smiled. "How long did it take you to think that one up?"

"About the time it took me to pick you off the couch. Then I was like, we should prank them!" Dean answered.

"How can you support this, Charlie? Don't you feel dirty? Violated?" Sam exclaimed.

"No. It's not like anything happened anyways." She laughed. "Not sure I can say the same for you, though, Cas."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Look at yourself." She said. "Messy hair, untucked shirt, loosened tie, bare feet. Someone was getting comfortable."

"I suppose. Dean told me I needed to relax, so I took relaxation procedures." Cas answered.

Dean chuckled. "You make it sound like a process, Cas."

"It is, isn't it?" Cas asked. "A series of steps gradually leading up to a finished goal: Relaxation."

Dean sighed. "You make everything so scientific."

"Well, Dean..." Cas began. "Everything-"

"Shut up, Cas." Dean said playfully putting a hand over Cas's mouth. "Don't be butt hurt."

"But my butt does not hurt, Dean." Cas replied confused.

Even Sam had to laugh at that.

"Your clothes are on the floor." Dean said turning to Sam and Charlie. "Obviously you can see that, but have fun sorting them out."

"Jerk." Sam called.

"Bitch!" Dean yelled from outside the room.

* * *

Dean followed Cas into his room and started brushing out his hair. "So it's Sunday. What do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking we could go Christmas shopping." Cas answered.

Dean turned to face Cas. "Christmas shopping? Can't you just _poof_ things here?"

"I can, but I feel it's more traditional to buy things. And Christmas is a tradition, is it not?" Cas answered.

"I'm not arguing here." Dean smiled. "But why do want me to come?"

"Why wouldn't I want you to come?" Cas asked.

"So I don't see what you're buying." Dean replied. "The thing about Christmas is that the presents are a surprise."

"I know that, Dean." Cas said. "I just want you to come."

"Well, okay then." Dean smiled. "You going to fix yourself up?"

Cas buttoned up his shirt and pulled at his tie, tightening it back up. He tucked in his shirt and then walked out to grab his shoes.

Cas stepped back in the room by Dean. "Ready?"

Dean nodded and they were standing in the mall where they were back in the beginning of the month.

"Where is that store than you and I went into?" Cas asked.

"It's down here." Dean answered as he began walking down to the other end of the mall.

Cas looked up at him and walked beside him. While they were walking Cas immediately stopped walking and tugged on Dean's sleeve, pulling him back.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Demon." Cas said. "I can see it's face."

"Where?" Dean asked.

"That man with the briefcase over there." Cas whispered, pointing to a man in a business suit walking on the other side of the floor.

"As soon as he walks by one of the small hall ways, I'll grab him, pull him out of sight, and you can kill him." Dean said.

"That sounds like a risky plan, Dean." Cas replied.

"You have a better one?" Dean asked. "You can't just go up in front of hundreds of people and use your super power to kill a demon, Cas."

"I suppose you have a point, Dean." Cas sighed. "I'm still not happy with your plan though. What if I pulled him behind and you stab him?"

"No. We can't stab a guy in a public place, Cas. We're running out of time, just get me over there."

Cas glared at Dean. "Be careful, Dean."

"Always am." Dean smirked as the two were now in a dark hallway, branching off the main walkway.

Dean peered around the corner and saw the man about to pass. Dean grabbed his arm and spun him into the hallway then shoved him to Cas. The man's eyes flashed black as Cas grabbed him, and pinned him against a wall.

"I see you're not afraid of me. You know what I am." The demon smirked. "You can't kill me. You're just a human."

"Don't be so sure, sweetcheeks." Dean smiled holding up the demon knife. "Cas."

Cas eye's flashed blue and he flashed the shadows of his wings behind him.

"Angel." The demon whispered, his confidence falling off his face.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Business." The demon answered.

"What kind of business?" Dean demanded.

"I'm a salesman." He replied.

"The sell your soul kind?" Dean clarified.

"Yes." The demon answered.

"Well, what are you doing at a mall in Kansas?" Dean asked.

"It's Christmas. I'm Santa." The demon answered.

"You're disgusting." Dean snorted.

"What does he mean, Dean?" Cas asked.

"He means that he puts on a Santa suit, and has children sit on his lap. He asks them what they want for Christmas. They tell him. He gives them ten years and says they can get everything they want." Dean explained.

Dean turned back to the demon, running the blade along his hand. "Smart for a demon. I'll give you that."

"Thanks, but I can't take the credit." He smiled.

"Who's behind it?" Cas asked, pinning the demon harder against the wall.

"My father." The demon laughed. "And he has people just like me in every mall in America."

"You're kidding me." Dean retorted turning to Cas, having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"I do not think he is joking, Dean." Cas said.

"Me neither." Dean replied. "Kill him."

Cas placed his hand on the demon's head and light poured out of it's face, then fell to the ground.

"Can you heal him, Cas? The man?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded and put two fingers to the man's head. "He will wake in one hour with no memory of being possessed."

"Good." Dean smiled. "Now where were we?"

Dean hooked his arm through Cas's and they walked out of the dark hallway, and down to the store.

"What are we going to do about the other demons?" Cas asked.

"I don't think there's anything we can do, Cas." Dean replied. "Do you know how many malls there are in America? Tons. It's not like we just go in, kill a demon, and leave. We're killing Santa, Cas. Do you realize how hard that will be to maneuver in a mall full of kids? I wish we could do something, Cas, but this is just too many to take on."

Cas nodded. "I can call in a few favors in heaven. One angel might not make a difference, but one hundred might."

"Just make sure they're subtle about it." Dean said.

"Of course, Dean." Cas replied as they stopped in front of the men's clothing store from earlier that month. He slid his arm out from Dean's and began walking in.

"Wait here, Dean." Cas ordered, and Dean waited.

Cas came out carrying three cardboard boxes with clothing in each one. "Where's a women's store?"

"Right over here." Dean answered walking across to the other side of the mall.

Cas went in and came out in five minutes, with one more cardboard box in his bag.

"Aren't you going to get anything?" Cas asked.

"I"m fine." Dean smiled.

"Are you sure?" Cas asked.

"Yes Cas, I'm sure." Dean replied.

The bag in Cas's hand disappeared into thin air.

"Where'd that go?" Dean asked.

"I just put it beside my bed in the bunker." Cas answered.

"Why just send it?" Dean asked. "Aren't we going back there now?"

"That's not what I had in mind." Cas said.

"Well what _did_ you have in mind then?" Dean asked.

Cas snapped his fingers and Dean's outfit disappeared, a completely white one replacing it.

"Are you baptizing me?" Dean scoffed.

"Of course not." Cas said as his own clothes turned to a completely white outfit.

"Temple?" Dean asked.

"You just look nice in white." Cas smiled.

"As do you." Dean smirked. "But why are we barefoot?"

The tile of the mall disappeared from beneath his feet, to be replaced with soft sand.

"You ask so many questions, Dean." Cas mused. "You'd get answers if you'd shut up for two minutes."

* * *

Dean laughed. "Well when a guy throws both of you into a white outfit without shoes, you have to wonder."

"Not necessarily." Cas replied.

"Where are we anyways?" Dean asked.

"The Maldives." Cas answered.

"Maldives." Dean whistled. "Of course."

"This is a place you'd consider beautiful, is it not?" Cas asked. "Soft sand, clear water, and tropical breeze. It's much like Hawaii in certain aspects."

"Well of course it's beautiful. Are you even looking at this place?" Dean laughed. "The ocean water is freaking clearer than bottled water!"

"Step in the water, Dean." Cas said softly, grabbing his wrist gently and walking forward.

Dean walked with him to the shore where the warm waves splashed at his feet, drenching the hems of the pants he was wearing. Then, he smiled as he wiggled his toes in the water. He waded a little further into the water, not caring if his clothes got wet. It's not like they were his anyways.

"Where are you going, Dean?" Cas asked.

"What can I say? The water's nice." Dean chuckled.

"Indeed it is, Dean." Cas replied, flicking his finger slightly at the water.

A large wave came and knocked Dean to the sandy ocean floor, completely soaking him.

"Come over here and help me up, Cas." Dean called, struggling to push himself up.

Cas walked over to him and held out his hand. Dean grabbed onto it and pulled him down to the water next to him. Dean started laughing.

"What was that for?" Cas asked.

"A wave that knocks a grown man to the ground from his ankles doesn't just come out of nowhere, Cas." Dean smiled. "I know it was you."

Cas smiled sheepishly at Dean and laughed with him. Dean leaned over and kissed him chastely, proceeding to lean back on his elbows.

"You'd be an awesome mermaid, Cas." Dean laughed.

"That was a random statement, Dean." Cas commented. "But thank you. What makes you say that?"

"Look at yourself. You're so graceful even though you're soaked, sandy, and lying in an ocean." Dean answered.

"So are you." Cas replied.

"I'm not graceful at all!" Dean exclaimed. "You call this graceful?"

"Yes. I do." Cas smiled.

"You have a weird sense of what the word grace means then." Dean retorted.

"I know exactly what it means." Cas replied. "Elegance."

Cas traced the back of his hand down the side of Dean's neck, sending chills down his spine. Dean pressed into the gentle touch. Immediately after, he threw water in Cas's face making Dean giggle like a child. Cas splashed back at him smiling in return. Dean turned away and stared in awe as a school of colorful fish swam by them. Dean looked back up at Cas only to see him dangling one of the fish in the air.

"You caught one?" Dean asked "With your hands?"

Cas threw the fish at Dean's face and it bounced off. Dean scrambled for the fish before it his water again. He dipped the fish back in the water, as not to kill it, and threw it back at Cas.

"You just threw a fish at me, Cas." Dean laughed.

"As did you." Cas smiled.

"That was payback. You're the one who originally threw that fish at me!" Dean argued.

"Either way, we both chucked a fish at each other. Neither of us can take a moral high ground, here." Cas smiled.

"Was there ever a moral high ground?" Dean laughed.

"Not recently, no." Cas answered.

"Guess we can't get much lower then, can we?" Dean smirked.

"Of course, there's always Hell." Cas replied.

"Well, I'm guaranteed life in Heaven." Dean shrugged. "So why not be a little wrong?"

Dean stood up and pulled Cas up with him. He ran out into the deeper water until they were up to their torsos.

"Why are we out so deep?" Cas asked.

"For the hell of it." Dean smiled as he wiggled out of his top. "Where'd you get these clothes anyways?"

"A small cotton shop in Sarasota." Cas answered.

"Of course you did." Dean laughed. "You know it's not easy swimming in clothes, Cas."

"Well, I did not plan on swimming in these, Dean." Cas replied, Dean tossing the outer garments into the sea, remaining in just his boxers.

"Well, you want to know something, Cas?" Dean smirked.

"What's that?' Cas asked.

"I didn't exactly plan on an angel chucking a fish at me today, now did I?" Dean replied.

"I suppose not." Cas smiled.

Dean dove under the water and quickly popped back up, pushing his hair back. Dean grabbed the collar of Cas's shirt and dove back under, pulling the angel with him. Dean smiled under the water to him, bubbles flying up his face. Cas smiled back and Dean swam down to the point where his abdomen was almost touching the sandy floor. Cas followed him down and watched as Dean dug up a shell. Dean rose back up to the surface, but was alarmed when Cas didn't. He realized what happened when he felt someone come up from under him.

Cas grabbed onto Dean's ankles and pushed him high out of the water, giving him a beautiful, moonlit view of the islands. "Do you know how to dive, Dean?"

"I've watched the Olympics a few times." Dean answered.

"I have an idea." Cas smiled. "We need to go deeper, though."

Cas quickly tugged Dean along to a deeper part of the water. "Don't hurt yourself, Dean."

"Why? What are you-"

Cas grabbed Dean's ankles and propelled him high into the air. He laughed as he saw Dean scream and panic. Dean quickly caught a hold of himself and did a forward flip and then swan dived into the water.

"Does that count?" Dean laughed coming up from under the surface.

"That was...unexpected." Cas mused.

"You're telling _me_ about being unexpected?" Dean scoffed. "You just propelled me like a hundred feet in the air!"

"It's getting late, Dean." Cas said. "The sun's beginning to rise."

"Wait, Cas." Dean called.

"What?" Cas asked.

"Can I keep a fish?" Dean smiled.

Cas opened his fist to reveal a small plastic bag. He held it and water appeared in it.

"Which fish do you like?" Cas asked.

"That one." Dean pointed to a small, colorful fish swimming about.

The fish instantly was in the bag.

"This is an Empress Angelfish." Cas mused observing it. "Let's get it home."

* * *

"So which one of you is going to explain?" Sam laughed as Dean and Cas appeared in the middle of the bunker.

"You know it wouldn't have hurt to bring us back in your room, Cas." Dean whispered.

The two exchanged silent glances.

"Guys?" Sam repeated. "Explanation?"

Dean sighed exasperated, although he was actually quite amused. "Cas threw me in an ocean. I pulled him in with me. I have a fish though."

Cas held up the orange fish in the bag.

Sam nodded awkwardly. "Okay."

Charlie snickered from the other side of the room. "He threw you in the ocean with your clothes off?"

"No. He threw me in the ocean, and I couldn't swim with all those clothes on. So it was strip or drown. Besides, it not like we haven't seen each other in underwear before." Dean retorted. "And by that I mean strip poker. Don't get any of your sexual ideas up in your head."

"Why do you smell like fish though? Like more than you should?" Sam asked.

"We through fish at each other, okay?" Dean answered. "Now I'm going to go take a shower."

* * *

Dean marched down the hallway and stormed into Cas's room. As soon as Cas locked the door behind him, huge smiles crossed their faces.

All of a sudden, confusion fell across Cas's face.

"Why do you always shower in here now? You have your own room." Cas asked.

"I don't know." Dean shrugged. "I mean, I sleep in here and half my clothes are in here. I don't see why not."

"You don't think anyone will ask questions?" Cas asked.

"With the right persuasion, they'll believe anything." Dean smirked as he went to turn the water on the counter. "What are you going to do with that fish?"

"It's your fish, Dean." Cas said, setting it on the bathroom counter.

"Can you get like a fish bowl?" Dean asked.

A large, glass bowl filled with water appeared in Cas's hands. Moments later, the angel fish was swimming around in it. The bowl then disappeared.

"I put her by Hasselhoff." Cas said.

"Awesome." Dean remarked, stepping into the shower.

After Dean finished cleaning up, he stepped up to Cas. "Still got a few hours to kill until nighttime. What do you feel like doing?"

Cas shrugged. "How about instead of something fun, we do something nice and calm?"

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Like what if we go watch the stars somewhere?" Cas asked.

"That sounds different." Dean mused.

"Then put on a jacket, Dean. It's about to get snowy." Cas smiled.

After Dean had thrown on a nice, thick jacket, they were standing on top of a snowy hill.

* * *

"Where are we?" Dean asked.

"Cherry Springs State Park in Pennsylvania." Cas answered. "See that bright cloud-like formation?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"That's the nucleus of this galaxy." Cas said quietly.

"Son of a bitch" Dean muttered.

"It's breathtaking isn't it?" Cas asked.

"Absolutely." Dean replied.

"Lay down, Dean." Cas said as he melted the snow on the hill, drying out the soft grass beneath.

Dean sat down next to him on the hill and laid down next to him. They sat in a comfortable silence looking up in awe at the night sky.

Finally, Cas broke the silence. "Some sights never cease to amaze me, Dean."

"Look." Dean said pointing to a darker section of the sky. "A shooting star. Make a wish."

"It's a foolish concept to wish upon a rock." Cas mused. "Even if my wish would come true, I already have it."

Dean turned to look at Cas and smiled. "Maybe it is a foolish concept, but either way it doesn't matter. Because I already have my wish, too."

Dean and Cas met in the middle for a kiss, interlocking their hands together.

Occasionally, Cas would point at a star and tell Dean about it, or show him some other interesting thing in the sky. Dean would just sit back and listen. As it got colder, Dean scooted closer to Cas. Sooner than later, Dean fell asleep to the sound of Cas's voice playing in his head, which was resting right over Cas's heart.

* * *

A/N: I was hoping to be all up to date as a Christmas present for you all, but I went to a party tonight and didn't bring my laptop. And ironically, I played CAH there. Go figure... Well, I hope you all had an awesome Christmas surrounded by bitches, jerks, assbutts, and idjits. I know I did. (Like seriously guys. My family needs help. XD )


	23. December 23rd

December 23rd

* * *

"What the hell?" Dean asked as he opened his eyes and saw snow everywhere.

"I can see you're awake." Cas chuckled from under him.

"Oh. Sorry Cas." Dean laughed, rolling over to get off of him. "I forgot where we were."

"Obviously." Cas replied.

Dean stood up and looked around. There were small, white flurries floating in the air and landing in his hair. He smiled up at the sky, letting the snowflakes fall on his face. Cas stood watching him confused, yet entertained at what sort of awe one could have in frozen water. He watched him for a few minutes before scurrying to help him up.

Dean had tripped over a rock that was buried under snow and had fallen a little ways downhill, stopping when he bumped into a log. He sat there surprised and confused.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Cas asked, running over to him.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Cas. A little snow's not going to kill me." Dean smiled, reaching up and pulling Cas's hand to stand up.

"It sure injures you." Cas replied worried.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked brushing the snow off his jeans.

Cas nodded towards the large red patch in the snow.

"I feel fine, Cas." Dean said. "That can't be from me."

Cas leaned over and sniffed the snow. "It's yours, Dean."

Dean started laughing but then groaned in pain.

"Dean!" Cas called quickly standing and turning towards him.

Dean grabbed his stomach and coughed up blood. Cas glanced down at his stomach, replicating his view. His shirt was torn and there was blood on his hands. Cas pulled away Dean's hands and easily saw the problem. A small branch from the log was lodged into Dean's stomach.

"Cas..." Dean choked, starting to fall.

Cas caught Dean in his fall and picked him in his arms. "Hold on, Dean. I'll get you back to the bunker."

* * *

Cas flew into the bunker and started yelling for Sam, setting Dean down on the coffee table.

"Sam!" Cas called again. "Sam, get in here!"

Charlie heard the commotion and came running down the hallway. "Cas what's the-"

Charlie ran over to Dean. "What happened?"

"He fell and landed on a log. Apparently he happened to fall on a branch." Cas explained. "Can you fix him?"

"Can't you?" She asked.

"Normally, yes." Cas asked.

"Why can't you now?" She demanded.

"I don't have the 'juice' as you call it right now. My grace is too depleted to heal him. It was hard just flying here with him."

"Dammit, Cas." Charlie yelled.

"Sam." Dean croaked. "He'll know...to do."

"Where's Sam?" Cas asked. "Sam!"

"I don't know." Charlie replied.

"I'll stay with Dean. You look for him."

"Sam!" Charlie yelled pushing open doors down the hall. "Sam! Get your ass out here!"

"What's going on?" Kevin asked. "What's with the yelling? Is that...blood?"

"It's Dean. He's hurt." Charlie answered. "Find Sam."

Kevin took off in the opposite direction calling for Sam.

* * *

Cas grabbed Dean's hand. "This is all my fault."

"No." Dean shook his head.

"If I hadn't taken you there..." Cas muttered.

Dean broke his hand from Cas's and slapped Cas. Cas smiled bitter-sweetly.

"I'm fine, Cas." Dean said.

"You're not fine, Dean." Cas choked. "You're laying on a coffee table bleeding to death with a stick in your stomach and I can't do a thing about it."

Dean sighed and smiled up at Cas. "You worry too much."

"I think it's appropriate to be worrying at the moment, Dean." Cas scowled.

"Relax, Cas." Dean rolled his eyes. "I have a stick in my stomach, you have one up your ass. Let's not push either further in."

Cas furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't see how you can take situations like this so lightly."

"It's an everyday situation for us, Cas. I don't see how you're not." Dean answered.

"An everyday situation is you getting fucked up and me fixing you, Dean!" Cas shouted. "Except this time, instead of me fixing you, I'm watching you bleed out in pain."

"Calm down, Cas." Dean retorted. "It's doesn't even hurt that bad."

"Where is Sam?" Cas asked stressfully. "For what reason wouldn't he be here?"

"It's not like he knew this was going to happen." Dean replied. "It's not his fault."

"I know it's not his fault, Dean." Cas shot. "It's mine."

Dean winced as he turned slightly to face Cas closer. "Stop that, Cas. That's bullshit and you know it. It's no ones fault. Except maybe mine for being a chick."

Cas sat down on the table next to Dean and ran his hand through Dean's hair exhaling shakily.

"Dude." Dean looked back up at him. "Grab a beer and chill. I'm going to be fine."

"You don't know that." Cas said. "You're only human, Dean."

"Well, I'm a pretty badass human." Dean smirked.

"We can't find Sam anywhere!" Charlie panted running into the room. "Where would he have gone?"

"I don't know." Cas said.

"We can wait." Dean added.

"_We_ can." Cas snapped. "_You_ can't."

"Have you guys tried calling him?" Dean asked.

Kevin and Charlie looked back at each other.

"No..." Charlie muttered.

"And you say I'm an idiot." Dean retorted.

"You still are." Cas smiled.

* * *

"Hey, Charlie. What did you need me for?" Sam answered.

"Where the fuck are you, Sam?!" Charlie yelled into the receiver. "We have been looking for you for 20 minutes!"

"I'm just out at the store. We're out of milk." Sam replied. "What's the big deal?"

"Dean is hurt and needs your help!" Charlie answered. "So get here now!"

"What happened? How bad is it?" Sam asked urgently.

"He tripped and fell. He has a stick lodged deeply in his stomach." Charlie explained.

"Holy shit!" Sam exclaimed. "Get him to the hospital! Don't wait for me!"

"I don't think we can move him, Sam." Charlie replied.

"Have Cas move him!" Sam answered. "And why can't Cas just heal him?"

"His batteries are drained, Sam. He used the last of his juice to bring Dean here." Charlie sighed. "This needs to be an at home job, Sam. At least until we can get him stable."

"Dammit." Sam muttered. "I'll be there in five. Less than that."

"He was at the store." Charlie said. "Getting milk!"

"Well what fun are dry Wheaties?" Dean laughed, coughing up blood as he did so.

Cas licked his thumb and wiped the blood off Dean's face, the way Dean had done to him only a week ago at the chocolate festival.

Dean's eyes slowly started falling shut and he struggled to keep them open. Cas put his hands on the side of Dean's face and lightly tapped his cheeks.

"Dean." Cas whispered. "Just a little while longer, Dean."

Dean flashed Cas one of his signature smiles, struggling harder to keep himself conscious. "See you later, Cas."

Cas leaned in closer to Dean, still gripping the sides of his face. "Dean. You're not dying on me."

"Dipshit." Dean chuckled, blood trickling out his mouth. "Of course I'm not. I've got things to do."

"Why'd you say goodbye?" Cas asked.

"Did I _say_ goodbye?" Dean choked. "I said see you later. Which means I will see you later."

Cas let out a shaky breath as Dean's eyelids slowly fell shut and his head went limp.

"He'll be fine, Cas." Charlie said putting her hand on Cas's shoulder, obviously not believing her own words. "He's tough."

* * *

Sam burst into the room and ran over to Dean. He looked up at Cas expecting an answer to his obvious question.

"No." Cas answered, relief flooding Sam's eyes. "He's just unconscious."

"Good." Sam answered. as he tore open the rest of Dean's shirt. "Now I'm no surgeon, but I'll need your basic thread and needle, an X-acto knife, and some alcohol. I don't care what kind."

The three ran off quickly scrambling for Sam's items, while he inspected the wound. Kevin brought over the alcohol and Cas brought the knife. Charlie finally brought over some pink thread and a sewing needle.

"Will these do?" She asked.

"They'll have to." Sam replied. "Cas. I know you're low, but can do you one last thing?"

"What is it, Sam?" Cas asked.

"Can you make sure Dean stays asleep?" Sam asked. "We don't have any numbing techniques and this is going to hurt. A lot."

"It's going to completely drain me. I'll be unconscious afterwards, but I expect to wake up in Dean's hospital room." Cas explained.

"Of course." Sam nodded.

Cas nodded in return and pressed two fingers to Dean's head. Charlie caught Cas and sat him sloppily on the couch.

"If you don't like blood, I recommend not watching." Sam said.

"We're used to it by now." Kevin replied. "Just get it over with."

Sam picked up the knife and cut two deep slits out from the stick.

"Sorry, Dean." Sam whispered as he slowly pushed open the slits, loosening the grip on the stick.

Sam slowly pulled the stick out, inspecting the wound. "Shit."

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"This is deeper than I thought it was." Sam scowled. "I'm going to need a lighter and something metal. Quick!"

Kevin tossed Sam a jumbo paperclip and Charlie handed him a lighter. Sam flared the tip of the paper clip with the lighter and quickly pulled the rest of the stick out. He inserted the glowing tip of the paperclip into the gash in Dean's stomach, in a sloppy attempt at cauterizing the puncture wound deeper in.

"Thread the needle, someone!" Sam ordered as he continued with the heated paper clip. "Now!"

Charlie handed him the needle and pink thread. Sam messily closed shut the wound with stitching, and then went back again, to make sure it was shut.

"Get him to the car!" Sam directed, tossing everything else on the floor. "You two take Cas."

* * *

Sam scooped up his brother and carried him bridal style out to the Impala, laying him down in the back seat.

"Where do we put Cas?" Charlie asked.

Sam popped the trunk and quickly climbed into the driver's seat.

Charlie took the passenger's seat while Kevin squashed into the backseat, moving Dean's feet on his lap.

Sam sped down the street to the hospital, getting middle fingers and curses from many other drivers. He popped the trunk seconds before pulling in. Sam parked in front of the entrance.

"Charlie, help Kevin get Cas from the trunk. Say he just passed out from the blood. I'll go get someone from inside." Sam said running into the sliding doors.

Sam panted heavily as he approached the lady at the workstation. "My brother's in the backseat of my car. He was impaled. I stopped the bleeding for now, but I doubt it'll hold."

The nurse urgently dialed a number and minutes later, a team of paramedics swarmed the car.

"Does your friend over there need assistance?" The same nurse asked Charlie as she saw her set Cas down on a chair.

"No. He's just uncomfortable around blood. He'll come to soon enough." Charlie answered. _He better_.

Sam followed the paramedics, signaling behind him for the others to stay there.

"Sir, we need to ask you to leave." One man said.

"I'm his brother. I'm staying." Sam scowled.

The man nodded. "You'll still have to stand outside then, sir."

Sam did as told, watching from the glass as they lowered Dean onto an operating table. The main surgeon came up to him on the other side of the glass.

"Were you the one who stitched him up?" The surgeon asked.

"Yes. He had a large branch jammed inside him. I enlarged the incision with an X-acto knife and removed the stick. I used a heated paper clip and cauterized a gash in one of his organs. I believe it was his stomach. Then as you can see, I stitched him up." Sam answered.

The man nodded in thought. "Were the tools you used sterilized?"

"Of course not!" Sam exclaimed. "He was bleeding out! He passed out on our coffee table!"

The surgeon sighed. "Did you take any safety measures?"

"Other than stop him from bleeding to death?" Sam asked. "I used some old scotch for cleaning the wound."

The surgeon gritted his teeth. "Thank you."

* * *

Sam watched for three hours as the men and women sliced, stitched, burned, stapled, and pinched at his brother. He uncrossed his arms and sighed as he saw them snip the last thread on Dean's stomach.

The surgeon pulled down his mask and tossed his gloves into the trash, directing some men to wheel Dean to a room. He and Sam followed them closely behind.

"Mr..." The man began.

"Smith." Sam answered.

"Mr. Smith." The surgeon licked his lips before continuing. "When you described to me your work on him, I expected to see a mess inside your brother. I was wrong. You have a very trained hand, especially considering the tools you used."

"Thank you." Sam said. "Will he be okay?"

"He should be fine. Just take it easy. Drink lightly, abstain from intense sexual activity, and abstain from physical activity of any sort. His stomach was damaged, but we were able to repair it well enough to the point it can fix itself over time. Give him two days in here, and we'll let him go home, assuming there are no complications." The doctor answered.

"Good. Thank you for everything." Sam smiled, shaking the doctor's hand.

Sam returned to the waiting room and searched for his friends. He ran over to them.

"Is he out of surgery?" Charlie asked.

Sam nodded. "He's great. They're hooking him up to the machines now."

Sam looped an arm under Cas and dragged his angel friend down the hallways of the hospital down to Dean's room. He set Cas on a large, soft chair by the bed and turned to Kevin and Charlie.

They were both thoroughly inspecting Dean, making sure he was alright everywhere else.

"Will Cas have to wake him up?" Kevin asked.

"I doubt. Cas probably only had the power to put him to sleep for a few hours at most." Sam answered. "He's probably just under the hospital drugs right now. In that case, he should wake up within the hour."

After a moment of stressed talking, Dean finally woke up.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean slurred with a smile.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed running over to his brother. "You're awake."

"Yeah I'm awake." Dean rolled his eyes. "No big deal. See?"

"Dean. You had a stick inside your literal stomach organ. You were in over three hours of surgery. I had to freaking open you up at the bunker before we could move you." Sam replied. "It was a big deal."

"Well. I'm good to go now, aren't I?" Dean asked swinging his legs off the side of the bed.

Sam laughed. "I don't think so, Dean."

Sam pushed Dean back down by his shoulders.

"Let me go, Sammy." Dean glared. "Now."

"No. You are resting. You can go home in two days, Dean." Sam replied.

"That's Christmas!" Dean exclaimed. "Nevermind."

"Wait what? Why?" Sam asked.

"Cas is-"

As soon as Dean said his name, Cas lurched forward and his eyes flashed bright blue for a moment, a lamp bursting in another room. He resettled into a normal position.

"Well that wasn't strange at all, Cas." Dean muttered.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said, turning to nod at the others. "I'm not quite sure what that was. Apologies."

"Either way, glad you're back in the land of the living." Sam patted Cas on the back.

"I was never dead, Sam." Cas replied confused.

"Nevermind." Sam sighed. "You were saying, Dean?"

"I was saying that when Cas gets recharged enough, he can heal me and then I won't have to recover or anything." Dean finished.

Sam turned to Cas and Cas exchanged glances between he and Dean. "You are correct, Dean. Within a few hours I will be back to normal strength and able to heal you."

"See?" Dean smiled. "Everything's fine."

Cas played with Dean's fingers beneath the bed, where no one else could see. Dean tried to stop from smiling.

"So what do we do for the next few hours?" Dean asked. "Last I checked, it was Charlie's day."

Charlie thought for a moment. "Indeed it is. How about I order some pizza and breadsticks? I can run back to bunker, get Sam's laptop and we can watch an episode of Sherlock."

"Sherlock?" Dean asked.

"It's about this consulting detective Sherlock Holmes and his best friend parter, Doctor John Watson. It's full of clever, funny, stupid things. Sounds like our lives." Charlie smirked.

"I'm in." Dean said.

"Be back in thirty." Charlie smiled. "I'll get the pizza on the way back."

"Get the usual!" Dean called.

"Okay!" She yelled back.

* * *

Sam silently gestured to Kevin to leave the room. Kevin grimaced, but complied. Sam shut the door and yanked back the curtains. Cas immediately turned to Dean and kissed him and ran his hands through Dean's hair.

"I am right here, guys." Sam said. "You two need to get a room."

"We already have one." Dean smirked, pushing Cas of him. "Right here."

Sam was about to say something, but then stopped. "What the hell was that, Cas?"

"That was me kissing your brother..." Cas answered.

"I mean when Dean said your name and you freaking lit up light a Christmas tree." Sam said.

"I'm not sure, Sam." Cas replied. "I only theorize."

"What's your theory then?" Sam asked.

"Years ago when I was originally sent to raise Dean from Hell and stay with him, part of my orders was to let him tell me what to do. And I had to do his will." Cas started.

"Yeah? And?" Sam continued.

"And that had been my biggest order, and my main mode of operation you could say, that I think that was still part of my habits, very deep down. I think when Dean said my name that it reached out to that small part of me that still thinks I take orders from him and it woke me up. Otherwise, I would've woken up when my grace recharged." Cas finished.

"What do you mean you still _think_ you take orders from me?" Dean laughed. "You _do_ take orders from me. Eventually you do."

Cas smiled. "I'm vulnerable to you, Dean."

"You guys are disgusting." Sam muttered.

"You're disgusting." Dean retorted.

"Great comeback, Dean." Sam laughed.

"Shut up." Dean said.

"Jerk." Sam shot.

"Bitch." Dean replied. "Give us a moment, would you, Sammy?"

Sam walked out the door and made small talk with Kevin.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Dean." Cas said as soon as the door was shut.

"I told you I'd be fine, Cas." Dean smirked.

"We didn't know that for sure." Cas replied.

"What'd you do that got you so tired out anyways?" Dean asked.

"I spent all night holding off the snowstorm, so you wouldn't get cold." Cas answered.

"You should've let me freeze my ass off." Dean laughed.

"I would never do that to you, Dean." Cas said.

"Then you should've woken me up and taken me to the bunker." Dean replied.

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." Cas defended.

"Whatever." Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Typical Dean Winchester." Cas smiled. "Gets a wooden branch jammed in his stomach and still worries about someone else."

"Well, what would I do without you? I'm not allowed to have sex, alcohol, or exercise until I heal. I couldn't wait that long!" Dean laughed.

"Well, by tonight, you won't have to." Cas said.

"Good." Deans smiled, gripping Cas's tie and pulling him forward for a kiss.

Dean heard the glass door slide open and he quickly pulled away from Cas. A man in scrubs stepped in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I can leave if you'd like." He said.

"No. Come in." Dean nodded. He could see Cas's face falling slightly in his peripheral vision.

"Can I get your name?" The man asked.

"I'm Dean Smith." Dean said.

"And is this young man your husband?" The nurse asked.

"No. We're not married." Dean answered.

The man jotted something down on the paper and continued asking questions.

* * *

"Hey, Charlie!" Sam smiled as he saw Charlie bounding down the hallways, with Sam's laptop bag slung over her shoulder. "The nurse is just gathering Dean's fake information. He'll be out any second now."

Almost on cue, the nurse walked out of the room and the others walked back in. Charlie set the pizza on Dean's lap and hooked Sam's laptop up to the TV. She logged into Netflix and scrolled around until she found Sherlock.

"Okay. This is awesome. Seriously awesome." Charlie said as she turned up the volume.

Dean pulled a piece of pizza out of the pox and set a breadstick on his lap next to it. "If there's one thing I like about these dresses, it's that they're like full body napkins."

Sam laughed. "You mean hospital gowns?"

"Same thing." Dean retorted.

"Sure." Sam rolled his eyes, turning his gaze up to the TV screen where the Sherlock theme started playing.

"You good to go, Cas?" Dean asked after they'd finished watching two episodes of Sherlock.

Cas put two fingers to Dean's head and the stitches on Dean's stomach crumbled to dust beneath the gown. Dean pulled the gown off, revealing his bloodstained abdomen.

"Time to go, then." Dean pushed himself to a stand.

"Dean." Sam said. "You can't just walk out of a hospital shirtless with blood all over you.

"Fine." Dean replied. "Cas, can I borrow your trenchcoat?"

"Of course, Dean." Cas passed Dean his coat and Dean put it on.

"This looks stupid. Trench coat over jeans...It'll do." Dean smirked and tore off his hospital band.

Sam checked outside for nurses and gave the all clear. Dean pulled the monitors off himself and quickly ran out of the room with his friends, slowing to a casual pace once they were out. They heard the hustle of nurses running towards his room and the confused whispers among them. Dean snickered as they walked out to the Impala.

"You better not have gotten blood on my baby." Dean said.

"No, I didn't." Sam rolled his eyes. "But even if I did, you were the one who bled on it."

"Shut up." Dean laughed as he climbed in the front seat.

Dean turned to the back seat and looked confused.

"What is it, Dean?" Sam asked.

"You had me laying in the back, right?" Dean replied.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"Where was everyone else?" Dean continued.

"I was driving and Charlie was next to me. Kevin was in the back with your feet in his lap." Sam explained.

"Where was Cas?" Dean asked.

"The trunk." Charlie giggled.

"You shoved Cas in a trunk?" Dean burst out laughing.

"We were out of room." Sam said.

"Didn't anyone ask questions when you pulled a middle aged man out of the trunk of your car and a bloody, impaled one out of the back seat?" Dean scoffed.

"Guess not." Sam shrugged. "Now let's get going home."

* * *

"I genuinely think I could sleep right now." Cas mused.

"You probably could, given that you're grace was depleted." Dean added. "Good thing you have an awesome boyfriend who loves sharing a bed with you."

"Indeed." Cas smiled as he fidgeted with his tie. "Dean?"

Dean laughed and like he did every night, came and undid Cas's tie. He normally would teach a person how to do their tie, but secretly he liked doing it for Cas. They finished undressing and climbed into bed, Cas flicking off the lights. Dean immediately felt Cas wrap his arms around him and pull him close to him.

"It's nice touching you when you're not soaked in blood." Cas mused, running his hands around Dean's front.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Dean laughed.

He felt Cas nuzzle his face into the crook of Dean's neck and heard his breathing quickly slow down. Dean turned his head a little and saw that Cas had fallen fast asleep, just like he thought he would.

"Night, Cas." Dean smiled softly placing a kiss on Cas's nose.

* * *

A/N: Well. When I started writing this, I didn't plan for it to go this way. I guess I was just in a sadistic mood or something today. I hope everyone had happy holidays, be it Christmas or anything else. (or nothing if you don't do holidays)


	24. December 24th

December 24th

* * *

Dean opened groaned softly as he opened his eyes. He didn't wake to the common feel of Cas playing with his hair or rubbing his back. Instead, Cas was still lying in the bed, fast asleep. Dean climbed out of the bed, careful not to wake him. He softly ruffled Cas's hair before quietly putting on a plaid bathrobe. Dean stepped out of the room, slowly shutting the door behind him. He pulled his phone out of the pocket, checking the time. He clicked the lock button on the phone showing the lock screen wallpaper of Dean with his arm around Cas's neck on Mount Everest. He chuckled and then snapped out of the thought, putting the phone back in the pocket of the robe.

"You're up early." Sam greeted Dean.

"I am? It's eight." Dean replied.

"Dean. Are you not aware of yourself lately?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Ever since Cas changed your bed into a turtle-"

"Tortoise." Dean interrupted him.

"Tortoise." Sam continued. "And you started sleeping in his room, you've been getting up at ten and eleven."

"Really?" Dean asked surprised.

"Really, Dean." Sam replied.

"That is late for me." Dean mused.

"Why'd you start getting up later?" Sam asked.

"Never set the alarm in there. Never feel like it." Dean answered.

"Of course that's your answer." Sam retorted.

"Could you expect any less?" Dean laughed.

"Not really." Sam smiled.

"Shut up." Dean smirked.

"Jerk." Sam chuckled.

"Bitch." Dean replied, walking to go pour some coffee.

* * *

As Dean entered the next room he saw Charlie dancing around with her iPod in her pocket. She had a santa hat with a bell on top on and a matching pair of elf slippers. Dean looked at her quizzically as she hopped on and off the couch flailing her arms around. She stopped dancing as she she opened her eyes and saw Dean standing there. She pulled the headset down to her neck and smiled.

"Hey, Dean!" She chimed.

"Morning, Charlie?" Dean laughed. "What's the occasion?"

"It's Christmas Eve!" She exclaimed. "Tomorrow is Christmas!"

"So?" Dean asked.

"So today we get to go buy a tree and ornaments!" Charlie squealed.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you hear that?"

"It's a given!" She answered. "Who doesn't get trees for Christmas? I know it's late, but I haven't seen a single decoration around this dusty old dump."

Dean laughed at her comment. "Well, Sam and I, we don't really do festive."

"It was your idea to have a Christmas party!" Charlie pouted.

"No. It was my idea to have a month long slumber party that just happened to fall in the same month as Christmas." Dean replied.

"Well, as long as I'm here, we're having a Christmas celebration." Charlie said.

"Can we at least cut out all the cooking?" Dean asked, willing to work this out.

"Sure. We can just get microwave dinners." She laughed.

"Works for me." Dean smirked. "Sam'll probably go along with it."

"You know what we should do?!" Charlie all of a sudden shrieked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"We should get Gabriel to come!" She jumped up and down.

"Why in the Hell would we do that? That guy's annoying as Justin Bieber before puberty!" Dean retorted.

"Becuase of the Christmas story! The birth of Jesus!" Charlie replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh. You're putting the Christ in Christmas aren't you?" Dean laughed.

"Dean. You're best friends with an angel who lives with you. You've met four of the archangels. You've been to heaven more times than you can remember and you don't give second thought to Jesus?" She scoffed.

"I still don't see what this has to do with Gabriel." Dean said, changing the subject.

"You've heard the Christmas story right?" Charlie asked.

"Not since I was three. My mom told it to me every Christmas." Dean answered.

"Gabriel was the one who told Virgin Mary that she was pregnant with God's child." Charlie continued.

Dean burst out laughing and couldn't stop. "Holy shit!"

"What's so funny about that?" Charlie asked.

"You obviously haven't met Gabriel." Dean wheezed. "He is the most ridiculous, insane, perverted, weirdo, douche bag you will ever meet."

"Other than you?" Charlie snickered.

"Shut up." Dean retorted. "In all seriousness though, I do like his style."

Charlie moved her eyebrows up and down. "Maybe I could get on board with Debriel..."

"De-who?" Dean asked.

"You and Cas are Destiel, remember. You and Gabriel are called Debriel." Charlie explained.

"If you weren't a chick, I swear I would pound your pretty little face in." Dean sneered. "Keep Gabriel in Sam's bed thank you very much."

A large flutter of wings sounded from behind Dean. "Couldn't help but overhear and this sounded like a conversation I'd enjoy."

"Dean? Who is this?" Charlie asked.

Dean scowled and under his breath answered here. "Charlie. This is the archangel Gabriel."

"Hiya." She smiled.

"Hello to you, too." Gabriel winked.

"Stop right there, Gabriel." Dean said. "She's not angelsexual."

"Unlike you." Gabriel whispered into Dean's ear.

Dean whammed his head backwards, hitting Gabriel in the nose. "Shut the fuck up."

Gabriel rubbed his nose and smiled deviously.

"I'm sorry." Charlie said. "Am I missing something here?"

"No." Dean said quickly before Gabriel could make some snarky comment. "Did you actually have a reason to be here, Gabriel? Or did you just want to annoy me?"

Gabriel shrugged. "You know me. Any conversation that involves me and beds I'm in."

"Well we're not talking about that anymore. You and Charlie should be best friends." Dean muttered walking off.

"Where's Cassie?" Gabriel asked Charlie.

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know. Dean normally uses his room, so I don't think he'd be in there."

"Which room is his again?" Gabriel asked.

"Second door on the right." Charlie answered.

* * *

Gabriel winked at Charlie as he walked off down the hallway. He swung open the door violently, swinging in with it, but immediately quieted down when he saw the sleeping angel.

"Oh, Cassie..." Gabriel sighed. "What did you do this time?"

Gabriel sat on the side of the bed and gently stroked Cas's hair. "Dumbass. Always going and screwing over your grace."

"Get out of here." Dean ordered quietly. "Who said you could come in here?"

"No one." Gabriel replied, equally as quiet. "Who said _you_ could come in here?"

"It's my room." Dean snapped.

"Last I checked, it was Cassie's." Gabriel smirked.

"We share it." Dean said.

"No. I'm pretty sure your room is next door." Gabriel replied pointing to the wall.

"Well you don't even have a room. So get out. I need to change." Dean demanded.

"The only thing you need to change is your tampon." Gabriel sneered.

"Up yours." Dean shot back. "I'm in a bathrobe and my underwear. I need clothes on."

"Go change in y_our_ room, then." Gabriel said.

"All my clothes are in here, though." Dean replied.

"Well then, take them in there." Gabriel gritted.

"How about you just leave?" Dean growled.

"Why should I?" Gabriel asked.

"Because it's his room not yours." Dean answered.

"Well he's _my_ brother." Gabriel said.

"He's _my_ angel." Dean replied.

"What are you two idiots fighting over?" Cas smiled sleepily, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Damn..." Dean muttered under his breath before he and Gabriel repeated each other's motions.

Cas laughed as the two pointed to each other and said, "He won't leave the room."

"Let me guess." Cas chuckled. "You just want the other to leave because you don't like them?"

"No. I need to change." Dean said, crossing his arms.

"Why don't you just use your room?" Cas asked.

Gabriel laughed. "Ha! See? I was right!"

"I don't see why you need to be in here either, Gabriel." Cas said turning to his brother.

"I want to talk to you." Gabriel replied.

"We can do that anywhere while Dean changes in here." Cas suggested.

Dean smiled at Gabriel. "Ha!"

"But I was thinking that maybe Dean wanted to talk to me, too." Cas said.

"Yeah." Dean stuck his tongue out at Gabriel. "I do."

Cas thought for a moment. "I guess that I can't do two things at once."

"So you'll just have to pick one or the other." Dean smirked.

Cas looked towards Dean and smiled then nodded curtly, gesturing for Gabriel to leave. Dean smiled sarcastically at the archangel.

"But I'm your brother!" Gabriel protested.

"You know what?" Cas mused. "You're right. Dean, leave."

"What?" Dean scoffed. "I'm me! You can't pick him over me!"

"He is my brother, Dean." Cas said. "Would you pick me over Sam?"

"Oh don't you play that card on me, you little piece of celestial shit!" Dean argued. "You love me! He's just your brother!"

"Maybe you are right, Dean." Cas replied. "Or maybe you're both just idiots and I choose neither of you."

"Dammit, Cas!" Gabriel and Dean exclaimed at the same time.

Cas smiled proudly at himself. "Now both of you, leave."

"Five minutes, Cas. We each get five minutes and then leave you alone." Dean proposed.

"Fine. Five and no more." Cas nodded.

"I call dibs!" Gabriel said.

"Honor the dibs." Dean growled walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

After five minutes, the door swung open and Dean walked in. Cas hadn't moved, still in his propped up position. Dean looked around.

"I take it Gabriel left?" Dean asked.

"Of course. His five minutes was up." Cas said.

"Good." Dean smiled.

"Why? What did you want to talk about?" Cas asked.

"Nothing." Dean smiled as he jumped on the bed, straddling him. "You are so fucking hot when you're sleepy that I can't even think right now."

Dean ran his hands through Cas's messed up hair.

"Thank you. That's a compliment I believe." Cas smiled.

"It's more than a compliment, Cas." Dean smirked, leaning down and landing a kiss on Cas's lips.

Cas pressed up into the kiss, pulling his arms out from under him and quickly wrapping them around Dean's neck, the two of them crashing softly onto the mattress. Cas moved one hand up into Dean's hair, while the other moved down, untying Dean's bathrobe. In a single, graceful movement, Dean pulled out of his robe and tossed it to the side, Cas rolling over on top of him. Dean gripped Cas's hair tightly and pulled Cas down against him. Dean exhaled warmly into the crook of Cas's neck while he kissed the side of Dean's face.

* * *

Dean rolled off Cas and fell violently on the pillow next to him, staring up at the ceiling. "Good talk, Cas. Good talk."

"We should talk more often." Cas said.

Dean laughed. "Yeah."

Dean turned over and draped his arm over Cas's chest, resting his head by Cas's. Cas titled his head so it laid on top of Dean's. They stayed there like that for a few minutes, the two of them as one sole being. Their serenity was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Dammit!" Dean growled running into the bathroom. Cas quickly threw on a pair of boxers off the floor and opened the door partially.

"Hey, Cas." Sam said. "Aren't those Dean's?"

Cas looked down and realized that he'd grabbed Dean's boxers and not his own. "I believe they are."

"Do you know where Dean is?" Sam asked.

Dean stepped out from the bathroom, halfway dressed in a pair of jeans that hadn't even been zipped up yet. "What do you want, Sammy?"

Sam's gaze flickered between the two, putting two and two together, finally settling back on Dean. "Oh. Okay..."

"What do you want, Sammy?" Dean asked again.

"I just talked to Charlie and she said that you two worked something out with a Christmas party. You, Dean?" Sam answered.

"She said it was happening no matter what. I just said that I'd only allow it if we had microwave dinners, but all I can tell you is that she wants to get a tree today." Dean answered as he finished fastening his jeans.

"So I've heard. How long will it take you to be ready? She wants to go grab one now." Sam asked.

"Ten minutes?" Dean turned to Cas.

Cas nodded. "That seems acceptable."

"One more thing." Sam said, pushing the door back open as Cas closed it.

"Shoot." Dean replied.

"You guys can't keep this a secret your entire lives, you know." Sam started. "Someone's going to find out eventually."

"Yeah, Sammy." Dean rolled his eyes. "We know."

Dean shut the door all the way and locked it before grabbing a shirt off the floor. "Give me those underwear back soon. I like those."

Cas laughed. "I'll get them back to you, Dean. Do not worry."

"I always worry. How can I not?" Dean replied.

"And to think yesterday you called me the worrisome one." Cas smiled.

"Well you were. It was only a little pinprick." Dean retorted. "I knew it would be okay. Nothing to worry about."

"Well I assure you Dean, everything's still going to be okay. So you have nothing to worry about now, either." Cas replied planting a kiss on Dean's forehead as he searched for his tie.

Dean tied his shoes, but looked up when he heard his phone go off. Cas picked up the robe and fished the phone from the pocket. Cas threw a confused glance at Dean after looking at the screen.

"Who's P?" Cas asked.

"It's nothing." Dean answered as Cas tossed him the small phone. Dean answered it and it was a short conversation consisting of yes's, great's and awesome's.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes?" Cas responded.

"Can you take me to the mall for one hot second?" Dean asked.

"Of course." Cas nodded.

"I'll only be five minutes." Dean smiled.

Cas mentally scanned Dean's phone history and saw many calls to this 'P' person during all hours of the day. He felt a wave of jealousy and betrayal wash over him as he saw the frequency of the calls. First all these calls, then Dean randomly asks to go to the mall? Something was going on. Dean and Cas appeared on the top floor of the mall.

"Wait here." Dean said. "I'll be back in five minutes."

Cas nodded, deep in thought about the current situation as Dean jogged into a nearby store. A few minutes later, Dean emerged.

"What was that all about?" Cas asked.

"Oh, just personal matters." Dean smiled. "Nothing big."

Cas smiled in return and shifted his eyes to the small, purple ink on Dean's upper arm. Normally it wouldn't be seen, but a draft was blowing and Cas could see under his sleeves. The name 'Paige' was scribbled on Dean's arm next to a phone number and the letters 'XOXO'. Cas wasn't sure what the letters meant, but the rest was even more unsettling. Cas brought Dean back to the bunker and watched as Dean grabbed his leather coat and pulled it on.

"Can you toss me my phone, Cas? I left it on the bed." Dean asked.

Cas picked up Dean's phone and saw the lock screen. It was a picture of them on Mount Everest. He was looking at Dean confused and Dean had his arm over his shoulder, smiling at the camera. Cas looked at the photo briefly, the worry from earlier returning to his thoughts. He handed Dean the phone and Dean pocketed it. The two walked out into the main area, where Sam, Charlie, and Kevin were waiting.

* * *

"Ready?" Dean asked.

"Let's go find a tree." Sam smirked.

"And tons of other decorations!" Charlie added.

"Of course." Dean retorted as he jingled his keys in his pocket.

"Get a small tree, would you?" Dean snorted. "Baby can only fit so much. And we're not shoving anyone in the trunk today."

Sam laughed. "What about just a mini tree?" Sam asked gesturing to a three foot tall, artificial pine tree.

"Awesome." Dean smiled. "Plastic ornaments are right over there."

Charlie selected a few ornaments and put them in a basket. "Cas, how about you pick out the angel that we'll put on top of the tree?"

"Or we could just put Cas on the tree." Dean retorted.

Cas gave them both a confused look. "No angel would fit in the entire bunker, let alone on top of that tree, even if they were in a vessel."

"I mean an angel ornament." She laughed gesturing to a variety of angels that were displayed out in a row above the bulbs.

"Oh." Cas replied bluntly, choosing an angel after careful inspection and putting it in the basket.

"Nice choice, Cas." Charlie smiled as she picked out a few rolls of tinsel, soon after, secretly disappearing down the aisle that had mistletoe stocked up.

"Are we done here?" Dean whined. "We have a tree, ornaments, and tinsel. Isn't that enough?"

Sam looked to Charlie for an answer.

Charlie thought for a moment. "Fine. This is all we'll get, but only because we need to hang it all up."

"Great. Let's get going then." Dean said, picking up the tree off the ground.

The five filed back into the bunker, each carrying their own share of Christmas decorations. Dean carried the small tree over and set it on the coffee table. Sam set the box of ornaments next to it.

"Dean and I can hang the tinsel." Sam said.

"What?" Dean scoffed.

"Okay. You guys do that. How about Cas and I decorate the tree?" Charlie suggested "Would you mind, Cas."

"Not at all." Cas answered.

"What can I do?" Kevin asked.

"I'll get you my laptop and a blank CD and you can create a Christmas mix-tape." Charlie replied.

"Better than tinsel hanging." Kevin smirked.

"Shut up." Dean remarked.

Dean and Sam pulled over some chairs to use as stools and began draping the many rolls of tinsel around the room.

"This better come down easier than it's going up." Dean muttered.

"C'mon, Dean. It's Christmas. Lighten up." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, Sam. It's Christmas. We should be kicking back dumping scotch in egg nog and watching porn of hot girls in Santa hats. Not...this." Dean replied.

"Last I checked, Dean, most people spent their holidays actually doing holiday stuff. Such as decorating." Sam retorted.

"Watching sexy Santa porn is holiday stuff!" Dean protested.

"Dean. No one watches porn that involves Santa." Sam shot Dean a bitchface.

"Yeah. They all watch Mrs. Claus." Dean smirked.

"You're disgusting." Sam scoffed.

"And proud of it, Sammy." Dean smiled.

"I still don't see what you have against being festive, Dean." Sam said.

"Nothing. I just hate having to do all the preparation and work. I mean, I thought holidays were about taking a break and relaxing." Dean answered.

"They are, but only if you work hard to get them that way." Sam replied.

"That's stupid." Dean muttered.

"You're stupid." Sam laughed.

"I'm going to go grab another roll of tinsel." Dean said stepping off the chair and walking over to the coffee table. Dean tore open another spool of the shiny string and wiped some stray strands off him. He began walking, but dropped the roll after taking only a few steps.

"Dammit." Dean cursed, crouching down to reach the tinsel that had fallen under the table. Oblivious to him, Dean's phone fell out of his back pocket and landed by Charlie's feet. Charlie took notice and glanced at it. Normally, she wouldn't think twice about it, but she saw his lock screen of he and Cas.

"_He's hiding something. I know it_." Charlie thought. "_I'll just borrow his phone and see what evidence I can dig up._"

Charlie kicked the small phone under the couch behind her and continued decorating the tree.

"Where is the bag with the mock angel in it?" Cas asked.

"It's in the blue bag right by your feet." Charlie answered.

"Thank you, Charlie." Cas nodded reaching into the bag and pulling out the angel.

"No problem." Charlie smiled, hanging another ornament on the tree.

"Nice fumble over there." Sam smirked as Dean unwrapped the tinsel from the spool.

"Don't make me push you off that chair." Dean laughed. "Just because you're my brother doesn't mean I wouldn't hesitate to hurt you."

"Terrifying." Sam mused.

"Don't tempt me." Dean warned as he climbed on his own chair and continued stringing tinsel around the place.

After they had finished with all the decorating, the bunker looked very different and much less professional. There were paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling and tinsel draped over practically everything in sight. On top of that, the cheap Christmas tree had left a small pile of pine needles all over the coffee table.

"Well. I can't say I've seen worse." Dean retorted.

Charlie hit him in the shoulder. "At least we tried."

"And failed." Dean laughed.

"You have no Christmas spirit, Dean. None at all." Charlie muttered.

"Anyways. Dinner time!" Dean exclaimed. "How about we don't get dinner? Why don't we just go get huge ice cream stuff and milkshakes?"

"Dean." Sam put on bitchface number two. "That sounds-"

"That sounds awesome!" Charlie chimed. "Even if it is the middle of winter."

"This'll make up for that time you promised ice cream and strippers, but we never got the ice cream." Kevin added.

"Well we all know where Kevin's priorities lie." Dean retorted. "Where should we go?"

"I know there's a Dairy Queen and a Sonic around here." Sam suggested.

"Which one guys?" Dean asked turning to the others.

"I vote Dairy Queen. They have a limited time only flavor in their Blizzards. Brownie Mix." Charlie replied.

"That sounds amazing." Kevin added.

"Anyone wanna marry Sonic?" Dean asked.

No one said anything. "Off to Dairy Queen then."

They sat down in a booth once they all had their treats and dove in immediately.

"I swear this place is expensive." Dean mumbled.

"But hey, it's great." Sam replied.

"Gotta give it that." Dean smiled as he licked his ice cream cone.

"Does everyone have their Christmas presents ready for tomorrow?" Sam asked.

Dean groaned. "Is that all you do is talk about Christmas?"

"Dean." Then came bitchface number three. "It's Christmas Eve. I think Christmas is an expected topic of discussion."

Dean sighed. "Whatever."

"So Dean." Charlie started. "Are we having Gabriel come down? Please?"

Dean sighed. "He's probably going to stop by for Cas anyways. Just no one try to flirt with him. He'll jump you on the spot."

"Aint that the truth?" Gabriel laughed.

"You're such a freak, Gabriel!" Dean exclaimed jumping in his chair. "Do you honestly have nothing better to do than eavesdrop on us?"

"I'm not eavesdropping. You're talking about me." Gabriel replied with a smirk.

"Well, go away." Dean grumbled.

"And yes, I do plan on visiting tomorrow and telling the story of the Virgin Mary and being God's surrogate." Gabriel smiled.

"As if I didn't hate Christmas enough." Dean muttered.

"Isn't he a pain in the ass?" Gabriel laughed smacking the back of Dean's head, sending his face into his ice cream cone.

Dean scowled at quickly jerked his ice cream cone back, smashing all over Gabriel's face. "You should seriously stop standing behind me."

"Douche..." Gabriel muttered wiping the ice cream off his face.

"You started this." Dean smirked.

"Can't you two get along for two minutes?" Cas asked.

Dean and Gabriel looked between each other. "No."

* * *

The five decided to turn in early for the night after they got home, each of them returning to their rooms. After everyone was in their rooms, Charlie snuck out of hers and into the living room. She stuck her hand under the couch and pulled out Dean's phone. She opened it up and looked at the background closer.

"Mount Everest?" She asked herself.

Charlie unlocked the phone only to find she needed a password. She didn't have the software with her at the moment so she tried to guess Dean's password.

_Cas _[incorrect password]

_Castiel _[incorrect password]

_Dean _[incorrect password]

_Bobby_ [incorrect password]

_Sammy_ [incorrect password]

"What is it?" She whispered to herself, not noticing Dean had come out of his room and was walking towards here.

_Pie_ [correct password ~ access granted]

"Yes!" She quietly cheered.

"There's my phone!" Dean exclaimed. "I should've figured you'd know where it was. Thanks, Charlie."

"Dammit!" Charlie swore under her breath. "Yeah. No problem, Dean! I just saw it when I came to get some water."

Dean looked back at her and gave her a thumbs up, walking back into Cas's room. He tossed the phone on the nightstand and climbed back in bed.

"I'd left it by the Christmas tree. Gotta love irony, huh?" Dean smiled.

"Not necessarily. Some people find her very annoying and disgruntling." Cas replied.

"Her?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean. Her. Fate wasn't an it. Fate is a her. Irony is the same. No one really cares as much for her as they do with Fate though."

"Poor Irony." Dean chuckled.

"Indeed." Cas nodded.

"Let's get to sleep then. Well, me at least." Dean laughed. "Tiring day tomorrow."

"I concur." Cas agreed.

"You're so formal it's scary sometimes, Cas." Dean smiled.

Cas chuckled at the statement. "What happened to me being adorable?"

"Trust me. You still are." Dean smirked. "You're just really adorable with a hint of awkwardly professional."

"That makes no sense, Dean." Cas said.

"Does anything I say ever make sense?" Dean asked.

"Not often, no." Cas answered.

"Then I rest my case." Dean smiled clicking the lights out.

* * *

A/N: This took me overnight to write mainly because I was having writer's block, but next chapter, a couple requests are getting filled! :D Thank you everyone for staying with this story even if it is like way after Christmas by now. Then again, technically, I'm not overdue since I'm writing this until the 31st, but you know. :P


	25. December 25th

December 25th

* * *

"Christmas!" Charlie yelled running down the halls around the bunker wearing her santa hat and elf shoes. "Everyone get up! It's Christmas!"

"Yeah. It's also 6 AM in the fucking morning." Dean muttered into his pillow.

Cas chuckled. "I take it you don't want to get up this early."

"No shit, Sherlock." Dean retorted.

A few minutes later, someone began knocking on the door. They didn't stop and continued knocking.

"Go away!" Dean moaned.

Without answer, the knocking persisted. Dean cursed as he pushed out of Cas's hold and swung out of bed. He opened the door, just enough to see who it was. Charlie smiled at him. Dean tried to shut the door, but Charlie grabbed it and pushed it all the way open. Cas rolled off the side of the bed before she saw him, but landed with a large thud.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"That was the sound of me trying to not to tear your face off. Six AM, Charlie? Six?" Dean scoffed.

"I'm excited! Aren't you?" Charlie jumped up and down.

"I might be excited if it was a decent time in the morning." Dean rolled his eyes.

Charlie mouthed something to someone down the hallway.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "Get your clothes on and get your ass out here!"

"Bitch!" Dean yelled peeking his head out the door.

"Jerk!" Sam yelled back.

When Charlie had her head turned, Sam mouthed 'Cas'.

"Say, Charlie." Dean patted her on the pack pushing her out of the doorframe. "How about you go do whatever and I'll get dressed?"

"Good." She smiled walking down the hallway.

"Dammit." Dean sighed shutting the door. "That was close."

Cas peered his head over the side of the bed. When he saw that the door was shut, he stood up and began redressing.

"Nice touch just rolling off the bed like that." Dean laughed.

"Well there wasn't much else I could've done at the moment, Dean." Cas replied.

"I thought it was hilarious either way." Dean snickered.

Cas smiled slightly at the notion. "Well see you in about thirty seconds."

With that statement, Cas disappeared, flying off to meet he others. Dean left the room at the same time and walked to the room where the others were waiting.

* * *

"That's a lot of of gifts." Dean mused as he observed the overflowing pile of gifts on the floor. "And nice sweater."

Cas smiled and pointed to the large, white bag with four cardboard boxes in it. He gave one to each of the others.

"For being around Dean so much, you're surprisingly in the Christmas spirit." Sam laughed. "I know how dean can often negatively affect people."

"Shut up." Dean retorted as he began to open the gift from Cas along with the others. The four friends held up their gifts at the same time. They each had an equally ugly Christmas sweater dangling from their hands.

"Do you like them?" Cas smiled.

They all nodded and grinned.

"They're really nice, Cas." Sam answered.

"I love it." Dean whispered so only Cas could hear.

Dean began tearing off his top layers and pulled on the sweater. Sam laughed at the sight of Dean wearing a Christmas sweater.

On Dean's sweater, was a cross stitched picture of Santa and his reindeer flying in a snowy sky. On the nose of each reindeer, a small jingle bell was fastened on. Lining the edge of the sleigh, were more miniature jungle bells. Dean sounded like a chipmunk's cathedral when he moved.

Cas nodded towards the box still in Dean's lap. Dean saw a small, black box sitting in the corner. Dean opened it and saw a silver chain. He discreetly pulled it out of the box and looked at it. It was a basic chain with a pendant on the end. Except, no, it wasn't a pendant.

On the end of that chain, was a vial of sand that Dean instantly recognized. It was some of the soft, white sand from Hawaii.

"Don't worry. It's unbreakable glass. I charmed it." Cas whispered.

Dean smiled up and him and quickly put it over his head when no one was looking. Dean handed Cas a small envelope in return.

Cas opened the envelope and looked at the piece of paper inside. There was a poem printed on the blue cardstock. On the left side of the paper was a printed picture of the photostrip from Vegas. Cas smiled as he read the poem on the paper.

* * *

_Cas-_

_From your tie_

_To your toes_

_From your eyes_

_To your nose_

_From your hair_

_To your feet_

_From your stare_

_To your cheeks_

_They may not be yours_

_But that's because they're mine_

_And before you say they're not_

_Just know that you look hella fine_

_But I suck at poetry_

_And that's pretty obvious_

_So just know I own your sexy ass_

_-Dean_

* * *

"That was nice." Cas smiled. "Even if it didn't rhyme."

"Pretty good for a kid who hasn't participated in class since he was four." Dean smirked. "Here, Sammy. This is for you."

Dean passed Sam a small box. Sam tore open the crappy wrapping job and used his pocket knife to tear open the box. Inside was a stuffed bear.

"You got me a stuffed toy?" Sam asked.

"Take it out." Dean smiled.

Sam pulled the bear out of the packaging and burst out laughing. It was a zombie bear. It had fake brains showing and faux tears all along it. On top of that, Dean had put it in lace underwear.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this, Dean?" Sam laughed.

"Bang it." Dean answered.

"What?" Sam scoffed.

"Well pretty much every girl you sleep with dies, so I got you a girl who won't die since she's already dead." Dean explained.

Sam through the bear at deans face all the while laughing. "You're a bigger douche than Gabriel sometimes, you know that?"

"Why do you always drag me into your idiotic fights?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh good going, Sam." Dean retorted. "Just who I wanted to see today."

"Well I was coming anyways. The lovely Charlie over there requested it." Gabriel smirked.

Dean sent Charlie a death stare.

"So." Gabriel said putting his foot on the table and leaning in towards Charlie. "You wanna see a trick?"

"Dammit, Gabriel!" Dean exclaimed. "Say no, Charlie!"

"I'll keep the fatality rate to a minimum guys." Gabriel smiled.

"Promise?" Charlie asked.

Gabriel nodded.

"Show me a trick then." Charlie said leaning in closer to Gabriel.

Gabriel turned to the tree and made an upwards motion with his hand. The tree lit on fire.

"What the fuck, Gabriel?!" Sam jumped up from his spot on the couch.

"Calm down, princess." Gabriel smirked, pinching his fingers and rotating them.

In a final motion, Gabriel swept his hand downward and the fire died down.

"Merry fucking Christmas." He laughed. "Literally."

The angel at the top of the tree had turned into an 8 inch dildo. All the ornaments had turned into miniature lingerie, condoms, and handcuffs.

Gabriel plucked a small condom off a branch and handed it to Dean. "Here. You can keep this in your wallet for when you need it."

"Go to hell." Dean said snapping Gabriel in the face with it.

Meanwhile, Sam was on the other couch laughing his face off at the scenario.

"Ow. That hurt." Gabriel said rubbing his cheek.

"Good." Dean sneered.

"No love lost between you two I see." Kevin commented.

Gabriel and Dean glared at each other before Gabriel turned to Charlie. "So you've heard about me?"

Charlie smiled. "Indeed I have. Well, Dean was right about you to some extent. So let's hear the story about Virgin Mary's emaculate conception."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and he was sitting on a stool where the coffee table once was.

"Where'd the table go?" Charlie asked.

Sam signed and pointed up to the ceiling. Charlie followed his finger and chuckled as she saw the coffee table and everything on it stuck to the cieling.

"Don't worry." Gabriel said. "I'll put it back in a moment."

"You better." Sam warned. "You know what?"

"Hm?" Gabriel hummed.

"How about Cas tells the story and you fill in your details when we get to it?" Sam suggested.

Gabriel pouted. "Fine. Only because I think this'll be hilarious."

* * *

Cas cleared his throat. "First things first, people over exaggerate the story behind this and completely misinterpret it. Christmas is a pagan holiday that evolved into the birthing of Christ over the years."

"Way to make it sound meaningful, Cas." Dean smirked.

The corners of Cas's mouth turned up slightly at the remark.

"Joseph stood beside his wife in the hay, comforting her as she contracted in labor. Although it was painful and unsanitary, Mary endured through the pain. When I say unsanitary, I mean unsanitary. She was thrashing in painful labor for hours in a barn. There was hay all up in h-" Cas spoke before being tackled by Dean.

Dean had pounced on Cas pushing him to a lying position with a hand over his mouth. "Too much detail, Cas. We don't need to know what kind of STD's she caught from the horses."

Dean crawled off Cas and returned to an upright position. "Carry on."

"There were actually very few shepards there to witness the birthing if the Christ because they weren't given enough prior notice to get within the general vicinity in the right amount if time. If they were alone, many more might have shown, but they had many sheep to also tend to. The star that was over the manger was actually not a star, though." Cas continued.

"What was it then?" Sam asked.

"What you fools thought was a star, was actually an angel. An angel that you know quite well in fact." Cas answered.

"You were the star?!" Dean exclaimed in awe.

"Don't be an idiot, Dean. I am a soldier. I was talking about Anna. It was when she was younger, before she joined the soldiers. I was always meant to be a soldier." Cas replied.

"Oh." Dean muttered. "Cool, I guess."

"As dawn approached, the messiah was finally born into this world. This day was a day if great rejoice and the start of a new chapter in the story of this civilization." Cas finished. "But all this started with the Virgin, or not so virgin, Mary."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"That's my cue." Gabriel chimed. "Mary was not actually a Virgin. Joseph wishes. Just about every Shepard in the country had tapped that fine piece of ass."

"Gabriel." Cas scolded. "You're talking about the mother of Jesus here. Our step-mother. Have some respect."

Gabriel stuck out his tongue at Cas before continuing. "When I told her she was pregnant, do you know what she said?"

"What?" Dean asked holding back laughter.

"I know. I'm two months late." Gabriel sneered. "Her face when I told her that she was actually pregnant with the son of God was priceless!"

The others laughed.

"I was trying not to break down in front of her in the floor, more so the dirt, but you know." Gabriel added. "So we pretended she was a virgin. For her sake."

"And then it transitions through a very typical pregnancy into my story." Cas finished.

"Well that was an interesting take on Christmas." Sam mused. "I'll be sure to pass on the story of your legacy."

"I don't see why you're all interested in this Jesus mess anyways. I'm in Christmas for the free stuff!" Gabriel said.

"See?" Dean turned to the others.

"Seriously, Gabriel?" Sam scoffed. "You can't see why?"

"No." Gabriel answered, "it's sort of illogical."

"We have an archangel sitting under our coffee table. Dean and I have met more angels than we can remember and we're all friends with one. Can you not see how we'd tie religion into this?" Sam laughed. "The amount of times that God brought us back to life is amazing on its own."

"I like free stuff." Gabriel replied.

Dean gave him a high five.

"You two are idiots." Sam mumbled.

"So." Gabriel leaned back over to Charlie. "What about you and me get a drink later?"

"I'd love that!" Charlie smiled. "If it's cyanide."

"You mean you're not interested? In an archangel?" Gabriel scoffed.

"Nope." Charlie laughed. "Had you going there for a while though, didn't I?"

"You're mean." Gabriel pouted.

Dean laughed at the scene before him. "Nice Charlie, nice."

Charlie smiled back at him and nodded. "Thank you."

"You're all cruel." Gabriel muttered.

"Try Sam. He doesn't like to hurt people's feelings. I'm sure he'd go out with you." Dean sneered.

Gabriel turned to Sam.

"No." Sam smiled.

"Enjoy your doucheyness." Gabriel said. "I have porn stars to meet."

"Ew." Sam muttered as Gabriel flew off.

"Well, that was an interesting turn of events." Dean retorted.

"Is anything ever normal with Gabriel, Dean?" Sam snickered.

"You do realize that he left our table on the ceiling, right?" Kevin asked.

* * *

All the others looked up at the coffee table.

"I recommend stepping back." Cas said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Becuase this might not end well." Cas answered.

"What might not end well?" Dean asked.

"Getting the table off the ceiling." Cas replied.

The others stood up and walked a few feet away. Cas stared up at the table, obviously concentrating hard at it. After a moment, the table and Christmas tree were back on the ground. The only thing different was that the legs were somehow flipped during the move, so the table was now royally upside down.

"Close enough." Dean laughed.

"This is why we can't have good things." Sam said.

"Then why am I in the room?" Dean smirked.

"Becuase you live here." Cas answered.

Everyone chuckled at the remark.

After everyone had exchanged gifts, and been forced to put on their sweaters, Dean decided it was time to eat.

"What's on the menu, waiter?" Charlie asked in a posh tone

"For dinner, we have salisbury steak, hamburgers, mini pizza, fish filets, and burritos." Dean replied playing along.

"Pizza sounds exquisite." She commented. "I'll take a pizza. What would you like to eat?"

"I would like a burger." Cas said. "I like red meat."

"We all know that, Cas." Dean laughed. "Sam?"

"I'll take some fish, sir." Sam replied.

"And I'll have a burrito." Kevin finished.

"I'll be back with your orders in about three minutes." Dean smiled as he walked off into the kitchen.

Dean sat back down next to Cas with a pile of plastic trays in his arms. He set them on the table and they all pulled out their meal.

"Aren't I a good chef?" Dean smirked as he took a bite of his burger.

"I wouldn't know." Cas answered. "You did not cook these, you only unthawed them."

Dean shook his head in mock disappointment. "You hurt my feelings. It takes a lot of talent to microwave meals this well."

"I can tell." Sam nodded. "I mean, you could still use some practice. My fish is still cold."

"Shut up." Dean retorted. "These are like 50 year old microwaves remember."

"Sure..." Sam sneered. "Blame the microwave."

"My burger turned out just fine." Cas added. "And so did everyone else's meals."

"Rub it in, Cas." Sam chuckled.

"What I'm saying here is that don't you find it a bit odd that yours was the only one undercooked. Do you think that maybe Dean purposely undercooked it?" Cas asked.

"Dammit, Cas." Dean muttered. "Damn you and your awkwardly smart deduction skills."

"How did you even make that sentence?" Sam laughed. "And you undercooked my fish on purpose didn't you?"

Dean sheepishly smiled.

"You're an idiot." Sam said as he leaned over Cas and hit Dean in the face with his partially solid fish patty.

"Ow. Who the fuck hits someone with a fish?" Dean asked, but then burst out laughing when he remembered Cas hit him with a fish just the other day.

"I do." Sam sneered as he put the fish back in his try and walked off to the kitchen.

"Bitch." Dean laughed.

"Jerk."

After they'd eaten dinner, Dean went into the kitchen and rummaged around for a bit.

"What are you looking for?" Sam called behind him.

"You'll see!" Dean yelled back.

"Am I going to need a fire extinguisher?" Sam asked.

"I hope not." Dean laughed.

"If I do, I'm going to be all over your ass!" Sam replied.

After a few moments, Dean emerged with a few boxes of pie. "Apple, Cherry, Rhubarb."

"Of course you got pie." Sam retorted.

"Of course I did!" Dean exclaimed. "Besides the free stuff, that's the part of Christmas I love!"

"I swear..." Sam muttered. "Pie and free stuff is all you think about."

"Pie is beautiful!" Dean proclaimed. "Don't try to tell me different."

"I know I couldn't convince you if I tried." Sam laughed.

"You got that right." Dean said.

* * *

"Did you ever finish arranging that Christmas CD?" Sam asked turning to Kevin.

"Indeed I did." Kevin smiled. "I have a little surprise with it, too."

"Great." Sam replied.

"I'll be right back." Kevin walked off to his room.

Kevin reentered the living area with a disco ball and a stereo in his hands.

"Kevin. It's Christmas songs. Why would we need a disco ball?" Sam asked.

"Because Dean is a musical genius." Kevin answered slyly.

"Oh God." Sam sighed.

Dean chuckled darkly as Kevin stuck the disco ball onto the ceiling and turned it on. Kevin hit play and turned the stereo on. Immediately a guitar riff started playing.

"There are Christmas songs?" Sam scoffed.

"Just wait..." Kevin smirked.

As soon as Kevin spoke, the music immediately started getting louder and faster and became a recognizable song.

"Silent night, everybody." Kevin smiled as a rock singer started singing the lyrics to a fast paced drum beat.

"Dean has ruined you, Kevin." Sam said.

Dean and Kevin both laughed.

"That's my boy." Dean smirked.

"Maybe being bad isn't such a bad thing." Kevin added.

Sam sighed. "You two are hopeless."

"At least he's not into dubtrip or whatever it is." Dean replied.

"You mean dubstep?" Sam snorted.

"Yeah. That stuff." Dean sneered. "It's not even real music."

* * *

Dean's phone's text tone went off on the coffee table.

"Dean, you have a text." Cas said as he reached for the phone, his face falling as he saw the screen. "I can respond if you like."

"Sure. Who is it?" Dean replied.

"It's Paige. She wants to know when you can come over." Cas answered.

"Oh. I can answer that." Dean smiled as he took the phone from Cas, who was secretly watching the screen.

_When can you come over?_

_How about tomorrow night?_

_That'll work. What time?_

_I can be there by 8._

_That's great. See you then._

Dean locked his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Who's that?" Cas asked.

"Oh, just a friend." Dean answered.

Cas nodded as he heard the picture message tone go off. Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket at looked at it. He beamed with glee as he opened the photo. Cas heard the trash can sound as Dean deleted whatever photo he had been looking at. Cas's thoughts were reeling trying to figure out what was transpiring, but he tried to push it to the back of his mind.

* * *

"The night's still young, guys." Dean smiled.

"Dean. It's almost eleven." Sam said with a bitchface.

"Well sorry." Dean rolled his eyes. "I just thought you might want to indulge in this very festive scenery before I tear it down tomorrow."

"Guess you have a point. I know you and that's the first thing you're going to do when you wake up, isn't it?" Sam laughed.

"_Yes!_" Charlie exclaimed mentally. "_One more hour that I can try and get Dean's phone. I need to know what he's hiding._"

"You know it, baby brother." Dean smirked.

"So what exactly should we do for the next hour? We've already done most holiday activities wouldn't you say?" Sam asked.

"Sure, but who says we have to be festive?" Dean smiled.

"Oh gosh." Sam sighed.

"Why don't we do something we haven't done in a long time?" Dean asked.

"Like?" Sam asked.

"Like watch a football game or something. That's something normal guys do, right?" Dean laughed.

"I guess we could do that." Sam replied.

"Don't forget the food!" Dean chimed.

"Food?" Sam asked.

"What's a football game without food?" Dean asked.

"What kind of food?" Sam asked.

"Chips and salsa!" Dean exclaimed.

"Chips and salsa?" Sam scoffed. "Where will you get that?"

"Under my bed." Dean replied sheepishly.

"That's...just..." Sam began. "I have no words."

"Don't worry. It's all packaged." Dean smirked as he sped off to go get the food.

Dean opened the chips and dumped them into a couple bowls and mixed together the salsa in a smaller bowl. He flipped through the channels until he found a football game.

"Gather 'round, friends!" Dean called sitting back down on the couch.

"What are we doing?" Kevin asked.

"Something normal!" Dean exclaimed, gesturing towards the football game.

"Football?" Kevin mused. "I can roll with that."

"Good." Dean nodded dipping a chip in salsa. "Hopefully this game makes sense to one of us here."

Sam laughed. "You didn't think not knowing jack about football might make this a little weird?"

Dean shrugged. "It's a normal male plus Charlie bonding activity isn't it? I don't know how sitting around a TV watching muscular men in tights jump on each other builds friendships, but whatever."

Charlie burst out laughing at Dean. "I have never heard football described like that before!"

"Well, I'm kind of awesome like that." Dean smiled. "I tell things how I see them."

"Dean. Most guys enjoy football and bond over it. We bond over stabbing people in the chest with a knife." Sam said.

"You guys are so fucked up!" Charlie laughed.

"And proud, sister." Dean smirked.

"You're proud about everything." Sam retorted.

"And with good reason." Dean replied. "Have you seen me. I'm smoking."

"No, Dean." Cas said confused. "You are in so sense smoking or on fire."

"Wow." Dean rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the update."

Dean gave Cas's hand a quick squeeze, but felt a little hurt, when Cas didn't respond and only pulled his hand away, reaching for some nachos.

* * *

Charlie smiled to herself with Glee. "Hey, Dean. Can I look something up on your phone? Mine's dead."

"Sure." Dean tossed Charlie his phone, unlocking it first.

Charlie immediately navigated through the apps until she found his photos. She opened it up to see a photo of Dean and Cas lying in the snow someplace. It must've been taken the other day because when Cas brought Dean back to the bunker, they had snow on them. She swiped to the next photo and saw Cas running into the water in a beach under the moonlight.

"_Is that the Maldives?_" She asked herself. "_Something is going on here._"

She continued to look at the next photo. It was the photo of he and Cas on Mount Everest from his lock screen. Right before she swiped to the next photo, she was interrupted.

Sam glanced over at Charlie to see what she was searching. He tensed as he saw her sliding through Dean's photos. She was going to see something she shouldn't. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"I think you hit the wrong button." Sam smiled. "This one's the internet."

Sam took the phone and closed out of the photos app. He opened up the internet and passed it back to her.

"Thanks, Sam. I was wondering why I was seeing random photos." She laughed. "_Dammit. Something's off. You don't just randomly take your best friend to Mount Everest or to the Maldives._"

She pretended to look something up and threw Dean his phone after a few minutes. "Thanks."

"No problem." Dean smiled, pocketing his phone, returning his gaze to the TV screen. "This makes no sense."

"I agree." Sam muttered.

"I do not understand the majority of human past times." Cas added.

Dean laughed at smiled down at him. "You'll adjust sometime. You'll join the dark side eventually."

"I do not see what is so dark about it." Cas said confused.

"It's a movie reference." Dean replied. "Which holy shit – you haven't seen Star Wars yet. I am totally duct taping you to a chair and making you watch that tomorrow."

"The bondage would not be necessary, Dean. I would watch it willingly." Cas stated.

Dean half smiled at Cas before muttering something very quietly. "Did you think that maybe I'd tie you up for my enjoyment?"

"The thought had never crossed my mind, no." Cas answered equally as quiet.

* * *

Dean chuckled lightly, returning to the stupid game on the television. As the game came to a close, Sam began pouring the chips bag into the bag and put a lid on the salsa. As soon as it was over, Sam put the salsa in the fridge and handed the chips back to Dean.

"Don't get ants in your room. This place would be difficult to explain to pest control." Sam retorted.

"Shut up." Dean laughed as he twisted the bag shut.

Dean walked off down to Cas's room and shoved the chips under the bed.

"Are you sure that keeping food under the bed is completely sanitary?" Cas asked.

"Nope." Dean answered. "And I don't really care either."

"I figured as much." Cas replied bluntly.

"It's a personality flaw." Dean smiled.

"You have no flaws in my eyes, Dean." Cas said.

Dean flipped the light switch off and pulled up the covers. Cas laid with his back towards Dean, facing the wall that he'd stared at so often when they had been having problems. Dean still faced towards Cas and wrapped his arms around Cas's chest, only for the notion to go without reciprocation. Dean frowned in the dark, but sighed and let it go.

* * *

A/N: Well, writing this chap took way longer than I'd planned it to, but hey, it's finally here. I went through pain to write this. My dad made me go to bed at like ten the other night, so I wrote the first 2300 words of this on my iPod. That was really, really, really, tedious. Interesting, or at least semi-interesting, plot developments to come. I hope they're interesting at least. :P

On a funny note though...Last night I had a dream where I wanted to sell my soul to Crowley for artistic talent. I mean, I went through with the whole dealing things out and the kissing part and everything. I don't know why, but I guess my soul credit card was maxed out, because it didn't work. lol wut? I think that's enough watching Supernatural for today...


	26. December 26th

December 26th

* * *

"Mornin' Cas." Dean mumbled sleepily, kissing the side of Cas's neck.

"Good morning, Dean." Cas responded bluntly.

"Something wrong?" Dean asked.

"Not at all, Dean." Cas answered in the same tone.

"You sure?" Dean prodded.

"Yes, Dean. I'm sure." Cas affirmed him.

"Whatever you say, Cas." Dean smiled, unwrapping his arms from around him.

Dean swung his legs over the edge of the bed and started getting dressed, throwing on his usual jeans and t-shirt combo. As Dean exited the room, Sam grabbed him by his arm.

"Sam?" Dean asked. "Morning to you, too."

"I was going to tell you last night, but you'd already gone to you room." Sam said.

"Tell me what?" Dean asked.

"Charlie." Sam answered. "She's on to you and Cas."

"How do you know?" Dean continued.

"When she asked for your phone, hers was charged and in her back pocket. She was scrolling through your photos with Cas and when I grabbed your phone and put her on the internet, she didn't even look anything up." Sam explained.

"Sneaky little bitch." Dean muttered. "That was smart, though. I'll give her that."

"Yeah." Sam snorted. "But just be careful around her, Dean. I don't see why you and Cas are keeping it some huge secret or anything. It's not like we'd care."

"It's complicated." Dean replied. "Let's leave it at that."

"Okay, fine." Sam said. "Just don't you and Cas get it some huge fight again. That was a big attention drawer right there."

Dean nodded. "Don't plan on it, Sammy."

"Good." Sam replied.

"While we're on the subject..." Dean started. "Has Cas been acting weird to you?"

"More weird?" Sam laughed. "Not that I've seen. Why?"

"I don't know. Last few days, something's seemed off about him. Like he's pulling away from me." Dean answered.

"That's weird." Sam commented. "But if he says anything, I'll tell you."

Dean nodded. "Thanks, Sam."

"No problem." Sam replied, as Dean started walking off. "You know the kitchen isn't that way."

"I know." Dean called behind him. "I'm in the mood for harassing someone."

"Violence isn't always the answer Dean." Sam shouted.

"As long as I'm the one grading it is!" Dean replied, flipping Sam off.

Sam laughed and walked in the opposite direction.

Dean twisted the knife against the tip of his finger.

"I see you didn't bring a muffin basket." Crowley retorted. "Not very chivalrous, but that's rare with you Winchesters."

"Don't pretend you're not dicks either." Dean shot back.

"Well something's got your panties all twisted in a knot and hanging you from a flagpole." Crowley smirked. "Care to share? Have a little heart to heart?"

"How about you tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you be my therapist?" Dean smiled sarcastically.

"I'm afraid that just won't do." Crowley muttered. "Bring me a muffin basket and I'll answer three of your questions."

Dean sighed. "Son of bitch."

"Well?" Crowley asked. "Going once...going twice..."

"Fine." Dean said. "This doesn't count as a question, I just want to make sure that you understand what I'm talking about."

"Ask away." Crowley smirked.

"Are you aware of Lucifer's rising?" Dean asked.

"Lu-Luci-" Crowley stuttered. "He what?"

"I'll take that as a no." Dean muttered. "I'll be back in half an hour with your fucking muffins."

Dean walked out slamming the door behind him. Dean walked out into the hallway and grabbed his leather jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Out." Dean answered at walked out the door.

* * *

Dean searched around the store until he found a brown, woven basket. He grabbed a white handkerchief and laid it down in the basket.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Dean scowled as he waited in line. "For Crowley. I'm making a muffin basket for the king of Hell."

"Can I help you, sir?" A tiny brunette asked.

"Sure." Dean smiled. "I'll take two blueberry muffins, three chocolate, two sesame, and one cranberry."

"Of course." She replied as she snapped some gloves on and began placing the muffins in Dean's basket. "These for a friend?"

"_No. They're for the demon I have locked in my dungeon._" Dean remarked to himself. "No. They're just for a business partner."

She nodded in understanding and rang up his total.

Dean entered the bunker agitated, quickly pacing to the dungeon.

"Muffins? Who's the girl?" Sam laughed.

"Cute." Dean retorted as he continued walking.

Dean swung open the door and slammed it shut. He walked over and dropped the basket in front of Crowley on the table.

"You did good, squirrel." Crowley smirked. "Did you arrange these yourself?"

"Just take the damn muffins." Dean scowled.

"No hate coming from me. I do love a good muffin." Crowley replied, leaning over and picking up a muffin with his teeth.

"Question time." Dean said.

"I have some questions for you first." Crowley responded.

Dean folded his arms, but let Crowley continue.

"You mentioned Lucifer rising again. Where'd you hear this?" Crowley asked.

"A demon. Name's Anthony. He'd been following us and eventually Cas got him." Dean answered.

"Anthony. I know him. He's a total douche bag. I guess that's what you get with demons." Crowley mused.

"You _knew_ him. Cas took care of him." Dean added.

"Figured as much." Crowley retorted. "So how is Lucifer rising again?"

"Through an archangel's severed grace." Dean answered.

"I thought that was only a myth. I guess not." Crowley muttered. "Which angel is it?"

"Jophiel." Dean responded.

"Oh." Crowley said with distaste. "That's the smartass isn't it?"

"They're all smartasses." Dean retorted.

"Very true. But not what I meant. Angel of knowledge, yes?" Crowley asked.

Dean nodded.

"Well, no matter who it is, we need to stop it. Luci gets out and I get dead." Crowley said.

"I want you dead, but I want Satan in hell more." Dean responded.

"I'm touched." Crowley smirked.

"Well, how do we stop it then?" Dean asked.

"I never heard there was a way." Crowley said. "Once it's done, it's done. How powerful is he at the moment?"

"He's been talking to demons." Dean responded.

Crowley whistled. "He's almost out, Dean. If there's a way to stop him, do it fast."

"That's what I was hoping you knew. Anything about this at all." Dean said.

Crowley shook his head. "Sorry, but no."

"But you said there was a myth. What's the story?" Dean asked.

"Nothing I presume you don't already know." Crowley responded.

"I'm going to go grab Cas." Dean said. "And you'll tell us both the story."

"Hurry back!" Crowley called.

* * *

"Cas." Dean said quietly.

Cas looked up from the conversation he was in and looked around at the sound of his name.

"Cas. Over here." Dean called.

Cas turned in his direction and tilted his head as if to ask, "What?"

Dean gestured that he needed Cas.

"I am being called." Cas said to Sam. "I will return shortly."

Cas flew off, emerging in front of Dean at the end of the hallway.

"Dean, what is it?" Cas asked.

"It's Crowley. He might have something on the Lucifer deal. Apparently it used to be a myth running around in demon's heads, but as of this month, it's real." Dean explained.

"And you're sure he's not going to restate facts we already know?" Cas asked.

Dean sighed. "Not exactly, but that's why I'm bringing you in. You might recognize a phrase or saying or word or something that I wouldn't."

Cas nodded. "Wise thinking, Dean."

Dean pushed open the door to the dungeon and entered behind Cas. "Spill."

"Take a seat." Crowley smirked. "There's a little background you should know."

Dean pulled the chair out from the table and pushed it towards Cas. "Here."

"I do not need a chair, Dean. I do not tire from standing." Cas replied.

"Suit yourself." Dean smiled as he slouched down in the chair, his arms folded indignantly over his chest.

"There was an old story. It was a very unknown tale. Up until the Apocalyptic times came around of course. Then, it resurfaced. It still wasn't told much, since Lucifer was already free, but more knew about it. It was such a rare told thing, that we all believed it was a myth and nothing more." Crowley said.

"Get to the point." Dean said.

"My point is that I can't tell you how much of this is true or not. It most likely varied and got 'fluffed up' as you can say as it got told." Crowley replied.

"How much different?" Cas asked.

"I can't say, but I knew about it a long time before the Apocalypse came and went. So there's a plus." Crowley smiled. "Rumor has it that there was some trouble in paradise. Big trouble. Massive if you will. There was talk about needing Lucifer involved. It was more of a 'family issue' I guess. That never ends well. The archangels were almost positive that they needed Lucifer, but they knew that the only way to get him to rise, was as you know, the breaking of the 66 seals."

"Can you just get to the good part?" Dean asked.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "It's all good. I'm telling it."

"I think we have different ideas of good, Crowley." Dean snorted.

"You're wasting time. The both of you." Cas said.

Dean turned back to Crowley. "Carry on."

Crowley nodded curtly at him. "The archangels were desperate of a way to raise him from the cage themselves. After discussing it thoroughly, they talked to Joshua about it. Joshua talked to God about it and after the archangels had sorted out their little squabble, God changed the rules. If there was ever a time deemed necessary for Lucifer to exit Hell, God made sure it was worth it. If Lucifer was needed _that_ badly, then heaven would be willing to sacrifice one of it's finest."

"Makes sense. God's no idiot." Dean mused.

"Of course he's not!" Cas exclaimed. "An idiot couldn't be in control of all of creation. God is quite the genius."

Dean smiled and returned his attention to Crowley.

"Apparently, one of heaven's little sweethearts had a large mouth and a demon got ahold of the information. Surprisingly, none of the royal family got in a death match since then. At least not to the point where they needed all staff members at the board meeting. So, no one's ever seen it in action...that is until now." Crowley continued.

"So there's nothing else? That's the whole thing?" Dean scoffed.

"I said there was background. That was it. There's more." Crowley snapped. "Have some patience, squirrel."

Dean sighed annoyed and let Crowley finish.

"Now this is just coming from common knowledge here, not just what I've heard on the streets. They say that an angel can go back to the location where their grace is and take it back. Of course, they could not get back the grace that's gotten to Lucifer. Luci down there would keep all the strength he gained. He'd be able to communicate with demons still. Jophi wouldn't get his full powers back either. This far along, he'd be weakened to the powers of a normal angel. He would have around the same abilities as you, Castiel, when you were just a soldier." Crowley spoke.

Dean turned to Cas. "Does it sound legit?"

Cas pondered it for a moment. "It is sensible and he would have no reason to lie."

"On the contrary, Cas." Dean replied. "He has all the reason in the world to lie. He has nothing to lose. If Lucifer comes out, he dies. If Lucifer doesn't come out, we kill him. He dies either way. If Lucifer rises again, at least more people will go down and more destruction will happen."

Cas nodded. "You have a valid point, Dean."

"Well, we had a deal. I answer your questions truthfully and honestly, and you bring me muffins and then discuss your problems." Crowley intervened.

"Problems?" Cas asked, turning to Dean.

"Crowley thinks there's a reason I'm PMSing at him." Dean replied.

"Well of course there is. Where's all that annoying sarcasm that I've grown to hate, yet envy?" Crowley asked.

"I see you know how to very nicely prepare a muffin basket, though." Cas observed.

Dean half-smiled at him. "Thank you. It took about five minutes."

"Well. I suppose I should get back to the others before they get suspicious." Cas said.

"That's probably a good idea." Dean nodded.

Cas pushed open the doors and exited the dungeon, his trenchcoat whipping out behind him.

"Let's see what's getting under your skin, now. Shall we?" Crowley asked.

"Why do you even care?" Dean asked in reply.

"I don't. I'm just bored and want someone to talk to." Crowley answered. "But I see heaven's not the only one with trouble in paradise."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean questioned accusingly.

"You and Cas." Crowley stated. "You're fighting. I can tell."

"What?" Dean scoffed.

"Oh don't pretend I can't notice the googly eyes you share, mentally undressing each other." Crowley snorted. "And he's being very cold."

"He's Cas. He's always cold." Dean replied.

"I run Hell, Dean. I know what fighting and anger and disgust looks like. That's what I'm seeing." Crowley said.

"Well, then get better glasses. Because as much as you'd like to believe it, Cas and I are just friends, and we're perfectly fine. It's just this whole Lucifer deal is kind of stressful." Dean shot back. "Do you take some sick pleasure in invading my personal workings?"

"Actually, yes I do." Crowley smiled. "And we had a deal. So you have no choice."

Dean pouted angrily. "You're a real bastard, you know that?"

"Very aware, indeed." Crowley smirked. "So what's going on with you and Cas?"

"Fuck if I know!" Dean exclaimed. "I thought things were perfectly fine between us and then two days ago, he just gets really pissy around me. I don't know why!"

"Someone's got anger bottled up deep down inside I see." Crowley laughed.

"Everyone does." Dean shot. "This is making me very uncomfortable. Can we be done now?"

"We're done when I say it's done." Crowley replied, making Dean scowl. "So is this how feathers in there normally acts when you fight?"

"The only time we fight is when one of us fucks over the world and becomes God or releases Lucifer or something. The last fight we had was minor compared to some of the other fights. It just consisted of me sleeping on a floor and awkward glances." Dean answered harshly. "Normally when we fight, he usually goes MIA for months, or one of us almost kills the other."

"Tense relationship." Crowley commented.

"There's no relationship, Crowley." Dean responded.

"So when's the last time you slept with someone that isn't Cas?" Crowley asked.

"I never slept with Cas and I'm not telling you about my sex life." Dean scowled.

"What sex life?" Crowley laughed at his own joke. "So be honest here. Two months? Three? Four?"

Dean glared at the demon who sat smiling, proud of himself.

"If looks could kill." Crowley smirked.

"We're done here." Dean said swinging open the door.

"No we're not. I say when we are, Dean." Crowley replied.

"You think you're in a controlling position? That's cute." Dean laughed. "Just enjoy the muffins."

"I will." Crowley said seductively. "I'll think of you and blush every time I eat one."

Dean slammed the door shut and stormed out of the archives.

* * *

"Well you were in there for a while. With Crowley I assume?" Sam asked.

"What's it to you?" Dean shot back.

"Someone's grouchy." Sam muttered. "What took so long with Crowley?"

"Just talking. Trying to see what we can get out of him when we can." Dean explained.

"Don't tell me that's what the muffins were for." Sam laughed.

Dean sighed. "Yes."

Sam burst out laughing. "You bribed the King of Hell with muffins? Muffins?"

"You know he had a thing for muffin baskets." Dean replied.

"So. It doesn't mean that he's willing to spill his guts for some." Sam chuckled.

"You never know with Crowley." Dean sneered.

"Well, whatever. Kevin wants to go to the zoo today." Sam said.

"Cool. Think we'll see some monkey on monkey action?" Dean smiled.

"That is...ugh." Sam groaned. "That's just wrong on so many levels, Dean."

Dean winked at him and walked by, leaving Sam grumbling something about 'this damn family'.

"Sam said something about a zoo?" Dean asked walking into the main room.

"Yeah. That was the plan." Kevin said.

"Sweet. Who doesn't love animals?" Dean replied.

"You going to change first or something?" Kevin asked.

"Didn't plan on it. Why?"

"Just wanted to see if you were ready to go." Kevin responded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Dean smiled. "Sam will probably be in in a few minutes. He's just in the archives."

Kevin nodded and reached for his phone to check the time. "Well it's eleven now, so we can just get food there."

"Sounds like a plan. Oh boy, do I love fast food." Dean smirked.

"Of course you do. You live in a car." Kevin retorted.

"Way to be observant, Kevin. You went deep with that one." Dean laughed.

"I could be the next Sherlock Holmes." Kevin mused.

"Speaking of, that was a good show that Charlie showed us the other day, wasn't it? The modern Sherlock Holmes show?" Dean asked. "I mean, normally I do pornos, not detectives, but this was worthy of my praise."

"Yeah. There was some intense logic in that." Kevin agreed.

"I concur with that statement." Cas said flying into the room. "There was an excruciating amount of detail and core logical processing that was put into the scripting for that show."

Dean clapped his hands quietly. "Very professional, Cas."

"Of course it is, Dean." Cas replied. "I'm always professional."

"No need to tell me that. I've known you for five freaking years." Dean laughed.

"I just talked to Crowley." Sam said entering the room hastily and angrily. "Later, you, me, and Cas are going to have a nice, long chat."

"About?" Dean asked.

"You know what about." Sam shot. "How could you n-"

"I thought you said later." Dean interrupted him.

Sam sighed. "Whatever, but I am going to tear you and Cas apart for this."

"And Crowley said I was angry." Dean retorted.

"Dammit, Dean. You spend so much time with him, I swear you're beginning to sound like the heartless son of a bitch." Sam remarked.

"I only spent an hour or so with him." Dean replied.

"That's all it takes. He's a very corrupting person. But that's no secret." Sam said. "Let's just get going. Right now I think I like baboons with giant, red butts more than you right now."

"That hit me right where it hurts, Sammy. In the nuts." Dean laughed.

"Way too much time with Crowley. Way too much." Sam muttered following Dean to the door and out to the Impala.

* * *

After they'd paid their admission and entered the zoo, Sam looked over at the directory. "Do you guys have any preferences? There's a house of insects, house of reptiles, and a walk thru aquarium for starters. Of course, there's the usual exhibits, too."

"Why don't we just walk around a bit, and if we see something we like, we can drop in?" Dean suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam said clapping his hands together. "Shall we?"

The five clumped together, muddling through the crowd as they walked past animals and habitats. Charlie finally asked to stop when they passed the Komodo Dragons.

Charlie tugged on Sam's sleeve. "Dragons!"

"How can you even get excited over Komodo Dragons? They're one word away from dragons." Sam retorted.

"Exactly. And dragons are awesome!" She chimed.

"Yeah." Sam snorted. "Until they kidnap virgins."

"Oh yeah..." She mumbled. "You've killed a dragon before. How many people can say that?"

"No one from this time period. That's for sure." Sam replied, as they gathered with the group of people watching the Komodo Dragons.

"Komodo Dragons are still really awesome." Charlie said.

Sam sighed. "Whatever."

"The Komodo Dragon is the largest lizard in existence originating from the Indonesian island, Komodo. It is an Old World Lizard, also known as a Monitor Lizard. It kills large prey by ambush, up to the size of a pig." Charlie read.

"That's not creepy at all." Dean muttered.

"Says the man who kills demons for a living." Charlie retorted.

Charlie scooted in front of a few people and leaned against the fence, getting a closer look at the large lizards. She quickly got bored after they did nothing but walk around very slowly.

"You ready?" Sam asked.

Charlie nodded and put her hands in her pockets.

* * *

They walked on until Sam spotted the insect house, and stopped.

"Dude, look!" Sam exclaimed. "There's the house of insects. If anyone wants to come, we can go check it out."

"That sounds cool." Kevin mused. "I'll go with you."

"Well, the house of reptiles is right there next to it. I'll go check that out." Charlie added.

"You want to check out the aquarium place?" Dean asked turning to Cas, the others walking off to their areas of interest.

"Sure, Dean." Cas nodded.

Dean flashed him a smile as he walked towards the large building. It was practically an aquarium with a tube through it. There was water and animals surrounding the walkway on all sides, fish swimming above their heads.

"Whoa..." Dean mused. "This is awesome, Cas."

"I can see how you would consider this intriguing." Cas agreed.

"Dude, look at that!" Dean gasped, pointing towards a manatee swimming overhead.

Cas trailed his gaze along Dean's finger, locking his sights on the mammal. "That's just a manatee, Dean."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't see manatees in my bathtub everyday." Dean laughed.

"I do not see large mammals in my bathing area either, Dean." Cas replied. "But if I understand what your point is, then I just think there are more fascinating things on this earth than manatees."

"It's still awesome." Dean said.

"Maybe so." Cas replied.

"Well it's still an amazing sight, Cas. When was the last time you walked in water watching the animals around you?"

"Two years ago." Cas answered.

"Of course you did." Dean muttered. "Freakin' angels."

"Of course it was not quite like this." Cas added. "I was not in a plastic tube with artificial lighting around me in an oversized aquarium. I was in a city water reserve in the afternoon where there weren't any fish or lifeforms alike. Compared to the context of that experience, this is a much more enjoyable situation."

"That must've been a weird." Dean muttered.

"Of course it was." Cas replied.

"Well, I wouldn't recommend doing it again then." Dean smiled.

"Of course not." Cas said. "I have no plans of doing it again. I'd much rather be here with you."

"Well that's good then." Dean chuckled turning to Cas and kissing him.

Cas pulled away after a moment and continued walking down the walkway, Dean noting yet another time when he was being unattached. Dean shrugged and tried to get his mind off it by watching the fish and creatures alike swim by.

* * *

"Cas is being weird again." Dean said to Sam when they met up.

"How so?" Sam asked.

"When I kissed him, he pulled away almost immediately." Dean answered.

"And you're saying it's not like Cas to be emotionally distant?" Sam laughed.

"Well, no that's just like him, but he's never been that way with me. We're like brothers." Dean replied.

Sam raised an amused eyebrow.

"Without the whole incest factor." Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam snorted, then continued with his point. "You don't think this is just Cas being Cas?"

"Of course not. He just changed overnight." Dean said.

"Like I said earlier, I'll keep an eye on him." Sam smiled.

Dean sighed and walked back over by Cas's side.

Charlie finally emerged from the reptile house with a baseball hat on. "Look what I bought!"

"Speaking of buying, want to grab a bite?" Dean proposed.

"Are you suggesting that we buy a large carnivore?" Cas asked.

They all laughed at Cas's comment, Dean finally pulling it together. "No, Cas. I mean getting food."

"Is it absolutely necessary that you always use such strange literary slurs?" Cas asked.

"You're going to have to learn someday, Cas." Sam said still laughing.

"I don't think I ever will." Cas muttered.

"So we in for food?" Dean asked.

"Sure. It's around lunchtime wouldn't you say?" Sam answered.

"More or less." Dean smirked.

"If I remember correctly, the food stands should be that way." Sam said pointing in a direction.

"Well let's hope that Stanford did you some good. I don't want to get lost in a place surrounded by flesh eating beasts."

"We _hunt_ flesh eating beasts all the time, Dean." Sam laughed.

"Whatever. Animals are a whole new level of scary." Dean replied.

They finally found the food stands and ordered some lunch. Dean got some nachos, Charlie and Kevin got pizzas, Cas got a burger, and surprise surprise, Sam got a salad. They sat down and began digging in to their meals.

"You can't take one day off of being a health freak?" Dean scoffed.

"This whole month has been me taking a day off. Today's the one day I'm taking off from being a fat pig." Sam retorted.

"Oh, shut up. I don't' even understand how you can eat that shit." Dean muttered.

"At least I'm healthy." Sam said.

"I'm healthy. Saving the world on a daily basis really does get that metabolism going, you know." Dean replied.

"He has a point, Sam." Kevin added.

"Kevin's right." Cas agreed. "There is a monumen-"

"I get it, guys." Sam interrupted.

Dean smiled proudly at Sam.

"You're such a child, Dean." Sam retorted.

"Dean is not a child, Sam." Cas said confused. "I can confirm that he is a full-grown adult."

"He sure doesn't act like one." Sam muttered.

"And you do?" Dean laughed.

"More than you." Sam smirked.

"Guys." Kevin said. "This argument started with a salad. You're both children."

"I am utterly confused." Cas stated.

Dean smiled. "You'll understand someday, Cas."

"I hope. Human conversation is very confusing." Cas replied.

"Indeed it is." Dean smirked, playfully nudging Cas underneath the table.

"I'm going to get some cotton candy." Dean said. "But I swear these places need pie."

"What kind of zoo sells pie?" Sam scoffed.

"The kind I'd go to." Dean answered.

Sam laughed. "You'd go any place if it had pie, Dean."

"You got that right, Sammy." Dean replied, patting his brother on the back as he walked by.

Dean returned with a wad of blue cotton candy on a stick and blue all over his lips.

"You're turning into one of those blue guys from Avatar." Sam retorted.

"Shut up or I'll shove it down your pants." Dean shot.

"That sounds kinky." Charlie winked.

"That was a terrible insult or threat or whatever it was supposed to be." Sam laughed.

"Well, how great of a threat can I guy make when he's eating cotton candy?" Dean asked.

"I was unaware that what one's eating affects their ability to come up with social cues." Cas mused.

Sam chuckled. "Dean's right. You _do _need to learn some society quirks."

"I hear that a lot." Cas replied.

"Unsurprisingly." Dean remarked, shoving a large wad of blue fluff into his face.

"How long do you think we should stay here?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's a pretty long drive back to the bunker from here, so how about two more hours?" Dean responded.

"Sounds about right." Sam replied.

They tossed the trays from their meals into the trash and searched for another pathway to go down.

* * *

"I guess we can all just do our own thing now." Kevin said as they entered back into the bunker.

Dean checked the time on his phone. It read 6:37. That gave Dean almost an hour before he had to leave for Paige's.

"I feel dirty after being around all those animals. And the giraffe feeding was just unsanitary. Unless it's a hot chick, I don't want someone licking me all over." Dean said.

Charlie laughed. "I think I can agree with that."

"That's disgusting, Dean." Sam replied.

"Anyways, I'm going to go take a shower." Dean continued. "Adios."

Dean walked down to Cas's room and began undressing. As he stepped into the shower he ran his mind through his thoughts.

"_This is happening, Dean_." He told himself. "_There's no backing out now. It's not like you'd want to anyways._"

Dean reached for the shampoo bottle and squeezed some in his hand.

"_What would Cas think if he knew?_" Dean fretted. "_He won't find out. He doesn't think anyone's going on, right? He's smart, but he'd never think I'd do this. Not now anyways._"

Dean began scrubbing his arms with soap.

"_I'm safe. No one suspects anything._" Dean assured himself. "_You're perfectly fine._"

After getting dressed, Dean grabbed some pieces of paper out of his duffel bag. He folded them up and put them in his back pocket. Dean turned to the mirror in his bathroom and did one last check to make sure he looked okay. He ran his fingers through his hair, spiking it up and left the room.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said pushing open the door to Cas's room. "I'm going out for a personal errand. I'll be back by midnight. Don't wait up for me."

Cas nodded and Dean shut the door behind him on his way out.

"Sammy." Dean called.

Sam looked up from his book. "Yeah, Dean?"

"I'm going out." Dean said. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay, Dean." Sam returned to his book.

"What? You're not going to give me the third degree on where I'm going? You're not curious?" Dean asked.

"I'm curious, but I really don't care. This is a good book." Sam muttered.

"Okay. Well, whatever." Dean said, walking out the door.

* * *

Cas opened up his own phone and using his powers, turned it into a tracking device for Dean's phone. He looked at the address once the car stopped moving. He memorized it and flew to the house just in time to see Dean knocking on the door.

Cas quickly flew behind a large tree and watched. The door slowly opened and a small child ran out. She had strawberry blonde hair and big green eyes. Dean crouched down and smiled at her.

"Heya, kiddo." Dean said, lifting the child up and coming to stand. She sat smiling up at him, sitting on his arm.

"Hi, Dean." Another blonde woman greeted him coming to the door, standing in a tight, black dress. "I see you've met Cassie."

"Love that name." Dean replied setting Cassie back on the ground. "Long time no see, Paige."

"Yeah. How many years has it been? Six?" She asked.

"Sounds about right." Dean nodded.

Once Cassie had ran back into the house, Paige gave Dean a hug. "The odds of running into you at the mall."

"I know right?" Dean laughed. "Well, shall we get started?"

"Well, as you know, I'm very experienced at what I do, which I'm sure you'll find out. I've learned a lot since '07, you know." She chuckled.

"I could believe it. I mean, look at this setup. You have a nice, large house in a great part of town. Six years ago, I would've never pictured you living like this." Dean mused.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Paige laughed. "How about you come in from the cold? We can finish this conversation in my bedroom. That's where I keep all my supplies."

"Awesome." Dean smiled rubbing his hands together. He walked in the house and shut the door behind him. Past that, Cas couldn't hear anymore.

Cas leaned up against the tree. He was confused and hurt and shocked. Had his worst nightmare just come true?

* * *

"Sam." Cas breathed flying into Sam's room.

"Whoa, Cas. What's going on? You look terrible." Sam asked.

"I am aware." Cas replied, his eyes watering.

"Have a seat, Cas." Sam said patting on the bed. Cas quickly rushed over and sat on the bed, Sam taking a seat next to him. Sam put a comforting hand on Cas's shoulder.

"So, what's going on, Cas?" Sam asked.

"It's your brother." Cas choked.

"Dean? What did he do?" Sam questioned.

"I think that..." Cas paused, inhaling deeply. "I think that is guilty of infidelity."

"What?" Sam scoffed. "You think he's cheating on you? Why would you think that?"

"It started a few days ago. He asked me to take him to the mall for something. I don't know what he needed. It must've been a Christmas present for someone. As he was walking back to me, a draft lifted the sleeve of his shirt up and he had a phone number written on his arm. A lady named 'Paige' had given it to him. That's when I got suspicious. Dean doesn't normally get women's numbers unless he wants to sleep with them." Cas said.

"You're not basing this all off of a phone number are you, Cas?" Sam asked.

"Of course not. Prior to this, I saw he was getting calls from someone in his contacts with the only information being that their name was the letter 'P'. He'd exchanged many calls with them. Yesterday, he was getting a text and I offered to answer it for him and he agreed. Once I mentioned it was Paige, he changed his mind and answered it. I secretly watched the messages and he'd said that he agreed to meet her tonight at 8." Cas continued.

"That does seem a little shady." Sam mused. "So is that where you just were? Paige's house?"

"Yes. It was." Cas answered, his voice cracking halfway through the statement.

"Well, what'd you see?" Sam asked.

"Her daughter came running out and Dean greeted her and played with her until Paige came out. Her daughter went back inside while she talked to Dean. They made brief small talk and then they hugged each other. She invited him inside and told him that they could finish their conversation from her bedroom. She also said that's where her 'supplies' were." Cas finished, holding back tears.

Sam sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"He's sleeping with her, isn't he?" Cas asked shakily.

"No, Cas. He isn't. Well, we don't' know that for sure. None of them mentioned sex did they?" Sam asked.

"Well, no..." Cas answered.

"And Dean loves you and you love him. Right?" Sam asked.

"I love him, but now I'm not sure he loves me." Cas replied.

"Well, he does. I know he does. I can tell he does without him having to say it." Sam said. "So I highly doubt that he would cheat on you, Cas. I'm sure there's an explanation."

Cas sniffled, a little more stable after hearing Sam's words.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. Okay, Cas?" Sam responded.

Cas nodded.

"I'm sure everything's just fine." Sam smiled pulling Cas into a comforting hug.

"Thank you, Sam." Cas said.

"I need to talk to you and Dean tomorrow anyways about a different matter. So, go clean up or whatever and we'll talk tomorrow." Sam said patting Cas on the back.

Cas smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

Paige leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek. She opened the door and he smiled at her as he stepped out.

"You keep in touch, Dean Winchester." She laughed, wagging her finger at him.

"I'll be sure to." Dean said flashing her one of his signature smiles.

"See ya!" Paige waved as he walked out to his car.

* * *

Dean quietly entered his room in the bunker. He slowly shuts the door behind him. He looks around, but doesn't see Cas anywhere.

"Hm." He shrugged, figuring Cas has been acting weird lately anyways.

He undresses and climbs into bed, clicking the lights out.

After Dean is asleep, Cas flies into the room. He watches Dean for a moment, the steady rise and fall as he breathes All that beauty wrapped up in one man. One man that might not be his. Tears fall from Cas's face as the thought crosses his mind. Moments later, he flies off, leaving Dean to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Guys, I swear this isn't what you think. I swear. Bare with me here. And here's to another year of laying in bed eating sandwiches!


	27. December 27th

December 27th

* * *

Dean woke up to a loud banging on his door. He cursed to himself and went to open the door. As soon as he turned the handle, Sam violently pushed it open, and slammed it behind him in the same manner.

"Whoa. What's up with you?" Dean asked a little concerned.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about, Dean." Sam warned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean scoffed.

"It means that maybe you should pay a little more attention to Cas, Dean." Sam said.

"What does Cas have to do with anything?" Dean asked.

"Everything!" Sam exclaimed. "He flew into my room last night about to fall apart because he thinks you're cheating on him!"

"What the hell, Sam?!" Dean exclaimed. "Why didn't you mention this to me last night?"

"Becuase you'd just gotten back from Paige's and everyone was sleeping." Sam scowled.

"Paige? How'd you know about Paige?" Dean asked.

"Cas followed you to her house, Dean." Sam shot.

Dean was at a loss for words and his face paled to white.

"Just because I go over to a chick's house doesn't mean I'm sleeping with her!" Dean yelled.

"Well you'd been texting her and getting mysterious calls from someone named 'P'." Sam started.

"So I was texting someone. Sue me!" Dean shouted. "And 'P' doesn't even stand for Paige!"

"Well, the way Cas put together the details, he sure saw 'infidelity' everywhere!" Sam argued.

"Paige's married with two kids! Her freaking husband and daughter were home!" Dean countered. "I'm not gonna sleep with a married woman!"

Sam searched his mind for something to say in return. "Dean, this is none of my business what you're doing with her."

"No, it's not!" Dean yelled.

"But I promised Cas that I'd find out." Sam finished.

"Well, Sam, is it your job to work things out between Cas and I or is it ours? Because last time I checked, we're big boys now and we can hash things out on our own!" Dean snapped. "I think I'm a little hurt by the fact that he'd rather talk things out with you rather than to ask me directly."

"You know, Dean, I think Cas would've talked it out with you if you weren't in some random chick's bedroom using her 'supplies'." Sam scowled.

"Okay, the way she phrased that was kind of shady, I'll give you that." Dean sighed. "But it's not at all what it looks like, Sam!"

"Well, then tell me, Dean. What is it then?" Sam asked.

"It's my own personal business, Sam. _That's_ what it is!" Dean shouted.

"And that's what I'm going to tell, Cas?" Sam retorted.

"You know, Sam, I don't give two shits what you tell Cas. And you know why? Because what goes on between him and I is not your problem, responsibility, or business!" Dean yelled.

Sam crossed his arms across his chest. "Well, I don't see you doing anything about it!"

"Well I didn't even know about it until about five minutes ago!" Dean defended. "Obviously, I plan to work it out the second I get the chance."

"I need to talk to you both anyways about something very important anyways. So how about you work things out with Cas and then we're going to have a long discussion about the upcoming Apocalypse." Sam smiled bitterly.

"Shit." Dean muttered under his breath as Sam slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

Dean sat down at the foot of the bed and sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said awkwardly. "Can I talk to you for a second? It's important."

"What is it, Dean?" Cas asked appearing in front of him.

Dean stood up and hugged Cas tightly, pulling him close to his chest.

"Dean?" Cas asked. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

Still hugging him, Dean responded, whispering into Cas's ear. "I would never, Cas."

"Never what, Dean?" Cas inquired.

"Cheat on you, Cas." Dean choked out. "I would never cheat on you."

Cas remained silent and just exhaled a warm, shaky breath into Dean's neck. "Dean, I just thought-"

"I know what you thought, Cas." Dean said, rubbing Cas's back.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

"Cas, you don't need to apologize for anything." Dean replied, releasing his hold around Cas.

Cas stepped back, still remaining close to Dean. "But I do. I didn't trust you."

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't trust me either. I can't expect you to if I wouldn't." Dean smiled ambivalently.

Cas furrowed his brow in confusion. "I've always trusted you, Dean. Always. One phone number and a few messages shouldn't take that trust away. I was foolish."

"No you weren't Cas." Dean shook his head. "Knowing my history, all it takes is a phone number and few messages to lose trust in me."

"But you've always trusted me, Dean. I at least owe you the same. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt at least." Cas replied.

"You don't owe me anything, Cas." Dean said.

"Even if that were true, you deserve an explanation." Cas responded. "But I know that Sam's already explained it to you."

"I don't need an explanation, Cas." Dean whispered. "All I need is you."

Cas smiled up at him, wrapping his arms behind Dean's neck. Dean slid his arms down to Cas's waist and pulled the angel up against him. He smiled back at Cas before leaning in and kissing him. After a moment, Cas leaned harder into the kiss, his fingers brushing at the base of Dean's neck.

"Dean?" Cas asked. "Who was Paige anyways?"

"Back in '07, some demon broke into her apartment and we took care of the demon and saved her life. I just happened to run into her at the mall the other day." Dean answered.

"What were you doing with her?" Cas prodded.

"Nothing. We were just catching up and talking." Dean lied.

"What were her supplies she mentioned then?" Cas continued.

Dean laughed. "Paige is an artist. She was showing me some of her works. She keeps her works in a box underneath her bed, so that's what she was talking about."

Cas nodded.

"If you want, I'm sure she'd love to meet you. I told her all about you." Dean smiled.

"I suppose we could stop by sometime. She seemed nice." Cas replied.

"She really is. I think she puts Sam to shame." Dean laughed.

Cas laughed along with him. "Speaking of, didn't he want to yell at us about something?"

"Yeah." Dean muttered. "About that..."

"What is it, Dean?" Cas asked.

"He knows about Lucifer rising again." Dean grimaced.

"This is something we should talk to him about." Cas stated.

"No shit." Dean chuckled. "I'll go grab him."

* * *

"Sammy!" Dean called, banging on Sam's door. "You wanted to talk?"

"You and Cas kissed and made up, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. We're cool. Get your ass in here and talk to us now." Dean smiled.

Sam walked into Cas's room along with Dean. Little did they know, Charlie was watching from around the corner. She snickered silently and entered her own room once everyone was out of sight.

Dean sat criss cross on the bed and put his hands in his lap. "So let's talk Satan."

Sam folded his arms across his chest. "Lucifer is rising from Hell, breaking out of his cage, again and you didn't think to tell me? Or anyone else for that matter?"

"We didn't want to cause any alarm, especially since you all were so happy thinking that everything was fine." Dean responded.

"Well I think the well-being of 7 billion people trumps our happiness. It always does, Dean. This was essential information, and not something that you and Cas should be handling on your own." Sam scolded.

"We were managing just fine, Sam." Dean replied.

"How much do you even know about it? Two people can't do much. At least four or five could get more done!" Sam asked.

"You're forgetting that it's one person and one angel, Sam. We know a lot on the matter." Dean said.

"Not really, Dean." Cas commented.

"More than you think we do." Dean amended, turning back towards Sam.

"Really?" Sam asked. "So you know who caused it? How it was caused? Why it was caused? What's happening because of it? How much longer it will take? How to fix it? If we can fix it?"

"Most of those, yes." Dean smirked.

"Humor me." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Jophiel, one of the archangels, went to that cemetery where you swan dived into the cage. He cut out his grace and let it fall there. That grace is slowly making Lucifer stronger. Eventually, he will be strong enough to break out. Currently, he can talk to demons. There is little time left to stop it and the only way we can is if we have Jophiel take his grace back. Even then, he wouldn't get it all back. He'd just get back what Lucifer hasn't absorbed yet. Lucifer would still keep all that grace that he used, though. Really, the only thing we don't know is why." Dean answered proudly.

"Wow." Sam laughed. "You two really _do_ know how to get things done."

"God did say that we make a good team." Dean smirked.

"God said that?" Sam scoffed.

Dean nodded. "Yep."

"This keeps getting weirder and weirder." Sam muttered.

"Story of our lives, Sammy." Dean retorted. "You should know that by now."

"Yeah. Whatever." Sam snorted. "This is still a problem either way. Do we have any headway on where Jophiel would be?"

Dean and Cas exchanged awkward glances.

"There is an angel who knows his location. Or at least his last known location." Cas answered.

"Great." Sam clapped her hands together. "We should talk to them."

Dean and Cas traded looks again.

"Am I missing something here?" Sam asked.

"It's a long story." Dean muttered.

"Not really." Cas replied.

"Well, I don't feel like sharing." Dean shot.

"I agree. That is in the past." Cas nodded.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that this has something to do with that fight a while back. Am I right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. You're in the ballpark." Dean smirked. "Anyways, other than that bitch, we have no leads on him."

"I hate to say this, but if she's your only lead..." Sam trailed off.

"I figured you'd say that." Dean retorted.

"Well of course I would. Can't you just get that information from her and put aside your differences for five minutes?" Sam scoffed.

"It's not like with Gabriel, Sam. Gabriel I'll tolerate despite the fact that he's a dick. This chick is not happening." Dean explained.

"There was always the other option, Dean." Cas said quietly. "As much as we both object to it."

"I don't object anymore." Dean muttered. "I wouldn't hesitate to tear that whore's throat out."

"No love lost there." Sam retorted.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean said.

"Fine..." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure, Dean?" Cas asked. "I know with your time in Hell..."

"Yeah Cas, I'm sure. Don't forget that almost immediately after you pulled me out, you made me torture Alistair." Dean said.

"Yes..." Cas replied shamefully. "I am aware."

"Then you should know that between Hell, you guys, and everything else in between, I can handle grilling some information about saving the world from a low-life angel who doesn't know boundaries." Dean smirked.

"Wait." Sam interrupted them. "Hell? Alistair? Are you guys talking torture? Torturing an angel?"

"Wouldn't exactly be the first time for either of us." Dean said.

"She must've really crossed some lines." Sam retorted.

Dean whistled. "She crossed way too many for comfort."

"So is that it then? You're just going to leave me and go torture an angel?" Sam asked.

"Unless you want to watch." Dean laughed.

"I'll pass. Just work fast. We don't want people getting suspicious." Sam ordered.

"Will do." Dean replied.

* * *

Moments later, he and Cas were back in that fiery pit of heaven. Dean followed alongside Cas, angel blade in hand, as they walked down the same road to the building where Bithiel's office was housed. Cas quietly told Dean the plan and then once they approached her hallway, Cas made himself invisible. Dean knocked on Bithiel's office door.

"Well, well, well." She smiled. "Look what we have here."

"I was rethinking our last encounter." Dean started. "And I figured that you're a reasonably attractive lady and I'm a reasonably attractive guy..."

She smiled seductively at him as she pulled him inside. "I knew you'd come to terms with yourself sooner or later. Glad to see that you're over Castiel."

"Never will get tired of him." Dean grinned.

"Oh, so you're going behind his back?" Bithiel asked teasingly.

"Actually, I think he's going behind yours." Dean replied.

Before Bithiel could respond, Castiel grabbed her and held the angel blade up to her throat.

"I should've figured it was a trap. You're only a human. And only a human would be stupid enough to love Castiel." She smirked.

"Shut up." Dean shot, slapping her across the face.

"What kind of way is that to treat a lady?" Bithiel groaned. "I take it you're not here on a social call."

"You'll see what kind of call we're making." Dean sneered.

"Is it a booty call?" She said in faux excitement. "I wouldn't mind one from you, sugar."

"I'd sever her vocal cords, but I'd like to hear her scream." Cas said.

"And we need her." Dean added with a dark laugh. "Are we going to get going to the bunker?"

Cas nodded and they were in a cement room in the bunker, the same one that they killed Anthony in. Cas lowered Bithiel onto the table and Dean strapped her down on it.

"Where is Jophiel?" Dean asked. "Tell us or we start carving you up."

"No." She laughed.

Cas handed the angel blade to Dean and he began to cut down the sides of Bithiel's arms. She grunted and groaned in pain and he cut. He stopped cutting when he reached her wrist.

"Next one goes deeper." Dean growled.

"Give it your best shot." Bithiel smiled.

Dean repeated the process, going deeper each time until her arm was covered in slits and her right side was soaked in blood. She laughed loudly in Dean's face.

"I'm never going to tell you." She smirked.

"If you won't tell me, then you'll tell Cas." Dean smiled.

"He doesn't scare me." Bithiel chuckled turning her head over to an angry Cas.

"Then you're an idiot." Dean replied. "So you have one more chance to tell me where Jophiel is or I'll sick Cas on you."

"No." She sneered.

Cas stepped up by Dean's side. "I got this, Dean."

Dean handed Cas the angel blade. "I know you do. Bobby told me about how in three minutes you tortured a Jefferson Starship so hard that he told you everything you wanted to hear. And that was without your powers."

Dean saw the twinkle leave Bithiel's eyes in fear, but she held up her game, pretending it was no big deal to her.

"That's cute, Castiel." She smiled. "Who taught you that trick?"

"I've picked up a few along the way. Time for a demonstration." Cas replied, Dean stepping to the side. "Now where shall I start?"

Seven minutes of torture later, they had their answer.

"Can I have a minute, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Of course, Dean." Cas replied handing Dean the angel blade.

Dean took it and slowly pushed it into Bithiel's throat, right above her collarbone. She screamed in pain. Dean smiled in the delight of her misery.

"Cas. Take her grace away. You can do that can't you?" Dean asked.

"Well, yes. But that's a little harsh, Dean." Cas said.

"She's going to die either way, Cas. I want to see her die the worst way possible." Dean replied. "And what you did just now was harsh."

"That was necessary." Cas glared at him.

"Well I need to see her know what if feels like to be a stupid human." Dean sneered turning towards Bithiel.

Cas sighed in contempt. "Fine."

Cas walked over to Bithiel and pressed the angel blade up against her throat.

"Please." She choked out. "No. Please stop."

Cas's gaze was cold as he met hers. "I'd tell you I'm sorry, but I'm really not. We may be all God's children, but we're not family."

"Castiel." She whimpered.

He slowly made the incision and watched as the pale blue light leaked out of her throat. Cas healed the small incision in her throat and stood back with Dean to watch her. She bled from every part in her body, every inch of her covered in blood. She choked and convulsed, screaming although no one could hear her. After three painful minutes, she died.

"Once a bitch always a bitch." Dean muttered. "Let's go get Sammy."

* * *

Dean knocked on Sam's door.

"Wow, Dean. That was fa-" Sam started, but stopped when he saw the blood on Dean's clothes. "Holy shit, you two! You look like you got hit by a bus!"

"I think Bithiel felt the pain of being hit by 1000 busses." Cas commented.

"Well let's get to your guys' room. I don't want blood on _my_ bed." Sam said. "What even happened?"

"I guess you could call it '7 Minutes in Heaven'." Dean sneered, wiping some blood off his cheek.

"I swear, Dean. In another life, you are a serial killer." Sam laughed.

"I assure you, Sam, you and Dean are always hunters. It is your destiny." Cas replied.

"Oh." Sam hummed. "Anyways. What's the word on Jophiel?"

"Well, he gave Bithiel an address. Lucky for us, it's still in the states so we can drive there." Dean replied.

"It only makes sense it is." Cas added. "Given that he's human and his only method of transport would be to ride with another, buy a motor vehicle, or take a plane."

"Good point." Dean replied.

"Where is he then?" Sam asked.

"A shady apartment complex in Chicago." Dean answered.

"That's great. Who doesn't love shady apartments?" Sam retorted. " Are we going to go hunt him down? If we are we should load the car now."

"That takes too long. I'd just fly there." Cas said.

"You?" Dean asked. "We're not going to have this conversation are we?"

Cas glared at Dean. "For the sake of time, fine."

"Sam?" Dean turned to his brother.

"No." Cas held a hand up to Sam. "Sam's not coming."

"Why not?" Dean asked. "We need all the backup we can get."

"Because." Cas answered.

"Because why?" Dean prodded.

"Because I said so, Dean. Sam's not coming." Cas scowled.

"He's part of this now, Cas. He has just as much right to come as I do." Dean replied. "And I'm not going without Sam."

"Don't I have a say in this?" Sam asked.

Cas and Dean sighed, folding their arms crossed their chests and turning to the youngest Winchester.

"Thank you." Sam huffed. "And Cas, Dean's right. I'm tied up in this mess now, too."

Dean smirked at Cas as Sam continued.

"And I think you guys you could use me. One of us could cover the back if he tries to run and the others could ambush him from the front." Sam proposed.

"Kid has a plan." Dean nodded.

"Fine. It might be a little while before my grace can bring you back. It all depends on how much I have to fight. So clear your agendas." Cas said.

Sam ran out to the room where Kevin and Charlie were laughing. "Hey, guys. I'm taking a personal day. Do whatever. I'll be back later."

"Okay..." Kevin said awkwardly.

"Bye!" Sam smiled running back down the hallway. "Are you two going to clean up or something first? People get suspicious when they see three tall men walking down the street soaked in blood."

Dean coughed. "Ahem. Only _two_ of us are soaked in blood here."

"My point still stands. Are you going to change at least?" Sam asked.

"No time for that." Cas barked, snapping his fingers.

* * *

Instantly, the three of them were outside a two story complex of cheap, dirty apartments, also in clean suits courtesy of Cas.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised he ended up here." Dean mused. "Karma's only a bitch if you are."

"Karma is actually very nice when she's not on the job." Cas replied.

"Think you could put in a good word for me?" Dean laughed.

"You're a good man, Dean. Karma loves you." Cas said.

Sam laughed. "All the bitches love him."

Dean sighed. "You've been letting Charlie teach you internet slang, haven't you?"

Sam laughed. "Bitch, I might be."

"That's a yes..." Dean muttered. "So how about you take the back, Sam. Cas and I can take the front. First, I can knock on his door. If he answers, then Cas and I will jump him. If he doesn't answer, then I'll pick the lock and Cas will follow me in and we'll wait for him."

"That is acceptable." Cas stated.

"Awesome." Dean replied. "What apartment is he?"

"Jophiel lives in apartment 122D." Cas answered.

"According to the other buildings' layouts, I'm suspecting that his apartment is right over there." Sam added.

Cas and Dean turned to look where Sam was pointing. Like he said, the apartment lied at the end of Sam's finger.

"In case anyone's watching, you should take the back way from here." Cas said.

Sam nodded. "Good idea."

Dean and Cas casually walked towards the apartment building. Cas stood behind the door as Dean knocked on it. After a few moments, they heard the sound of multiple locks being undone.

"Paranoid much?" Dean whispered, Cas half-smiling in response.

Finally, the door opened to reveal a man a little shorter than Cas in obviously very dirty clothing.

"Who are you?" The man demanded.

"FBI." Dean said.

"Let me see your badge." The man replied.

Dean flicked a worried gaze over to Cas, still tucked behind the door. Cas nodded in understanding. Dean reached into his pocket and flipped open the badge in his hand. The man behind the door peered at it and then gestured for Dean to continue.

"Can I get your name, sir?" Dean asked.

"What for?" The man replied.

"Sir, I am the FBI. We are doing an investigation here. Cooperation is mandatory." Dean barked.

"My name's Joe." The man answered.

"Full name." Dean ordered.

"Mister Joe Fiel." The man replied.

Dean quickly jumped on the man and pushed him inside his apartment. Cas followed behind, shutting and locking all the locks behind him.

"What the hell?!" Jophiel exclaimed.

"We have some questions for you." Dean smirked.

Jophiel looked around his surroundings and paled as the trenchcoated man in the background came into focus.

"Castiel." He breathed. "I take it you aren't really an FBI agent are you?"

Dean smiled, still pinning Jophiel to the carpeting. "Guess I lied."

Cas opened the backdoor and searched for Sam. Sam caught sight of him and came up the fire escape. Sam and Cas surrounded the fallen archangel on the floor.

"Take it back." Dean ordered.

"Take what back?" Jophiel asked.

"How about you cut the crap, Jophiel?" Cas smirked. "We know you gave up your grace to help free Lucifer."

Jophiel started to laugh beneath Dean.

"What's so funny?" Dean barked.

"I didn't give up my grace!" Johpiel laughed. "I would never!"

"Well then what happened to it? Obviously you don't have it anymore." Sam asked.

"It was stolen." Jophiel scowled.

"Stolen?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Stolen. I was down on Earth and a demon jumped me. Before I knew what was happening, my throat was slit and my grace in a small vial." Jophiel explained.

"Is he telling the truth?" Dean asked.

Cas shut his eyes for a moment. "He's being honest."

Dean climbed off the former angel. "What if we told you that we could get your grace back?"

"You know where it is?" Jophiel asked.

"Yes. We do." Cas responded.

"Of course I want it back!" Jophiel exclaimed.

"There's something you should know about first. You won't be an archangel." Dean said.

"What?" Jophiel scoffed.

"Well, you will be, but you won't have the powers of one. You'll have the powers of a soldier angel, but it's better than being human." Dean explained.

"How is that possible? I know you mentioned Lucifer, but he's long gone." Jophiel asked infuriated and confused.

"Whoever stole your grace is giving it to Lucifer so he can break out of the cage. The sooner you get your grace back, the more there will be left and the less strength Lucifer will have." Sam said.

"It's been millenia since anyone mentioned that." Jophiel mused.

"Cas, how's your power looking?" Dean asked.

"I can take two of you back to the bunker." Cas replied.

"Take Dean and Jophiel. I'll stay behind and get rid of any evidence that anyone lived here. You can swing by and grab me later." Sam offered.

"Leave the cleaning to Sammy. I can dig it." Dean smiled.

Cas nodded. "I will be back as soon as I can."

"Make it sooner than later, though. This is a really shady part of town." Sam chuckled.

"See you later, Sammy." Dean smirked as he disappeared.

* * *

"Who's this?" Charlie asked as she saw the four standing in the bunker.

"Long story." Dean smiled. "C'mon, Joe. Let's get you cleaned up. Cas, do you mind if he borrows some of your clothes?"

"Not at all, Dean." Cas replied.

"Awesome." Dean said, turning on his heels to lead Jophiel to Cas's room.

After Jophiel had taken a shower and was in a clean pair of clothes, Dean brought him out into the foyer.

"Now don't mention anything about Lucifer or being an angel. Just say you're a friend." Dean instructed him.

Jophiel nodded as he sat down on the couch. "Hello."

"Hey." Charlie smiled.

"Sup." Kevin replied.

Jophiel smiled back at them.

"What's your name?" Charlie asked.

"I'm Joe." He answered.

"Classy." Charlie mused. "Never met a Joe I didn't like."

"You three play nice. I'm going to go find Cas." Dean said.

* * *

Cas was in his room when Dean saw him.

"Cas." Dean knocked on the door. "How much longer do you think it'll be before we can go nab Sammy? Charlie and Kevin will probably ask for him sooner or later."

"I'd give it another half an hour." Cas replied.

Dean nodded coming in the room. "You look troubled."

"I am." Cas said.

"What about?" Dean asked pushing Cas down on the bed and sitting next to him.

"I think that there may be demons protecting the cemetery." Cas answered. "They may be prepared just in case someone did bring Jophiel back for his grace."

"Well you can smite them." Dean replied.

"I can, but I can't overdo it." Cas stated.

"I'd insist you'd take me with you. That way, we could both kill demons. You could smite them and stab them. And then I could also stab them." Dean smiled. "How many of them can there be?"

"I don't know. Once they find out Jophiel is gone, they will most likely up their security on the premises." Cas explained.

"Good point, but isn't Bithiel the only person who knew his location?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but a demon could have followed him around after they took his grace." Cas responded.

"Cas." Dean said in sudden realization.

"What? What is it, Dean?" Cas stammered.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean exclaimed.

"What is wrong, Dean?" Cas demanded.

"Remember the first time we talked to Jophiel?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Why?" Cas asked.

"Something she said is getting under my skin." Dean mused.

"Well?" Cas urged.

"She said that Joe had a message for anyone that came asking for his location. Remember?" Dean answered.

"Yes, but wh-" Cas stopped as soon as he recognized what Dean was talking about.

_"Fine. You win." Btihiel smiled, putting her cigarette out in an ashtray. "I'll tell you what we talked about. Nothing. He knows that I hate your guts. So he told me, that if you come asking, to give you a message."_

_"What's that?"_

_She smiled at herself pleased. "Go fuck yourselves. Because he's already won."_

"Are you sure he was telling the truth about his grace being stolen, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes. He may have had a way around it though, something he didn't tell us." Cas thought aloud.

"Let's pretend we don't know anything's up. We'll corner him and make him tell us the truth later." Dean said.

Cas nodded. "One of us must keep our eyes on him at all time, though. He can not be trusted."

"That's for sure." Dean retorted as he stood up to open the door.

Cas stood up behind him.

"Cas." Dean said.

"Yes, Dean?"

"We're on the one-yard line here. Everything's going to be just fine." Dean pulled Cas into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "I promise."

"I do not understand your reference." Cas mumbled into Dean's shirt. "I believe it is a sports term though. Am I correct?"

Dean laughed releasing Cas. "It's football. I think."

Cas smiled back at him and they exited the room.

* * *

"How's it going?" Dean smiled as he saw his three friends talking on the sofa.

"Good." Charlie replied. "Joe's pretty chill."

"Oh. You want to know what Sam said to me today?" Dean asked.

"What?" She answered.

"He told Cas that 'all the bitches love me'. And when I asked if he let you teach him internet slang, he said, 'bitch I might be.'." Dean replied.

Charlie burst out laughing. "My child is learning!"

"No. Stop that, Charlie." Dean chuckled. "You're corrupting him. He's so pure and innocent."

"And my bitch now." She smirked.

* * *

As soon as Cas was strong enough to go back and grab Sam, he cocked his head at Dean. Dean stood up and walked over to the kitchen area. Cas flew in there to meet him.

"You good?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I am good." Cas replied.

In a flash, he and Dean were back in the apartment, pristine as if no one had lived there in seven months. On the sofa, sat a smug Sam.

"All right, Sammy boy." Dean smiled. "Good job."

"Not bad for an hour's work." Sam replied proudly.

"Stop basking in your glory and get up." Dean laughed.

Sam stood up and walked over to greet them. "Let's go."

They were back in the kitchen of the bunker. Dean pulled Sam back by his arm as he stepped out.

"What is it, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Don't trust Jophiel. There's something he's not telling us. Make sure one of us three is watching him at all times." Dean said.

Sam nodded. "Okay..."

"We'll elaborate later." Dean whispered walking out from the kitchen.

"Oh there you are, Sam." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah. Here I am." Sam replied, sitting down on the couch.

"Where'd you go?" Kevin asked.

"Just had an errand to run." Sam answered.

"You three are acting weird." Charlie chuckled. "Are you having a threeway?"

"Oh fuck no!" Dean exclaimed. "You are so jacked up, Charlie."

Charlie laughed. "It's one of my virtues."

"What virtues?" Dean scoffed. "Last I checked, you were a perverted, snarky middle school dropout."

"You know you're pretty cute for a kid that hunted monsters before you could even drive." Charlie retorted.

"Shut up." Dean laughed.

"You started this." Charlie smiled.

"I should just stop talking." Dean muttered.

"We'd all like that." Sam said.

"Bitch." Dean shot.

"Jerk." Sam smirked.

"Ah..." Charlie sighed. "Brotherly love."

"Well, are we still going to have movie night?" Kevin asked.

Sam gasped. "Yeah. Thanks for reminding me!"

"I'll go get my keys." Dean mumbled.

* * *

"Remember the licorice!" Dean called behind him. "So which movies are we looking at tonight?"

"How about Despicable Me?" Charlie offered.

"And then a cool movie. How about this movie called Devil?" Dean asked, pointing to a movie.

Charlie tapped on the screen and read the description. "So basically it's about five people trapped in an elevator and one of them is the devil. Don't you think it's a little redundant for us? Especially Sam?"

"Good point." Dean muttered. "What about this one?"

"Well I say that as long as it's not about Satan we're good." Charlie laughed. "Why don't we get it and be surprised?"

"Cool with me." Dean said.

"Great. I'll start hacking it." Charlie smiled.

"This woman." Dean muttered.

After the Redbox machine had done it's freaky whirring thing and dropped the DVD's, Sam exited the store.

"I feel like I get more food each time." Sam grunted.

"Good." Dean retorted.

"Not for my back." Sam replied.

"Eh. Pros and Cons." Dean teased. "No big deal."

* * *

"Which one first?" Charlie asked.

"Horror movie!" Dean exclaimed.

"Horror movie it is." Charlie chimed placing the DVD in the player.

It started spinning in the tray and then the menu came on. Charlie eyed the menu screen suspiciously. She pressed play and jumped in her seat on the couch.

"Holy shit..." Dean muttered.

"I'm not insane! You see it, too!" Charlie yelled.

"I think I understand what you mean..." Cas mused.

"Okay." Dean grabbed the remote and paused the screen. He jumped up and lunged for the TV. "Is it just me, or does that guy look just like me? Like exactly?"

"Holy crap, Dean. You're right." Sam agreed. "This should make for a fun movie."

"I just hope I'm not a pickaxe murderer or anything." Dean laughed.

"If you are, I am never going to let you down for that." Sam replied.

* * *

"Oh fuck me!" Dean yelled as the movie ended. "How is this even possible?!"

Sam was red faced and trying to stay upright. "And after the serial killer thing from earlier? I am so dead right now!"

Cas put two fingers to Sam's neck. "No, you're alive."

"And I might just take you up on your offer." Cas whispered into Dean's offer.

"Wha-" Dean stopped. "Oh."

Dean smiled and winked at Cas. "Gladly."

"Next movie!" Charlie piped. "If Sam can pull himself together that is."

"I'm sorry!" Sam cried trying to catch his breath. "It just doesn't get better than that!"

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean said. "Or I'll bash your brains in with a pickaxe."

"I wouldn't doubt his seriousness." Kevin retorted, stifling back laughter.

"Well, here's Despicable Me." Charlie said plopping back down on the couch.

"Something calm thankfully." Dean muttered, as he scraped some ice cream out of the tub on his finger.

Before he could eat it, Cas jumped forward and put his mouth around Dean's finger. Dean glared playfully at him before putting his finger back in the tub. Cas pouted as Dean held his hand out of Cas's reach. Dean licked the ice cream off his finger, teasing Cas, seductively licking his lips. Cas smiled back at him.

Dean got up off the couch and walked into the alcohol closet. After a moment, Cas made sure that the others were watching the movie and he got up off the couch and walked towards the alcohol closet. He entered and locked the door behind him. As soon as Cas turned around, Dean was already up against him.

* * *

Dean ran his hands through Cas's hair as he kissed him. Cas grabbed Dean and spun him around, throwing him against the door. Cas began shrugging out of his trenchcoat and tossed it to the side. Dean traced his lips down the stubble along Cas's neck all while violently pulling off his shirt. Cas moaned quietly in response. Dean fumbled with the fastener on his jeans as Cas threw his tie on the ground. Cas whipped his head back as Dean tugged at his hair. He pulled his shirt over his head as Dean's legs gave out beneath him, pulling them both to the ground behind the door.

* * *

"Hey where'd Dean and Cas go?" Charlie asked.

Sam's eyes widened as he noticed that his two friends were gone and he saw that Cas's shoe was half-way across the room, and even further along his other shoe. He had a pretty good idea where they'd gone off to.

Charlie whipped her head around as she heard a banging come from somewhere on the other side of the room. Sam secretly turned the volume up on the TV, to take her mind off of it.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged. "Cas probably remembered he had to do something and needed Dean's help with such a mundane task."

"Or they could be fucking in a closet somewhere." Charlie laughed.

Sam's face paled, but he laughed along with her. "That's disgusting, Charlie."

"You know it'll happen eventually." She sang.

"Shut up and watch the movie. You picked it out." Sam smirked.

"Yes, sir." Charlie replied in a deep voice.

Sam chuckled and eyed the alcohol cabinet warily, cursing his brother under his breath.

After the movie had ended and Cas and Dean hadn't emerged or returned, Sam urged the others to go to bed. As they all walked away, he went to the alcohol cupboard and knocked softly on it. He heard shuffling and then the click of it unlocking.

* * *

He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the door open. He hesitantly opened one eye, but then relaxed as he saw that no one was naked. Well, at least not all the way.

"Hello, Sam." Cas whispered, being careful not to wake Dean, who had passed out on the floor.

Sam glared at Cas. "You _are_ aware that Charlie almost busted your asses, right?"

"We were quiet." Cas replied. "For the most part."

"And you're also aware that we consume things in here, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes. This is where we keep the drinks." Cas replied. "I do not see your point."

"Nevermind." Sam muttered, shaking his head. "I don't know if you plan on getting him to bed or what?"

"I don't want to disturb him." Cas smiled down at Dean curled up on the floor. "Besides, Jophiel needs somewhere to sleep. I can make sure he doesn't sneak out at night or anything from here. I have impeccable hearing."

"Yeah, whatever. Good idea. Just try to make sure no one sees you two coming out of here in yesterday's clothes." Sam smiled bitterly.

"I know, Sam." Cas replied.

"You two are causing so much trouble for yourselves by keeping this a secret." Sam scowled.

"I agree. It can be inconveniencing at times, but Dean has explained to me that it's for the better. When he's ready to tell people, he will." Cas nodded curtly, quietly shutting and locking the door.

Cas curled up next to Dean lying on the concrete floor, and covered him with his trenchcoat. Cas combed his fingers through Dean's messy hair, smiling at him.

* * *

A/N: Holy crap! So many reviews! I never imagined any of my stories, especially this one would get that much positive feedback! Well, there was that chapter. So...yeah.


	28. December 28th

December 28th

* * *

"Ugh. My neck." Dean groaned, wincing as he sat up. "What the hell? What am I doing in here?"

"You don't remember? Do you have a concussion?" Cas asked.

"Oh. I remember now. And no, I don't have a concussion. I'm fine." Dean chuckled. "Except my neck. Remind me not to fall asleep in a pantry again."

"Don't fall asleep in a pantry again." Cas said.

"I meant the next time I'm in a pantry." Dean laughed, grasping for his clothes.

"You plan to lay on the floor in a pantry again?" Cas asked.

"Depends on the circumstances." Dean smirked, winking at Cas. "What day is it today? I lost track."

"It's the 28th. It's a Saturday." Cas answered.

"Awesome." Dean replied, opening the door and peeking out.

After making sure the coast was clear, Dean stepped out into the main room and proceeded to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Aren't those yesterday's clothes?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Dean answered in faux nervousness. "Who wants to know?"

Charlie laughed as she grabbed the coffee pot from Dean and poured herself her own cup.

"Is sam already up?" Dean asked.

"Probably. Nut job gets up way too early for me." Charlie said.

"Tell me about it." Dean snorted.

"Good morning, Dean." Cas smiled as he flew in the room.

"Mornin', Cas." Dean chuckled.

"Charlie." Cas nodded.

" 'Sup." Charlie replied deviously.

Cas shifted his gaze upwards. "The ceiling and some spruce of shrubbery."

"What?" Dean scoffed confused, but then tensed once he put the pieces together. "Really, Charlie? Really? Christmas was literally three days ago and I don't know how, but you really are a sneaky piece of shit, you know that?"

"I'll go get Sam and Kevin." She chimed.

"Dammit." Dean muttered. "I will stab you in the face, Charlie! Right in the fucking face!"

"After you do your own face work with Cas." She smirked.

"What does she mean, Dean?" Cas asked as Charlie bounded off down the hallway.

Dean sighed. "That is mistletoe, Cas."

"That's a plant commonly used around Christmas season, correct?"

Dean nodded. "Do you know what it means?"

"No. What?" Cas asked.

"If two people are caught under the mistletoe they have to kiss each other." Dean grimaced.

"You sound disappointed." Cas mused.

Dean laughed. "Well. It's just getting kind of annoying, don't you think? I mean, as far as Charlie and Kevin are concerned, you're just a smart ass angel and I'm just your incredibly attractive hunter friend."

Cas chuckled. "Did you have a point behind that?"

"Oh. That's right. As far as they're concerned, we're just friends who they are trying to hook up together." Dean replied.

"I can understand where your agitation comes from, but we get to put on a show." Cas smiled.

Dean smiled back. "I suppose we do. Maybe it's not so bad after all."

Dean crossed his arms across his chest as he heard three sets of footsteps coming down the hallway.

"I'm not doing this, Charlie." Dean gestured between he and Cas. "Him. Me. Not happening."

"House rules, Dean." Sam smirked.

"So? I'm still not doing it. So you can all just go back to your rooms. Nothing to see here." Dean said.

"Dean..." Sam folded his arms. "It's the rules. You always follow house rules."

Dean glared at his brother. "Well answer me this. Do _you_ always follow house rules?"

"Of course. What person_ doesn't _follow house rules?" Sam answered.

In one, swift movement, Dean pushed Cas to the side and pulled Sam in front of him. "The kind of person who totally shouldn't kiss the other."

"This just keeps getting better and better!" Charlie laughed. "Good going, Dean!"

"Still going to follow those house rules, Sammy?" Dean smirked.

"Dammit, Dean. You're such a jerk."

"You're such a bitch." Dean replied.

"Well?" Charlie prodded. "Who's kissing who?"

"Dean is kissing Cas." Sam said.

"And then you." Dean sassed. "Becuase if the mistletoe applies to Cas, it applies to you."

Sam sighed exasperated. "But I'm your brother! That's technically incest. That's gross."

"And Cas is whole 'nother species. That's like me kissing a camel...with wings." Dean replied.

"Cas has kissed a demon before. That's worse than a human." Sam said.

"Well, I've never kissed someone of another species. I'm not on your guys' crazy train. And I don't plan to board." Dean retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean pointed to Sam, Cas, and Charlie. "Kitsune, Demon, and Fairy."

"Oh." Sam muttered.

"So you tell me. What's worse? Kissing a non-human or kissing your brother who is part of your family?" Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"Um...Both?" Sam replied.

"My point exactly. Both are unnatural, awkward, and gross. So are you going to follow the rules and end up kissing your brother, or walk away and pretend none of this happened?" Dean asked.

"How about we ask Cas his opinion in this?" Sam huffed.

"No. It all comes down to you, Sammy." Dean smiled.

"Why don't we just murder Charlie? That'd take care of it." Sam proposed. "She's the one who started it all. I think that should be a new rule. If the person who hung the mistletoe gets murdered, then no one needs to kiss anyone."

"Way to problem solve, Sam." Charlie snorted.

"So, Sam?" Dean chimed, as he began stroking Sam's face with the back of his hand.

Sam swatted Dean's hand away. "I don't know."

"Having a moral dilemma?" Dean teased. "Can't decide if you want to follow the rules and uphold your reputation or rebel and be a bad boy?"

"Shut up." Sam shot.

Dean smiled snarkily to himself.

"But isn't there some kind of rule against this?" Sam tried.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Like you can't be under the curse of the mistletoe until you've already kissed the first person. Or what about since you forced me under there it doesn't count?" Sam replied.

"Never heard of those ones. Have you, Charlie?" Dean smirked.

"Sorry, but I haven't." Charlie smiled.

"Sam..." Dean turned to his brother and grabbed his hand, slowly stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"Fine! Fine!" Sam yelled pulling his hand away.

"Atta Boy." Dean grinned patting Sam on the back as he walked past.

"Jerk." Sam muttered.

"Bitch." Dean replied, walking smugly off to his room.

"See what I mean, Charlie?" Sam gestured towards Dean. "Absolutely wants nothing romantic or sexual to do with Cas. Hell, what kind of sicko would rather kiss their own brother over their best friend? Only the kind of sicko who really isn't interested in his best friend."

"Something's still up. I can smell it." Charlie glared up at Sam.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

Charlie leaned in closer to the Sam and spoke quietly, "Have you seen his phone? Who takes their 'best friend' to Mount Everest. Who takes their 'best friend' stargazing in Pennsylvania?"

"Obviously Cas. Because he's an angel and he can do whatever he wants." Sam replied. "You're grasping at straws here, Charlie."

"Fine." Charlie huffed. "But I will find out soon."

"You do that." Sam retorted.

* * *

"That was a bit dramatic. Don't you think, Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean shrugged. "I thought I played the part off well."

"I know for a fact that you will never hear the end of it from your brother." Cas said.

"Do I ever hear the end of anything I do from Sam?" Dean chuckled.

"All the time." Cas answered confused.

"Rhetorical sarcasm." Dean replied.

"Oh." Cas hummed.

"Yeah." Dean laughed, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Why are you getting undressed?" Cas asked.

"Don't get too excited. I'm just taking a shower, Cas." Dean smiled.

"A shower..." Cas mused.

"Yeah, Cas. A shower. It's where you wash yourself." Dean said in a childlike tone. "If you haven't noticed, I slept on a freaking concrete floor last night. I wouldn't be surprised if I was walking and a rat fell out of my ass."

"That's a bit graphic." Cas said. "And I am aware of what a shower is, Dean."

"You should be used to graphic by now. In your entire life, theres no way in hell that we're the first hunters you've met." Dean laughed.

Cas looked towards his toes.

"No! No..." Dean burst out laughing. "You've been alive _how _many years and we're the first hunters you've met?"

"Yes." Cas muttered.

"Sorry for the bad first influence then." Dean continued laughing. "Not all hunters are reckless, codependent douche bags."

"Dean. You-" Cas started.

"Trust me, Cas. Meet enough hunters and you'll know that we should be in a looney bin." Dean smiled.

"You hunt monsters for a living, Dean. You already belong in a...looney bin." Cas said.

"And you're an angel who helped stop his brothers from bringing on the Apocalypse. Tell me again how you don't belong there more than I do." Dean chuckled.

Cas smiled humorously back at Dean.

"That's what I thought." Dean retorted, leaning over and planting a kiss on Cas's lips.

Dean smiled as he turned to go turn on the shower. Cas grabbed his arm and pulled him back, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and pulling him back into the kiss. Dean untucked Cas's shirt a little bit and snuck his hands up beneath it, winding them up to Cas's back. Cas turned around and pushed Dean down on the bed. Cas trailed his hands down Dean's chest and kissed the side of Dean's neck until he began laughing.

"Get off me, Cas." Dean laughed. "I came in here to shower."

Cas pouted at Dean.

"Off." Dean smiled leaning forward and kissing Cas on the nose.

Cas climbed off Dean and jutted his lower lip out at him.

"Down boy." Dean chuckled. "No."

* * *

"So what's the plan today?" Dean asked as he emerged from the hallway wearing just his jeans and drying his hair with a towel.

"Damn son." Charlie remarked as Dean sat down on the couch. "If I wasn't gay I might just consider you."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Dean nodded.

"De ja vu, anyone?" Sam smiled.

"Hm. You're right..." Dean mused. "Anyways, what are we doing today?"

"What do you feel like doing?" Sam asked. "Wait. Nevermind. I think I know."

"You got the idea, Sammy." Dean chimed.

"I'm not sure I do." Cas replied.

"Boozing it up." Dean answered.

"That makes sense. It is something you do often." Cas mused.

"Yeah. No shit, Sherlock." Dean rolled his eyes.

"You say that a lot, Dean despite the fact that there is no 'shit' around here and that I am not Sherlock." Cas said confused.

"It's a phrase, Cas." Dean laughed.

"You sure that's sanitary, Dean?" Sam smirked.

"Shut the hell up, Sam." Dean muttered.

"Touchy, touchy..." Sam whispered.

"Are we missing something here?" Charlie asked, gesturing between the angel, the prophet, and herself.

"Nothing you'd want to know." Dean replied. "Trust me."

"Whatever..." Charlie sang.

"Dean has a point though." Sam finally said. "What do we want to do today?"

Charlie shrugged. "Ideas anyone?"

"There's always the library idea." Sam proposed.

"No." Everyone said at the same time.

"Sheesh. You guys are harsh." Sam laughed putting his hands up in a surrendering position.

"No. We're just fun. No one loves libraries, Sam." Dean retorted.

"Cute, Dean." Sam said. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Waterpark." Dean smiled.

"I swear, Dean. You are such a little kid sometimes." Sam whined. "I mean, how much recreation do you want? We've been to the zoo, the carnival, mini golfing..."

"I'd choose it over a library." Charlie replied.

"Besides. Like half of us are huge nerds here. We don't mind recreation." Kevin chuckled.

Charlie started laughing and turned to Cas. "You're not going to wear that same Hawaii outfit are you?"

Dean gasped. "Yes!"

"Holy crap! The worst part is that no one else will find it funny except for us. I mean, how many people do you know that take an angel to a water park?"

Cas looked around. "Four."

"You're just full of attitude today, aren't you guys?" Sam retorted.

"Aren't we always?" Charlie smiled.

"Far too often." Sam sighed. "I'll go fill in Joe."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about him." Charlie mused.

"Remind me not to get you a pet." Dean scoffed.

"Joe isn't a cute puppy." Charlie replied.

"Good thing. Otherwise he might be lying starving and dehydrated under a pile of your clothes." Dean snickered

"You're a real dickbag, you know that Dean?" Charlie laughed. "Go play dress-up with Cas now."

"Good point." Dean nodded. "Come along, angel boy."

"Why can't people just call me Cas?" Cas sighed. "I mean first people call me 'feathers' and now people are calling me 'angel boy'. Can't you people stick to one name or is that too basic for you?"

Dean pulled Cas into his room and kissed him. "Shut up. You're too _adorable_ when you rant."

Dean squeezed Cas's cheeks together like a small child. Cas pushed his hands off his face.

"Why does everyone always describe me with that fucking word!?" Cas asked irritatedly.

"Just to piss you off." Dean smiled at him.

"Well you're pissing off an angel, Dean." Cas warned him.

"You wouldn't do anything to me. You _love _me." Dean teased, secretly tempting him.

"We'll see about that." Cas said flatly before snapping his fingers towards Dean's suitcase. "Pull out a piece of clothing. I dare you."

Dean blindly reached in and pulled out a pair of jeans. He looked them over briefly. "There's nothing wrong with them, Cas."

"My view there is." Cas replied.

Dean turned his jeans around and started laughing falsely. He smiled in fake appreciation towards Cas.

"Real mature, Cas." Dean retorted. "Real mature."

"Karma may have helped me with that idea. Like you said, Dean: Karma's only a bitch if you are." Cas smiled. "And you were."

"Oh shut up." Dean whacked Cas on the back of his head as he walked out to the others.

OoO

"Uh oh. Something's wrong." Charlie mused as she saw Dean storming out of his room.

"Twenty bucks says Cas did it." Sam laughed.

"I'm with you there. Dare to make it forty, Kevin?" Charlie asked.

"No. We all know it was Cas." Kevin replied.

"It always is..." Charlie sighed. "Cas really does know how to get a guy all flustered."

"Do you see this?" Dean exclaimed gesturing to the jeans in his hands. "Do you see the fuckery I live with?!"

"Did the big bad angel shrink your jeans?" Sam pouted.

Dean violently threw his jeans at Sam's face. He picked them up and looked at them. "I don't see what's wrong, Dean."

"That's what I thought. Turn them around." Dean instructed, gesturing with his hand.

"I li-" Sam started but stopped when he burst out laughing. "You-"

"What? What is it?" Charlie asked smiling.

Sam tossed the jeans to Charlie and she read them and burst out laughing before passing them to Kevin.

"What do the others say?" She wheezed.

"Others?" Dean asked.

"Yeah of course! Cas wouldn't make them all the same!" Charlie laughed. "He's a smart little piece of shit like that."

Dean froze and ran to his room. He grabbed his duffel bag and ran out back to Charlie and the others.

"I hate you!" Dean yelled behind him.

"You know that's not true!" Cas replied.

Dean huffed out a heavy breath as he set his duffel bag down on the table.

"Hold on." Charlie stopped him. "We need to view all of these at once."

She walked over and laid the jeans on the carpet butt-side up.

'_I take it up the ass_' Was printed in pink lettering across the butt of the jeans.

Dean reached out and pulled out a T-shirt and laid it beside the jeans. '_I got hit by a car once and I pissed myself_'

Sam laughed at that one. "That was hilarious! I mean it was morbid in the moment since I had to watch you die, but hey, I watched my grown ass brother piss himself in a street!"

"How the hell did Cas know about that?" Dean asked.

Cas flew in, leaning smugly against the wall behind Dean. "You seem to forget Gabriel is my older brother."

"And a douche bag. I'm starting to see the family resemblance." Dean muttered.

"Next." Charlie said, nodding towards Dean's duffel.

He reached in and grabbed what he thought was the waistband of his boxers. He muttered to himself and pulled them out, only to find that it wasn't his boxers. It was his. Just not boxers.

Cas beamed proudly to himself, with his arms folded across his chest.

"Cas!" Charlie exclaimed. "Dean!"

"What she said!" Sam laughed.

Dean was holding up a pink pair of guy thongs with a normal boxers waistband. Dean sighed and walked over to Cas.

"Cas can you stop this?" Dean asked sympathetically. "I don't like it, dude."

"Oh." Cas's smile fell. "I'll change it back. Are you sorry?"

"No!" Dean exclaimed as he held Cas's mouth open and shoved the pink underwear in it.

Sam rolled off the couch and clenched his stomach laughing. "Why are you two not married yet?"

"Because we'd probably get a divorce within five minutes. That's why." Dean retorted.

Cas pulled the underwear out of his mouth and tossed them on the ground. "That was not polite, Dean."

"That's what douchebags get." Dean smirked.

Cas snapped his fingers and all of Dean's clothes disappeared. "No, Dean. Douchebags get nothing. Because they are nothing."

Dean grabbed his T-shit and covered his lower half with it.

"Oooh." Charlie whistled. "That was dark, Cas."

"I guess we all know where Cas's mind lies." Kevin muttered.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean yelled. "Sammy! Get me some clothes."

"Don't have to ask me twice, Dean." Sam said still in shock, running off to his room.

"Good. I'll be in my bedroom." Dean said, as he turned around quickly and ran down to his room.

"Nice ass, Dean!" Charlie called down the hallway.

"Shut the hell up, Charlie!" He yelled behind him.

"Here you go, Dean." Sam tossed Dean some clothes. "They're the smallest I have."

"And yet they're still freaking huge." Dean muttered.

"Deal with it. At least your swimsuit's still in tact." Sam shrugged. "On the bright side."

"I swear..." Dean scowled. "Cas can blow me!"

"I'm sure he will." Sam smiled deviously.

Dean picked up his shoe and threw it at his brother, hitting him in the face. "Ow! What the hell, Dean?"

Dean smiled back at him equally as devious. "Now we're even. Now get out."

Sam groaned as he turned his back and and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Charlie scoffed.

Sam wiped his bloody hand on his jeans. "Dean."

"Care to be more specific?" Charlie asked entertained.

"He threw a shoe at me. I blame you, Cas." Sam smiled.

"Careful, Sam." Charlie warned. "Cas is PMS'ing. He might turn you into a moose."

Sam raised an eyebrow towards Cas.

"Oh wait...you already are one." Charlie taunted.

"Is today a national 'hate each other' day or something?" Sam laughed.

"Good idea." Charlie nodded.

"After Dean finishes changing, he'll get Cas ready and then we can go." Sam said.

"Awesome opossum." Charlie sang.

"I never did understand the origination of that phrase." Cas mused. "How does one relate opossums to being awesome and then turn it into an everyday phrase?"

"You're the angel. Didn't you watch humanity for thousands of years? Shouldn't you know that?" Sam asked.

"Well. I suppose." Cas replied.

"It must be the angel thing." Sam sighed.

"Must be..." Cas muttered.

* * *

"Well thanks for that, Cas." Dean smirked, exiting the hallway and entering the room. "I look like...Sam."

"Thanks, Dean. Way to show the love." Sam retorted.

"All I need is a Russell Brand wig and a pair of three foot stilts and I'll look just like you!" Dean exclaimed.

"Just go get Cas something to wear." Sam ordered.

Dean picked up his duffel and began walking down the hallway. "You know it'd probably be in your best interest to change my clothes back."

"Why would that be?" Cas asked.

"So some little child asks her mom what it means when you say that you 'take it up the ass'." Dean answered.

"I'll just change back the clothes you make me wear." Cas responded.

"You're an ass." Dean said.

"No, I'm a Cas." Cas correct him same.

"Same thing." Dean smirked.

"You thought that was incredibly sexy." Cas whispered with a smile as they entered his room.

"Fuck yes I did." Dean replied in the same manner.

"I know." Cas smiled as Dean pinned him to a wall. "I read your mind."

"Can I have no personal space?" Dean laughed.

"I didn't mean to if that makes a difference." Cas shrugged.

"Hm?"

"You were screaming at me basically." Cas chuckled. "Aren't you a strange one?"

"No stranger than you." Dean answered, stepping closer to Cas and pulling him into a rough liplock.

Cas moved his hands to Dean's waist and pulled him closer. Dean trailed his own hands up to Cas's face and stroked the soft spots in front of his ears. He could feel Cas smile as he did this.

Sam cleared his throat from the open doorframe.

"Oh. Sam. Hi." Dean said flustered.

"I don't know if you guys are going to continue sucking each others faces or what, but just keep in mind that we're waiting on you." Sam nodded. "And a side note, Dean. Get your own clothes soon, because there's no way I'm letting you have sex while you're wearing mine."

"Who has sex in clothes?" Dean scoffed.

"You never know with you, Dean." Sam muttered.

"How does that even work?" Dean asked. "That would get annoying."

"Things I don't want to picture, Dean." Sam smiled disgusted. "Just hurry it up."

"Spoil all the fun why don't you, Sam?" Dean retorted.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean replied, shutting the door behind his brother. "Let's get you out of these clothes then."

Dean undid Cas's tie for him and tossed it aside. He pulled off Cas's trenchcoat and his business suit before beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Dean, I don't need you to unbutton my shirt for me." Cas said.

"I know, but I want to. I don't have anything better to do." Dean replied.

"Yes you do. You need to find me something to wear." Cas told him.

"I don't really care." Dean smiled. "You need to get undressed and I'm undressing you. Tell me how that's not necessary."

"Just shut up and let me enjoy myself." Dean laughed.

"Why did you throw a shoe at Sam?" Cas asked.

"He told you?" Dean chuckled.

"No. His hand was covered in blood." Cas answered.

"Good." Dean smiled.

"That's quite a morbid sentiment for your brother, Dean." Cas said.

"He deserved it. He was being a bitch." Dean explained. "He's always a bitch."

"What exactly did he do to deserve a shoe to the face?" Cas asked amused.

"I said that you could blow me." Dean started.

"If that's what you want, Dean." Cas interrupted.

"What?" Dean choked standing up. "Undo your own shirt. I'm fucking done with you both for the moment."

And with that, Dean left the room.

* * *

"That was fast." Sam mused, holding an ice pack on his nose. "Where's Cas?"

"I'm shunning him for a moment. I need a breath." Dean barked.

"What did he do to deserve the wrath of Dean?" Sam gasped.

"Same reason you got a shoe in the face." Dean shot.

"Oh. He- He tried- He what?" Sam asked confused.

"He scarred me for life." Dean nodded. "And kind of amused me."

"Oh. So Cas is the cute, funny one and I'm the annoying, pervy one? I see how it is." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Of course that's how it is." Dean retorted. "He's Cas. He gets a free pass. You're my brother. You get a wet willie and a wedgie. Or a shoe to the face and a bloody nose."

"Thanks." Sam muttered.

"Well. Issues to resolve. Angels to dress. Clothes to find." Dean said, turning back to the room and setting his glass of water on the counter.

"I had my moment of trauma." Dean entered the room. "Now where were we?"

"In here." Cas replied. "And we still are."

Dean laughed. "I meant with the whole outfit situation."

He shuffled through his duffel bag. "I'm going to stick with Charlie's favorite. Arms up."

"I'm not a child, Dean." Cas glared at him.

"I know. I just take pleasure in treating you like one." Dean smiled, pulling the Hawaiian shirt over Cas's head. "Idiot."

"We've discussed this before, Dean. I'm not an-" Cas started.

"Yes, I know, Cas. You're not an idiot. You're _my_ idiot." Dean stopped him. "All mine. You're screwed. Sorry."

"I guess that's acceptable." Cas smiled.

"It'll have to be." Dean replied, tossing him a pair of shorts.

"And what if it isn't?" Cas asked.

"Then...then screw you." Dean laughed.

"You're very polite I see." Cas said.

"Not as bad as you." Dean teased.

"You wish you were as bad as me." Cas smirked.

"I'm perfect the way I am. Have you seen me?" Dean gestured to his body, whipping invisible hair. "I'm gorgeous."

"I'm not going to argue with that." Cas replied flirtatiously.

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas's lips. "Let's go."

* * *

"Now I know why you went way out of the way." Sam mused. "This is huge. No. Massive."

The group looked up at the ride.

"Well it's obviously not the kiddie park." Dean replied.

"Obviously." Sam laughed. "Probably expensive as hell."

"Nowhere near. Crowley would probably charge billions of souls to sell hell." Cas said.

"Cas." Dean smiled.

"Sarcasm..." Cas muttered.

"You're getting the hang of it, now." Dean patted him on the back.

"Five adults." Sam ordered to the man working the front desk.

The man punched something into the computer and accepted Sam's credit card. "Just for the day?"

"Yep." Sam replied.

"Okay." The man finished, handing Sam back his card. "Enjoy."

"Which should we go on first?" Dean asked.

They took a moment to look around and then turned back to each other.

"What about that one?" Charlie asked pointing to the largest ride in the park. It twisted and turned violently, and at the end, finished in a skate ramp like fashion.

"Or we could try something smaller for starters. Like that one." Kevin suggested pointing to a medium-sized ride that went a little slower.

"What about the lazy river?" Sam smiled sheepishly.

"You're so boring, Sammy." Dean groaned.

"I'd go with Kevin's idea. We can work our way up to the big rides." Cas replied.

"You just _have_ to be logical, don't you?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well someone around here has to. Otherwise, we'd probably end up killing ourselves." Cas said.

"You're a pain in the ass." Dean laughed. "You know that?"

"I'm proud of that." Cas answered flatly.

"Guys..." Sam snapped his fingers, drawing their attention. "Stop making sex faces at each other and catch up with the others."

"Oh yeah." Dean clicked back into reality.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I swear, you two..."

After around ten minutes of waiting, they all reached the top of the ride.

"Five to a tube. That's convenient." Dean mused, violently jumping down in the tube.

The others climbed in and waited for the okay. The man nodded towards them and Sam pushed them down the slide. They started slowly at first, but once they caught onto the current of the water, they spun and sped down a twisty slope. Similarly to the amusement park, Cas sat straight faced the whole time. Charlie and Dean put their hands in the air and screamed for fun while Kevin and Sam looked ashamed to know them.

"Can we do my ride next?" Dean asked.

"What the hell?" Sam shrugged. "Sure."

They waited through the slightly longer line of the large ride, but exchanged glances as they saw that there were only two to a tube here.

"So tube arrangements..." Sam muttered.

"I'll take Cas. We don't want him getting scared." Dean laughed.

"This wouldn't scare me Dean and you know that." Cas replied.

"I guess I'll go with Kevin." Charlie smiled. "You're probably large enough to go on your own."

"Probably." Sam chuckled. "Me being a moose and all."

"You guys can go first." Dean said, pulling Cas behind the others.

Sam, Dean, and Cas watched in amusement as Charlie and Kevin went down the ride. Charlie had her hands up in the air and was laughing, but once they got to the skate ramp like descent, clung to the handles on the tube. They fell down the ramp and Kevin started screaming like a little girl while Charlie screamed in excitement.

As planned, Sam was allowed to go down on his own due to his size. He just hand to lace his feet through the front handles of the tube, which he did with a little difficulty due to his feet's large size. He went down the ride rather smoothly until one of his feet slipped out and his leg flailed ungracefully for the rest of the ride.

The time came for Dean and Cas to get in the tube and go down the ride themselves. Dean smiled cornily at Cas as he climbed in in front of him. Dean rested his legs to the side of Cas and leaned forwards, wrapping his arms around Cas's stomach. He rested his chin on Cas's shoulder, breathing into his neck.

The ride started and the two went violently tearing through the water. "Isn't this awesome?" Dean asked giddily.

"No not really, Dean. It's just like any other water encounter." Cas replied.

"Will you do me a favor and take that stick out of your ass already?" Dean laughed.

Cas turned his head to the side and kissed him, which didn't really go well since they were flying every which way and Cas ended up stabbing Dean's cheek with his nose. They both laughed and Dean unhooked his hands from Cas's middle and cupped his face and kissed him. The water flow around them slowed and Dean looked up, reading a sign that instructed them to hold on to the handles tightly. Did did as told without question and tightened his leg's grip around Cas.

Cas turned his head and looked back at Dean. "I do not understand why they want us to-"

"Cas!" Dean screamed as Cas flipped forward and out of the tube.

Dean acted on instinct, and jammed his feet in the front handles and propelled himself forward, reaching out and grabbing Cas's wrist.

"No wonder you were the one who rebelled against heaven!" Dean yelled. "You have some _major_ problems with questioning authority, you know!"

"If I die, just know that I love you!" Cas shouted back back as they approached the other side of the ramp, thrusting them upwards.

"Don't be such a fucking idiot!" Dean called. "This is plastic, not angel blade!"

"Correction: If you die, just know I love you!" Cas amended.

"Aren't you great at being supportive?" Dean scoffed. "And screw you, honey! If I'm going out, it's going to be saving people, not at a water park!"

"Honey?" Cas questioned, still whipping through the air.

"It's another term of endearment, but I'm being sarcastic! So it's a term of anti-endearment!" Dean replied.

"That's odd!" Cas stated. "And I don't believe that anti-endearment is actually a term!"

"I don't give a damn what you believe!" Dean laughed.

"And you say that I'm the one with support issues!" Cas smiled.

Before Dean could reply, the tube hit a bump and sent them toppling over each other and faceplanting into the water at the end of the ride. As soon as they fell into the pool at the end, park employees were all over them helping them up.

"Sir, are you okay?" One employee asked Dean.

"I'm more than okay. I'm spectacular." Dean smiled up at her, while someone helped Cas up.

As Dean pulled himself to a stand, he was met by the manager.

"Sir, that was very dangerous. You could have broken your neck jumping after your friend like that." She chastised

"Sorry, sweet cheeks, but I don't really care." Dean smiled. "I've hurt myself worse for him. I'd break my neck for him any day."

"I understand, sir, but I just need to make sure that you're aware of what a danger that was. You were both safer if you just let him fall and the water carried him out." She replied.

"Like I said. I don't care. He's my best friend." Dean said as he looked over to Cas and smiled towards him. "And I'd never let him fall."

The manager pinched the bridge of her nose. "I understand, sir-"

"No. I don't think you don't. Sorry." Dean pushed past her and pulled Cas along behind him.

Sam, Charlie, and Kevin were gripping their stomachs, red-faced and laughing their guts out.

"Dean." Sam wheezed. "No words."

"In the words of Macklemore, that was fucking awesome!" Charlie laughed, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

Dean and Cas laughed along with them, Dean wrapping his arm around Cas's neck.

"How did that even happen?" Sam asked, stifling back laughter.

"He didn't listen to the sign. He just _had_ to question authority." Dean turned to Cas. "Didn't you?"

"Like you said, it _is_ in my habits." Cas smiled.

"Let's grab some food. I still need to recover from that. And so does Kevin." Dean chuckled.

They all turned towards Kevin who was literally on the floor laughing.

Sam sighed. "Alright. Let's get you on your feet."

With the help of Dean, they picked up Kevin and sat him down at a bench. The four of them went around at the food courts buying meals.

"Did you see how freaking mad that chick was?" Dean smiled at Cas.

"If you mean the manager, then yes. I did see her. And it was very humorous what you said to her." Cas replied.

"Well." Dean started. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm kind of a humorous guy."

"Indeed." Cas smiled.

In a few, short minutes, all of them sat back at the table with Kevin, was just barely stopping laughing with their meals. Dean had some nachos and a pie, Cas had his usual burger, Sam had a salad, and Charlie had some ice cream with a side of cotton candy.

"Leave it to Charlie." Dean retorted.

"I was in the mood for sugar. Maybe that's because what you did for Cas was so _sweet_." She smiled.

"Shut up before I shove this nacho cheese down your shirt." Dean laughed.

Charlie purred back at him.

"You two are disgusting." Sam scoffed.

* * *

"Which ride should we go on next?" Dean asked.

"That one looks cool." Charlie said, pointing towards a ride that had a bowl-shaped basin.

"It looks like a toilet." Dean snorted.

"True. But it's probably fun." Charlie smiled.

"Only one way to find out." Sam nodded.

"Let's go then!" Dean started.

"I meant check the reviews on the website, but riding it will work, too." Sam replied.

Even Charlie was astounded at that. "Can I see your phone so I can throw it in that pool over there?"

"I don't even have it on me, but no anyways!" Sam exclaimed.

"Then don't be such a tech head." Charlie said. "And that's coming from me."

They walked off and entered the not too long line for the ride. Whilst Charlie, Kevin, and Sam laughed together, Dean talked to Cas.

"Dean, you have something on your face." Cas said, gesturing to the corner of Dean's mouth.

Dean raised his hand to wipe it off, but Cas pushed his hand back down. Dean gave Cas a puzzled look, which was quickly resolved as Cas leaned in and kissed the side of his mouth. Dean pulled away and kissed him quickly in return. Cas smiled at him and chuckled.

"I think it was cheese." Cas mused.

"I think you're adorable." Dean replied.

"Don't make me replay this morning." Cas warned.

"That's no fair. All I can do is pants you. You're a motherfucking angel, Cas. You have powers and stuff." Dean whined.

"Life's not fair, Dean." Cas teased with a sly smile on his face.

The line moved quickly until they were all at the top of the stairs. They climbed into the inner tube together and Dean pushed them off.

"Is this what poop feels like?" Kevin asked.

"Who do I live with?" Sam threw his hands in the air.

"It's a logical question." Cas replied. "Given that this ride has a similar water flow to an actual toilet."

"How can you keep a straight face while saying that?" Sam laughed. "You angels have no sense of humor."

"Have you met Gabriel? He has a sense of humor. A sick, twisted, perverted, jacked up, morbid sense of humor, but he has one." Dean asked.

"I don't think none of us are particularly fond of Gabriel." Sam mused.

"Aw. Talking behind my back, Sammy?" Gabriel asked. "That's really putting a damper on our relationship."

Dean and Kevin jumped at the archangels abrupt appearance.

"Well, this is awkward." Gabriel muttered. "I knew you were at a water park, just didn't know you were in a ride. I would've worn my Speedo if I knew that."

Sam choked. "Now I need to get that imagine out of my mind."

"I think I just barfed a little." Dean retorted. "Why do you come and visit so often nowadays? It's unnecessary and highly unwanted."

Gabriel fake pouted towards Dean. "Sammy. Your brother is being a douchenozzle."

"You're a douchenozzle." Sam laughed.

"It's boring, you know?" Gabriel continued. "I'm getting tired of hot blondes and basking in money."

"How?" Dean scoffed. "Do you know how much I would pay to have that life?"

As soon as he said that, he regretted it because he felt eyes searing into the side of his head. _Dammit, Dean. Learn to shut up._ Dean quickly gave Cas's thigh a quick squeeze and then rested his hand back by his side. Cas put his own hand by his side, his fingertips just barely touching Dean's.

"Go away, Gabriel. If we wanted you here, we'd tell you." Kevin ordered.

"But..." Gabriel flashed Sam and Dean his biggest puppy eyes.

"No." Everyone said in unison.

Gabriel huffed a pouty sigh and disappeared as the tube landed into the exit pool.

"Your brother is annoying." Dean said turning to Cas.

"So is mine." Sam added.

"Shut up." Dean rolled his eyes, then he quietly mumbled something to Cas. "Shut him up for me."

Cas flicked a finger towards Sam subtly, and a piece of duct tape appeared over his mouth.

Sam grunted as he tore off the duct tape. "Real cute, Cas."

* * *

After a few more rides, they cleaned up and went back to the bunker.

"Well that was eventful." Sam mused.

"Tell me about it." Dean laughed. "I think I pulled something with Cas earlier though."

"I'm not surprised." Sam retorted. "You were whipping around an angel for a good minute on a water slide, Dean."

"Worth it." Dean smiled, walking to Cas's room.

Cas followed him into his room. "You are aware that you didn't get the alcohol and we didn't get drunk, right?"

"I know. I'm just kind of tired. And I have some emergency beer. Don't worry." Dean smiled as he crouched down and pulled a small case of beer out from under the bed, along with a handful of tortilla chips.

"The bed is not a refrigerator, Dean." Cas said.

"It is for me." Dean replied as he hit the beer against the dresser, the cap flicking off and hitting the wall.

"You are a very unorthodox person." Cas mused.

"Is there anything 'orthodox' about our lives?" Dean chuckled.

"Never has been." Cas smiled crawling on the bed behind Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean's abdomen. Dean placed one of his hands over Cas's, fidgeting with the angel's fingers.

"Well, I'm glad that my life isn't normal." Dean said. "I'd probably be a thirty-four year old alcoholic with seven nephews."

"I think you'd have found some lucky girl by now, Dean. You always sell yourself short." Cas replied in a low tone.

"Well. That doesn't matter. I have you now." Dean ran his thumb over Cas's hand.

Cas moved his hands up to Dean's shoulders, softly rubbing them. Dean leaned back into the touch and set his beer on the dresser.

"Cas." Dean mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Are you a masseur?" Dean smiled.

"No. I'm just Cas." Cas laughed.

"Could have fooled me." Dean replied, pushing his feet out of his shoes.

Cas flicked out the lights and gently pulled Dean down into a lying position, pulling up the blankets over him. Dean slowly pushed himself up against Cas as he moved one of his hands off Dean's shoulder and up to stroke through his hair. He could feel Dean relax beneath his touch and eventually even out his breathing, falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: **First, to the dude/chick who requested to translate this fic to Hungarian (I think it was Hungarian...) you can totally do that. **

Kinda went a few days without uploading. I only have two half-assed excuses. But if I two halves, does that make a whole? *dramatic music* That's actually what I say about my half-sisters... Anyways, I needed a day to think about this so I just kind of wrote another story and uploaded it and this was kind of a longer chapter. Throw in two to three hours for accidentally scrolling through endless pages of Google Images. So, yeah. Just three more chapters after this one...


	29. December 29th

December 29th

* * *

Dean rolled over slowly to face Cas. He leaned up, giving him a chaste kiss, Cas smiling back at him.

"Someone's in a good mood." Cas mused.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Dean laughed.

"No reason." Cas replied, brushing his nose up against Dean's.

"How could I be in a bad mood with you around?" Dean smiled. "Did you ever change my clothes back?"

"Give me one good reason that I should." Cas teased.

"Becuase I will..do stuff to you unless you do." Dean stammered.

"I am utterly terrified." Cas said in a flat voice.

"Was that _sarcasm_?" Dean scoffed. "Did I just witness Castiel use _sarcasm_?"

"I believe you did." Cas replied.

"Son of a bitch." Dean beamed. "Good job, buddy."

"You're a sarcastic bastard enough that it's becoming part of my speech now." Cas sneered.

Dean rolled his eyes at him. "Are you going to change my clothes back? Don't make me do stuff to you."

"Depends on the kind of stuff." Cas smiled.

"I'll hang you upside down by your toes while tickling you." Dean answered. "I know your weaknesses."

"And how do plan to go about 'exploiting my weaknesses' if I use my powers to stop you?" Cas asked.

"This is completely unfair." Dean muttered.

"It's completely entertaining for me." Cas responded devilishly.

"I hate you." Dean laughed.

"No you don't." Cas smirked.

"You're wrong. I hate your guts." Dean replied.

"What did my intestines ever do to you?" Cas asked.

"Everything." Dean growled in a deep voice.

Cas laughed at the comment, but then a large smile fell across his face. "You want to see what I do to my mortal enemies?"

"Other than obliterate them into microscopic chunks?" Dean scoffed.

"Other than that, I'd check the bathroom if I were you." Cas answered.

"I swear. If you did anything, I will personally tear your face off." Dean retorted.

"Go ahead and try." Cas taunted him.

"I'll try in about thirty seconds." Dean muttered, climbing out of the bed and walking to the bathroom.

Cas rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows waiting for Dean.

As expected, Dean stormed out of the bathroom yelling cries of 'You, son of a bitch!' and 'Dammit Cas!'

Cas put on an innocent face and pouted towards Dean. "My mistake. Did I do that?"

"I can not express to you in words how much I hate you right now." Dean said.

"That's only because you still don't hate me." Cas teased.

"You dyed my hair pink and gave me a purple mustache!" Dean exclaimed. "This is a full on hate crime!"

"Then come rip my guts out, or tear my face off, or whatever you planned to do." Cas smiled.

"At least you're making this easy." Dean retorted, getting a running start and pouncing on Cas.

"Don't be so sure." Cas whispered as he grabbed Dean's shoulders and pulled him down on top of him, pressing his lips to Dean's.

"Dammit, Cas." Dean mumbled.

"Told you you didn't hate me." Cas smirked as Dean pulled away from him.

"No I still hate you. Haters with benefits." Dean laughed.

"I'm not getting a very hateful vibe from you." Cas stated.

"I show my hate in different ways." Dean mused.

"How different?" Cas asked.

"Very." Dean smiled, placing his hands at the base of Cas's abdomen and slowly trailing them upwards.

They were interrupted by a loud knocking at the door.

"Sammy?" Dean called.

"Who else would it be?" Sam scoffed.

Dean opened up the door. "I don't know. Maybe Charlie or Kevin."

Sam rolled his eyes, but then laughed as he looked at Dean. "Can I touch it?"

"What the hell?!" Dean exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"You're mustache." Sam answered, fascinated. "Can I touch it?"

"No." Dean swatted Sam's hand away and put his own over his mouth in protection.

"What happened anyways?" Sam asked, peering into the room.

He saw Cas sitting on the bed and smiled as the angel waved at him.

"Cas happened." Sam answered his own question.

"Yep." Dean sighed. "I look good in pink though."

"You look like an idiot." Sam retorted.

Dean turned his head and looked at Cas, nodding his head towards Sam. Cas smiled deviously in response, immediately understand the response.

"Well, now it's easy to tell that we're brothers." Dean laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

Dean grinned and grabbed Sam's wrist, dragging him into the bathroom. Sam looked in the mirror and his jaw dropped.

"It is not fair that you can control an angel with a tilt of your head." Sam muttered. "Cas! Change me back!"

"No can do!" Cas called from the other room. "Dean won't let me!"

"I hate you both so much." Sam grumbled as he walked out of the bathroom. "Seriously, Cas. Take this off."

"Seriously, I can't." Cas replied.

"Who are you going to listen to more? Your best friend or your Dean?" Sam asked. "That was an obvious question wasn't it?"

Cas nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Figured." Sam sighed. "Worth a shot."

"No it really wasn't." Cas said.

"I should file a complaint for abuse of power on you." Sam scowled.

"You know no one cares about the angels following the rules, Sam." Cas smiled innocently.

"You've been hanging around Dean too much." Sam retorted walking out of the room.

Dean pulled on his robe, not bothering to tie it shut. "Get dressed, Cas. Quick. This should be good."

"What should?" Cas asked, obediently climbing off the bed.

"The others seeing Sam and I." Dean grinned.

Cas hummed in acknowledgement and hastily put his clothes back on.

OoO

Dean and Cas left the room and saw Sam sitting disgruntled on the sofa, a coffee mug sitting in front of him on the table.

"Sam." Dean smiled smugly to his brother.

"I keep on getting coffee stains in this stupid mustache. I can't wait until Cas has an independent thought and wipes this crap off." Sam replied.

"I have independent thoughts. All my thoughts are independent." Cas stated. "Just some have certain Dean-like influence behind them."

"All the ideas when you be an ass are the ideas you get from Dean." Sam snorted.

"I can not disagree with that statement." Cas said, teasing Dean.

"Screw off." Dean laughed.

"Hey guys." Charlie piped, skipping into the room briefly, on her way to get coffee.

She walked in the room and only saw the back of Sam and Dean's heads and chuckled. "Nice hair, guys."

"Indeed." Dean muttered down to his feet in a deep tone.

"Dean? You okay?" Charlie asked, taking a sip of the coffee.

"I'm brilliant!" Dean exclaimed, violently whipping his head around to face Charlie, a frightening expression plastered on his face.

At the sight, Charlie burst out laughing, but accidentally dumped the hot coffee on herself.

"Dammit!" She screamed.

Dean ran over to her and Sam flipped himself over the back of the couch and followed Dean over to her.

The three of them clumsily pulled Charlie's shirt over her head and tried to wring it out, which didn't go over too well since she was still half-wearing it.

"Cas! I need cold water!" Dean yelled.

Cas rushed to his side, but they all halted as Kevin entered the room and screamed in panic. He took in the sight of a pink and purple Sam and Dean and a topless Charlie.

"Should I make myself awkward so there is an atmosphere of equality?" Cas whispered to Dean.

"For my entertainment, yes." Dean replied.

"What's happening?!" Kevin cried as Cas's pants disappeared, revealing a pair of My Little Pony boxers.

"Cas." Dean said, holding out his hand.

A bucket of ice water appeared in his hand and he dumped it on Charlie silently, still staring at Kevin.

"I swear. There is a semi-logical explanation for this." Sam finally said.

"Do I want to know?" Kevin asked worried.

The four looked in between each other.

"Do you?" Dean replied.

"I'm not sure..." Kevin stammered. "Will I be scarred for life?"

"No, but you'll probably have some good stories to tell when you're drunk at a bar." Sam smiled sheepishly.

"Fine. Summarize." Kevin muttered.

"Cas gave Dean the hair and mustache, and then Dean made him to the same to me. Charlie was drinking coffee and Dean turned around and she burst out laughing and dumped coffee down her shirt." Sam said.

Kevin nodded. "I live with a bunch of freaks..."

"You know what we should do today?" Charlie chimed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"After I take a nice, hot shower, of course." She mumbled. "We should do something that Joe likes."

"That's actually a good idea. He shouldn't be staying with us for too long." Sam mused.

"Great." Charlie smiled. "So if you don't mind. I'm going to try not to freeze my ass off."

OoO

Sam brought Jophiel out into the living room and leaned against the wall. "So we were thinking you could decide what we should do today."

"Like an activity?" Jophiel asked.

Sam nodded. "Exactly. What kind of things do you like to do?"

"I've always taken a fascination in dancing." He said hesitantly. "There are just so many different ways, forms, and meanings."

"Do you have a particular dance you like?" Sam asked.

"I like slow dances personally." Jophiel replied.

"Like ballet?" Sam inquired.

"No." He shook his head. "More like ballroom dancing."

Sam could feel Dean's annoyance from across the room. He turned and glared at him. Dean rolled his eyes in reply and made a snarky face.

"That's nice. If you'd like, they have a dance studio not too far away from here. I've seen it around." Sam offered. "Have you been dancing before?"

"I have not had the pleasure." Jophiel answered. "But I would enjoy attending a lesson."

"You're so formal." Charlie stated. "You and Cas should get along so well."

"I'm sure we would. I've heard we have a lot in common." Jophiel replied, smiling politely at her.

"Well, why don't we get dressed up and then we can go?" Sam said. "Dean! Do you think that you could loan Joe one of your FBI suits?"

"Sure. I'll go grab one." Dean nodded, walking into Cas's room.

Dean shuffled through his duffel bag for a while, but finally found a complete suit.

"Cas." He drawled. "I think you're going to need to change this."

Cas looked up from a book he was reading and directed his attention to the suit Dean was holding.

The whole suit together read 'I am a major pain in the ass when it comes to anal.' down the back.

"Oh." Cas laughed. "Sure."

The suit went back to being straight black and Dean went to deliver it to Jophiel.

When Dean returned, he saw an outfit sitting out on the bed.

"What's this?" He asked.

Cas was sitting on the bed criss-cross and looked up at Dean from the outfit. "Put it on."

"Pushy pushy." Dean whined.

"In all honesty, it's this or a suit that says something along the lines of you having oral sex with a rabbit." Cas replied. "And I like you in this."

"This is the 1943 reject outfit from Vegas, isn't it?" Dean asked.

"So what if it is? You still have no choice in the matter." Cas remarked.

"Fine." Dean scowled. "But you have to wear the outfit I got you, then."

"Fine." Cas nodded.

"Fine." Dean replied, dropping his robe to the floor.

After they were both dressed up, Cas pulled Dean into the bathroom. "Now to fix your hair."

"I have three things to say to that." Dean stated.

"Go ahead." Cas said.

"First. Go fuck yourself. Second. I can do my own hair. Third. As long as my hair is this color and I have a purple mustache, my hair is still going to get attention." Dean retorted.

Cas pressed up against Dean's back rested his head on Dean's shoulder, looking at him in the mirror. He brought his finger to Dean's upper lip and dragged it across it, leaving smooth skin in it's wake. A confused expression formed about Dean's face. Cas continued by finger-combing through Dean's hair, leaving trails of blonde behind his fingers.

"Okay." Dean laughed. "That was really fucking smooth."

"I know it was." Cas smiled, reaching for the comb.

"Cas. I can do my own freaking hair." Dean muttered.

"I know, but I can dress and undress myself – for the most part – and you still do it for me most of the time." Cas replied. "And best of all, I know you secretly enjoy it."

"Do not." Dean protested.

"Yes you do." Cas shot. "Now shut up."

"Someone's bossy." Dean retorted.

"Yes. I know you are, Dean." Cas smirked.

"And someone's a smartass." He chuckled.

Cas ran the comb through Dean's hair, silently brushing through it.

"Cas. This is weird." Dean said.

"You're weird." Was all Cas had to say to that.

Dean smiled at the comment. "Very true."

Cas set the comb down and lightly kissed the side of Dean's neck.

"Cas, stop it." Dean laughed.

"No." Cas smiled.

"I will make you go upside down. Do not doubt me." Dean warned.

"I don't doubt you. I just doubt your ability to follow through with that." Cas responded.

"You angels are so cocky." Dean mused.

"With good reason. We're angels. We're all-powerful beings." Cas replied.

Dean placed his hand over Cas's, which was situated snugly on his waist. Dean closed his hand through Cas's, getting a soft hold on it. Once making sure he had a nice grip, Dean sprung into action and within sheer moments, had Cas's arm pulled out and pressed up against his back, Dean's face next to Cas's.

"Really? Doubt my abilities now?" Dean whispered into Cas's ear.

Cas discreetly moved his foot behind Dean's legs. "Actually..."

Cas pulled Dean's feet out from under him, causing him to fall and quickly climbed on top of him, pinning him to the bathroom floor. "Yes."

"I..." Dean began, as he kicked his hips to the side, throwing Cas off him.

Dean quickly pinned Cas down in the same manner. "Don't think you should."

Cas quickly jerked his hands downward, causing Dean to fall forward, their noses almost touching. "I think I still have good reason."

Cas, still having a hold on Dean's hands, pulled him over him, landing Dean harshly on the tile floor. Dean was directly behind Cas, their hair pressing together.

"You win." Dean groaned.

"And I always win. So each time you fight me, it adds to my arrogance." Cas smirked, standing up.

"Isn't it only polite to help me up?" Dean asked, still on the floor.

"I'm not polite." Cas replied.

"Should've figured that was coming." Dean snorted. "All you angels are alike."

"In some aspects." Cas mused.

"Like in the aspect where you're giant assholes?" Dean laughed.

"Yes." Cas smiled. "That."

Dean finally stood up. "That's not something to be proud of."

"Well, I just have so much pride that I don't know what to do with it." Cas said innocently. "And there's nothing that can get rid of that pride."

"Just know that when I kick your ass, I'm not helping you up. Hell. I am going to tie you down." Dean glared at him playfully.

"That would be quite rude now, wouldn't it?" Cas teased.

"Someday, I will beat you. I _will_ win." Dean said, stepping closer to him.

"Not someday soon. That's for sure." Cas retorted.

"Your attitude will be the death of you, you know." Dean mused.

"Actually, I think an angel blade will be." Cas replied.

"I wouldn't blame someone for stabbing you because of your attitude. My point still stands." Dean smiled smugly.

"Well, you know what?" Cas started.

"What?" Dean played along.

"I. Don't. Care." Cas stated, kissing Dean and walking out the door.

"My point exactly!" Dean called after him. "You're lucky I tolerate you!"

"I'm not sure you do." Cas smirked back at him.

"My lady." Dean laced his arm through Charlie's.

"You do know that you can't charm me out of making you dance with Cas." Charlie said.

"Nevermind then." Dean rolled his eyes, pulling his arm away.

"Aren't you a gentleman?" She retorted.

"Looks like you and me are stuck together again, Cas." Dean said turning to face him.

"That is utterly horrific." Cas replied blatantly.

"Twice in a day!" Dean exclaimed. "Is this the second coming or something?"

"No." Cas answered, furrowing his eyebrows. "That isn't for a few more years."

"Oh. Well then." Dean chuckled. "Nice to know."

As Dean said that, his face flashed through expressions of surprise, shock, and realization.

"Dean?" Cas asked.

"I just had an epiphany." Dean laughed.

"What would that be?"

"I can literally ask you for almost anything I need to know and you'll tell me." Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulders.

"No one said I'd tell you anything, Dean." Cas replied, pushing Dean's hand back to his sides.

"You will if I poke you enough." Dean teased.

"Why would you be poking me?" Cas asked.

"Metaphorically poking." Dean replied.

Eavesdropping in on the conversation, Sam called, "So no Facebook poking?"

"You're such a geek." Dean retorted. "And dude, I don't even have a Facebook account. God knows, everything I knew would fall apart around me if Cas had one."

"Then your world is in tact, Dean. I am not even sure what a Facebook account is." Cas stated.

"Good. You don't want to." Dean said. "Wait. Sam? Do you have a Facebook account?"

"Yeah. Why?" Sam asked.

Dean laughed. "That's a big fucking lie."

"No it's not. I have one." Sam protested.

"I mean the account is a lie." Dean remarked. "What are you going to do? Post about how you just slayed a nest of vampires and saved the world a few times?"

"That's true. I don't really use it though for that reason." Sam replied. "What fun is there in posting fake stories about your life on Facebook?"

"Anyways." Dean turned his attention elsewhere. "Shall we?"

"Probably a good idea." Sam nodded.

* * *

As the six walked into the dance studio, they were greeted by a short redhead.

"I assume you're here for slow dance lessons?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dean smiled.

"You are aware that such formal attire is not required, aren't you?" She continued.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "We just wanted to make it seem authentic."

"Do you already have partners then?" She lead them over to a counter with a register on it.

"We picked them out on the way." Dean answered. "I'm with this little shit."

She chuckled as Dean punched Cas in the side, then turned to Kevin and Charlie. "And I assume you two are together?"

They nodded. "Sam and Joe here are partners, too."

"I gathered as much." The lady said. "I will go see which instructor we have available."

After a few minutes, she emerged with a petite blonde, dressed in all leather. "This is Christina."

Christina snapped her gum as she let her eyes drift lower and lower about Dean's body, and then briefly flicked her gaze to his eyes. She half-smiled up at him.

"Just call me Chris." She smiled at the group.

"You're the slow dance instructor?" Sam asked.

"Don't be so stereotypical." Chris rolled her eyes. "Yes. I'm the right teacher."

"Well, let's get started then." Dean said.

Chris led the six into a small room with wooden flooring. She took her jacket off to reveal a tight-fitting tank top, all the while exchanging glances with Dean. She pulled a bobby pin out, her hair falling loosely over her shoulders.

"Take a minute to decide who will be leading and who will be following." She instructed.

After a few moments, the three pairs knew who would be leading and turned their attention back to Chris.

"Very well." She said. "First, you need to learn how to stand properly and the correct position. First. I'm going to position the lead."

Chris briefly looked amongst them and then stopped on Dean. "Would you mind letting me demonstrate on you?"

"Um..sure." He smiled awkwardly and walked up to the front.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and positioned him where she needed him to stand. Chris began explaining the position to them, following along on Dean.

"Lead will place their right hand, just under Follow's arm, resting on their shoulder blade." She started, placing her hand in position on Dean. "Lead now takes Follow's left hand and holds it a little above shoulder height."

After going around and making sure that everyone was in correct position, she went back and placed her hands back on Dean. "Now Follow places their left hand on Lead's right shoulder, close to the crook of their neck."

Dean hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder in reply. She adjusted his placement minutely and then sent him back to Cas. Dean took Lead position and Cas was Follow. Chris went around adjusting the other's posture, hitting Dean and Cas last. She nodded in approval towards Cas, stepping behind Dean. She put her hands on Dean's hips, slowly adjusting his stance.

Moving her hands up to his sides, she instructed, "Stand up a little straighter and relax. You're so tense."

Dean did as told, straightening up.

"Good." She smiled. "Very good."

Chris walked back up to the front of the room and placed a remote on the floor by her feet. "Now that you're in position, let's actually learn the steps. First thing you should know is that waltz songs have three beats to them because the waltz is comprised of three steps. The first step to take is the Lead will put their left foot forward and Follow will put their right foot back."

The three pairs each took a step as Chris continued on.

After they had learned the basic waltz, Chris picked up the remote and pointed it at a speaker attached to the ceiling. "To get in rhythm, this is just tapping in series of three. I'll gradually speed it up when necessary."

"You know, Cas." Dean smiled. "I find it hard to believe that you've never danced before."

"Well I haven't, Dean." Cas replied. "I'm just a quick learner. I wasn't just born knowing every language in the world you know."

"With a brain like yours, I could've completely blown off high school." Dean mused.

"You did anyways, no?" Cas asked.

"Shut up." Dean laughed.

"Dean, you stepping on my foot." Cas said, glancing at their feet.

As they fumbled to get back in sync with the quickening tapping, Dean and Cas tripped over each other's feet and fell into Kevin, knocking him to the ground with them. Dean instantly started laughing, being met with a shameful glare by Sam.

"Can I take you two anywhere?" Sam scoffed.

"Probably not." Dean smirked.

"That's my guess, too." Sam sneered.

"Whatever." Dean replied, helping Cas up.

"We good?" Chris laughed.

"We're good." Dean smiled at her briefly as she clicked the tapping back on.

* * *

The lights in the room dimmed slightly and slow music started playing. Dean stepped in slightly closer to Cas and shifted his hand down to his waist. Chris leaned against the wall and observed them all as they danced across the wooden floor. Her gaze lingered on Dean and Cas a little longer, taking mental notes on their interactions.

After letting them dance for a good while, she eased the lights back on and faded the music. "That's all the time we have today. You're paid up through now."

Sam smiled at her. "Thanks for teaching us."

"It's no problem. I mean, I'm getting for it." Chris laughed, turning to Dean, who was half-assedly holding Cas's hand, their palms touching, but not lacing their fingers together. "Dean, right? Do you mind helping me carry this box into the other room. I'd do it myself, but I have sore muscles from practice last night."

"Oh. Sure." Dean replied, pulling his hand away from Cas and walking towards her.

"I'll show you where the room is." She said, waiting for Dean to pick up the box.

He followed her out of the room, and as soon as they were away from earshot from the room, she stopped him. "Set the box down wherever."

"I thought you wanted me to put it somewhere." Dean replied in a questioning tone.

"In all honesty, it belongs in there, but I just needed a quick cover." She answered.

"Cover? Why?" Dean asked.

"I don't know who we can trust in there." She said.

"Everyone in there I trust, dude. And what's the secrecy for?" Dean demanded.

"My dad and Uncle Ryan were talking a few nights ago." Chris started. "And I heard them mention that they were torturing a demon. So I listened in on their conversation."

"Are you on something, kid? There's no such thing as demons." Dean replied.

"That's a lie and you know it. You're a hunter." She stated.

"Sorry, kid. I'm with PETA. I don't hunt." Dean smiled.

"Quit calling me a kid. I'm 24. And cut the bullshit, Dean. I know you're a hunter." Chris repeated.

"Well." Dean folded his arms. "What makes you think that I like to shoot bunny rabbits?"

"You know damn well I don't mean that kind of hunter." She scowled. "As far as proof goes, when I touched you, you were very tense. I could feel you prepare for self-defense as soon as I made contact."

"That's kind of what happens when you come onto a guy who doesn't want to be come onto." Dean replied.

She pulled a golden chain with a diamond ring on it out of her shirt. "I'm engaged, dumbass. I just wanted to see how you'd react."

"So you just assume that a guy hangs deer heads on his wall based off how paranoid he is?" Dean clarified.

"No. Stop this." Chris snapped, placing the ring back in her tanktop. "I know you're a hunter by other reasons. You present yourself like you were in the military; Like you've seen some really bad shit go down. You are constantly alert. The way you stand and present yourself also says authority. You obviously work out on a very frequent basis, and intense work outs."

"That proves nothing. I could easily be in the military and you wouldn't see a difference." Dean shot.

"Listen. There's a million different ways that I know that you hunt monsters and demons and spirits and all the other hell creatures that go bump in the night." She said. "Just like I know that you and that guy out there are in a relationship that no one else knows about."

Dean scoffed. "Cas? Me and him? No. Sorry. No cigar."

"Wrong again." She smirked. "You love him."

"What makes you think that?" Dean asked.

"Many things. The biggest one being that you denied it four times in a row immediately. Then there's the way you and him wanted to hold hands, but couldn't. Then there's the way you look at him. I look at my fiancé the same way. When you fell down, you laughed like there was nothing else in the world. When you talk to him, you relax and let your guard down just a bit. That's just for starters." She smiled proudly. "Shall I continue?"

"Fine." Dean sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want to get to know you." Chris said.

"Know me?" Dean repeated.

"Yes. First question. Do those people out there know that you're a hunter?" She started.

"Yeah. All except one are either family or my best friend, but they all know." Dean replied.

"I doubt you're hunting anything now." She mused.

"No. We're taking the month off, but Cas and I have been doing a little freelancing on our own." Dean said. "Now why do you care?"

"I need contacts." She answered.

"No more information until you tell me what your story is." Dean demanded.

"Fine." Chris huffed. "I grew up in a hunting family. The only thing was that I was Daddy's baby girl and he didn't want to take me hunting out in the field. He still trained me. I can still fight, shoot a gun, and I know gymnastics. I was the brains of the operation was I was old enough. They gave me evidence, I figured out what they were hunting. They needed lore, I found it. I've been being pretty much a detective my whole life. Now, I'm looking for hunters to stay in contact with. My dad and Uncle Ryan have gone off hunting on their own since I'm an adult, but occasionally call me for info. Although I can fight, I prefer to stick to books. I'm constantly looking for hunters to talk to cases about or ask questions."

"Enough back story, Chris. What's your deal now?" Dean asked.

"My dad and Uncle Ryan are back in town for a little bit. They've been hearing rumors from demons. Normally, we don't believe them, but it's all consistent what they're saying. So do you know if it's true?" She replied. "Is Lucifer rising again?"

"Yeah, he is, but Cas, my brother, and I are going to fix it." Dean said. "So keep your mouth shut. We don't need everyone in the world knowing, especially if we need to be under the radar for this."

"You and your boyfriend out there? Who are you to give yourself the permission to save the world?" Chris struggled to keep her voice quiet. "It's not like you're the Winchester brothers and their trusty fallen angel or anything."

Dean laughed and then whistled. "You're wrong there."

"W-what?" She choked.

"Dean Winchester. Nice to make your acquaintance." He smiled holding out his hand. "First things first. Let's make sure you're not a monster."

"Done and done." Chris replied amazed as she pulled out a clearly tampered pocket knife. "Silver. Iron. Angel blade."

She flipped out three blades, one at a time, making three small cuts on the back of her hand and tossing Dean the knife. He made three forearm flits and handed it back to her.

"Angel blade. Never seen that used before." He mused.

"I've upped security ever since the Apocalypse. Word got around that angels were real dangerous." Chris nodded curtly, flipping the knife closed and putting it in her pocket, briefly pulling the neck of her tanktop aside, to reveal the top of an anti-possession tattoo. "Never can be too safe."

"I second that." Dean smiled, loosening his tie, and pulling open the top two buttons to reveal the top of his tattoo. "Shall I introduce you to the others?"

"Gladly." She replied, following him back into the room.

* * *

"Look like you got something on your mind, Dean." Sam mused.

"Chris here knows we're hunters." Dean said.

"Did you tell her?" Sam snapped.

"No!" Dean exclaimed. "She already knew. She figured it out."

"Figured it out?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She's kind of a detective." Dean stated.

"Detective?" Sam questioned.

"Long story. Don't feel like saying the whole thing." Dean replied.

"Ah." Sam nodded. "So?"

"So are we going to introduce her?" Dean laughed.

"Oh. Yes of course." Sam chuckled. "I'm Sam."

"I gathered." Chris said, turning to Cas. "I also gather that you're the angel, Castiel."

"Indeed I am." Cas confirmed.

"The only thing I don't know, is who you three are." She turned towards Charlie, Kevin, and Jophiel.

"Kevin Tran." Kevin smiled. "Prophet of the Lord. Advanced Placement."

She smiled. "Charlie Bradbury. Federal fugitive and hunter in training."

"Oh." Chris hummed. "Should I be worried about the federal fugitive thing?"

"No." Dean laughed. "She's been a fugitive since she was 12. She's harmless."

"I hope." Charlie chuckled, turning to Jophiel.

"I'm Joseph Fiel." Jophiel introduced himself, holding out his hand. "Nothing interesting here."

"Nice to meet you all. If I ever need anything, I'll be sure to call." She held up a small slip of paper Dean had given her. "My family and I are always interested in meeting new hunters."

"Likewise." Dean replied. "We should get going. It's getting late."

"Yeah." Sam agreed pulling out his phone and checking the time. "It was a pleasure, Chris."

* * *

"That was kind of creepy how she could figure out stuff by touching me." Dean mused, taking a bite of his burger.

"That's what all that handsy stuff was?" Sam laughed. "That is weird."

"Tell me about it. I feel dirty." Dean retorted.

"_You_ feel dirty after being touched by a cute blonde ten years younger than you?" Sam scoffed.

"Sue me." Dean spat.

"Either way, I'd kill to have a mind like that." Sam said.

"Oh and Charlie." Dean smiled sarcastically. "I'd recommend a little less sharing next time."

"What can I say?" She smirked. "I do my best to impress."

"She was engaged." Dean stated.

"Dang it." Charlie whined. "The good ones are never available."

"You think all women are the good ones." Dean snorted.

"No harm in that. I have low standards. At least they're not low enough to accept someone like you." She teased.

Dean stuck his tongue out at her.

"How are you liking that smoothie, Cas?" Sam asked.

"I can't believe you made him eat something healthy. He can blow through 100 of this places burgers in under an hour. I don't think he needs a diet, Sam." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I really don't have too much of a preference when it comes to food and drink. The only exception I make is for a few things, so this is perfectly ordinary." Cas answered.

"Allow me to translate. He hates it. Now go order him a few Biggerson Burger Specials and feed him like a man." Dean ordered.

"I can't even begin to tell you how corny that was, Dean." Sam laughed.

"I don't care. Get him real food." Dean demanded.

"Get it yourself." Sam scoffed.

"You're the one who got him that veggie smoothie." Dean argued.

"And he's not complaining. You're the one who wants him to have the burgers. You go get them." Sam snapped back.

"Fine." Dean huffed, scooting out of the booth.

He returned with six burgers and stacked them in a pyramid in front of Cas.

"Dean!" Charlie laughed. "Everyone's staring. I don't think they can believe that Cas can eat that much. He's this skinny guy who's not even six foot and you're handing him six large burgers!"

"There's pros and cons to being an angel." Cas said. "I'm not sure if this is a pro or a con."

"Pro definitely." Dean smiled. "If I could eat six burgers and still have room for a taco, I would spend all my days eating."

"You still eat constantly, Dean." Cas mused.

"What is this? Pick on Dean day? Did I miss the memo?" He chuckled.

"Yeah. You did. Sorry about that." Sam smirked.

Dean shoved a french fry in Sam's smoothie.

"Get your fat out of my healthy!" Sam explained tossing the pink french fry back at Dean. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean retorted.

* * *

"Considering we were too tired last night, I present to you: beer." Dean laughed, holding six beers in his hands and setting them down on the coffee table.

"Aren't you going to join us, Joe?" Sam asked

"No thanks." Jophiel shook his head. "I prefer to stay away from alcohol."

"Well, if you change your mind, we'll probably be drunken fool by then." Sam smiled. "Except for Dean. He'll be the same. Just drunk."

Dean flicked his bottle cap at Sam.

"Ow." Sam winced rubbing his shoulder.

"Good night." Jophiel nodded and walked to his room.

"Let's get this party started." Dean exclaimed, chugging a bottle of beer down quickly and reaching for the extra bottle.

"Your liver is screaming for help." Sam scoffed. "It's sending an SOS so loud that my liver can hear it."

"Don't me throw this one at you." Dean retorted, flipping the bottle cap around in his hand. "I'll aim for that precious little face."

"Oh. I forgot about you, Cas." Dean chuckled as he scurried off to the pantry and brought out whiskey for Cas.

"I never really do understand your desire to get me drunk." Cas mused.

"I just do. Don't we all just love when you're stupid for once?" Dean replied, everyone nodding in agreement.

"That seems sort of malicious, don't you think?" Cas asked.

"I'm no pure person, Cas." Dean smiled. "That's no secret. Now drink."

Cas sighed and downed the bottle of whiskey, quickly showing signs of slight drunkenness washing over him.

"This should be good." Sam retorted.

"It always is." Dean muttered. "It always is."

* * *

"See." Dean slurred. "That's what I don't get about society. They're so wrapped up in frogs and string cheese that they don't see the real problem. The music industry is dead. We should be improving that and putting global warming to the side."

"That made no sense." Sam giggled. "But I totally agree. When Frogman Henry sings, it is just _so_ good."

"Frogs can sing? Frogs can sing! Frogs can sing, Dean!" Cas exclaimed drunkenly.

"You can't sing, though." Dean teased.

"You're probably correct." Cas replied.

"I'd listen anyways." Dean laughed, poking Cas's nose.

"What the fuck's going on with them?" Charlie asked, when she saw Dean and Cas giggling and touching each other's faces.

"They love each other." Sam cooed.

"Damn straight." Dean smiled, grabbing Cas's face and trapping him in a sloppy kiss.

Charlie cat-called and then looked over at Kevin. "He's such a lightweight"

"He's barely twenty. Of course he is." Sam retorted.

"I was drinking beer when I was 14." Dean boasted.

"That's not something to be proud of, Dean." Cas said. "It's not healthy."

"You're not healthy." Dean chuckled.

"Yes I am. I am fully recovered and up to full strength." Cas beamed.

"Good. I like strong." Dean whispered, looking towards Charlie, who was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

Dean put his hands in Cas's hair and kissed him deeply.

"You guys are so disgusting." Sam giggled. "Stop that."

"Make us." Cas said. "I dare you to try."

"Nevermind then." Sam muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Dean eyed a blurred figure moving quietly across the room. He looked at the couch and could make out the shapes of four others. Jophiel. He pulled his gun off the side table and stood up, pointing it at Jophiel, forcing his vision to focus.

"Stop!" Dean yelled.

Jophiel stopped in his tracks and smiled smugly towards Dean. "You couldn't hit me with that. You're too drunk."

"Cas could hit you. And not just with this gun." Dean smirked.

"He's worse than you are!" Jophiel exclaimed.

"Maybe so, but he'll wake up for me." Dean replied. "Do you really want to risk it?"

"By the time he did, I'd be out the door and you're too drunk to chase me." Jophiel said.

"I can shoot now. If I shoot enough, I'll hit you eventually." Dean smiled. "And with that aim, I might kill you."

"I'm no use to you dead. You wouldn't hurt me." Jophiel stated.

"I'd rather have you dead then not have you and be alive" Dean replied. "What's it going to be?"

Jophiel started to make a break for the door, but Dean aimed his gun low and shot as many rounds as he could before the gun ran out. He looked up and saw that Jophiel wasn't standing. He was on the cloor. Dean slapped Cas.

"Cas. Cas, wake up." Dean whispered.

Cas's eyes flashed bright blue. "What is it, Dean?"

"I love when you do that." Dean muttered. "I just shot Jophiel."

"Why the hell would you do that, Dean?" Cas barked. "We needed him."

"I think he's still alive. He tried to get away. I didn't know what to do. I just aimed low and shot." Dean stammered.

"Oh. Apologies, Dean." Cas said, standing up and walking with Dean to the crippled man on the floor.

"Told you I'd hit you." Dean smirked.

"Do not poke fun, Dean. This is a serious matter." Cas ordered.

"What's gotten into you?" Dean scoffed.

"Quite the contrary. It's what's gotten out of me. 'Cas' may be unconscious, but the angel inside of him isn't. At the hospital, it was different since 'Cas' was just in a state of deep sleep. I am not your Cas, Dean. I am Castiel angel of the Lord." Cas explained.

"I'm getting my Cas back though, right?" Dean asked.

"Come morning when he wakes up, yes." Cas glared at him. "For now, help me get Jophiel to his room.

Dean stumbled behind Cas, carrying Jophiel's feet. They sloppily laid him down on the bed and Cas healed him. He snapped his fingers and chains bound Jophiel to the bed.

"I'm sorry, brother, but this is what happens when you try to run from your duty." Cas said softly.

"You mean don't be like you?" Jophiel asked. "Rebelled against heaven and everything it represented, created mass chaos, destroyed the rules."

Dean could tell that Jophiel had struck a nerve in even angel Cas. Cas pressed his hand against Jophiel's throat.

"It was more complex than that. I had alternative motives than just fear, or giving up." Cas scowled.

"Like what?" Jophiel scoffed.

"Like Dean. Like Sam." Cas barked. "I couldn't put my faith and trust in heaven, so I put it in them. I'll see to it you get meals."

Cas stormed out of the room, Dean hot on his trail, slamming the door behind them.

"Cas." Dean said softly, placing a hand on Cas's arm.

Cas pulled his arm away from Dean, glaring at him with an icy gaze. "Don't. For your ease, I'll lay down in the bed, but then when I leave, Cas is back to being unconscious."

Dean nodded, following Cas to the room. Cas laid down flat on the bed and closed his eyes, reverting to his drunken state. Dean couldn't help but to feel a stab of pain at how cold and miserable the biggest part of Cas was. Dean undressed him the best he could for being drunk and tired, and then sloppily undressed, pulling shirts off his head rather than unbuttoning them. He covered Cas up and covered himself up, clicking off the lights.

* * *

A/N: Stayed up an hour later than usual to finish writing this. These recent chapters have grown so long and with school back in session and all...which doesn't affect me since I'm homeschooled but somehow it does. I don't really know. I was just thinking about how on Wednesday I have to have an MRI done and it's going to take three freaking hours without travel time and that's a lot of wasted time that I could be writing. At least I could think of ideas and stuff. *sigh* Random fact: Today I dropped a squash on the floor by accident and then picked it up and put it back on the counter very calmly, and then couldn't stop laughing afterwards. I think that tells me I should get more sleep in a night. Maybe if I stopped going to bed at 4 and 5 AM... NAH. Well, long A/N. Just hope you enjoyed this random little chapter that I did way too much research on ballroom dancing for my own good on.


	30. December 30th

December 30th

* * *

Dean lay awake in bed, waiting for the drunken angel to wake up. Sooner than later, Cas shot straight up, panting loudly.

"Whoa, Cas. You alright?" Dean quickly turned to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Dean. I just had a bad dream." Cas replied, trying to catch his breath. "Wait. If I dreamt, then I was sleeping. I was sleeping. Dean, why was I sleeping?"

"You want to tell me what this is all about?" Dean asked softly.

"Just answer the question, Dean." Cas demanded. "Why was I sleeping?"

"You don't remember?" Dean said softly. "We were drinking and you passed out. Now what's going on?"

"I had a bad dream, a nightmare you say, but I'm starting to think that it wasn't just a dream." Cas murmured.

"I can tell you if it was real or not." Dean offered. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but I suppose it would be the logical thing to do." Cas sighed.

Dean scooted closer to Cas on the bed and wrapped his arms around him sideways.

"I remember the dance studio and going to Biggerson's. I know we came back here and started drinking. That's the last thing I remember. We were laughing and smiling and then everything slowly started turning black. That was probably when I passed out." Cas started. "After that was when everything was terrifying and horrible."

Dean rubbed Cas's arm soothingly and kissed his shoulder.

After a moment, Cas continued. "The next thing I know, you're calling my name and I woke up. You told me you'd shot Jophiel and I scolded you without letting you explain yourself. Once you explained yourself, I healed Jophiel and chained him to his bed."

"Oh God. I'm so sorry, Cas." Dean pleaded.

"No, Dean. It wasn't you. It was me." Cas replied. "I was cold and empty. I was so alone. The worst part was how I treated you."

"Cas..." Dean smiled. "It wasn't even ten minutes. And that wasn't you."

"That's the thing, Dean. That was me. That is me." Cas mumbled.

"No, Cas. That's not you. That's just an angel." Dean told him, turning Cas's head so he was looking at him.

"You're wrong, Dean. That wasn't just 'an angel'. That was and still is me. That's who I was before I saved you from Hell." Cas said.

"Well as long as I'm around, you're never going to be alone. And I know for a fact that you'll never go back to being that guy." Dean assured him. "Never. I won't let that happen."

Cas turned and wrapped his arms around Dean, burying his face into Dean's neck. Dean hugged Cas in response.

"You'll always be my Cas and I am going to love you no matter what." Dean whispered softly.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas replied.

Dean pressed a kiss into Cas's messy hair. "What do you say that we go get some breakfast now?"

"No." Cas said, tightening his hold around Dean.

"Okay." Dean chuckled. "Whatever you say."

* * *

"My head..." Sam moaned.

"I know right?" Charlie groaned, moving her feet of his shoulder.

"I hate hangovers." Sam muttered.

"Me, too." Charlie replied. "Hey were Dean and Cas making out last night?"

"I doubt." Sam answered. "I can't say it would surprise me though. Two best friends extremely drunk?"

"Good point." Charlie smirked. "There's still some level of consciousness when drunk, though. So if they were making out, then some part of them wanted it, right?"

"I don't think so, Charlie." Sam laughed. "If they're that drunk, they could easily get love mixed up. Like Dean loves me like a brother. I am his brother. He also loves Cas like a brother. And I can name multiple occasions where Dean hit on me, even if we were sitting in a hotel room."

"That would make for some good blackmail." Charlie smiled deviously.

"I have so many drunk blackmail stories on Dean. You don't even want to know like 90% of them." Sam said.

"I'm sure I do." Charlie chided.

"Maybe another time." Sam chuckled. "I need some Aspirin."

"Ditto." Charlie said, slowly standing up.

They trudged to the kitchen and Sam fussed with the aspirin bottle. After a moment of not being able to get it open, he pulled his gun out of his back pocket.

"Back up, Charlie." He ordered.

"Sam..." Charlie drawled. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Not really, but my head hurts too bad to think right now." Sam replied.

"Don't hurt yourself. I don't want the pills covered in blood." Charlie whined.

"I'll be careful." Sam assured her, pointing the gun at the bottle of aspirin and backing up. After a moment of aiming, he steadied his hand and pulled the trigger.

Dean quickly pulled out of Cas's hug and grabbed his gun, running to the room. He looked around and didn't see anything. He slowly teetered about ungracefully, struggling to not fall over. He rounded the corner into the kitchen and put his gun down when he saw Sam holding his own and pills all over the place.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Dean scoffed.

"I couldn't open the pill bottle." Sam pouted.

"You don't shoot it. I thought someone was in trouble! I almost gave you one more hole in your face!" Dean exclaimed.

"Sorry." Sam shrugged. "Won't do it again."

"You better not." Dean warned, snatching Sam's gun from his hand. "Take your damn pills."

"What happened?" Cas asked, finally stumbling into the room, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder to stabilize himself.

"Where are your clothes?" Charlie giggled. "Were you and Dean having some hanky-panky?"

"Hanky-panky?" Cas slowly tilted his head in confusion.

"Sexy stuff." Dean answered. "And no. He was just getting ready for a shower."

"I still don't know what's going on." Cas stated.

"Sam couldn't open his pills, so he shot them open." Dean explained.

"That sounds dangerous, Sam." Cas said.

"It was." Dean snapped in a scolding tone towards his brother. "You can go back to showering, Cas."

Cas nodded and stood up straight, no longer leaning on Dean. As he took a step, he instantly lost his balance and fell over, Dean quickly catching him before he hit the ground.

"Or I'll just carry you back to your room." Dean mused, swinging his arm around Cas. "Crazy, drunk angel."

"Correction. Crazy, drunk, attractive angel." Cas smirked as he stumbled along.

Dean smiled down at him and gave him a quick kiss, walking him into the room. "Stay. I'll get you some hangover food."

Cas fell back on the bed and Dean left the room to go make some eggs.

"How are you not terribly hungover?" Sam scoffed.

"I am. I've just been awake long enough for the effects to start wearing off." Dean replied.

"Awake long enough? How long?" Sam asked.

"At like 5AM, Cas and I had a little problem and then after that I went to bed, but I guess waking up and going back to bed helps." Dean shrugged.

"Problem? Do I want to know?" Sam smirked.

"Jophiel tried to escape. I shot him." Dean replied.

"You what?" Sam choked.

"Cas healed him. He's in bondage right now." Dean explained.

"Oh. Should I make him something to eat?" Sam asked.

"No. I'm doing the cooking." Dean told him. "Sit."

* * *

Dean set a plate of eggs down in front of Sam and Charlie. He went back into the kitchen and picked up a stack of pancakes and a plate of eggs. He put them on a tray and walked down the hallway to Cas's room. Using one hand, Dean turned open the door and backed into the room. He pulled out the legs from under the tray and it unfolded neatly into a small table. He set it in front of the bed and pulled Cas up to a sitting position.

"Cas." Dean smiled. "I brought pancakes."

"Pancakes?" Cas asked excitedly.

"Yes, but they're for me." Dean smirked. "You get eggs. They're best for hangovers."

"You're hungover, too." Cas pouted. "Why aren't you eating eggs?"

"I'm not as bad as you are. That's why." Dean teased, pushing the butter around with his fork.

"I want the pancakes, Dean." Cas glared at him.

"Eat your eggs first." Dean ordered.

Cas scowled, but violently stabbed his eggs with his fork.

Dean gave him a pat on the bag. "Good, Cas."

Dean sloppily cut into his pancakes and took a bite. He moaned as he chewed, and much louder than he should have.

"Dean, why are you doing that?" Cas asked.

"Because I am such an amazing cook and these are the best pancakes I have ever made." Dean smirked.

Cas looked longingly at the pancakes and then back up at Dean. "Please?"

"Finish your eggs first." Dean told him.

Cas huffed defiantly and continued eating. "I don't understand why you're so set on me eating these."

"Simple. If you're hungover, then you're unstable. And if you're unstable, then I have to take care of you. And I don't want to take care of you all day. So eat the fucking eggs, Cas. You'll feel better." Dean answered.

Cas nodded and quickly finished his eggs, grabbing a clean fork that was beside the plate of pancakes. "There. Look, I finished the eggs, Dean. See?"

"Good angel." Dean ruffled Cas's hair.

Cas smiled proudly at himself and then leaned up, kissing Dean. Dean dropped his fork on the table and moved his other hand up to Cas's hair while he trailed his hands up Dean's bare back. Dean could feel Cas starting to smile into the kiss and then he finally pulled back.

"You taste like sugar." Cas smiled widely.

Dean laughed as he picked up his fork and held some pancakes in the air on it. He smirked as Cas as he salivated at the sight of the soft doughy pancakes dripping in warm syrup. Dean slowly brought the pancakes closer to Cas. Cas instantly leaned forward and ate the bite of pancakes off the fork. He hummed in approval as he chewed them.

"These _are _the best pancakes you've ever made." Cas state.

"I know they are." Dean leaned over and kissed Cas on the cheek, pushing the plate of pancakes in between the two of them. "Dig in."

Cas grinned and picked up his own fork severing a large piece of the pancakes for himself.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Dean asked.

"Much." Cas smiled as he stacked the plates on top of each other.

He blew on the plates and they were instantly clean again. He and Dean walked out to the kitchen area and they set the plates and silverware on the counter.

"Should we go talk to Jophiel now?" Dean offered.

"Might as well. I don't think we'll be doing too much today." Cas replied.

Dean snapped to get Sam's attention, and nodded towards the hallway. Sam got up and followed the two down to Jophiel's room.

"Sam. Food." Dean ordered.

Sam rolled his eyes, but obediently retrieved some leftover eggs. Dean and Cas entered the room first, Sam following close behind, putting the plate on Jophiel's chest.

"Morning to you, too." Jophiel sighed.

"We had our suspicions, but last night you gave us reason to act on them." Cas said. "Your predicament is your own doing, Jophiel."

"So we have some questions for you now." Dean continued.

"Not like I'm in any position to say no." Jophiel muttered.

"You remember Bithiel, don't you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Jophiel snorted. "Twenty bucks says she's the way you found out where I was."

"Yeah. She said something that we just can't wrap our heads around." Dean replied.

"What would that be?" Jophiel asked.

"She said that you said to tell anyone who came looking for you that you'd already won. What did you win?" Cas asked.

Jophiel started laughing. "You thought that I was trying to sneak off last night to go do something malicious and evil?"

"Huh?" Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"I know Bithiel. I know her very well. She's a pain in the ass. I'm not winning anything or have won anything. My grace was stolen." Jophiel started.

"Then why were you being such a cocky smartass last night when I shot you?" Dean scoffed.

"I may be human, but I've been an archangel so long that I still am one." Jophiel replied.

"He was an angel, Dean. He's always going to be a cocky smartass." Cas muttered. "That still doesn't explain where you were going last night."

"I was hungry and I couldn't find the food. You guys were all too drunk to be responsive so I was going to go out and get a burrito." Jophiel chuckled.

"Cas." Dean whispered.

Cas closed his eyes and focused on Jophiel.

"Truth." Cas sighed. "A very lame, disappointing, boring truth. But still a truth, Dean."

"See? In the end, all I want is my grace back." Jophiel snapped, holding up his hands. "So if you don't mind."

Cas snapped his fingers and the shackles disappeared.

"Thank you. Finally." Jophiel huffed pushing himself off the bed. "Screw you all."

* * *

"So, Charlie." Dean jumped on the couch. "What's the plan today?"

"Despite my throbbing headache, I was thinking ice skating." She replied.

"Ice skating?" Dean asked. "Again?"

"Oh yeah. We already went ice skating. That's right." She mused. "Then how about paper craft stuff?"

"Like?"

"Like one of my ex's created this really cool site where you can design a cute cuboid character and then print it out and assemble it." Charlie chided. "It's cooler than it sounds. There's _tons_ of options. Like you wouldn't believe."

"It's your day. You make the decisions." Dean shrugged. "What you say goes."

"Then we're paper crafting!" She declared, running off to go get her and Sam's laptop.

Charlie brought in the laptops stacked on each other and set them on the table. She typed in an address on Sam's laptop and then again the same one on hers.

_ .spn_

"Very original name..." Sam muttered.

"Yeah..." She laughed. "She was one of my weirder girlfriends."

"You mean there are girls out there that are weirder than you?" Sam scoffed.

"Shut up." Charlie retorted. "Oh look! This one already is beginning to look like you!"

She clicked a button and the cartoon character on the screen grew antlers.

"See?" She smiled.

"You make me, I make you." Sam smirked as he started pressing buttons and typing things in on his own laptop.

Kevin, Dean, and Cas sat confused on the couch as the two nerds battled it out.

"Cas, can you get a printer?" Sam and Charlie asked at the same time.

"Of course." Cas sighed, a small black inkjet appearing on the table.

With a click of a few more buttons, two sheets of paper rolled out of the printer. Sam and Charlie each took their own and passed the laptop down. Dean and Cas decided to work on the same laptop, while Kevin could take his own time with Charlie's laptop.

Dean pointed to a shirt. "Do that one. It makes it look like she has bigger boobs."

Cas glared at Dean as he clicked on a different shirt. "This one looks better with her skin tone though."

"You know what?" Dean laughed. "Why don't we do what Sam did? I'll make you and you can make me."

"Fine. Me first." Cas agreed as he changed the cartoon character to a male.

After adding freckles, jeans, and a leather jacket, Cas sent his character to the printer. Dean grabbed the laptop of Cas's lap and began making Cas. He started by giving Cas messy black hair and getting rid of the freckles in exchange for some light stubble. He put on a suit and messed around with the color slider until the tie was the exact correct shade of blue. Dean finished by adding on a tan trenchcoat and sent it to the printer.

"Oh crap. Cancel. Cancel. Cancel!" Dean clicked the 'X' button on the screen and relaxed as the print cancelled. Dean added on a pair of black angel wings and then re-printed the pattern.

"Great." Charlie smiled. "Now we cut them out."

She went to her room and brought out five pairs of scissors and a roll of tape, passing one to each of them and setting the tape in the middle.

Cas tried his best at cutting, but was being terribly inaccurate. Finally, he just glared at the paper and it lit on fire.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean exclaimed jumping up off the sofa.

"Sit back down, Dean." Cas ordered. "The fire is not going to hurt you."

"W-what?" Dean stammered.

"I am failing miserably at the task of handling a pair of scissors. Therefore, I'm cutting things the easy way." Cas explained, blowing out the fire with a single breath, to reveal perfectly cut pieces of paper.

"Well that puts me to shame." Dean retorted.

"Anything I do puts everyone to shame." Cas smirked.

"Angels, man." Dean muttered. "They have egos larger than an elephants dick."

"Well that's a little graphic." Sam laughed.

"And terribly incorrect." Cas added. "If our egos were an actual size, they would be larger than a million elephant genitalia."

"And it's gets better..." Kevin sighed. "You guys are all idiots."

"Tell us something we don't know." Dean chuckled. "We're proud of that."

"Obviously." Kevin scoffed.

After they'd finished cutting out their pieces, they passed around strips of tape and slowly started examining their pieces, figuring out how to assemble them. With a little help from each other, and a tad heavenly magic, they got their adorable little characters put together.

Charlie reached over and grabbed Dean's 'Cas' figurine. "Hey, Dean. I want you to bang me right here right now on this table."

Sam almost spit out the water he was drinking.

Dean grabbed Cas's 'Dean' character and replied. "No, you big fucking idiot. I won't. Screw off."

"I only screw off when I think of you." Charlie sang in a deep voice.

"Isn't that Charlie girl so disgusting, Cas?" Dean asked to the figurine. "Shouldn't we murder her?"

Sam grabbed his self's representation and joined in on the conversation. "We should burn her at the stake."

"Don't forget to do all your research boys." Kevin said in a high pitched voice.

"What the hell was that?" Dean laughed.

"It's Princess Leia." Kevin replied. "Duh."

"Oh." They all said in acknowledgement.

"Oh look! Princess Leia!" Sam chided in mock impression of Charlie. "Hey Leia, will you also bang me on this table?"

"What is happening?" Cas asked.

"I think we should stop." Kevin muttered.

"And none of us are still drunk?" Dean asked.

"Nope." Sam answered.

"Then I think we need to reevaluate how we spend our free time." Dean laughed.

"Yeah...you're right." Sam chuckled.

"I'm hungry." Charlie moaned.

"We did only eat at 2PM. I can't believe I just admitted to getting up at 2PM and eating breakfast." Sam replied.

"It was a very good meal, though." Cas countered.

"For you." Charlie snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cas asked.

"We had to eat Dean's scrambled eggs. You got to give him head." Charlie said.

"You little shit stain!" Dean exclaimed laughing. "I will literally beat you to a pulp and squeeze your neck so hard you turn into Charlie juice!"

"That was a terrible threat." Charlie burst out laughing.

"I know." Dean sighed. "And for the record, I made Cas eat eggs, too."

"Yeah." Charlie scoffed. "Your eggs."

Dean smiled bitterly at her. "Charlie juice. Just keep that in mind."

* * *

"So food?" Sam asked.

"I'll make burgers." Dean sighed standing up to go to the kitchen area. "You're learning how to cook, Cas."

"I am?" Cas questioned.

"You are." Dean smiled, dragging him along by the wrist. "First thing for burgers is you need stuff. What kind of stuff do we need?"

"Burgers." Cas answered.

"More specifically please?" Dean laughed.

"Well you need the meat. And the bread around it. You need the vegetables and the condiments." Cas said.

"There we go." Dean smiled as he pulled the necessary ingredients out of a cupboard.

Dean proceeded to take some ground beef out of the fridge and he told Cas to open it. "Now, take it out in chunks and roll it in to balls about this big."

Dean gestured a medium sized sphere with his hands and then pulled out a small cooking mat. Cas slowly rolled clumps of meat into balls.

"Now, you put one on here." Dean continued, placing one of the balls on the wooden cooking tray.

Dean stepped behind Cas, putting his hands on top of Cas's and resting his head on his shoulder. "You take the rolling pin and you flatted them out until they look like a patty. Simple enough."

"That is simple." Cas mused, Dean stepping away to go find something else.

Dean put a pan on the stove and put it on low heat, swishing a small piece of butter around in it. "You almost done, Cas?"

"Yes. Almost, Dean." Cas replied, rolling over one last ball. "Here."

"Good. Now put them on the pan so they can cook." Dean instructed.

"But I can just cook them like this." Cas replied, holding his hand over one of the patties and making it quickly turn to a perfectly cooked piece of meat.

"No. We're using the pan." Dean said.

"But it would be easier to just use my powers." Cas protested.

"Well your powers aren't meant to cook. Stoves are meant to cook." Dean stated.

"My powers are meant to do whatever I want to do with them." Cas countered, pointing at the cooked burger and transforming it into a perfect cheeseburger. "I do not see why you insist on using the stove."

"You know what, Cas?" Dean smiled smugly. "Let's make a deal. We'll each make one burger and we'll give both of them to Sam. He takes one bite of each and tells us which is better. Whoever's burger is better gets to make the rest."

"Deal." Cas nodded.

Dean spit in his hand and held it out to Cas.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas asked.

"We're making a deal. We shake on it." Dean answered.

"I do not understand." Cas said confused.

"Just spit in your hand and shake." Dean ordered.

Cas did as told. "I honestly do not understand human traditions."

"Neither do I, Cas." Dean mused, wiping his hand on his jeans.

After conjuring his best burger yet, Dean set it on a plate and passed Cas his own. They walked out and set the burgers in front of Sam.

"Something's up. I can tell." Sam sighed.

"Take one bite of each burger and tell us which one is better." Dean instructed.

Sam took a bite of the first burger, which was Cas's, and pondered over it. He swallowed and then reached for Dean's. He thought for a moment before coming to his conclusion.

"The first burger tasted very nice. It was evenly cooked just the right amount and the toppings were perfect. The burger was actually on the bun and it wasn't over or under salted." Sam said.

"So that's the better burger, right?" Cas asked.

"I'm not through here." Sam shushed him. "The second burger tasted a lot more homemade, though. It was still very delicious and aesthetically appealing, just not as much as the first burger."

"So the second one's better?" Dean smiled.

"I'm still not through here, Dean. Shut up." Sam snapped. "The first burger tasted better, but was like it was made by a machine. It was perfect. It was too perfect, really. It was like it was sculpted and then frozen and it was just de-thawed and cooked."

"Get on with it." Dean pushed.

"In short, the first burger was better." Sam said.

"Yes!" Cas jumped up.

"But, like I said, it lacked the homemade touch. I'm used to crappy food, and it was just too 'rich and fancy' for my tastes. In conclusion, the second burger was better." Sam finished.

"Ha!" Dean stuck his tongue out at Cas. "I told you so. Now get your ass back in here and do things the right way."

Cas scowled, but followed Dean back into the kitchen. "I claim that that was unfair ruling."

"I think it was perfectly fair." Dean smirked.

"You only say that because you won." Cas folded his arms. "He said my burger tasted best."

"But he still chose mine in the end. That's what matters." Dean replied, turning to place more burgers on the stove.

"Wasn't this deal about who's burger tasted better?" Cas asked.

"Sammy!" Dean called.

"What, Dean?" Sam yelled agitated.

"Overall, who's burger tasted better?" Dean shouted.

"I don't really care, but yours did." Sam answered.

"Thank you." Dean huffed, turning smugly towards Cas.

Cas raised a finger to speak, but quickly dropped the sentiment.

"That's what I thought." Dean smiled.

"Hey, Dean? Dean get in here!"

Dean sighed. "Be right back."

He leaned over Sam on the couch. "What?"

"Since when did Cas get so competitive about cooking burgers?" Sam laughed.

"Fuck knows." Dean chuckled. "I think it's kind of hot, though."

"Good to know." Sam retorted. "Go finish dinner. Or lunch. Or whatever the hell it is by now."

"So I hear you think I'm hot when I get competitive?" Cas smirked as Dean entered the kitchen.

"You little shit." Dean smiled, grabbing Cas and crashing their lips together. Dean pulled away grinning. "I always think you're hot."

"The feeling is mutual." Cas said in a low tone.

"Hey, Sammy..." Dean started, putting a plate of burgers down on the table. "I'm just...gonna...yeah."

"Okay..." Sam laughed. "Should I ask? Or do I not want to know?"

"No is the answer to both." Dean stated, walking down the hall to Cas's room.

* * *

"Now where we?" Dean asked as he shut the door behind him, locking it.

"In the kitchen." Cas answered.

Dean chuckled as he grabbed Cas's tie and climbed on the bed, tugging him along.

"Oh. You didn't mean it in a literal sense." Cas mused, in a slight questioning tone.

"Take it whatever way you want." Dean growled, unbuttoning Cas's shirt.

* * *

A/N: I'm kinda really excited to write the next chapter. I expect it to be up this time or within a few hours tomorrow. If not, it'd be up two days/nights from now, depending on where you live. *sigh* if only the world all slept and woke up at the same time...which still wouldn't work out well for us night owls who have nothing better to do than screw with our internal clocks.


	31. December 31st

December 31st

* * *

"Dean." Cas barked, violently shaking him awake. "Dean, wake up."

"Hm..." Dean mumbled. "What, Cas?"

"Dean, get dressed. Quickly. I'll get Sam." Cas ordered.

"Cas." Dean said sternly. "What the hell is going on?"

"We have to act now. We need to get to the cemetery and kill all the demons before the next ones arrive." Cas explained shortly.

"Dammit..." Dean muttered, running off to wake Sam.

"Sammy!" He banged on his brother's door.

"Dean." Sam shot him a bitchface. "What? And where's your shirt?"

Dean fastened his jeans and slapped Sam. "Wake up, asshat. Get the salt and holy water. Get all of it. We're going to the cemetery."

"What?" Sam snapped, alarmed. "Why now?"

"I don't know. Cas's orders." Dean replied. "Just hurry."

"So you take _orders_ from Cas now?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't, but the fate of the world and everyone in it is at stake here." Dean scowled. "I'll go get Jophiel."

"We're taking him with us?" Sam scoffed.

"Of course we are, dipshit. He gets his grace back and he becomes invincible all while stopping Lucifer from rising." Dean answered, grabbing one of Sam's shirts and running down the hallway.

"Jophiel. Do you know how to fight?" Dean asked, slapping his face to wake him up.

"What?" Jophiel mumbled.

"Do you know how to fight?" Dean repeated, pausing dramatically after each word.

"Kind of. Why?" He responded.

"If something comes at you, stab it" Dean tossed an angel blade on the bed.

"Angel blade? We're hunting angels?" Jophiel asked.

"No. Demons. Lots of them. We don't expect you to do much fighting, just in case something happens to Sam, Cas, or I, you need to fend for yourself." Dean explained.

"We're going to get my grace back?"

"What's left of it." Dean answered.

"You're sure a ray of sunshine." Jophiel muttered.

"Save it. Don't bother getting dressed. That's good enough." Dean glanced to Jophiel's flannel pajamas. "Come on."

Jophiel walked hastily beside Dean as he met Cas outside Sam's room. Sam backed out of the room with supplies in his arms and they all took weapons and holy water. Dean grabbed an angel blade and put it in his back pocket and picked up a sawed off shotgun. Cas and Jophiel stuck to their knives.

"Cas!" Sam exclaimed. "I have an idea. Do you have enough power to get me a large bucket of water and an outdoor sprinkler?"

"Yes. I suppose I do." Cas replied. "Why?"

"Just go with me on this." Sam assured him.

Cas nodded and as needed, the bucket and sprinkler appeared on the ground.

"Great." Sam mused, pulling a rosary out of his back pocket and dropping it in the water.

"Oh that is genius, Sammy!" Dean cheered.

Sam quickly blessed the water and picked up the bucket. "Cas, can you get the sprinkler?"

"Of course." Cas replied. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Kevin called down the hallway. "I think you might like to have these. I overheard you talking the other day and I knew that you'd be killing demons soon, so I took the liberty of making these."

Dean looked at the Ziploc bag placed in his hand. It was full of bullets with Devil's Traps carved into them.

Dean ran up and hugged Kevin tightly. "You are so fucking awesome right now that I could marry you!"

"I'd rather you didn't." Kevin choked in reply.

"Dean, we must go." Cas said.

Dean let go of Kevin and put a hand on Cas's shoulder.

Soon, they were in Stull Cemetery behind a patch of trees.

He dumped some bullets out in his hand and passed the rest to Sam. They quickly dumped the salt rounds and loaded up with the Devil's Trap bullets.

"Jophiel." Dean whispered. "Can you sense where your grace is?"

"It's over there." He replied, pointing to a space where a large crowd of demons was gathered.

"Of course it is." Dean muttered. "Sam, shoot with me. When the numbers are low enough, I'll run out into the field and start fighting them with the knife. That'll cause a distraction. You can go set up the holy water by the grace and Jophiel can collect it back."

"What am I doing in this plan?" Cas asked.

"After you and Sam turn on the sprinkler, you get your feathery ass over here and make sure I don't get killed." Dean answered.

"I can do that." Cas replied.

"Good. Everyone know what we're doing?" Dean asked.

They all nodded.

"Let's go, Sammy. Let's save the world." Dean smiled, hiding all the worry and fear inside and aimed his gun.

They shot as many demons as they could, not daring to miss a shot. The numbers panned out to seven demons remaining overall.

"I'm going out." Dean tossed his gun to the ground.

"Dean, you can't." Sam whispered.

"Oh, but I am." Dean smirked pulling the knife from his pocket and running out into the open. "Come and get me, you black-eyed douchebags!"

The demons, in a frenzy, ran towards him and attacked. Dean spun around and stabbed one directly behind him in the stomach. He immediately dropped to the ground and watched as a demon fell while trying to lunge for him. Dean rolled over on top of the demon, straddling it and stabbing in the heart. He saw his three friends out of the corner of his eye setting up the sprinklers.

"Hurry up, guys." Dean muttered as he rolled off the demon and grabbed the ankle of another, pulling it on top of him and onto the knife. He tossed the body off him and jumped back to his feet. As he steadied himself, he turned around to be jumped by a demon and thrown to the ground. The demon grabbed his knife and held it to his throat.

"How nice to see you here." The demon smiled. "I love an occasion where I hold a knife to a Winchester's throat."

"Are you going to kill me or what?" Dean scowled, his face falling slightly when he saw Cas killing the demons in the background and sneaking towards them.

"Well..." The demon smiled. "I could kill you..."

Cas approached them and started to put a hand out towards them.

"No!" Dean yelled, causing Cas to shift and face him.

"Or I could completely ruin you." The demon laughed as he whipped his arm back and stabbed Cas.

"Shut your eyes!" Sam yelled.

Dean quickly squeezed his eyes shut and a large, hot, light wave echoed across the cemetery.

The demon fell limp over Dean and he pushed it off of him hurrying over to Cas, to see a bright light leaking out of him in a bloody pool.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, tears welling in his eyes as he picked him up in his arms on the ground. "Cas, no..."

"Cas!" Sam and Jophiel ran over to Cas's side.

Blood dripped onto Dean's hands and forearms as Cas panted heavily.

"C'mon, Cas." Dean pleaded, kissing Cas's forehead. "

* * *

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked quietly, putting a hand over Dean's shoulder.

Cas was lying on the bed, limp and covered in blood. Dean hadn't bothered to wipe the blood off his hands yet. He sat next to Cas on the bed, stroking his hair.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Dean shot, his voice cracking half way through.

Sam didn't answer just sat in solemn silence next to Dean.

"I just want him to come back already." Dean choked.

"You can't sit in here forever, Dean." Sam said.

"Fuck you, Sam." Dean snapped. "I can sit here as long as I damn well please."

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Sam asked. "A burger, some beer, anything?"

"No. I don't want anything right now except for Cas." Dean brought Cas's hand into his lap and toyed with his fingers.

"You heard what Jophiel said." Sam continued. "We did all we could."

"I know, Sammy, but this is my fault. This is all on me!" Dean yelled.

"Dean..." Sam sighed. "It's not your fault. You're the one who caused him t-"

"Caused him to get stabbed?" Dean growled.

"No. You're the one who saved him, Dean." Sam replied.

"If it weren't for _my_ fucking plan! If _I_ didn't let myself get attacked! If _I_ didn't need saving!" Dean yelled.

Sam put his hand on Dean's leg. "No part of this is on you, Dean."

"That's a lie, Sam! A big fucking lie!" Dean shouted.

"No, it's not. This isn't anyone's fault except for that dickbag demon's." Sam said sternly.

"I should've been the one who got stabbed." Dean whimpered.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him into a hug.

"He should've just let me die." Dean cried.

Sam rubbed the back of Dean's head and patted his back as he sobbed into Sam's neck. "He'd never let you die, Dean. He'd do anything for you."

"And that's what I hate about him!" Dean choked. "He's too good!"

"Dean, you're talking about him like he's dead." Sam chuckled, despite the morbidness of the situation.

"I think I'll take you up on that beer." Dean muttered, sniffling as he pulled away from Sam.

"Good." Sam smiled bittersweetly. "I'll be right back."

As soon as Sam left the room, Dean got up and locked the door, quickly returning to Cas's side. He gently climbed over him and lied down on the bed next to him. He rested his head on Cas's chest, not caring if he got blood on his face.

"Dammit, Cas." Dean laughed. "Would you hurry up?"

* * *

Dean had his hand intertwined in Cas's, which was situated snugly by his face, when he felt a light squeeze.

"Cas?" Dean gasped.

There was another light squeeze to his hand.

"Cas!" Dean cried in joy.

After a few moments, Cas opened his eyes and turned his head to the side, smiling at Dean.

"Cas!" Dean repeated, leaning in and kissing Cas.

"Dean." Cas said worriedly after a moment. "Your hands and your face...they're covered in blood. Is Sam alright?"

"It's your blood, Cas." Dean sighed.

"Mine?" Cas asked. "I don't see h-"

Cas glanced down at his shirt, soaked in blood. It was unbuttoned all the way and hanging slightly open to the sides. There was a large tear in it where most of the blood had pooled. Cas winced as he pulled his shirt open the rest of the way to reveal a large stab wound in his heart, which had stopped bleeding by now.

"It...it hurts, Dean." Cas whispered. "Why does it hurt? What happened?"

"You were stabbed by an angel blade." Dean answered, rolling over and grabbing a box off the dresser. "Here. I'll fix it up."

Dean unclasped the first aid kit and pulled out a back of sanitary wipes. Cas slowly pushed himself to a sitting position and shrugged out of his top layers. Dean softly began wiping the dried blood off his chest.

"Shouldn't I be dead?" Cas finally asked.

"Yeah. You should, Cas. You should be very dead." Dean replied.

"Then what are you doing fixing me up? Why am I still breathing? Did you sell your soul. Please tell me you didn't sell your soul, Dean." Cas rambled.

"No, Cas. I didn't sell my soul." Dean chuckled. "How much do you remember?"

"I didn't before, but now I remember the angel blade. I'd gone over to prevent the demon from slitting your throat and he turned around and stabbed me. Next thing I know, you and Sam are over me and I'm dying. Then, everything went black."

"Makes sense, I suppose." Dean mused.

"What happened then, Dean? What did you do?" Cas asked frightened.

"_I_ didn't do anything, Cas." Dean answered. "Jophiel did."

"But he wasn't strong enough. How'd you all get back here anyways?" Cas continued.

"Thankfully, the 'rate of absorption' as Sam put it, was slower than we thought, so Jophiel was a little less than your normal seraph power." Dean started.

"That's still not strong enough to heal me and get all three of us back here, four including himself." Cas interrupted him.

"In his thanks to us – to you – he drained himself to heal you the best he could, but not before calling in a few favors. With the help of the other three archangels, they healed you. Well, your grace anyways. It's just a physical wound now, but apparently it'll still hurt until it heals. I'm not complaining though. Gabriel brought us back here and Sam helped me set you up on the bed. Jophiel's in his room right now, and when he wakes up, he'll stay here until he is full power again. As full power as he can be." Dean explained.

"I take it you haven't eaten, drunk, or even moved since then?" Cas smiled.

"Nope. Not an inch." Dean replied, tying the knot in the stitching. He grabbed the bandaging and started wrapping it around Cas's torso.

"How long?" Cas asked.

"Five. Almost six hours. It's a little after 2PM now." Dean answered.

"And you didn't move at all? You just sat here doing nothing?" Cas mused.

"Well, not nothing." Dean sang. "I might have messed around with you a little bit. Your hair's sort of messy now. Not that that's much different than usual."

Cas laughed. "We haven't missed the dawn of the new year yet, correct?"

"Nope. Still have 9 hours until New Year's Day in New York City." Dean smiled.

"You do realize that I cannot even consider taking two of you on a flight, let alone all of you, right?" Cas asked apologetically.

"Of course I do!" Dean exclaimed. "Until you get all healed up, I'm not letting you use those powers of yours."

"So you're not planning on going to Times Square?" Cas furrowed his brows, confused.

"Gabriel's said that as long as we let him tag a long, he'll take us." Dean answered.

"Oh. That's nice of him." Cas mused.

"You only say that because you're his family." Dean retorted.

"That's what I tell Sam when he says that you're nice, too." Cas smirked.

"If you weren't injured and so freaking adorable, I would hit you." Dean laughed.

"No you wouldn't." Cas smiled.

"Like Hell I wouldn't." Dean replied. "Anyways, let's go tell the others you're awake."

Dean went over to Cas's side of the bed and helped him get up, being mindful of the wound. "You good to stand, Cas?"

"Give me a moment." Cas muttered.

"Take all the time you need." Dean said.

"I think I'm okay now." Cas finally replied, pulling Dean's arm away.

He briefly stabilized himself against the wall, but quickly shied away from it as Dean opened the door. Cas slowly followed him out, standing close to him in case he fell.

As soon as the others heard the door click shut, they all ran to the hallway, the worry disappearing from their faces.

"Cassie!" Gabriel exclaimed, running up and hugging Cas.

Cas groaned loudly as his brother slammed up against him. "Hi, Gabriel."

Gabriel quickly jerked away from him. "You can still feel that can't you?"

Cas nodded and cringed, waiting for the pain to dissipate.

"C'mon, sit down, Cas." Sam ushered him forward and to the sofa.

Cas regained his stamina and sat down on the couch next to Dean.

"Well, you remember who we are. That's good. You know you're an angel, right?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course!" Cas exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I?"

"The 'procedure' used to heal you wasn't exactly risk-free." Dean smiled sheepishly.

"You're an ass, Dean." Cas laughed

"I know." Dean grinned, quietly whispering, "And you love it."

"Cas. What do you want to eat?" Sam asked.

"Pizza sounds nice." Cas replied.

"Pizza it is." Dean pulled out his phone. "You're ordering, Cas."

Cas fumbled with the phone as Dean tossed it to him. He scrolled through Dean's contacts until he saw 'Pizza'. Cas opened the contact information up and turned to Dean confused and shocked.

"Which number is it?" Cas asked. "There's 647 numbers listed here!"

"Oh." Dean chuckled. "That's every pizza place that we've ever stopped to. That way we don't have to look up their numbers every time we hit a city."

"You eat a lot of pizza." Cas mused.

"Yeah." Dean sighed, as he clicked on a phone number on the list. "Get whatever the hell you'd like."

* * *

The pizza was delivered to an abandoned warehouse nearby and Charlie brought it back. After a short, uneventful meal and far too long discussion and explanation on what happened earlier that morning, Sam decided they should start getting ready.

"Remember." Sam stated. "Dress warm. This is New York at winter time."

Dean nodded and walked Cas back to his room. Cas sat down on the bed and stared at Dean, admiring everything about him.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Cas said.

"Do what?" Dean asked.

"Stay with me." Cas answered.

"Of course I did. What if you woke up disoriented or something went wrong, or you were evil or something?" Dean replied.

"That wouldn't be a possibility, Dean." Cas mused.

"Whatever." Dean mused pulling a sweater over Cas's head.

"Again with the dressing me, Dean. I can dress myself." Cas glared at him.

"You're injured. You're my baby now. Next to the Impala. She's my firstborn." Dean laughed.

"It's nice to know that you put your car before me." Cas laughed.

"Just being honest, here." Dean smirked.

"I hate you." Cas face fell flat.

"I hate you, too." Dean smiled, leaning down and kissing Cas, chastely at first, but quickly becoming more passionate and rough. "Funny way to show your hate."

Cas smiled back, pulling Dean back to him, tangling his fingers in Dean's hair. "Maybe I just love you so much that it looped back around."

"Just hating me makes more sense." Dean smirked, falling back into the kiss, straddling Cas's lap.

"Hey guys, have yo-" Sam walked in at the wrong moment, clearing his throat. "Guys. Gross."

Dean sighed and climbed off Cas. "What, Sammy?"

"I just wanted to know if you'd seen my knife. Things were kind of a haze this morning." Sam replied.

"What for?" Dean asked, glancing around.

"First, stabbing my eyes out." Sam laughed. "And second, no reason. I just want to make sure I know where everything is."

"Well, I'd check your pockets." Dean chuckled, gesturing towards the knife stowed in Sam's breast pocket.

"Oh. Thanks." Sam smiled.

"Oh, and Sam. A word?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Sam replied, stepping outside the door.

"You're going to put Cas's sweater on over that aren't you?" Dean ordered more than asked.

"Dean, I know Cas really likes it and all, b-" Sam started, stopping when Dean pinned him to the wall.

"You will wear that fucking sweater, Sammy. You put it on my will, or I will knock you unconscious and put it on you myself." Dean growled.

"What the hell, Dean?!" Sam exclaimed. "I'll wear the damn sweater. Jeez..."

"Good." Dean smiled. "I shouldn't have to force you, Sam. He almost died today. What if his dying wish was to see people appreciate his sweaters, huh? Would you still deny him then, because of your dignity?"

Dean made a dramatic exit back into Cas's room.

"What was that about? I heard a bang." Cas asked.

"Oh nothing. Just brotherly stuff." Dean assured him. "Sam just tripped and fell into the wall."

"I'm surprised with such a large height that he doesn't fall over more often." Cas mused.

"I think he's still learning to stand on two feet, Cas. He's only been alive 31 years." Dean chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. 31 years isn't a long enough time to fully learn a concept." Cas nodded. "So young..."

"Here. Put on these sweats." Dean said, tossing Cas an oversized pair of sweatpants. "Closest thing I have to warm clothing."

"Aren't these your only pair?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Dean replied.

"Well then you should wear them. You need to keep warm." Cas answered.

Dean laughed. "No way in Hell that's happening. You're the hurt one. And you're the one who's wearing the warm clothes. Deal with it."

"No, Dean. Just because I got stabbed does not mean you get to treat me like a small child." Cas said sternly.

"Well, I'm not letting you go out in slacks. That's for sure. You're dressing warm. That's final." Dean stated.

"Then you have to dress warm, too." Cas responded indignantly.

"I'll be fine. I'll just wear jeans and some thick socks." Dean assured him. "So you will put those pants on, or so help me I will put them on you myself."

Cas smiled slyly at Dean. "Really?"

"No." Dean snapped.

"But I didn't even say anything." Cas replied confused.

"You didn't need to." Dean smiled. "I know what you're thinking. And no."

Cas tilted his head and opened his eyes wider.

"Don't you _dare _look at me like that!" Dean yelled playfully.

"Why not?" Cas teased. "Because you can't say no?"

"No. I'm just not going to look at you." Dean laughed as he put his hands over his eyes.

"You can't do that forever, Dean." Cas smiled. "You have to open you eyes sometime."

"I'll just turn my back on you, then." Dean replied. "Besides. I can say no to you for two minutes."

"I doubt that." Cas responded.

"Fine. I'll prove you wrong." Dean moved his hand from his face and folded his arms. "Two minutes."

He looked towards the alarm clock and pulled a chair up directly in front of Cas. "Starting now."

Cas quickly put on a face displaying a mix of fear, sadness, innocence, and helplessness. After around thirty seconds, Dean started biting his lip, trying to physically focus on something other than Cas. After a few more moments, he started shifting his feet against the floor and drumming on the side of his arm with his fingers. Cas started making his eyes water a little bit, subtle, yet impactful.

"Holy _fuck_!" Dean yelled. "I hate you!"

Dean grabbed Cas by the collar of his sweater and pulled him forward, violently colliding their mouths. Cas brought his hands up through Dean's hair while Dean looped his arms around Cas's neck. As they pulled away Dean started laughing down towards his chest.

"You." Dean had to take a moment to catch his breath.

"I what, Dean?" Cas asked.

"You suck." Dean smiled, wagging a finger at Dean.

"Really?" Cas smirked. "That's not what you thought ten seconds ago."

Cas smiled as he leaned in towards Dean. Dean grabbed Cas's shoulders and pushed him away as far as he could.

"No." Dean said. "I am resisting. This is me. Resisting."

"You're bad a self control." Cas stated.

"Maybe so, but I am resisting. Just this once. Resisting. Resisting. I am resisting your attempts at seduction." Dean replied boldly.

"You sound displeased with the idea of resisting. You just need to let loose, Dean. Relax a little. Be free. Enjoy yourself. Indulge yourself." Cas mused, getting quieter and leaning in closer with each phrase.

"No." Dean scolded him. "Stop it."

Dean pushed back his chair and jumped out of it. "Just put on the pants so we can get out of here."

"You're no fun." Cas muttered.

"I'm tons of fun. We just have things to do, Cas." Dean said pulling on the sweater Cas gave him for Christmas.

"Since when are you responsible?" Cas asked.

"Screw you." Dean rolled his eyes, gripping Cas's hand and walking out of the room.

* * *

"You look manly, Dean. Very manly." Sam laughed.

"At least I'm not a 6'4 giant in a sweater. I'm only 6'1." Dean retorted.

"Shall we?" Sam turned to Gabriel.

"Just say the word, Sammy." Gabriel smiled.

"It's Sam." He glared at Gabriel.

"Whatever." Gabriel muttered. "Let's get going."

They were immediately in the front of masses of people standing about Times Square. They were in the very front, right up by the stage.

"Whoa. I've never even been to New York before. This is awesome!" Sam exclaimed.

"It's crowded. And cold." Dean whined.

"You can snuggle me for warmth." A tall, muscular man about 6'8 and obviously very drunk said, winking at Dean.

The others stifled back laughs as Dean looked at him awkwardly. "That's okay. Thanks for the offer, but my girlfriend will do just fine."

"What girlfriend?" The man grumbled. "You're here alone."

"No, I'm not. See, I'm here with these guys." Dean grabbed Charlie by her wrist. "She's my girlfriend."

A sly smile crossed Charlie's face. "Get off me! Are you drunk or something?"

"Oh. Fuck me! Well, fuck you actually! Do you have a fucking clue what you're doing right now?" Dean exclaimed.

"Excuse me, sir." Cas said sheepishly, a devious twinkle in his eye. "Would you mind not using such vivid language around here? There are youth here."

"You too, Cas?" Dean scoffed. "You're supposed to like me!"

"Well..." The burly man growled. "You're obviously here alone. Why did you lie to me? Did you want me to go away? Are you not interested in me?"

"I'm sorry. I really am. I jus-" Dean stammered.

"I forgive you, but who comes to the front of the line on New Year's Eve alone?" The man asked.

"You tell me." Dean replied nervously.

"I didn't come here. I'm homeless. I live in that back alley over there." The man pointed to a dimly lit alley, one light flickering just inside it. "They roped it off for tonight, so I'm forced out here. So what you say we spread a little warmth?"

Dean hesitantly wrapped his arms around the man and patted his back. He crinkled his nose at the smell of old bananas radiating from the man's shirt. The man tightly wrapped his arms around Dean, causing him to slightly choke.

"You sure are cuddly." The man growled.

"Thank you?" Dean asked, more than replied.

His friends collapsed in on each other in silent laughter.

"Hey, um...excuse me?" Dean muttered.

"Yes?" The man replied, letting Dean come out from his hold.

"I need to make a phone call somewhere quiet, so I'm sadly going to have to say goodnight. It was nice." Dean smiled.

"Of course it was." The man smiled back crouching down slightly and kissing Dean's hair.

"I'll see you next year." Dean smirked, quickly dashing off into the crowd.

"Cas? Do you know what Dean's doing?" Sam asked.

"Not a clue." Cas mused. "He'll be back by the time the new year hits. I can assure you that. He was excited to come here tonight."

"He was?" Sam scoffed. "He's never excited over the new year."

"I don't know why, but he is this year." Cas shrugged.

Sam leaned to the side and searched for Dean. He finally found him handing a large wad of money to a man and pointing towards the group of friends. Dean jogged back through the crowd until he reached Cas and the others.

"You are all going to hell. All of you. Especially you, Charlie. You too, Cas. He smelled like old bananas and rotten cheese!" Dean exclaimed.

They took the opportunity to laugh their faces off at the scene. Dean joking hit Cas on the cheek.

"You should've known better, Cas. Then again, angels are pretty immoral." Dean muttered.

"Hey!" Gabriel and Cas exclaimed at the same time.

The crowds started counting down from ten and they all turned their attention upwards towards the ball. Dean stepped closer to Cas, people squishing to get to the front with their video cameras, not like Dean was doing much different with his phone. He fished for it quickly in his pocket and opened the camera secretly.

"One!" Everyone yelled, the ball dropping.

Dean quickly kicked Cas's legs out from under him, causing him to fall into his arms. Dean pressed his lips into his, passionately moving his lips in sync with Cas's. Charlie squealed as she looked up at the television screens around them, which were all filming different angles of Dean and Cas. Kevin looked about very _very_ confused.

Sam would've been completely astounded, if it weren't for the fact that he had his own problem. Gabriel had his hands burrowing into Sam's back pockets and his face sloppily pressed up against Sam's.

"What the hell, Gabri- hold that thought." Cas started, then half choked half squealed with Charlie when he saw Dean and Cas on the big screen and the whole crowd cheering for them.

"Finally!" Sam yelled. "It took you two long enough!"

Dean and Cas finally stood up and turned to the others. Cas smiled widely up at Dean. It was probably the most sincere smile that Dean had seen from anyone in a long time. It was pure joy. Besides the whole 'Cas getting stabbed thing', it was a good day. Dean laced his fingers through Cas's and held their hands high in the air, the crowd clapping around them.

Charlie was jumping up and down clapping her hands together quickly. "Can you believe it, Kevin? Can you believe it?!"

Kevin was still in shock and couldn't move, until Charlie kissed his cheek in excitement. Kevin flipped out and made a disgusted choking sound as he wiped Charlie's non-existent spit of his face.

"And resume." Sam turned to Gabriel. "What the hell?"

"Spur of the moment?" Gabriel shrugged, smiling innocently.

Sam sighed in surrender. "Oh what the hell!?"

Sam grabbed Gabriel and began kissing him again.

"And you thought Cas and I was big news." Dean scoffed.

"What?" Charlie asked giggling.

"Turn around." Dean smiled.

She did so and restarted her squealing and clapping and kissing Kevin on the cheek sequence again at the sight of Sam and Gabriel playing an intense game of throat hockey.

She whistled at them and Dean cleared his throat.

"Oh." Sam pushed Gabriel away and put his hands in his pockets. "I-I-I...I have no... rea - explanation."

"Hey, I'm not looking for one." Dean laughed, but then went sour. "Actually I am? Why the douchebag?"

"Shut up, Dean." Sam and Gabriel said at the same time.

"Let's get going back to the batcave then." Dean nodded.

"One second." Cas whispered pointing to a baffled announcer.

"Well." The host said awkwardly. "I'm not quite sure what happened just now, but what I do know is that it takes a crapload of money to pull off something like that. So whichever one of you paid for that must either be millionaires with money to throw away, or just really really love the other. Not every year this happens."

"Damn straight." Sam muttered.

"Dammit, Charlie!" Dean exclaimed. "I said to stop him from learning all that internet slang!"

Charlie giggled. "Never will."

* * *

"You know what sounds good right now?" Dean asked. "We should drink to the near year!"

Dean ran in the back and grabbed out five beers, setting four on the table and taking a sip from one.

After they'd all settled in, Kevin started laughing.

"What's humorous?" Cas asked.

Kevin swallowed, and then collected himself back together. "At least we don't' have to ask who smells. We already know."

Dean flicked his beer cap at Kevin. Kevin winced and tossed the cap behind him.

"So you and Cas?" Charlie finally said with a smile. "Guess who gets a Doctor Who box set?"

"Yeah..." Dean chuckled.

"At least that went better than planned. Imagine if Cas rejected you on camera." Charlie laughed.

Dean snorted. "Yeah. Like that would've happened."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie asked.

"Three weeks and one day." Dean smiled proudly.

"That long?" She chimed. "Impressive. That explains why you got so touchy on the subject..."

"He's always touchy when it comes to me." Cas smirked.

"You've officially corrupted Cas." Sam set his beer down on the coffee table loudly.

"I don't mind." Cas replied, resting his head on Dean's sholder.

"Holy motherfucking shitballs!" Charlie screamed.

"And Cas yelled at me about swearing." Dean retorted

"You guys are so much cuter than I thought you would be! Everything makes so much sense now! Especially that time I broke into your phone!" She continued. "Oh. And do you realize that pie was my last guess. My first guess was Cas. You chose pie over Cas."

"Does that surprise you?" Cas asked tilting his head.

"This sounds like an unhealthy relationship." She chuckled.

"It's only unhealthy when you get stabbed in the heart." Dean smiled.

"Well that was definitely not the response we were expecting." Sam mused.

"_Nothing_ is expected with us." Dean smirked. "Nothing."

"That would lead to interesting sex." Charlie muttered.

Dean pulled off his shoe and through it at Charlie, purposely missing, but accidentally hitting the vase and knocking it to the ground.

"Oops." Dean smiled innocently and Sam who was glaring at him.

"You should've just hit Charlie." Sam scowled.

Charlie scoffed. "I'm right here, Sam!"

"Yeah..." Sam sighed. "If only you were five inches to the left..."

"Sam, you should go to bed before Charlie claws your face off." Dean laughed.

"Yeah..." Sam mumbled. "It's been a long day for all of us. We should all get to bed."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow. You are telling me everything. Every little detail. First kiss, first sex, first I don't know. Everything!" Charlie demanded.

"No." Dean whistled. "We are definitely not doing that. You can dream."

* * *

As Dean and Cas walked to their room, Cas grabbed Dean's hand and stopped him. Cas trapped Dean in a passionate kiss, trying to let Dean know everything he was feeling at the moment.

"What was that for?" Dean laughed.

"Thank you." Cas smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well, I wanted to. You deserved at least that." Dean replied.

"Hey, guys!" Sam called. "Has anyone seen my wallet? I can't find it."

"Shit." Dean muttered, quickly pulling Cas into his – their – room.

"I take you know the whereabouts of your brother's wallet?" Cas mused.

"Where do you think I got that much money to bribe the camera guys?" Dean asked.

"You are a terrible person, Dean Winchester." Cas said, leaning in again and kissing Dean more. "I love you anyways."

"I love you, too Cas." Dean grinned as Cas hugged him tightly.

"You smell like old cheese, Dean."

* * *

A/N: Don't click that pesky little X button just yet. Don't you dare, you little shit. I'm going to write one more chapter for this. Because reasons. I'd been planning to write it since like day 10, so that's where everything gets tied up and I get closure and you get closure. So no sappy goodbyes just yet.

Unsurprisingly, I laughed a lot while writing this chapter. Laughing at your own jokes. Isn't that like liking your own facebook status. Does this make officially antisocial? :P


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

_8 Months Later_

* * *

"Cas!" Dean called down the hallway. "Have you seen my phone?"

"It's on the table out here!" Cas answered.

"Oh. Thanks." Dean laughed jogging down the hallway.

"It is no inconvenience." Cas replied.

"I love it when you talk formal." Dean growled.

Cas smiled back in response. "While you were in the shower, your brother went to the store to get some cereal."

"He should wait until we're out of everything and then go refill it all. He goes to the store everyday and only gets a couple of items." Dean mused. "Sam is so strange."

"Everyone's strange." Cas stated.

"But I'm your favorite kind of strange." Dean sang, climbing on top of Cas, who was sitting on the couch.

"Always." Cas smiled.

"Don't I know it." Dean mused.

Cas set his book to side, leaning up and kissing Dean briefly.

"I love you." Dean laughed.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas replied. "But if you don't mind, I was in the middle of a book."

"You're worse than Sam." Dean whined. "Choosing a book over me."

"You've made advances like this on your brother?" Cas asked shocked.

"Ew. Gross, Cas. Get your head out of the gutter!" Dean exclaimed. "He still chooses books over me anyways. And you're going to do the same? You're gonna reject me?"

"Off." Cas said with a smile.

Dean grumbled, but climbed off Cas and stood up. "Well, once your nose is out of that stupid book, feel free to pay attention to me."

"Dean..." Cas sighed.

"Don't 'Dean' me." He laughed. "You're the one who needs the scolding name thing. Not me."

"Whatever you say, Dean." Cas muttered.

"You know what?" Dean jumped down on the couch next to Cas. "You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's fine. Just be quiet." Cas replied.

"You're no fun." Dean retorted, lying down and placing his head in Cas's lap looking up at him.

"I'm fun when I want to be." Cas stated.

"Which is obviously never." Dean scoffed.

Cas raised his book and glared at him.

"See." Dean said. "Even _you_ cant deny that."

"I just believe that you and I have two very different concepts of fun." Cas replied after a moment's thought.

"Fun. It's something you do that you enjoy, right?." Dean started.

"In short." Cas answered.

"Well I enjoy doing random crap with you. And I'm pretty sure you enjoy doing random crap with me." Dean smiled.

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Cas asked.

"So why don't' we go do some random crap?" Dean suggested.

"As in what?" Cas replied.

"Hence the word 'random', Cas." Dean laughed.

Cas sighed and closed the book and set it on the table. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

"I don't really care." Dean answered.

"This is obviously going nowhere." Cas muttered, reaching for the book again.

Dean swatted at his hand. "No. No backsies."

"You can be such a child sometimes, Dean." Cas said.

"I know." Dean smiled.

"That wasn't meant to be a compliment." Cas stated.

"I know." Dean repeated.

"Why do I tolerate you?" Cas sighed.

"Because I make you." Dean chided.

"I suppose you do." Cas mused.

"I'm officially 100% sure that there is a part of you plotting to kill me." Dean laughed.

"I wouldn't need to plot. I would just kill you on the spot. I can do that, you know...with the angel thing and all." Cas replied deviously.

"That's comforting." Dean retorted.

"Perks of dating an angel." Cas smirked.

Before Dean could respond with some snarky comment, Sam entered the bunker.

"Hey, Cas." Sam waved at him.

"Hello, Sam." Cas replied.

"And _what_ time of night do you call this?" Dean called to Sam.

"Dean?" Sam asked. "Where are you?"

Dean held his arm up and waved. "Over here."

"What...are you doing? In Cas's lap?" Sam continued hesitantly. "Should I just come back later?"

Dean groaned. "I swear. How did _I_ end up with Cas? You're both so foul minded, sometimes I think you're the same person."

"So you're saying that if I were to walk over there right now, I wouldn't be scarred for life, right?" Sam clarified.

"Right." Dean sighed. "Why'd you go out and get cereal this long anyways?"

"Well I don't want to deal with a grouchy you in the morning when you go to get breakfast and see that we're all out." Sam answered.

"Logical reason." Dean nodded.

"Trust me. I know it is." Sam laughed. "Well off to bed with me. Don't stay up too late, you two."

"Whatever." Dean snorted.

After Sam had gone to his room, Dean turned on his side, so he was facing outwards and Cas had begun running his hand through his hair. Dean sighed contently and then sat up, wrapping his arms around Cas's neck.

"We should go to Hawaii. We haven't been there in a while." Dean said.

"I know that, Dean. That's because it's winter." Cas replied.

"I don't care." Dean shrugged. "It's technically early spring."

"You sure?" Cas asked.

"Course I am." Dean smiled. "I can take a little cold."

"If you insist, Dean." Cas sighed.

"I insist." Dean replied.

Cas chuckled and stood up, taking Dean's hand in his. Cas instantly dropped Dean's hand when he saw himself standing in the center of a large circle comprised of large picture frames. Each picture frame held a photo of Dean and Cas together smiling, laughing, or kissing. All the frames were in chronological order starting with a photo Dean had taken their first time in Hawaii. Cas never realized it, but it explained why Dean had been on his phone so much during their time together.

Cas walked up to the first frame with fascination. "You did this?"

"More or less." Dean smiled.

Cas started circling through the photos slowly, pausing to admire each one and recall the memory. There were a few photos from Vegas, the two from Mount Everest, one of Cas falling on the ice skating rink, another of Cas running into the ocean at the Maldives, and many more from places and things they'd done in the past few months. Dean followed by Cas's side with his hands in his pockets as Cas's face lit up at all the photos.

"I still can't believe that you did all this, Dean." Cas mused awestruck.

"Well, believe it." Dean chuckled.

A confused look flushed across Cas's face as he reached the last photo. It was a photo taken just yesterday of the two of them in the kitchen with their shirts covered in flour. There was a smudge of flour across Dean's face and a dot of syrup on Cas's nose, obviously put there by Dean. They had been making pancakes for everyone for breakfast that morning and Dean was proud of himself. In the months they'd been together, he'd turn Cas into a seasoned chef.

There was something else, though. In front of the photo, there was a small, glass pedestal. On it rested a small, black box. Cas looked at it suspiciously. Dean nodded towards the box. Cas slowly opened it, but became even more confused when he saw what was inside it. He looked towards Dean for an explanation.

Dean gently grabbed Cas's hand and took the silver ring out of the box. He slipped it on Cas's finger and then brought Cas's hand up to his face. Cas twisted the ring around on his finger slowly, observing it. It was silver with a pair of angel wings engraved onto the outside, along with an intricate design along the rest of it. Cas could feel something else carved into the inside of the ring. He slid the ring off and looked at it. It had the word 'forever' engraved in Enochian on the inside. He put it back on and looked to Dean.

"So?" Dean asked nervously.

"One moment." Cas paused, turning around deep in thought.

Dean held his breath as he heard Cas mutter something about 'too many human traditions' and 'such weird customs'. He was trying to mentally narrow down what exactly was going on. Dean froze as he heard Cas inhale sharply. Cas quickly turned back and faced him. He brought his hand back up to his face and looked at the ring, then up at Dean.

Cas ran at Dean and kissed him, with such impact force, that Dean stumbled back and fell to the ground, taking Cas with him. Cas continued to kiss him until Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and held him back.

"Tell me this means yes." Dean laughed.

"Yes." Cas smiled.

"You know." Dean sighed. "I find this very ironic."

"How so?" Cas asked.

Dean squeezed into his pocket and withdrew the empty ring box from his pocket. He pulled the lining out and handed Cas a business card that was tucked under it. Dean put the lining back in and then put the box back in his pocket.

"Everything makes sense now." Cas stated.

In his hand, Cas held a small, white card that read 'Paige's Jewelry Altercations' in gold print. It had contact information and an address on it. He flipped it over and saw there was a message scrawled in purple ink.

_Dean and Castiel – Best of luck to you both. -Paige XOXO_

"Ironic, no?" Dean chuckled.

"Very." Cas nodded.

"Would you mind?" Dean laughed. "Grass stains are a pain in the ass to get out."

"Shut up, Dean." Cas leaned back in, going to kiss Dean again.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

* * *

Sam walked out of the kitchen, taking a drink of his breakfast smoothie. He walked behind Cas and sat down next to him, swinging his feet up on the table. Cas was drawing on a large sketchpad. He was working on a sketch of Hawaii, of which he had many already. This time, he drew it differently, though. This time he was drawing himself and Dean into the picture.

"Someone's in a good mood." Sam retorted as he saw Cas smiling to himself.

"If by someone, you're referring to me, then I suppose you would be correct." Cas replied, not bothering to look up.

"Something happened didn't it?" Sam smirked.

"I suppose it did." Cas stated.

"Something's going on, Cas." Sam mused. "Why so secretive?"

"I'm not being secretive about anything." Cas said.

"Then what's going on?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you if you give me a high-five." Cas offered.

"Okay..." Sam replied confused, holding his hand up to Cas.

Cas brought his hand up and smacked Sam's. Sam felt the metal against his skin and grabbed Cas's hand, to look at it again.

"No..." He whispered. "It can't be...It's not..He didn't...No way..."

Cas finally looked over to Sam and smiled.

"Son of a bitch..." Sam muttered. "Dean! Get your ass in here, you little piece of shit!"

"What'd I do now?" Dean sighed, sticking his head out of the kitchen, a box of cereal in his hand.

Sam jerked Cas's left hand into the air and glared at Dean. "When were you planning on telling me this?"

"Oh." Dean murmured, putting the cereal on the counter behind him. "So that's a thing."

"You are unbelievable, Dean!" Sam exclaimed, only partially upset. "You proposed to Cas and you didn't think to mention it to me? Didn't even cross your mind?"

Dean laughed awkwardly, walking up behind Cas and putting his hands on his shoulders.

"I hate you." Sam sang. "Either way, I know everyone is _not_ going to believe this!"

"And of course you're calling and telling everyone." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hell yes I am!" Sam exclaimed. "This is big news, dude!"

"Not that I care of course." Dean smiled, bending over and kissing Cas upside down.

"Wait. Does Gabriel know?" Sam asked.

Dean pulled away, still upside down and looking at Cas. Cas remained silent.

"What is it with you two and not sharing big news with your family?" Sam scoffed. "Gabriel!"

Gabriel flew in immediately. "Please tell me this is a booty call."

"Guess what?" Sam chimed.

"They brought Buffy the Vampire Slayer back on the air?" Gabriel tried.

"Nope." Sam replied.

"Are you guys seriously going to do this?" Dean groaned, now standing upright again.

"Michael Jackson faked his death?" Gabriel guessed.

"What?" Sam scoffed. "Whatever. No."

"Can I get a hint? Please?" Gabriel asked.

"It's about your brother." Sam said.

"I take it you mean Cas..." Gabriel mused, turning to him. "You've actually found an attractive vessel?"

"Real funny, Gabriel." Cas retorted.

"Well don't keep me in suspense." Gabriel whined. "What is it?"

"Show them." Sam sang.

Cas sighed, but smiled as he held up his hand by his face.

"Is that what I think it is?" Gabriel smiled running over to Cas and grabbing his hand. "It is!"

"Yes. Now go spread the word across the heavens. It's official." Dean retorted.

"Planning on it." Gabriel smirked. "Things to do, guys."

Gabriel walked over and kissed Sam, squeezing his butt. Sam jumped as he did so.

"Dammit, Gabriel. I will never get used to that!" Sam exclaimed.

"Makes it more fun for me." Gabriel laughed. "If you ask me, the way to a giant's heart is through groping."

"Why'd you have to pick Gabriel?" Dean moaned.

"I was just about to ask Cassie the same thing about you." Gabriel smirked.

"Goodbye, Gabriel." Sam ushered.

Gabriel winked and then disappeared.

"I'm going to go call Charlie." Sam smiled, getting up.

A few minutes later, Dean's phone started ringing. He flipped it open and answered it.

"Dean speaking." He said.

"No. Fucking. Way!" Charlie screamed into the phone.

* * *

A/N: Well...this story turned out about 130,000 words longer than planned, but... minor detail. In the end, I still enjoyed writing this, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all the fav's follow's and reviews and stuff. I never imagined one of my stories, let alone this one would get that much positive feedback. So yeah...now I have to go finish some other stories that totally got postponed when I started this one. And for all of you who watched tonight's episode of Supernatural... *fandom hug*

Edit: Special thanks to

super-grimmster83  
abzbee  
ILoveGayFanFiction35  
felicianoludwig  
doglady.1  
Hellraiser1701  
tendershippinglife  
SuzanneFK  
jdluvva  
Waitwhatseasonareweonnow  
.forever  
PopcornNinja  
ReginaJoyce  
Sahar Scarlet  
LifeisSupernatural500  
.5  
tarsly  
nani'anela

for reviewing! You guys rock!


End file.
